New Arrivals
by Failte
Summary: New pilots are hired to help out after Keith and Allura are married, causing some complications in Lance's life. (Later chapters will be rated R) ****Final Chapters Uploaded! Finished!!**** Thank you all for your wonderful support and reviews!
1. A Difficult Decision

Hello again.  This fan fic takes place about three months after my other fic "Absence Makes the Heart Grow Fonder."  You don't have to have read it to understand this story, but there may be a few references.  

Once again, I do not own any of these characters except Dante, Caleb, and Darcy.  I'm just having a little fun at their expense.  My stories don't really follow the series too closely, I took a lot of liberties, but then that is the joy of writing fan fiction.  R&R welcome and appreciated.  Thanks!

  
Enjoy!

*******************************************************************

            "So then we're all in agreement?"  Keith looked around the table at the other members of the Voltron Force.  They were all seated in the conference room, discussing the addition of a new pilot for Blue and the two backup pilots they needed to hire.  Lying on the table before him were three folders, each containing the file of a potential pilot.       

            Second Lieutenant Dante Addison, a 2 year veteran of the Doom War from Terra.  He had been flying for years and made Second Lieutenant at an early age.  A very intelligent, hard working man, he took to flying Blue Lion very quickly.

            The two backup pilots they had decided upon were Sergeants Caleb Marshall and Darcy Barlow.  Caleb was a little younger than the other two, but he was outgoing and clever.  He and Pidge had become fast friends.  Darcy was a bit more introverted than Caleb, but she had shown that she could hold her own with the boys.  She had a dry wit that never failed to get a laugh.  

            All three were very talented soldiers and great pilots.  It was Dante's experience in battle that put him slightly ahead of the other two for the position of main pilot.

            "Absolutely," Pidge said.  "Addison has proven to be a great pilot and I think Barlow and Marshall will pick up the nuances of the Lions quickly."

            "Dante and I have already been under Blue's hood, he wanted to know everything about how they work.  He certainly knows his way around machines."  Hunk added.

            Keith turned his second-in-command, "You've been awfully quiet."

            Lance shrugged his shoulders, "They're fine choices."

            And finally Keith turned to his wife of two months.  Allura sat silently beside him, her hands in her lap, fingering the key to the Blue Lion.

            "Allura?"  He whispered.

            She nodded.

            Keith pushed back from the table, "It's settled then. Lieutenant Addison will take over the duties of flying Blue and Sergeants Marshall and Barlow will train as backup pilots.  If we're done here, I will go speak with Addison, and then I'll hunt down Marshall and Barlow.  We start official training tomorrow morning at 0600 hours."

            Allura nodded and quietly excused herself.

            "She's not handling this well, is she?"  Lance commented.

            Keith ran his hand through his hair, "She's been flying for over three years and she loves it."

            "Why does she need to quit anyway?"  Hunk asked.

            "She has so much on her plate now.  Rebuilding the planet and the duties of a Queen are a lot to deal with.  I would rather she didn't have to worry about flying and protection, that's what we're here for."

            "But she was able to do it before you were married, why can't she keep doing it if she loves it so much?"  Pidge protested.

            "She can still fly all she wants, but she won't be partaking in any battles."

            "She's a good soldier."  Hunk said.

            "She's an exceptional soldier.  Allura has become one of the best soldiers I have ever known and I am not saying she couldn't handle it.  But she is the sole member of the royal family of Arus, she really should not be putting her life on the line like that."

            "He's right," Lance spoke up.  "There is no doubt that Allura could take any of us on, but now that things have quieted down, it is more important for her to run her planet."

            "She'll be fine," Keith assured them.  "This has been a very difficult decision, but she did agree that it's the right thing."

***************************************************************************************

            While Keith went to talk to the new pilots, Lance wandered out into the garden looking for the Queen of Arus.

            "Allura?"  

            She was sitting on the small marble bench among the rose bushes Keith had imported from Terra. 

            She looked up and smiled before sliding over to make room for him, "Hi Lance."

            He sat down, "How're you doing?"

            "I'm fine."

            "No, you're not.  Do you want to talk about it?"

            She looked down at the key to the Blue Lion she held in her hands.  "I can't seem to give it up."

            "I'm sure we could convince Keith to let you fly."

            She shook her head, "It was my idea to stop flying.  We had talked about it before we got married.  I want to have children Lance, and if I become a mother, it would be selfish of me to go up and put my life on the line."

            "You're still young, Allura, you can put off having kids for a few years and continue flying."

            "Keith said that too, he knows how much I love flying. But everything has changed, Lance.  I'm married.  I'm Queen.  This is right, I know it is, but I didn't realize how hard it would be."

            Lance looked up at the sky, streaked with the golds and pinks of sunset.  "I think you can see Pollux."

            She looked up, "Where?"

            "Right there."  He pointed to a faint, green dot.  "You'll be able to see it better after dark."

            After a moment of silence, Allura turned to Lance with a sly smile, "I noticed you've been spending a lot of time with Sergeant Barlow."

            Lance continued to stare at the sky, "She's a member of the Force now, it's important we all get along."

            "She's a nice girl."

            "Yes she is."

            "Do you ever think you'll settle down, Lance?"

            "I'd like to, if the right girl comes along."

            "Would you go back to Terra?"

            He shrugged.  "I don't know.  I've come to think of this place as home now.  However, the fact is I'm still a soldier in the Galaxy Garrison and I could be transferred from here."

            "I hope not.  I like having you guys around."

            Lance turned and looked at her.  "We like being around, but if Lotor is gone for good, there is really no need for us to stay."

            "I dread the day when you guys are called to duty somewhere else."

            "I don't think it'll be any time soon. The Garrison likes having Voltron around and it would be stupid on their part to remove the five best trained pilots."

            "I hope you're right."  Allura sighed.

            "You still owe me a rematch."

            "What?"  Allura looked at him.

            "The race a couple of months ago, when Keith was away and you were piloting Black.  You still owe me a rematch, but this time you're in Blue."

            "Name the time and place, Lieutenant Collier."

            "How about now?"

            She looked at him, incredulous, "Now?"

            "Why not?  We're both free for now and we could get a couple of runs in before it's totally dark."

            "I don't know."

            "Come on, one last hoorah."

            Allura looked at the key in her hand and grinned, "Keith's right, you _are a bad influence on me."_

            "I am not, Keith's just dull."

            "Watch it, that's my husband you're talking about."

            "Save it for the race track, sister."  Lance stood and offered his hand to Allura.

            "You're on!"  Allura lifted the skirt of her dress and took off running toward the castle.

            "Hey!"  Lance called as he easily caught up with her.  "Who said you could have a head start?"

            "I can't help it if you're so slow."

            They entered Castle Control where Hunk was on duty.

            "Hey-Hunk-we're-heading-over-to-the-flatlands-to-race-be-back-soon!"  Lance shouted as he ran past his teammate toward his entry tube.

            "What?"  Hunk called, confused.

            A moment later his monitor blinked, showing the Blue and Red Lions leaving the lake and the volcano.

            Hunk opened a transmission to both cockpits and was soon faced by Lance and Allura.  "What are you guys doing?"

            "I have to beat Lance in a quick race."  Allura told him.

            "What do I tell the Captain if he catches you?"

            "Don't worry about it."  Lance said.

            "You guys are going to get 'The Lions Are Not Toys' lecture, again."

            Within ten minutes Allura and Lance arrived at the flatlands, an unpopulated desert area where they enjoyed a few good races.  Since the flatlands were on a different part of the planet, they had a good hour before the sunset reached them. 

            "Hey, Hunk," Keith entered Castle Control.  "I'm going to have Dante train in here with you tonight."

            Hunk swiveled around in his chair, hiding the monitor behind him.  "Sounds great, Keith.  With the three of them on guard duty you'll be able to spread us out more and give us more time off, huh?"

            "Yeah.  What are you hiding?"  Keith strode over to the console.

            "What?  Oh, nothing.  Everything's clear."  Hunk hit a few keys changing his view from the flatlands to a section of woods.

            Keith studied the console and noticed the missing lions, "Hunk, what are they doing?"

            "Well, um, they said something about racing."

            Keith raised his eyebrows, "Racing?"

  
            "Uh, yeah, I think Allura wanted to take Blue out one last time."

            "I'm not going to pretend that was a smart idea on their part and Lance should've known better, but I guess it can't hurt to let her have a little fun before she officially hangs up her uniform."

            Hunk looked up, surprised, "You're not angry."

            "Well, I'm not happy about it, those Lions are not toys."

            Hunk laughed, "That's what I told them."

            When Lance and Allura entered Castle Control a few moments later, they were greeted by Keith standing by Hunk, his arms folded across his chest and an eyebrow raised.

            "Did you guys have fun?"  He asked.

            "We sure did."  Lance grinned.

            "What possessed you to do that?"

            Allura crossed to her husband and placed her hands on his crossed arms, "As Lance put it, it was one last hoorah."

            "Those Lions are sophisticated pieces of machinery…"

            "Built for the purpose of protecting Arus and defending the universe."  Lance interrupted, mimicking Keith perfectly.  "_They are not toys."_

            Keith's mouth quirked up at the edge as he suppressed a smile, "And yet you can't seem to get that through your thick skull."

            "Don't be angry, Keith, we were just having a little fun."  Allura said.

            He smiled down at his wife, "I'm not angry.  I just wish you would've told me so I could have gone along and kicked both your butts."

            Lance snorted, "Yeah right."

            The door slid open and Dante entered Castle Control.

            Allura crossed to the new Blue pilot and held out the key in her hand, "Here, Lieutenant, she's all yours.  Just take good care of her for me."

            Dante took the key from her and bowed, "Of course, Your Highness."

            Keith crossed over and stood next to Allura, "Since you are a part of the Voltron Force now, it is part of your duty to stand guard in Castle Control.  You can start training tonight and once you and Caleb and Darcy are fully trained I will make up a new schedule."

            Dante saluted, "Aye, Captain."

            Keith smiled, "Please, call me Keith.  We're not as strict with titles here as they are at the Garrison."

            "Yes, sir, uh Keith, I will try to remember that."

            "Great," Lance sauntered over.  "All we need is for Keith's head to get a little bigger."

            Keith reached over and smacked him upside the head, "You could learn a little respect for your superior officers, Lieutenant."

            Lance made a rude gesture and left Castle Control.

            Keith turned to Dante, who failed to hide the shock on his face.  "He really is a great soldier and when we're in battle you'll see that he is as good as the stories you've heard."

            The new recruit smiled, "He kind of reminds me of my kid brother."

            "Well, he is kind of like everyone's obnoxious kid brother.  You'll get used to it."

            "Lance is a great guy," Allura came to his defense.  "You'll see for yourself.  Underneath his smart remarks he is really a sweet guy."

            Keith slung his arm around her shoulders, "Don't let that get around.  If you ruin his reputation he'll never forgive you." 


	2. A Heart to Heart

            Lance meandered down the hallway toward the observation deck.  The conversation he had had with Allura in the garden weighed heavily on his mind.  Keith was permanently stationed on Arus, for obvious reasons.  He had to fight for it, though.  When he finally told the Garrison that he would resign, even if it meant ruining his record, they relented.  Garrison Officials thought it would be better to assign him to Arus and have a soldier with Keith's abilities in that particular section of the universe rather than lose him.

            But there had been no attacks in months.  What if the other members were stationed to other planets?  Lance wasn't sure he wanted to leave.  He enjoyed life on Arus.  It was simpler.  He considered the Force his family and Arus his home.  But he also knew it was silly to think that things could stay this way forever.  His best friend was married.  So much for two bachelor space explorers flying to various planets and leaving broken hearts at every port.

            Lance entered the dimly lit observation deck and stopped short when he saw someone already there, seated in one of the overstuffed chairs Allura had placed in front of the large floor to ceiling windows.

            Darcy heard someone approaching and glanced over her shoulder.  Her Academy training had her on her feet when she saw a superior officer approaching.

            Lance dismissed her with a wave of his hand, "Please sit down.  You don't need to stand or salute when you see me."

            "I'm sorry, sir."

            "Lance, it's just Lance, Darcy."  He sat in the chair beside her.  "What brings you out here this evening?"

            She stared out the large windows that looked out over the vast Arusian landscape.  "It's a beautiful view."

            "It sure is."  Lance studied the young pilot.  She was tall, nearly as tall as he was, with exotic features.  Her hair was dark brown and skimmed her chin. Her eyes were large, almond shaped, hazel, and dominated her triangular face.  Her nose was straight and her chin came to a point, giving her face the look of a fox.   Lance usually liked more curves and softness to his women, but he couldn't help but feel a strong attraction to her.

            Darcy blushed slightly under his scrutiny.  She knew men like Lance and she couldn't help but feel a little uncomfortable when she was alone with him.  He had never been anything but nice and a little flirty with her, but she wasn't looking for a relationship right now and certainly not with a cocky flyboy.  

            She suddenly realized he was speaking to her, "I'm sorry, sir, what did you say?"

            Lance rolled his eyes at her response.  "Please, don't call me sir.  It makes me feel like an old man.  I asked where you were from."

            "I grew up in Toronto, but didn't you read all that in my dossier?"

            Lance smiled, "I'm just trying to get to know you.  You are now part of the Voltron Force, we're like a family here and I'd like to get to know you better."

            Darcy let her guard slip a little, everyone had been so nice to her, maybe she was being a little too uptight.  "My father was a teacher and my mother runs a bookstore.  I have a younger sister, Rebecca; she's in college studying to be a doctor."

            "Wow, what made you want to go into space exploration?"

            "My grandfather was a space explorer and I grew up listening to his stories.  I thought it sounded wonderful and when I heard about the Doom Wars and all that Zarkon and Lotor had done, I couldn't sit back and watch, I wanted to help."

            "That's very admirable.  Things have been rather quiet around here, hopefully Lotor has backed off."  
            "What about you, sir, uh, Lance?"

            He looked up at her, "What?"

            "What about you?  Where are you from?  Do you have any brothers or sisters?"  
            He gave her a lopsided smile, "I'm originally from Chicago where my father is a high ranking official in the Midwest Garrison offices. My mother's a homemaker.  I have an older brother, Lawrence, he teaches military tactics at the Academy."

            "You're brother is Dr. Collier at the Academy?"  Darcy asked, impressed.

            "Yeah, you had him?"  
            "Yes, I had him for four classes while I was there, he's an incredible teacher.  He's quite a bit older than you, isn't he?" Truth be told, Darcy had had a little crush on her professor.

            Lance smirked, "Yeah, he's ten years older than me.  I also have an older sister, Lorna is married and has a couple of kids, and a younger sister, Leslie is at the Academy."

            Darcy thought for a moment, "I think I met Leslie, she was a couple of years behind me in class.  You know, now that I think about it she did talk about her brothers a lot, I knew Dr. Collier was her brother, but I guess I never put two and two together with you.  She's a sweet girl."

            "Yeah she is."

            "What's with all the 'L's'?"

            "What? Oh, our names?"  
            Darcy nodded, "Lance, Lawrence, Lorna, and Leslie?"  
            "Well, my mother went and saw a psychic when she was pregnant with Lawrence and she told my mother that the letter _L_ would be important in her life.  Mom had no idea what that meant, so she gave us all names that began with L.  Even the dog was named Lenny and the hamster was Lexie."

            Darcy laughed, a sweet laugh that was a direct punch to Lance's stomach.

            "So I guess joining the Academy was sort of in the cards for you."  She said.

            Lance shrugged, "Believe it or not, I was a bit of a wild child."

            "No!"  Darcy feigned surprise.

            He laughed, "Hard to imagine, isn't it?  My father thought it would help rein me in, so I joined up.  I met Keith and Sven there and we became inseparable."

            "Sven?  He was the pilot of the Blue Lion, right?"

            "Yeah, before he was injured."

            "I remember hearing about that.  How is he now?"

            "He's doing great.  He met and fell in love with Princess Romelle of Pollux.  They're married and expecting their first child in about two months or so."

            "Wow, that's great.  I guess he didn't want to return to flying."

            Lance shook his head, "Whether he wanted to or not is irrelevant, his injuries have caused permanent damage to his back and he was officially released by the Garrison on disability.  He is now in charge of building the military on Pollux , he is still an amazing soldier, mentally anyway."

            "That's great.  So, first Sven, then Captain Whitaker, are you all going to find and marry princesses?"

            "There does seem to be a pattern here, doesn't there?  Nah, I don't think I'm exactly prince material. You always have to behave yourself."

            The two of them sat before the large windows and talked for another hour.  Darcy found herself utterly charmed by Lance.  When he wasn't being so flirty and coming across so strongly, he really was a great guy.  He was down to earth, smart and funny.  For his part, Lance found himself incredibly attracted to the shy soldier beside him, and it frightened him.

            _Be careful, he thought to himself.  _She is a member of the Force, not someone you can mess with.__

            Darcy stood and walked to the window.  "I never knew a place so open and beautiful could exist."

            Lance crossed to stand beside her.  "I know exactly what you mean. I thought I would miss the big city, I never thought I could be happy in the country.  I was wrong.  See that green dot right there?"

            She looked where he pointed, "Yeah, that's rather bright."

            "That's Pollux, where Sven and Romelle live."

            "It's that close?"  
            "Yup, only about half a day away."

            "Is it like Arus?"  
            "It once was.  They are still rebuilding, like Arus, but they were even more heavily damaged.  Someday it will be just as beautiful."  Lance stared at the green light.

            Darcy studied him out of the corner of her eye, "You miss him, don't you."

            He shrugged, "It's just a little strange.  I can't believe both Sven and Keith are married.  I mean, damn, Sven is going to be a father.  I can't help but miss the Academy days."

            "Change can be hard to adjust to."  Darcy said, sympathetically.

            "Yeah."

            "Are you jealous?"

            Lance thought for a minute.  He quickly pushed aside the flippant remark that came to mind and decided to be honest with her.  "I don't _think I am.  I'm not ready to settle down.  I guess I had hoped for a few more carefree days before we all settled down."_

            She smiled, "You're not getting any younger."

            "Yeah, well…" His voice trailed off as he noticed something in the sky.

            Darcy witnessed the quick change to soldier mode as his stance stiffened and his brow furrowed in concentration.

            "What is it?"

            "Do you see that light over there?"  He pointed to a small, blinking light to the west of Pollux.

            She squinted a bit, "Yeah, what is that?"

            "I don't know.  Come on."  Lance took off toward Castle Control.

            Hunk and Dante were standing over a console.

            "Hey Hunk, I noticed something in the northwest corridor."

            The big man turned to Lance, "Yeah, we're following its progress.  I was going to see if it sent any kind of signal before I sounded the alarm."

            "Did you contact Keith?"

            "Not yet."

            Lance pulled his communicator out of his pocket and buzzed Keith.

            A moment later a rather annoyed sounding Keith answered, "This better be good."

            Lance rolled his eyes at Hunk and smiled, "Put some pants on Captain, it looks like we may have a visitor."

            Keith's tone instantly changed, "Is it Doom?"

            They heard Allura in the background asking him what was going on.

            "We don't know yet."

            "Alright, I'll be right there."

            As the ship came closer they picked up a distress signal.

            "What's going on?"  Keith entered the room with Allura at his heels.

            Lance turned and took in the sight before him. Keith ran his hand through his hair, trying to smooth it down.  Both he and Allura had thrown on jeans, Keith wore a black sweater and Allura wore one of his old Academy sweatshirts.

            "Did we interrupt something?"  Lance asked.

            Keith sent him a scathing look and turned to Hunk.  "What's going on?"  
            "It's a single ship, Captain.  It doesn't appear to be a Doom, I don't know what it is, actually, and it's sending a distress signal."  Hunk explained.           

            Keith studied the screen.  There were no other ships in the vicinity.  "All right, call Pidge and Caleb to the control room.  Hunk, Lance, you and I and Allura will go up and meet the ship."  He turned to Dante and Darcy while Hunk paged Pidge.  "I hope you understand, Dante.  We don't know who that is and you still aren't fully trained on Blue."

            Dante nodded, "No problem, Captain."

            Keith turned when the door slid open, "Pidge, I need you to stay here and keep an eye on things for us. It's just one ship, but if we need Green, we'll let you know."

            Pidge nodded and crossed to Hunk who quickly briefed him on what was happening.

            "All right team, to your lions." Keith announced.

            The distress signal became stronger as the ship came closer.

            "You're going to want to hurry, Captain, it's coming in fast."  Pidge called over the com link.

            "Are there any other ships?"  Keith asked.

            "Negative."  Pidge responded.  "The sky is totally clear beyond."

            "Lance!"  Keith called out.  "It's coming on your nine, see if you can grab it!"  
            The three soldiers in Castle Control watched as the lions swooped in on the small ship.  Darcy watched with awe as Lance maneuvered Red with ease.  On the split screen that showed the inside of the cockpits, she saw the look of intense concentration in his eyes.

            "He's coming in fast, Keith."  Lance called out.

            "It's a small ship.  See if you can catch it.  Allura go below him and see if you can help.  Hunk, go around the other side, just in case it's blown off course.  It looks more like its falling rather than flying."

            The four Lions fell into formation.  Red reached the ship and caught it.  Lance pulled back hard to keep from hitting the ground.  All four ships landed beside the castle where Lance gently set the ship down.

            Darcy let out a breath she didn't realize she had been holding.

            Pidge turned to her with a smile, "Amazing, aren't they?"

            She nodded.

            Lance and Keith were the first to reach the ship.  They drew their blasters as they approached.

            "Hunk, you and Allura wait here.  Be on alert.  If we need you we'll call."  Keith said as Lance pried open the hatch.

            Hunk and Allura flanked the entry as Keith and Lance entered.

            The pilot was lying, unconscious at the wheel.  With Keith covering him, Lance reached down and put a hand on the pilot's shoulder. No response.  He gently shook.  Still no response.  He carefully eased the pilot back.

            "It's a woman."  Lance whispered as her head lolled back against the seat.

            "Is she alive?"  Keith asked.

            Lance felt for a pulse and found one.  "Yeah, but her pulse is weak."

            "Let's get her out of here."

            Together they carefully lifted her out and set her on the ground beside her ship.  Lance removed her helmet and long, tangled, white blonde hair tumbled out.  There was a large, ugly bruise on her neck and dried blood on her hair line.

            Keith pulled out his communicator, "Pidge, put Dr. Gorma on alert.  We're bringing in someone for him to see."

            Lance looked down at her.  She was very pale and thin.  He could actually see her ribs sticking out through the thin, worn flightsuit she wore.  

            Allura knelt beside the woman and lightly tapped her cheek.  Her eyes flew open, they were a vibrant purple.  She looked around, confused and startled.  When Allura entered her line of vision, her eyes widened with surprise and she gasped.  

            "Romelle?"  She whispered hoarsely and then passed out again.


	3. Shot Down

Once again, all disclaimers apply.  The only characters I do own are Caleb, Darcy, Dante, and any other character you don't recognize from the series.

***********************************************

            "Has she woken, yet?"  Keith asked.

            Allura sat in the hospital wing beside the young woman. 

            It had been two hours since they brought the stranger to the hospital wing.  Dr. Gorma had found she had a concussion, three cracked ribs, a broken wrist, and various cuts and bruises all over.  She was exhausted and malnourished.

            "No, not yet."  She looked up at him.  "I think we should call Romelle and see if she recognizes her."

            Keith did a quick calculation in his head, "It's pretty late there."

            "I think this is important enough to call her."

            Koran was in Castle Control keeping watch.  Hunk, Pidge, Dante, and Caleb were working on the ship she had arrived in, trying to figure out where it came from or who manufactured it.  

            "Has she wakened yet?"  Koran asked when Allura and Keith entered.

            "No.  We're going to call Pollux and see if Romelle knows who she is."  Allura explained as she crossed to the console.

            "It's rather late, Your Highness."

            "I know, Koran, but I think Romelle will forgive me.  We need to find out who this girl is."

            The call was answered by one of the castle guards on Pollux.  It took about five minutes for Romelle to waddle to the phone with Sven at her side.

            "Allura, what's wrong?"  She asked, concerned.

            "I am so sorry to disturb you this late, but I thought it was important I contacted you.  A ship crash landed on Arus this evening, the pilot was unconscious when we found her.  She came to for a moment and when she saw me, she thought I was you."

            Romelle looked confused, "Did she say who she was?"

            "No, she passed out again, right after she saw me.  She had no identification on her and the guys are going over her ship now, trying to find any clues to her identity."

            "What does she look like?"  Romelle asked.

            "She's about my height, very thin and pale, with long, white blonde hair and purple eyes." Allura told her.

            Sven put his hand out to steady his wife as she paled and swayed.

            "What is it Romelle?"  Allura asked, leaning toward the monitor as though she could help.

            "Do you know who dis voman is?"  Sven asked her.

            "It can't be."  Romelle whispered.

            "What?" Allura asked.

            "It can't be."  Romelle repeated.  "It sounds like it might be Paget.  But she was killed by Lotor."

            "Paget?"  Sven asked.

            "Paget was my lady-in-waiting before I was taken by Lotor.  My father had offered her up with me as a payment.  She was taken away right after we arrived on Doom and I thought he had killed her.  I haven't seen her in years."

            "Maybe you should come here and see if it is her."  Keith suggested.

            "I don't know..." Sven began.

            "We'll be there tomorrow afternoon."  Romelle interrupted.  "We'll see you then.  Good night."

            She closed the connection and turned to Sven. "Come on, we have to pack and get a ship ready to go."

            He placed his hand on her arm, "Are you sure dis is a good idea?   Are you up to it?"  
            "Sven, if this _is Paget, I have to know.  She was my closest friend when I was growing up.  I owe this to her."_

            Sven looked down into her pleading eyes and at the hand rubbing circles around her swollen stomach.  "If you're sure.  I just don't vant you to get upset."

            She smiled up at him, "I'm fine, Sven.  I'm as healthy as a horse."

            He leaned down and kissed her.  "Go back to bed, I'll go see about the ship and we can pack in the morning."

**************************************************************

            Lance made his way to the hospital wing.  He was as curious as the others about this strange woman. He winked at the nurse on duty and received a giggle in response.  

            "You seem to have that effect on women."

            He jumped at the voice behind him.  It was normally very difficult to sneak up on him, but somehow, Darcy had managed it.

            He flashed his most charming smile, "Is that why you're following me?"  

            She snorted, "I think it's safe to say I'm immune to your charms."

            "We'll have to see about that."  He winked.

            She rolled her eyes and decided she needed to change the subject before this went too far, "Has she woken up yet?"

            "I haven't heard anything, but that's what I came to check on."

            They found Dr. Gorma standing over his patient, checking her vitals.

            "Any news, Doc?"  Lance asked.

            "Not yet, Lieutenant."

            "Romelle and Sven are coming tomorrow."  Allura and Keith entered the room.

            "You spoke to them?"  Lance asked.

            "We just did.  Romelle thinks this woman might be Paget, her lady-in-waiting who was handed over to Lotor with her.  She thought Lotor had killed her."  Keith explained.

            "And she just appears out of nowhere?"  Darcy asked.

            Allura shrugged, "So it seems."

            "Have Hunk and the others found anything on her ship yet?"  Lance asked.

            Keith ran his hand through his hair, "No, not yet."

            Lance looked at the woman.  With her white hair and pale skin, she looked like a ghost lying on the bed.  "So what do we do now?"

            "I'm having a guard posted outside her door and Dr. Gorma," Allura turned to the doctor.  "Could you please contact me as soon as she wakes?"  

            "Of course, Your Highness."

            She turned to Lance and Darcy, "You guys are free to go, we'll let you know as soon as she wakes."

            "Don't forget practice at 0600."  Keith reminded them.

            "Can I escort you to your room?"  Lance asked Darcy as they left the hospital.

            "That's really not necessary, Lance, I can find my way.  Besides, I was thinking about stopping by the hanger to see if they found anything on her ship."

            "That's strange, I was thinking of doing the same thing."

            She smirked, "I'm sure you were."

            "I was, I just thought I would be a gentleman and escort you to your room.  Since it's getting late I thought you were going to get some beauty sleep."

            Darcy stopped and looked at him, eyebrow raised.

            Lance held up his hands in defense, "Not that you need any.  You're beautiful enough."

            She rolled her eyes, "Oh for Pete's sake."  And continued down the hall.

            Lance jogged after her.  "You don't like me very much do you?"

            His words brought her to a halt.  "Lance, I like you when you are being you."

            He looked totally confused, "What?"

            She sighed and ran a hand through her hair, causing stray strands to stand.  Lance thought she looked bedraggled, annoyed, and adorable.

            "Earlier tonight, on the observation deck we had a wonderful conversation.  You weren't trying too hard, you were laid back and fun to talk to.  When I see you like that I can totally understand why someone like Captain Whitaker and Queen Allura hold you in such high esteem.  I was thoroughly impressed by your flying and your analytical soldier mind.  But when you try too hard, you tend to get cocky and too flirty and I don't really like that."

            Lance studied her, "You don't mince words, do you?"

            "Lieutenant Collier, we are working together now and I believe in honesty.  I really think I will enjoy being a member of the Voltron Force and I don't want anything to get in the way of my career."

            "So you want honesty?"  Lance felt a heat spread through him, a cross between anger and attraction.  _What is with me? _ He thought.

            "Yes I do.  I find it makes life a lot easier."

            "Even when the truth isn't what you want to hear?"  
            Darcy nodded and braced herself, waiting for him to tell her what a stuck-up bitch she was being.  She could take anything this cocky flyboy had to tell her.

            "Alright then, I guess I'll be honest with you."  He took her by the upper arms.  "I am very attracted to you."

            Darcy started with shock.  Maybe she couldn't take anything this cocky flyboy had to tell her.

            "I don't know why, I hardly know you, but I can't help but think there is something between us."

            Darcy felt her mouth open and close, but no words came out.

            "Am I wrong?"  He asked, nervous about putting his heart on the line.

            "I, uh, I don't know."  She whispered.

            "Are you willing to try?"  
            She shook her head and cleared her mind.  "No, Lance, we can't."

            "Why not?"  He asked, angrily, tightening his grip on her arms.

            "Because it would complicate our work."

            "Life is all about complications."

            "What if it doesn't work out?  Do you have any idea how hard it would be to work together?"  
            "I'm willing to take that chance."

            Darcy looked up at him, defeated.  "But I don't know if I am."

            Lance dropped his hands, feeling humiliated. 

            "I'm sorry Lance, I just…" Her voice trailed off.

            "It's alright, Darcy.  Its better I know now rather than torture myself.  Good night, Sergeant."  Lance turned on his heel and left.

            Darcy watched his retreating form and fought down the urge to call after him.  She couldn't deny that she felt something for him, but she also knew that she had done the right thing.  Working relationships never worked, she knew from experience.  Feeling suddenly exhausted, she turned and went to her room.

*******************************************************

            Keith went to the hanger to see if anything had been found on the ship.

            "Hey Captain."  Pidge greeted him.

            "Hey Pidge.  What've you found?"

            "Not much yet.  It was made by Pherilman Inc., which means it came from the Walerin Galaxy.  They have factories on four planets there.  We can't find a manufactured date and it's pretty common. All in all, you could call it the K-Car of ships."

            "Has she wakened yet?"  Hunk asked as he jumped out of the ship.

            Keith shook his head.  "We called Romelle, she and Sven are coming tomorrow to see her."  
            "Does Romelle know who she is?"  
            "She thinks she might be her lady-in-waiting, Paget.  Romelle thought Lotor had killed her years ago."

            "Wow," Pidge said.  "To think they should meet again like this."

            "Yeah, that's something else."  Hunk shook his head in amazement.

            "I can try contacting Pherilman's offices tomorrow and see if they can give us an idea of where it came from or who bought it."  Caleb said.

            "I don't thing that'll help.  I just found this."  Dante walked over and held up a small copper plate that had a heavily scratched surface. "The identification number was filed off."  

            "It was?"  Keith asked.  "That would mean it was stolen."

            "That's what I thought."  Dante said.

            "Alright, then you guys can turn in for the night.  We're still having practice at 0600, so get some sleep."  Keith dismissed them.


	4. First Day of Training

            Once again, all disclaimers apply.  I don't own Voltron or any of the characters from the series, everyone else is mine though.  

            Enjoy!

*******************************

            Darcy slept very little that night.  She laid awake, thinking about Lance.  It was the classic 'Heart vs. Head' inner turmoil.  She knew she was right, things would only get sticky and difficult if they tried to pursue a working relationship.  But there was something about him.  He was smart, funny, and sweet.  Although she had only known him a few weeks, she felt a pull towards him.

            She was also worried about facing him during practice.  But that was just something she would have to deal with.  She was now a member of the elite Voltron Force, it was time to behave like the soldier she was.

            Keith did pair her with Lance for training.  She was going to ride with him during practice for a week and Caleb would train with Pidge.  The following week she would train with Hunk and Caleb would train with Lance and then her with Pidge and Caleb with Hunk.  By then Dante, who was flying with Allura, should be trained on Blue and they would then take turns training in that Lion.  Keith hoped that would give them enough time to become familiar with the Lions that they would start flying on their own and he could officially train Lance as his backup in Black.

            Her worries were unfounded.  Lance proved to be the consummate professional soldier.  It was as though their conversation the night before had never happened.  He patiently explained all the controls and even took her on a few daring maneuvers, until Keith reprimanded him.  

            Darcy was in awe of the way the five pilots flew together as one.  Their ability and talent was astounding.  They fell into formations effortlessly, almost as though they could read each other's minds and predict what everyone else was about to do.

            "Any questions?"  Lance asked her as they swooped out of yet another formation.

            "I don't know where to begin."

            He smiled, "It does seem a little overwhelming at first, but once you're in the driver's seat it will all fall into place.  You'll pick this up without a problem, I have faith in you."  
            "If I train on this lion, won't I be able to just fly any of the others?"

            "No.  This may sound strange, but each Lion has its own personality.  You'll notice it when you switch to Yellow next week.  You'll need to get to know the Lion and learn its quirks."

            Darcy looked at him, expecting to see a smile, thinking he was pulling her leg.   He was totally serious.

            "You don't believe me."

            "Well, they're just machines."

            Lance reached forward and petted the control panel, "Don't pay any attention to her, she doesn't understand yet."

            Darcy was about to say something when she felt the cockpit move slightly, almost like the lion was nodding its head and there was a sound, almost like a deep, metallic purr.

            "Alright team," Keith's voice filled the air.  "That's enough for now.  You can all return to the palace for breakfast."

            Without a word, Lance turned Red toward home. 

            He didn't speak again until they were back in Castle Control.

            "I hope you were able to learn one or two things today."

            Darcy smiled at him, "I learned quite a bit.  You're a great teacher, much like your brother."

            He nodded, "Yeah, well, maybe you can take the stick tomorrow."

***********************************************

            Lance went straight to his room.  It had taken all of his training to get him through practice that morning.  He was able to push aside the memory of last night's conversation with Darcy and treat her as he would any other subordinate.  

            He paced his room, trying to calm his turbulent emotions when there was a knock at the door.

            "Yeah?"  He called out.

            "It's me." Keith said.

            Lance crossed the room and opened his door.

            Keith stood in the doorway dressed in workout gear and a cocky grin.  "Wanna hit the gym?  I have the urge to kick your ass."

            Lance laughed.  "Well, now that I have the sudden urge to kick _your_ ass, I'll meet you there in five minutes."

            After quickly changing Lance arrived in the gym to see Keith on the bench press.  "I thought you were going to let me kick your ass."

            "I got sick of waiting.  But I'll be glad to take you on when I finish my weight regimen."

            Lance nodded and began stretching.  When he was prepared he approached the punching bag and proceeded to beat the crap out of it.

            He didn't even realize Keith had gotten up until he had grabbed the punching bag.  "You want to talk about it?"  
            Lance looked at him, "Huh?"  
            "I said, do you want to talk about it?"

            "Talk about what?"  
            "Talk about whatever is bothering you."

            "What makes you think something is bothering me?"  
            Keith sighed, "Lance, I can tell something is on your mind, so let's not play this game."

            Lance wiped the back of his hand across his forehead, "It's nothing Keith, really.  I'll get over it."

            "Is it Sergeant Barlow?"  
            "Drop it Keith."

            "Damnit, Lance!"  Keith exploded. "Can't you keep it in your pants for once?"

            Before he could stop himself Lance lunged forward and swung out with his fist.  Keith was fast, and although he missed the first swing, Lance caught him with a left.  Keith stumbled back a few steps and gingerly felt his jaw.  It wasn't broken but he was going to have one hell of a bruise.

            Lance swore under his breath, "I'm sorry, Keith."

            "No, I was out of line, I'm sorry.  I should've seen that coming though, you always had a sneaky left"

            Lance ran his hands through his hair and sat on the bench.  "I don't know what it is about her."

            Keith sat next to him.  Lance was no stranger to women.  Keith had been there to see it firsthand.  He saw the times Lance thought he was in love, the times he had been shot down, and even the time at the Academy he had tried to juggle three women at once.  It wasn't that Lance took advantage of women. Just the opposite.  He always treated them with respect and they in turn always had fun with him.  Keith could not think of one woman Lance had gone out with who didn't remain friends with him after they broke up.  

            "I wouldn't have pegged her as your type." Keith said.

            "Neither would I.  I don't get it Keith, I hardly know her but last night we sat on the observation deck and just talked.  I found her to be so easy to talk to and intelligent and funny. I really want to get to know her better, spend more time with her."

            "I take it she didn't feel the same way?"  

            "I don't know.  I came right out last night and told her I was attracted to her."

            Keith raised his eyebrows in surprise, "You're moving a little fast."  
            "I don't know what came over me, it just came out.  At first she seemed surprised and she didn't deny that she felt something, but she made all these excuses about how it would screw up our working relationship."

            Keith looked down at the ring on the third finger of his left hand.  "A few years ago I would have agreed with her."

            Lance snorted.

            "It could be she was burned before.  Give her some time, Lance.  If she's worth it and it's meant to be your patience will pay off."

            Lance nodded, but kept quiet.

            "Hey, it took Allura and me three years.  And it was worth it."

            Lance gave him a half hearted smile, "There is something about her, Keith.  I don't know what, but I don't want to wait.  I want to get to know her better, I want to be with her."

            Keith laughed and slapped him on the back, "I can honestly say I totally understand how you feel.  I just hope it doesn't take you three years."

            Lance jumped to his feet, "Come on, I still need to kick your ass."

            Keith rose, "Let me change into my gi and I'll take you down on the Judo mat."

***********************************************  

            Lance stepped out of the shower feeling better.  It could have been the talk he had with Keith, or maybe it was the way he was able to work out his frustrations on the mat.  Whatever it was, he felt lighter and happier.

            He decided to head down to the kitchen in search of some food.  Sven and Romelle were expected to arrive in another hour and he wanted to be on the tarmac to greet them.

            Caleb, Pidge, Hunk, and Dante were seated at the counter eating large sandwiches and discussing the ship they had just left in the hanger.

            "Hi guys," Lance said as he sauntered over to the refrigeration unit.

            "Hey Lance, what's up?"  Hunk asked around a bite of his "Dagwood" sized sandwich.

            "Just coming in search of some food."  Lance dug in the fridge until he found some leftover chicken and some bread.  "Have you guys discovered anything from the ship?"

            "We know who made it and we've narrowed it down to what galaxy it was built in."  Pidge said.

            "But no idea where she came from?"  Lance pulled a stool up beside Caleb.

            "Nope."

            "So I guess we're at a standstill until she either wakes up or Romelle arrives."  Lance muttered.

            "Have they checked out her uniform yet?"  Caleb asked.

            "I don't know.  I think Nanny took it to have it cleaned."  Hunk said.

            "Maybe there are patches or something on it that could tell us where she's from."

            Lance thought for a moment.  "I didn't really notice anything like that.  Her flightsuit was really worn and dirty, but I didn't notice anything that might show a rank or affiliation.  We'll have to ask Nanny."

            "It's so unreal to think that after all this time Romelle and her lady-in-waiting should meet again."  Hunk commented.

            "Yeah, I bet she has an incredible story to tell."  Pidge said.

            "How did things go in Green?"  Lance asked Caleb.

            "I just watched today while Pidge went over the instruments.  To be honest I was a little overwhelmed, but I think I'll pick it up without a problem."

            "I noticed in your file that you didn't actually major in flying at the Academy."

            Caleb shook his head, "Originally I went to become a mechanic, but the more I worked on the machines the more I enjoyed being around them.  I took it on as a second major my third year.  I never imagined I would become a member of the Voltron Force."

            "Well, Hunk can always use more help with the Lions.  I also noticed you seem to know your way around the computer systems."

            The young Sergeant shrugged, "That's just a hobby.  I've always enjoyed working with computers.  When I was ten I set up the computer system at my father's auto shop for him."

            "Wow."  Lance was impressed.  "Are you sure you and Pidge aren't somehow related?"

            Lance's communicator beeped.

            "Lance here."

            "Hey Lance, Sven and Romelle are going to be here in about five minutes."  Keith said.

            "They're early."

            "Yeah, I guess Romelle couldn't wait.  I'm going down to the hanger to let the others know."

            "No need, Keith they're right here.  We'll meet you on the tarmac."       

            "Alright, thanks Lance.  Keith out."

            Lance snapped the communicator shut.  "Let's clean up guys, Sven and Romelle will be arriving soon."

            Allura watched anxiously as the Pollux transport ship came in for a landing.  There was a low hiss as the door slid open and a ramp descended.  With Sven holding her elbow, Romelle made her way down.  Allura felt a smile spread across her face and her hands twisted together excitedly as she watched her beautiful cousin, glowing with the joy of her impending motherhood, walk towards her.

            The two women embraced.  "Has she wakened yet?"  Romelle asked.

            "No, not yet."  Allura responded.

            "I'd like to see her."

            "Wouldn't you'd rather relax first?  You've had a long trip."      

            Romelle smiled, "I'm fine, Allura, really.  I want to see her."

            Sven came up to Keith and shook his hand, "Vhat happened?"  

            Keith reached up and touched his chin, "Lance had a few aggressions to work out on the Judo mat."

            Sven laughed, "Another voman shoot him down?"

            "Sven!" Lance crossed the tarmac with the others at his heels.  "Romelle, good to see you again.  How was the trip?"

            Sven and Romelle went through the ritual of hugs and hand shaking as they greeted their friends and met two of the new pilots.  

            Sven and Hunk hoisted the luggage as they all headed toward the castle.

            "Go along to de hospital ving, I vill catch up vith you after I drop off our tings."  Sven gave Romelle a quick kiss as they parted in the hall.

            "You guys got an early start."  Keith commented as he and Lance walked with Hunk and Sven to the bedchamber.

            Sven smiled, "Romelle vas too excited to vait.  I tried to get her back to sleep after your call, but she only tossed and turned for another hour before getting up and packing."

            "She really thinks this is her lady-in-waiting?"  Lance asked.

            "I don't know if she beliefs it as much as she vants it to be true.  Romelle doesn't haf a lot of good memories, but apparently Paget vas her closest friend and confidant.  It is de one good tie she has to her past."  Sven set their bags down in one of the spacious guest rooms.  "I just don't vant her to get too upset if it isn't her or too vorked up if it is her."

            "She's healthy, isn't she?" Keith asked.

            "_Ja, she keeps telling me a vorry too much.  But she gets so tired and run down lately."_

            "Romelle's a strong woman, she'll be fine."  Keith assured him.

*****************************************************

            Allura and Romelle approached the hospital wing.

            "Are you okay?"  Allura whispered.

            "Yes, just a little nervous.  And excited.  And scared."  Romelle admitted.

            "You don't have to do this right now."

            "Yes I do.  I have to know."

            "Good morning, Queen Allura, Princess Romelle."  Dr. Gorma greeted them as they entered.

            "Good morning, Doctor.  How is the patient?"  Allura asked.     

            "She did move around a bit and make some noises, but she has not yet wakened."  He told her.

            Romelle waddled slowly into the room and looked at the woman on the bed.  A gasp escaped her lips before she clamped her hand over her mouth.  Tears welled in her eyes and she felt herself shaking.

            "Romelle?"  Allura put her arm around her cousin.

            "It's her," Romelle whispered.  "It's Paget."

            "Are you absolutely sure?"  Dr. Gorma asked.

            "It looks just like her."  
            "Did Paget have any discerning marks or tattoos that we could use to identify her?"

            "I think she would've had the slave tattoo that all Doom slaves had."  Romelle thought for a moment.  "And she had a small, perfectly square shaped birthmark on her right shoulder."

            Dr. Gorma crossed to the bed and gently lifted up the woman's shoulder and pulled down the collar of the gown she wore.  A small, red square marked her pale skin.


	5. Girl Talk

            All disclaimers apply, etc….

****************************

            Allura helped Romelle to the chair beside the bed.  

            "I can't believe it," Romelle's voice shook.  "I can't believe she's alive, after all this time."

            Sven entered the room with Keith.  He took one look at his wife, pale and shaking and in two strides was kneeling in front of her.

            "Vhat is it, Romelle?"

            "It's her Sven, its Paget."          

            "You're sure?"  
            She nodded, too overcome to speak.

            Sven stood, "You didn't get much sleep, Romelle.  Now that you know it is her, vhy don't you go lay down.  Ve can come back ven she vakes."

            Romelle shook her head, "I'm _fine_, Sven.  I want to stay here.  I want to be here when she wakes."

            Dr. Gorma spoke up, "We don't know when that will be, Your Highness.  It would be better for us to call you when she wakes. These chairs aren't exactly the most comfortable.  Go, put your feet up and I will call you the second she wakes."

            Allura handed Romelle her communicator, "Here, take this.  Dr. Gorma can page you directly when she wakes."

            Romelle sighed, she knew when she was defeated.  She held up her hand for Sven to help her out of her chair.

            "Vould you like to go lay down?"  He asked.

            "No," she responded sharply.  "I'd like to go get something to eat."

            "Of course, I'm sorry, Romelle.  Let's go find you something."  Allura said before grabbing Keith and pulling him into the corner.  "Take Sven out of here." She whispered.

            "Why?" Keith looked confused.

            "Trust me.  Take him to the rec room.  I'm going to take Romelle to the kitchen for something to eat."  
            Keith looked down at his wife.  She quietly pleaded with him.  "Alright, I'll try."  He turned to Sven, who still held Romelle by the arm.  "Hey Sven, let the ladies have some time to catch up."

            A worry line formed between Sven's eyebrows, "I don't know…"

            "No, that sounds great.  I'd like to talk to Allura.  Go, have fun with your friends."  Romelle gave him a none-to-easy shove towards the door.

            "Vell, if you're sure."

            "I'm sure."  She smiled and kissed his cheek.  "Go, have fun.  I love you."  
            "I love you too.  Just page Keit if you need me."

            "I will."

            They watched the men leave before Romelle turned to Allura.  "Thank you."

            Allura smiled, "I just had this feeling."

            "I think if he could he would wrap me in tissue paper and tuck me into bed for the next two and a half months."

            "He's just nervous."  Allura said as they made their way to the kitchen.

            "I know.  And I love him for it.  But there are times when he can go to far.  Did I tell you that he actually carried me out of the doctor's office last week because I mentioned I was tired?"

            Allura laughed, "That's sweet."

            "No, it was rather embarrasing.  If I so much as yawn he won't let me walk anywhere or get myself anything.  I cannot believe that all this is good for his back."

            Allura pushed open the door to the kitchen, "You know, it amazes me when you think of the tough soldiers they are and how sweet and thoughtful they become.  There are times I think Keith and Sven have split personalities. Oh, hi Darcy."

            The new pilot stood in the kitchen making herself lunch.  She jumped to attention when Allura and Romelle entered.

            "Romelle, this is Sergeant Darcy Barlow, one of our new pilots. Darcy, this is my cousin Romelle, Princess of Pollux."

            Darcy crossed to Romelle and held out her hand, "It's an honor meeting you, Your Highness.  I've heard wonderful things about you and your husband from Lance."

            Allura and Romelle exchanged amused glances before Romelle took her hand, "It's a pleasure meeting you, Darcy.  Please call me Romelle."

            "What are you making?"  Allura looked in the bowl Darcy had been stirring.

            "Uh, well, Miss Kilvodori said I should help myself."

            "Who?"  Romelle asked as she awkwardly sat on a stool by the counter.

            Allura looked at her, "Nanny.  We all call her Nanny, Darcy, feel free to also."

            Darcy nodded, "That's egg salad."

            "Egg salad?"  Allura asked.

            "Hard boiled eggs cut up and mixed with mayo and a little mustard.  It's my mother's recipe.  Would you like some?"  Darcy pulled out more bread.  "I made plenty. I was feeling a little homesick and this is something my mother often made."

            "Yes, please.  I'll see what else I can find.  Sit down Romelle, you're a guest.  Wouldn't you rather have a more comfortable chair?"  Allura asked as she crossed to the refrigeration unit.

            Romelle groaned.  "I'm fine, _Sven.  If one more person starts fawning over me, I'm going to scream."_

            Allura and Darcy put together a quick lunch of sandwiches and fruit salad.  The three women sat around the butcher block table and ate.

            "This is wonderful, Darcy."  Romelle said.  "I've never even heard of it before."

            Darcy smiled, "I sometimes forget that there are so many little things from Terra that you don't have here."

            "So," Allura said.  "You've been talking to Lance, huh?"  
            Darcy choked a bit on a bite of sandwich.

            Allura smiled to Romelle.  

            "It's not what you think, we're working together now.  We're trying to forge some kind of friendship."  Darcy muttered.

            "He's a great guy."  Allura said.

            "A bit of a flirt."  
            "More than a bit."  Romelle added.

            The three women laughed.

            "So I'm not the only one?"  Darcy asked.

            "He's very charming.  He knows how to get a smile and a blush out of almost any woman."  Allura said fondly.

            Darcy studied the Queen.  If she didn't know that Allura was happily married, she would think something was going on between her and Lance.  _Oh stop it, she thought to herself.  _You're starting to sound jealous and there is nothing for you to be jealous of._ _

            "You think very highly of him."  Darcy tried to sound nonchalant.

            "Oh yes.  Lance is such a good man.  Underneath the flirting and warped sense of humor, he is a kind, intelligent person.  Romelle and I were just talking about how beyond their tough, soldier exterior, the men of the Voltron Force are big softies."  Allura said.

            "If I didn't know better, I'd think you were trying to sell me on him."  

            "No, Lance can do that all by himself."  Romelle said.

            Allura noticed how uncomfortable Darcy seemed and decided to change the subject.  "How's the nursery coming along, Romelle?"

            "Wonderful.  We painted the walls a pale blue and then painted big fluffy clouds.  It looks great.  I can't wait for you to see it."

            "Do you know what you're having?"  Darcy asked.

            "No, we want to be surprised.  As long as it's healthy we'll be happy."

            "Have you picked out names yet?"  
            Romelle nodded, "If it's a boy, Erik Davin, after Sven's brother who was killed in an accident when he was seventeen.  And if it's a girl, Delora Astrid, after my mother and Sven's mother."

            "Delora, that's a lovely name."

            "Romelle's mother and my mother had been friends at one time.  My name is actually a combination of my father's name and Romelle's mother's name."  Allura told her.

            "I thought your families didn't know each other." Darcy said.

            "My father knew about Romelle's father, but he didn't want anything to do with him.  Delora actually grew up on Arus and had been good friends with my mother."  Allura explained.

            "She had been charmed and swept off her feet by my father.  Apparently he had been a good man at one time."  Romelle added.  "She died not long after my brother, Bandor, was born."

            "I'm so sorry to hear that."  Darcy said.

            Romelle gave her a small smile, "It's alright.  I don't remember her too well.  That's one of the reasons I am so excited about finding Paget again.  She is one of the good memories I have from my childhood."

            "So she is Paget?"  Darcy asked.

            Romelle's smile grew even bigger.  "Yes.  And I cannot wait for her to wake up.  I am dying to know what happened and where she has been."

            Allura stood up and began gathering the dishes.  "This calls for a celebration.  I think there is still some cake left from last night."

            "That was wonderful cake.  Miss Kilvodori, I mean, Nanny, is a terrific cook."  Darcy helped her clear the table.

            "Yes she is.  That cake recipe is actually from Keith's mother.  It was always his favorite."  Allura pulled out the tall chocolate layer cake.  In between each layer of moist cake was a thick coating of homemade whipped cream.  It was then entirely covered with chocolate fudge icing.  All in all it is a very big, very rich cake.

            "How does Keith stay in such great shape if he grew up eating things like this?"  Romelle said after her first, blissful taste.

            "Now you know why he works out at least two hours a day."  Allura remarked.

            "And I'm sure you're nightly exercises help too."  Romelle teased.

            Allura laughed while Darcy looked shocked.  

            Romelle smiled at her, "Sorry, Darcy, sometimes these things just slip out."

            "Uh, no, don't apologize.  I guess I'm a little shocked to hear two Queens talking like that."

            "I'm still a Princess," Romelle told her.  "Pollux is a patriarchal society.  My younger brother, Bandor is ruler.  He has been prepped to rule since he was a young child, my father had plans to marry me off to Lotor and have my brother Avoc rule.  After Avoc died, Bandor became the next in line.  I'm just happy being Sven's wife and a mother.  To be honest, I don't want to rule, I just want a normal life."

            Darcy nodded, "I can understand that.  I'm not too sure I'd want to rule a planet."

            Allura cleared her throat, "Hello, Queen in the room.  It's really not that bad"

            Romelle smiled at her cousin, "No it's not, but then you were born to rule.  It's just not what I wanted."

            "Well, it helps to have a really hot Prince Consort to help out."  Allura said.

            "Tell me about it."  Romelle agreed.

            "You know," Darcy spoke up.  "It's nice to have a little girl talk amongst all the men."

            "I know what you mean.  As much as I love Keith and the other guys, I'm so glad there is another girl around my own age here.  Meeting Romelle had been the greatest thing that ever happened to me, she was the first girl my age I could become friends with.  But it's just not the same not having someone on the same planet."  Allura said.

            Darcy smiled, "I think we could have a great friendship."

            Romelle put her hand to the small of her back and tried to sit up straighter.  
            "You should've let me get you another chair."  Allura said to her.

            Romelle nodded as she felt her back knotting up, "I really shouldn't sit in chairs without backs on them."

            "No you shouldn't."  A voice whispered into her ear.

            Romelle sighed contentedly as she felt the hard strength of her husband's chest behind her, supporting her back.  She leaned against him and felt his hands reach around to rest on her belly.

            Sven, Keith, and Lance had entered the kitchen.

            "Is this some kind of girl's club or can anyone join?"  Keith asked.

            "Feel free to join us as long as you clean up your mess." Allura told him.

            "I believe that's my cake."  Keith took Allura's fork and proceeded to finish off her piece.

            "Hey," she protested.  "Now you have to get me another piece."

            He shrugged, "If I have to.  You want some Sven?  Lance?"

            "Sure," Lance pulled a stool up next to Darcy.

            "So, vhat vere you talking about?"  Sven asked, still supporting Romelle, but he had moved his hands up to rub the knots out of her shoulders.

            "As long as you keep doing that, I'll tell you."  Romelle purred.

            "So dis is all it takes to get you to talk?"  He asked.

            "Mm hm."  She sighed before sharply sucking in a breath and bringing her hand up to rub gentle circles around her stomach.

            Sven's hands froze on her shoulders, "Vhat is it?"

            Romelle smiled weakly, "Someone just woke up and is feeling rather energetic."  With Sven's help she slid off the stool.  "If you'll excuse me, I need to use the restroom."

            "Sit down Sven, she's fine."  Allura said as he started to follow her.

            "But vhat if…"

            "She still has my communicator, if there's a problem she can contact one of us."

            He slowly lowered himself onto the stool Romelle had just vacated and poked at the cake Keith had set in front of him with a fork.

            Allura turned to Keith and inclined her head toward the door.  He furrowed his brow and looked at her.  With a little more insistence, she nodded her head toward the door.  Keith shook his head slightly.

            Lance sighed deeply, stood up and put his hand on Keith's shoulder, "Come on, man, there's something I want to show you and Darcy."

            Allura waited until Lance dragged them out of the kitchen.  She reached across and took Sven's hand, "She's stronger than her mother."  
            Sven looked at her sharply.  It was never easy to admit his fears to anyone, not even his close friends.  Hearing Allura voice his biggest concern shook him.

            "Things are different now," Allura continued.  "Her mother wasn't a strong woman to begin with and Romelle's birth had been a difficult one.  They didn't think she was strong enough to carry another child, Bandor's birth was just too much for her.  My father told me once that there weren't any decent hospitals on Pollux at the time, the planet was already starting to decline.  If she had received proper medical care, she might still be alive today.  But things are different for Romelle.  She's strong and she's receiving some of the best pre-natal care in the universe.

            "Now, I'm not saying you aren't entitled to worry.  As her husband and a new father, you have every right to be nervous.  But she has a clean bill of health, both Romelle and the baby will be fine."

            Sven sat quietly, absorbing what Allura had told him.  "I've seen pictures of Delora.  Dey look almost exactly alike, the same build, both so tiny.  I just don't vant dis to be too much for her body to handle."

            Allura squeezed his hand.  "You and Keith are so much alike.  It's part of who you are to want to protect.  And it's something we both love about you guys, but there is a fine line between protecting and smothering."  
            "I'm toeing dat line."  He muttered.       

            She smiled at him, "Sven, you leaped over that line a few months ago.  Help her, care for her, love her.  But don't smother her."

            He looked up and returned her smile.  "Tank you, Allura.  I vill try to keep dat in mind."

            "I know you will."  They both turned when the door slid open and Romelle entered.

            Romelle stifled a yawn as she crossed to Sven and slipped her arm around his waist and leaned against him.

            "You look like you could use some sleep."  Allura commented.

            "I was thinking about checking on Paget first."

            "I'll go vith you."  Sven stood and took her hand. 

            When they were out in the hallway Sven stopped and looked down at her.  "Romelle, I vant to apologize if I haf been to overprotective of you lately."

            She studied his face and saw the nerves and shame.  She knew how hard it was for him to apologize, to put his heart on his sleeve.  "It's alright, Sweetie."

            "No, I let an unfounded fear rule my behavior."

            Romelle reached up and cupped his cheek with her hand, "What do you mean?"

            "All I could tink of was your mother.  I'm so afraid dat dis pregnancy might be too much for you."

            Romelle closed her eyes for a moment, gathering her strength and fighting back tears.  She opened them again to see his worried expression.  "That won't happen Sven.  Dr. Indermac said both the baby and I are healthy.  She can foresee no complications."

            He nodded and wrapped his arms around her, pulling her into a warm embrace.

            Romelle laid her cheek on his shoulder and closed her eyes.  "Promise me something, Sven."

            "Anyting."  
            "No matter what happens or what you're afraid of, promise me you'll talk to me about it.  Don't try to keep such things to yourself."

            Sven turned his head and kissed her temple.  "I vill."


	6. Awakenings and Revelations

            "Ah, Your Highness, I thought you'd be back."  Dr. Gorma greeted Romelle and Sven as they entered the infirmary.  "I took the precaution of bringing a more comfortable chair into the room for you."

            "Thank you, so much, Doctor."  Romelle said as she saw the rocking chair with firm padding on the seat and back.  There was even a small matching ottoman for her to put her feet up on.  "Has there been any change?"

            "She has started making noises and moving around. I have a feeling she will be waking soon.  But keep in mind she will be weak."

            Romelle nodded, "I think I will sit with her for a while, if that's okay Doctor."  
            Dr. Gorma smiled at her, "Of course, Your Highness.  Maybe if you spoke to her it might help her wake.  Just let me know if you need anything."

            "Can I get you anyting?"  Sven asked.

            Romelle settled herself in the chair, "Did you bring my knitting in from the ship?"

            "_Ja, did you vant me to go get it?"_

            "Please, I need something to do while I wait."

            Sven returned to the hospital room with her knitting bag in one hand and his briefcase in the other.  He settled into the other chair in the room and began going over the papers he had brought with him.  Building and training a military was proving to be difficult, time consuming work.  But Sven thrived on it.  He loved being in the midst of the action and he was afraid that since his decommission from the Garrison he'd never be able to participate in the military intelligence he had enjoyed so much.  Sven knew Romelle had given Bandor the idea to ask him if he would take over the rebuilding of the Polluxian army and he was very grateful to her.

            Romelle clutched her knitting in her hands and watched Paget.  A million memories swam through her mind.  Paget had been her dearest friend for so many years.  When Romelle felt as though she was a disappointment to her father because she wasn't a boy, Paget was there to hold her hand.  Paget had kept her secrets and helped her get through the hardest times in her life.  She had mourned when she thought her friend had been killed.  The only person, besides Bandor, she had whole-heartedly loved had been taken from her and it had been the hardest lesson she had to learn.

            "Mm."  Paget shook her head slightly.

            Romelle dropped the yarn and needles into her lap and reached over to grab her hand, "Paget?  Paget, please wake up.  Open your eyes."  
            Sven left quickly to find Dr. Gorma.

            Romelle watched as Paget's eyelids quivered, she was fighting to open them.

            "Paget, please.  I can't believe I found you again.  Please wake up."  
            "Mm. Wha…"  She began to thrash a bit on the bed.  "Oh no!  Not now!  Please!"       

            Romelle pushed herself out of the chair and stood beside the bed, "It's alright, now.  Wake up, you're safe."  
            Dr. Gorma entered the room, "What's she doing?"

            "She started talking and thrashing around."  Romelle stepped back to let the doctor get to his patient.

            "Paget?  Can you hear me?"  Dr. Gorma picked up her wrist and checked her pulse.

            "Where am I?"  Paget whispered as her eyes fluttered.

            "You're in the hospital, you'll be fine, Paget."

            She opened her large purple eyes and looked up at Dr. Gorma.  "Who are you?"  Her voice was dry and hoarse.

            "I'm Dr. Gorma, the royal physician to the Queen of Arus."

            "Arus?  I made it to Arus?"

            Sven reached over and picked up the communicator that Romelle had set on the table.  "Keit?  She's avake."  He said when Keith answered.

            Paget looked over when she realized there were other people in the room.  "Princess Romelle?"

            Romelle took her hand, "Yes, Paget.  I am so glad to see you again."  A tear escaped out of her eye and was quickly followed by others.

            "I thought you were dead."  Paget whispered, her own eyes filling with tears.

            "I thought Lotor had killed you."

            Paget's eyes lowered to Romelle's stomach. "Oh no, Lotor…"  
            "No, no Paget, I escaped from Lotor a couple of years ago."

            "You're having a baby?"

            Romelle smiled through her tears, "Yes I am.  I married a wonderful man and we're having a baby."

            Paget turned her eyes to the man over Romelle's shoulder.

            "This is Sven, my husband."  
            "It's a pleasure meeting you."  Sven bowed slightly.

            "You escaped from Lotor?  How?"

            "When I refused his proposal he threw me into the Pit of Skulls.  When I thought all hope was lost, Sven found me.  He had been living down there for quite awhile and we were able to escape together."

            "Am I really on Arus?"

            "Yes you are."

            The door opened and Keith and Allura entered.

            "Paget, this is my cousin Allura, Queen of Arus, and her husband Captain Keith Whitaker."  Romelle introduced her.

            "I'm so glad you're awake."  Allura said.

            "Are you really Captain Whitaker?"  Paget asked.

            Keith looked at Romelle and then down at Paget, "Yes I am."  
            "You're the Commander of the Voltron Force."  

            "Yes."  
            Paget closed her eyes and gave a quiet prayer of thanks.  "I never thought I would find you."

            "What do you mean?"  Keith stepped closer to the bed.

********************************************************

            "I wonder what's going on in there."  Lance paced the waiting room.

            The nurse had only allowed Keith and Allura to enter the room, saying that too many people might upset the patient.  The other members of the force had congregated in the waiting room.

            "I'm sure they're finding out what happened to her." Pidge said.

            "Thanks for stating the obvious, dude."  Lance muttered.

            "Why are you so worked up?"  Hunk asked as he stretched out in his chair.

            Lance stopped and faced him, "I'm not _worked up_."

            Caleb, who had been watching Lance for the past five minutes, spoke up.  "You seem worked up."

            "I'm just curious about what's going on in there."

            "We all are, Lance."  Pidge said.  "Sit down before you wear a groove in the floor."

            Darcy sat quietly and watched Lance.  She was looking at him in a new light.  After the conversation they had had the night before and the talk with Allura and Romelle, she began to notice little things about him.  She noticed how he always held the door open for Allura or Nanny or herself.  She remembered watching him the week before when they all went to the orphanage in town.  He and the rest of the guys had organized a touch football game, where they had allowed the young boys to soundly defeat the powerful Voltron Force.  And there was the time he had accompanied Allura into town to shop when Keith was tied up with a call from the Garrison so she wouldn't have to carry all the packages home.  If all the seats were taken, he would gladly stand and offer it to you.  Lance was forever doing quiet kindnesses for his friends and if you so much as thanked him, he would wave it off.

            Lance caught Darcy watching him and for some reason it pissed him off.  "I'm going for a walk, just buzz me when you find out what's going on."  He told Hunk.

            "What's with him?"  Dante asked after Lance left.

            Hunk shrugged, "I don't know."

            "It's a woman."  Pidge announced.

            Darcy looked at him, but didn't say anything.  _He wouldn't say anything to the guys, would he?_

            "Why do you say that?"  Dante asked.

            "When you know someone as well as we know Lance, you can just tell."  Hunk explained.  "I think he was shot down."

            "I wonder who it was."  Caleb said.

            "I'm guessing it was probably that girl from town, um, Danya."  Pidge said.

            Hunk shook his head, "No he said that once he talked to her, he realized the attraction was only skin deep."

            "What?"  Caleb asked.

            "She's an idiot."  
            Darcy was growing increasingly uncomfortable.  "If you'll excuse me, I'll talk with you guys later."  She muttered as she left the waiting room.

            "I guess we were being a little insensitive."  Hunk said.  

            "Do you think we offended her?"  Caleb asked.

            Pidge shrugged, "I hope not."

**************************************************************

            Darcy wasn't sure where she was going, but she couldn't take that conversation any more.

            _You are so stupid sometimes.  She mentally berated herself.  _He is a womanizer and a flirt.  You cannot fall for this man when you know it would only get in the way of your work and you have come too far to screw up now.__

            Darcy stopped when she realized she was nearing the observation deck.  Not wanting a repeat of the night before, she turned and went in the opposite direction.  It was a beautiful day, a slight breeze and just enough cloud cover.  Darcy found herself walking through the exotic garden Allura was so proud of.  She passed the roses that she knew held special meaning for the Queen and her Captain.  When Allura had given her a tour of the gardens the week before, she told Darcy the story of how Keith had the rose bushes imported from Terra for her birthday two years earlier, before either one of them was willing to admit their feelings for the other.  She had watched as Allura's expression changed to show the love she felt for her husband and the way her hand skimmed over an open red rose. 

            Darcy continued and passed the beautiful Arusian flowers arranged in a way that brought attention to their varying heights and colors.  Just beyond, the flagstone path continued into a small grove of trees.  Allura had called them Bucshaka trees, they were like a cross between maple and pine trees.  Thick trunks with lowest branches about seven feet from the ground, but the branches were bent down under the weight of heavy, soft needles.

            As she came closer to the trees Darcy caught the faint whiff of smoke.  Her hand went to her belt where her new communicator hung as her eyes scanned the area.  She stiffened and flipped open the communicator when she saw a person standing in the shade of the trees.

            "Are you following me?"

            She slowly lowered the communicator and stepped forward.  Lance was leaning against the trunk of the tree, smoking.

            "No," she said.  "I needed some fresh air."

            He exhaled a long stream of smoke in response.

            "I didn't know you smoked."

            He shrugged, "I know I shouldn't, and if Keith found out he would bitch me out.  I've tried to quit, but every so often I just need one."

            "It's not very attractive."  Darcy wrinkled her nose at the smell.

            "Why should you care about that?"

            It stung.  It shouldn't have, but the way he said it caused her to flinch.

            Lance swore under his breath and dropped the cigarette onto the path, crushing it under his heel.

            She took a step closer, closing the gap between them to about a foot.  "I'm sorry, Lance."

            He looked her up and down, "What for?"

            "I don't know, it just sounded like the right thing to say."

            He took a step closer.  Darcy fought the urge to take a step back.  She would not give him the satisfaction.

            "Are you afraid of me?"  He asked.

            She stuck her chin out, defiantly.  "No."

            He took a step closer.  She clasped her trembling hands behind her back, fighting to keep her composure.

            "Last night you could not give me one good reason why we shouldn't get to know each other better."  He whispered.

            Darcy could smell the smoke that had surrounded him and feel the heat coming from his body.  She shivered involuntarily and averted her eyes, feeling the heat rise to her face.

            "I'm not afraid of you."  She whispered weakly.

            "No?"  He took her chin between his thumb and forefinger, forcing her to look at him.  "Then I make you nervous?"

            She stared into his eyes.  He studied her with intensity, she felt a pleasant chill run through her.  She knew, then, that she had nothing to fear from him physically, but that she could fall for him, she _was falling for him, and that scared her more than anything he could say or do to her._

            Lance leaned in toward her and watched as she closed her eyes.  He skimmed his lips over her temple.  "You _never_ have to fear me."  He whispered, tenderly.

            He let go of her chin and cupped his hand over her cheek.  She tilted her head into his hand and let out a small, shuddering breath.

            Lance pulled back slightly and looked at her, his heart racing.  Her eyes were closed and her mouth slightly parted.  He wanted her.  And he could have her right now.  

            That thought shook him and he took a step back.  If he were to go any further with her right now, he would hate himself.  Worse yet, she would hate him.

            Darcy felt him drop his hand from her face and she slowly opened her eyes.  He was looking at her with an expression of pure want.  She placed a hand over her stomach, trying to calm her nerves and slow her racing heartbeat.  As much as he wanted her at that moment, she wanted him. 

            Letting go of all rational thought, she took a step closer.  He leaned toward her until he was just a breath away.

            "Are you sure?"  He whispered.

            She nodded slightly, feeling his warm breath caress her lips.

            Lance pulled back quickly when his communicator went off.

            Darcy gasped as she realized suddenly where she was and what almost happened.

            Lance cleared his throat and flipped open his communicator, "Yeah, Lance here."

            "Where are you?"  Keith asked.

            "I'm outside.  What's going on?"  
            "We're having a meeting in the conference room, _now_.  Get in here."

            "I'm on my way, Captain."

            "Is Darcy with you?"  
            Darcy's eyes widened and she took a step back, looking ready to run.

            Lance reached out and grabbed her arm before she could go.  "Yeah Keith."

            "Bring her with you."

            "We're on our way."  Lance shut the communicator and put it back on his belt, still holding Darcy's arm.  "Are you okay?"

            She nodded.

            He took at her wide eyes and pale face, cursing himself for what had just happened.  "Alright, come on, we better get inside."


	7. The Whole Truth and a Late Night Chat

This story really seems to be taking on a life of its own  I am really having a lot of fun writing it and writing for Lance, he always struck me as such a fun character.

All relative disclaimers apply, you know how it goes.

RedLion ~ thank you for taking the time to review, I really appreciate it.  And I believe this chapter will answer some of your questions…

Enjoy!

******************

            Lance and Darcy entered the conference room to find the other six members of the Force seated around the table.

            Keith caught the unmistakable scent of cigarette smoke as Lance sat in the chair at his left.  He looked at Lance disapprovingly, which Lance returned with a challenging look.

            Darcy took a seat at the opposite end of the table between Dante and Hunk.

            "What's going on?"  Lance asked.

            "Allura, Romelle, Sven, and I just had a rather interesting conversation with Paget and she had an exciting story to tell."  Keith began.  "She obviously wasn't killed by Lotor, she was sent to work in the kitchens of the Doom palace.  Over the next few years she and another slave, Rankin Lockwood, formed an alliance with a small nearby planet, Deikun. It took almost three years years to complete, but they ended up with an organization very similar to the Underground Railroad slaves used during the American Civil War.  Deikun had an alliance with Doom where they exported meat and fruit to Zarkon.  Their transport ships contained hidden rooms that allowed them to sneak out slaves, usually two or three at a time.  Lotor didn't notice since so few were taken and the Deikun ships only came twice a month.  

            "Lotor became so obsessed with Voltron and Allura that it made it easier to sneak people out.  After Zarkon died, Paget and Rankin made their trip to Deikun where the freed slaves had set up a civilization deep within the forest.  Now as you know we have not heard from Lotor since he was released by the Galaxy Garrison on a technicality.  According to Paget he has set up a new base of operations on a planet in the Edjo Galaxy called Lipot.  She and Rankin returned to Doom to gather up the rest of the slaves.  By then they had been training in military tactics and planning to confront Lotor with an army of nearly 1500 freed slaves.

            "With the help of Deikun's military, they had been following Lotor's progression since he left Doom and discovered that he was planning an elaborate attack on Arus with a new form of Robeast that Haggar had created.  Unfortunately, Haggar found out about the uprising and unleashed an army of Doom soldiers, killing half the slaves and causing the others to go deeper into hiding.  It was decided that Paget would go in search of help, following the advice of Deikun's Prime Minister, she came looking for Arus and Voltron."

            Hunk whistled softly under his breath.

            "How could they know all this and we don't?"  Pidge asked.

            "They had a man on the inside with Lotor.  We haven't looked in the Edjo Galaxy, it's so small and uninhabited. The Garrison's sweep of galaxies hadn't reached there yet.  We just assumed Lotor would either go back to Doom or to one of the planets he had had an alliance with.  "  Keith answered.

            "How do we know we can trust this Paget?"  Lance asked.

            "Romelle believes her.  She really believes it is Paget."  Allura said.

            "With all due respect, Allura, but we have been fooled before by Haggar's magic.  Someone disguised to look like one of us."

            Allura blushed slightly at his reference to the time Haggar had put a spell on Lotor to make him look like Keith.  She had allowed him into the palace and into her bed.

            Keith cleared his throat, "We have to take that into consideration.  But I don't think they are stupid enough to pull that stunt again, and if they were, why would they pick someone like Paget, someone none of us know."

            "So what are we going to do, Captain?" Hunk asked.

            "Okay, here's the plan.  We are going to scrap the training plans we made this morning.  Beginning this afternoon, as soon as this meeting is over, we will begin intensive training.  I want Allura, Lance, and Pidge in their lions with Dante, Darcy, and Caleb.  You are not to come back to the castle until the three of you are able to fly the lions with some level of comfort.  We will be up again tomorrow morning to work on target practice at 0600.  In the meantime, Paget gave me some coordinates to dial up Deikun and Rankin.  Hunk is going to help me get in touch with them and we will try to come up with a plan of attack."  Keith explained.  "Any questions?"

            The others all shook their heads.

            "Alright.  Then you're all dismissed to begin training."

            Darcy felt an attack of nerves at the thought of spending hours in the cramped cockpit of the Red Lion with Lance.  _Get over it, Darcy. She thought. __This is it, everything you have worked so hard for has been leading up to this moment.  You are here to work with the Voltron Force and defend Arus and surrounding planets.  You will not let the flirtations of a cocky flyboy ruin this._

            "You ready to go?"

            She looked up to see Lance standing beside her, his face an expressionless mask.

            She took a deep breath and screwed up her courage.  "Of course.  Lead the way, sir."

            Darcy followed him quietly to Castle Control and the entry tube to Red.  Not having received an official uniform yet, Darcy wore her Academy flightsuit and a spare helmet.  She watched and listened as he gave a quick overview of the instruments, trying to ignore the fact that his knee kept bumping hers.

            "Are you ready to take over?"  He asked.

            She nodded, "As ready as I'll ever be, I guess."

            Lance turned on the auto pilot and unbuckled his seat harness.  He tried to ignore the feelings that rose as she brushed against him to get to the seat, or the way she smelled, like flowers after a spring rain.  _Geez__, this is getting bad.  He thought as he settled into the fold up passenger seat._

            "When you're ready to take over, just flip the red switch over there and auto pilot will turn off."

            Darcy buckled in and took a moment to study the panel in front of her.  

            "Are you alright?"  He asked.

            She nodded, "I'm just getting my bearings."

            "If you're not ready, we can switch back and go over things again."

            "No, I said I'm ready and I'm ready."  She said a little more sharply than she intended.

            Lance bit back the sarcastic remark that came to mind, that would not help matters.

            Darcy wrapped her hand around the steering stick and reached over to flip up the auto pilot switch.

            Red immediately dipped down.  Lance was about to jump in when he saw the look of concentration on her face.  She didn't panic, but kept her head and pulled back just enough to level the lion.

            "This is a lot of machine."  She muttered.

            Lance smiled, he remembered feeling the same way the first time he flew Red.  It was larger and more powerful than any ship he had ever flown.  "You'll get used to it.  Once you learn how to harness the power, flying Red will become second nature."

            He talked her through a few easy exercises and watched as she relaxed and became more confident.

            A beeping filled the cockpit, Darcy looked around trying to see what she had done wrong.

            Lance reached over and turned on the video and audio link to the other lions.  "Yeah, what's up?"

            "Hey Lance, Darcy."  Pidge said.  "Do you guys want to go over a few formations?"  
            "Yeah.  Where do you want to meet?"

            "We're meeting Allura and Dante in the meadow behind the castle."

            "We'll see you there."

************************

            Romelle was still seated in the chair beside Paget's bed.  Sven had left to see if he could help in Castle Control leaving her and Paget to get down to the serious business of catching up on lost time.

            "You amaze me."  Romelle said after hearing how Paget and Rankin had freed so many slaves from Doom.

            "I can't believe you're married and to such a hot guy."  Paget teased her.  "You really met in the Pit of Skulls?"

            Romelle sat back in her chair and rested her hands on her stomach.  She went on to tell Paget the whole story of meeting the 'wild man' in the Pit and everything they went through to escape.  Sitting by his side as he recuperated from the injuries he had received helping to defeat Lotor on the fake Doom.  When Sven was well enough, they went back to Pollux and were married.

            "I never knew someone like Sven could exist, let alone love me."  Romelle finished.

            "Oh, Romelle, don't sell yourself short.  You are an amazing woman, you always were."

            "What about you?  Is this Rankin someone special?"  
            Paget smiled weakly, "He certainly is.  But we couldn't do anything about it while we were in the middle of helping the others escape. Someday we hope to marry, after Lotor is no longer a threat."  
            Romelle clasped Paget's hand, "That's wonderful!  I can't wait to meet him"

            Dr. Gorma walked into the room.  "I'm going to have to ask you to leave, Your Highness, Paget needs her rest."

            Romelle pushed herself up out of the chair.  "Of course, Doctor."  She turned to Paget.  "I'll be back to see you later."

            Romelle didn't realize just how tired she was until she waddled down the hall toward the guest room she was sharing with Sven.  Settling down on the bed, she tried to find a comfortable position to sleep.

************************

            The new pilots and their teachers had spent three hours going over the basic formations and allowing the new pilots to become familiar with the Lions, when Keith contacted them.

            "Why don't you guys come in for a break.  We've been watching down here and you're doing great."

            "Aye, Captain."  Lance said and turned to Darcy.  "Do feel comfortable enough returning Red home?"

            She nodded, "I have to learn sometime."

            "I'm really pleased with your progression."  Keith said as they all entered Castle Control.

            "Have you been able to get in touch with Deikun?"  Lance asked.

            "Hunk is working on it.  We've picked up a signal, but it's not coming in to clearly.  We thought it was a good time to break for dinner.  After you all eat, Darcy and Caleb will stay in Castle Control to work with Koran and become familiar with the equipment while the rest of us take the lions out so Dante can work on the full formations."  Keith explained.

            It was nearly midnight when they all retired to their rooms for the night.  While everyone else was able to give in to a much deserved rest, Lance and Darcy both laid in bed, staring at the ceiling.

            Lance was mentally berating himself for his behavior earlier in the day.  While they were training, it was so easy for him to push it out of his mind and concentrate on work.  Now that he was alone with his thoughts he was overcome with guilt and shame.

            _What is with me?  It seems like whenever I'm around her all rational thought escapes me.  If we're going to start a whole new war with Lotor, I need to be able to concentrate on the task ahead.  I am the second-in-command of the Voltron Force, I can handle this._

            Darcy was tossing and turning, trying to clear her mind enough to fall asleep.

            _I can't believe I threw myself at him like that.  If I do things like that he will think I'm leading him on, that's not fair to him.  I want to be able to excel in my work, but if he continues to be a distraction, I don't know what I'll do._

            Not finding any sleep, Darcy threw back the covers and grabbed her robe off the back of a chair.

            Romelle had sneaked into the kitchen looking for food.  She had slept through dinner and Sven didn't want to wake her.  She started when the door opened and Darcy came in.

            "Oh, hi, Romelle, I didn't think anyone would be up."  Darcy greeted her.

            "Hi, Darcy.  I missed dinner and I'm starving.  What are you doing up so late?"  Romelle had cut a piece of cake and set it on the table and pulled up a stool, one with a back on it this time.

            Darcy pulled open the door to the refrigeration unit and pulled out a can of sweet Arusian juice and the last piece of chocolate cake.  "I'm having trouble sleeping."

            "Are you worried about flying?"

            "Not really, it felt great up there in the lion, it felt natural."

            Romelle studied her.  Darcy kept her head down and poked at the cake.  "Do you want to talk about it?"

            She looked up at the princess and realized that she did.  "How well do you know Lance?"

            Romelle bit back the smile that threatened to split her face, she knew Darcy wouldn't appreciate that.  "I don't know him as well as the others do, but I know he's a great guy.  Sven has always spoken so highly of him.  Lance is the one who can always make you laugh and have a good time with.  He is also incredibly smart and a great soldier, he wouldn't be the second-in-command if he wasn't."

            "What about all the stories about his womanizing ways?"

            "For the most part, I think they are greatly exaggerated.  In the time that I have known him, I have seen him flirt with some girls, but he never seems to really pursue them.  Sven told me he thinks Lance is just on the lookout for the right woman."

            Darcy looked up at her, "I kind of got the impression he, uh, he _gets around."_

            Romelle shook her head, "No, he's just very friendly.  I think that if he found the right woman, he would treat her like a queen."

            Darcy took a large hunk of cake and shoved it into her mouth. 

            Romelle could no longer contain her smile, "I take it he has been turning the charm on for you.  What line did he use on you?  My personal favorite is 'If you were a laser, you'd be set on stunning.'"

            Darcy laughed, "He didn't really say that, did he?"

            Romelle nodded, "Last Christmas.  He had a little too much egg nog and said that to me. Sven gave him a black eye."

            Darcy wiped a tear from her eye, "That has got to be the worst line I have ever heard."

            "I think he has a book of bad pickup lines."

            "He probably wrote it."

            They laughed until their sides hurt.

            "You know," Darcy said.  "Come to think of it, he hasn't used a line on me."

            "He hasn't?  What has he done?"

            Darcy looked back at her plate, blushing.

            "Come on, you can tell me.  I won't tell anyone."

            "You promise?  I can't believe he just came out and said it."

            "What did he say?"  
            "Last night, when we were leaving the hospital wing he told me he was very attracted to me and then today, out in the garden he almost kissed me.  Well, he did kiss me, on the temple, and then he was about to kiss me when Keith called us in to the meeting."  Darcy blushed an even deeper red as she waited for Romelle to laugh and tell her that Lance used that move on a bunch of other women.

            "Wow," Romelle whispered.

            Darcy looked up, "What?"

            "He's moving rather quickly, isn't he?  I've never seen him behave like that before.  He must really like you."  Romelle watched as Darcy thought over what she had said.  "How do you feel about him?"

            Darcy knew she was too far into this to pretend otherwise, "I have only known him for a few weeks, but I can't help but feel something for him.  We sat in the observation deck for over an hour just talking and I began to see him in a new light.  And when I think back on the last few weeks, I remember so many little things about him that make me like him even more.  Now every time I see him, I feel like I'm blushing, it is so embarrassing."

            Romelle smiled kindly, "It sounds like you are falling pretty hard."

            "Working relationships never work out.  It would only complicate things."

            "I think Keith and Allura would disagree with that."

            Darcy shrugged, "There is always an exception to the rule."

            "How do you know that you and Lance wouldn't be an exception to that rule?"  
            "I don't," she admitted.  "But if it doesn't work out, it would be too difficult to continue working with him.  I have worked so hard to get here and I don't want to screw it up."  
            "Are you speaking from experience?"  Romelle asked.

            Darcy stayed silent.

            "What if Lance is the one for you and you missed your chance because you were too afraid?  Life is all about chances.  I took a chance with a self described 'wild man' and I found the love of my life."  Romelle reached over and laid a gentle hand on Darcy's arm.  "Who was he?"

            Darcy cleared her throat, "Lt. Jesse McCormick.  He was my commanding officer on my first assignment out of the Academy.  I loved him and I really thought he felt the same way.  He was handsome and charming and, well, to be honest he was quite a bit like Lance."

            "What happened?"  

            "I caught him in his bunk with Captain Laura Fallion."

            "Ouch."

            "Yeah.  I threw everything I could find at them and if Captain Fallion wasn't afraid of losing her commission, I wouldn't be here right now.  Jesse went on to tell everyone I was a slut and a bitch, which everyone believed, he was a well loved officer, I was hardly known.  I asked to be transferred out and it took them forever to find a place for me.  They marked in my file that I was difficult and overemotional.  Luckily my flying and military tactics professors came to my defense and talked them into letting me try for the Voltron position.  I guess I'm lucky Keith took the chance to get to know me rather than going by what was written in my file."

            "Oh Darcy, that's awful.  I can't believe they took his word for it and treated you like that.  Did anything happen to him?"

            "No, as far as anyone was concerned I had developed a crush on my superior officer and couldn't handle his rejection."

            Romelle squeezed Darcy's hand.  "I know you've been hurt and, after hearing that story, I can understand where you're coming from.  But I can honestly tell you that Lance would never do that to you."

            "I know.  Call it women's intuition, but I know he would never do anything like that to me."

            "Are you going to give him a chance?"

            Darcy shrugged, "I don't know."           

            Romelle slid off the stool and took her plate to the sink.  "I have to turn in before Sven notices I'm gone.  Go get some sleep, you have an early practice."

            Darcy stood up and crossed to Romelle, "Thank you so much for lending an ear."

            Romelle hugged her, "Anytime, Darcy, anytime.  I really like you and I think you could be good for Lance."

            Darcy smiled slightly, "I'll keep that in mind.  Good night, Romelle."

            "Aren't you going to bed?"  
            "I'm going in a minute, I just want to clean up."

            "Good night, Darcy."  Romelle left the kitchen and nearly walked into Lance.

            "Whoa, Romelle, what are you doing up?"  Lance grabbed her arm to steady her.

            "I was hungry, I missed dinner.  Why are you up?"

            "I can't sleep."

            Romelle smiled, "I wonder if it's the same thing keeping you up that's keeping Darcy up."

            "What?"

            "She's in the kitchen right now, having a snack."

            Lance looked from Romelle to the kitchen door.

            She reached out and took his arm, "Be patient, Lance.  She's been hurt."          

            He looked down at her, "What do you mean?"

            "It's not my place to tell you, but I hope she will.  I really like her, Lance."

            He smiled at her, "So do I."

            "If you hurt her, I'll tell Sven you tried hitting on me again."

            Lance paled slightly, "That's playing dirty."

            "If it keeps you in line."  She smiled.

            "I have no intention of hurting her."

            "I'm glad to hear that.  Good night, Lance."

            "Good night Romelle."

            Sven stirred when Romelle settled into bed.

            "Vhere have you been?"  He murmured.

            "I went to get a snack."

            "That vas over half an hour ago."

            "And you didn't come hunt me down?"

            He smiled at her, "I vas giving you thirty more seconds before I sounded de alarms."

            Romelle kissed him, "I love you, you big lug."

            "I love you too."  He put his arm around her and pulled her to him.


	8. Friends

            Darcy sat back down at the table and looked at the cake on the plate in front of her.  After talking to Romelle, she no longer felt the need to pacify herself with chocolate.

            The door slid open.

            "I thought you were going to bed…"  Darcy trailed off when she noticed it was Lance.

            He gave her a lopsided grin, "Is that an invitation?"

            Darcy felt the heat rise to her face.  He stood by the door, barefoot and bare chested, wearing only a pair of cotton pajama pants.  She studied his well formed torso and saw the marks of a soldier.  His hair was tousled and his grin friendly.  She self-consciously raised a hand to her hair, trying to smooth it down.

            Lance watched her as she studied him.  She wore a red kimono style robe that was open just enough to show the plain, modest blue nightshirt she wore.  Her hair was pulled back with a barrette, showing off her high cheekbones and beautiful eyes.  He felt his heart constrict when he saw the sweet gesture of her trying to fix her hair under his gaze.

            He walked over to the chair Romelle had left by the table, "Are you going to finish that?"  He indicated the cake in front of her.

            She shook her head and pushed the plate towards him.

            "What are you doing up?"  He asked.

            Darcy shrugged, "I couldn't sleep."

            "Me either.  Why do you think that is?"

            Darcy looked at him, they locked eyes for a moment and she looked away.  "I don't know.  Indigestion?"

            "True, nothing like chocolate cake to cure indigestion."  Lance muttered.

            "How did you get that scar on your chest?"  Darcy's eyes kept traveling down to the nasty three inch scar on his left pec.

            He looked down and traced his finger over the scar.  "Doom soldier.  Keith and I boarded Lotor's ship to rescue Allura  when were ambushed by a group of about five guards.  I was engaged in hand-to-hand with this one guy when the bastard pulled out a knife.  If I wasn't wearing my protective vest he would've cut my heart out."

            "Wow," Darcy breathed.

            Lance turned to the right and pointed to a wide, pink scar on his right arm.  "It had been a bad trip.  I was grazed by a laser here.  Luckily we were far enough away it wasn't too bad.  What about you?"

            She looked at him, puzzled, "What about me?"

            "Any battle scars?"

            _None that show, she thought.  "No, this is only my second assignment out of the Academy."_

            "What was your first?"

            Darcy paused, once again he was just making conversation.  He and the others had read her file.  He knew where she had been and he knew who her commanding officer had been.  "It was a rather boring, peacekeeping mission.  We spent our time guarding a planet that no one seemed to care about.  I was only there a few months before I was transferred."

            "You've never seen combat?"  Lance asked.

            "Only in class."

            "Well, I guess that's all about to change."

            Darcy looked up, "You really think Lotor is going to attack?"

            "I wouldn't put it past him.  He just doesn't know when to give up."

            "Why?  What is his obsession with Allura?"  
            A slow smile spread across Lance's face, "Well, let's see.  She's beautiful, smart, classy, funny, and the ruler of an important planet in the galaxy."

            "Is that all?"  Darcy asked, feeling a little jealous of his praise for Allura, not that she would ever admit that.

            "Lotor thinks he is in love with Allura, but for all the wrong reasons.  He wants her planet and her body.  Keith, however, loves her for the wonderful person she is."

            "They're lucky."  Darcy said, a little wistfully.

            Lance looked up and saw her running a finger around the rim of the juice bottle in front of her, staring intently at the label.  "Yeah, they are.  They have that kind of relationship you only come across once in your life."

            "Sven and Romelle too."

            Lance reached across the table and took her hand, lacing his fingers through hers.  He felt her instantly stiffen, but she didn't pull her hand away, which pleased him.

            "Lance, I don't…"

            "Darcy," he interrupted.  "I want to apologize for my behavior this afternoon."

            She blushed, "It's alright, don't worry about it."

            "No, I'm apologizing for making you uncomfortable, not for kissing you."

            She blushed even darker.

            "I want to be friends, Darcy.  If it eventually becomes more than friendship, great, if not, at least we're friends.  Do you want to give it a try?"  Lance squeezed her hand.

            Darcy looked up at him, still blushing, and gave a half-hearted smile.  "I'd like that."

            "If you ever need someone to talk to, you can come to me."

            "That's comforting to know.  Thank you.  The same goes for you."  Darcy slipped her hand from his and stood.  "I had better head off to bed and try to get a few hours of sleep before practice."

            Lance stood, "You're right.  Allow me to escort you to your room."

            She smiled, "That's not necessary."

            "Actually, it is."  He corrected her as he placed the plate in the sink.

            "Oh?  Why is that?"

            "Well, as a male member of the Voltron Force I am expected to be chivalrous."  Lance bent his arm at the elbow and offered it to her.

            "That's a prerequisite?  I didn't know that."  She lightly laid her hand in the crook of his arm.

            "Yup, it's one of those male-only classes they had at the Academy. You women didn't know anything about them."

            "Really?  Is that where you learned such great pickup lines as 'If you were a laser, you'd be set on stunning'?" She asked, a laugh in her voice.  "Are you blushing?"

            Lance shook his head, "No.  But I will have to have a little talk with Romelle.  Did she happen to tell you I was a little inebriated at the time?"

            "Yes, but it's still a great line."  
            He looked down at her, "Really?"

            "No, it's a terrible line, but it made me laugh."

            "You should laugh more often, you have a beautiful smile."

            She felt herself blushing again.  "Now that's a good line."

            "It wasn't a line.  I mean it."

            "Lance, you have the most amazing ability to unnerve me."  She admitted as they stopped outside her door.

            "Good."  He leaned down and kissed her, gently.

            She felt her lips tingle when he pulled back, "What happened to just being friends?"

            "We are friends, that was just a friendly good night kiss."  He smiled.

            "That was more than a friendly kiss."

            He shrugged and took a step back, "I like unnerving you.  Good night, Darcy."

            "Good night, Lance." 

            Darcy leaned against her door after it closed behind her, bringing her hand to her lips. _This is not good_, she thought.

***********************

            More than a week had passed with no word from Lotor.  Paget was making an incredible recovery and would often show up in Castle Control, being pushed in a wheelchair by one of the nurses.  She spoke often to Rankin and kept him updated on what was happening on Arus.  He was working on rebuilding their army, however it was much smaller, only about 650 soldiers.

            "Do they want to stay on Deikun?"  Keith asked her one day after she spoke with Rankin.

            "What do you mean?"

            "Allura and I were talking about it and if Rankin and the others want to come to Arus, we would welcome them."  
            Paget thought for a minute.  "That's a good idea, I'll mention it to him next time I talk to him."

            "We can find a place for them all and if Rankin would like, we could probably find a place for him in the Arusian Army."

            "Thank you, Keith.  I'll see what he thinks."

            "Just let me know and if they want to, we can contact the Garrison and see about sending transport ships to get them."  Keith told her.

            Darcy and Lance had settled into a comfortable friendship.  He still flirted with her, but it was lighthearted and made her laugh rather than blush.  She and Caleb practiced an average of six hours a day and had become trained on Red, Green, and Yellow.  Dante had been flying Blue on his own for two days and proved himself to be a valuable member of the team.

            Keith entered the rec room where he found everyone but Caleb, who was on duty in Castle Control.  "Well guys, everything is going great.  I think we can take this evening off and go back to our regular morning practice schedule."

            "Have the evening off completely?"  Lance asked.

            Keith sat on the couch beside Allura and put his arm across the back, "You're still on call.  Why, what did you have in mind?"

            "I was thinking we could go in to town."

            Keith thought for a moment, chewing on his bottom lip.

            "Come on," Allura said.  "It could be fun."

            "Yeah, Captain, we'll only be fifteen minutes away."  Hunk spoke up.

            "And didn't you say Lotor is still on Lipot?  I don't tink he vill attack tonight." Sven said.  

            Keith nodded, "Alright, here are the rules.  You're all free to go as long as you keep your communicators on and you are able to be up at 0600 for practice.  Even if you're hungover."  He looked at Lance as he spoke the last line.

            "Great, where are we going?"  Hunk asked.

            "What about the club.  I think they have dancing tonight."  Lance said.

            "As long as it isn't karaoke." Keith said.  

            "Why?"  Dante asked.

            "If you ever heard Lance sing, you wouldn't have to ask that."  Hunk said.

            "Who's going?"  Lance asked.

            "I'm up for it."  Hunk said.

            Keith looked at Allura.  

            "We're going."  She announced.  "We haven't been out on the town in a while and I think Keith needs to have a little fun."

            "I have fun."  He protested

            "Most people don't consider writing Garrison reports fun."  Dante muttered.

            Lance burst out laughing, "Way to go, Dante.  It sounds like you are finally becoming one of us."

            "I'm going," Pidge said.  "And maybe Caleb would like to go, Koran relieves him in an hour."

            "Well, I don't want to wait an hour.  Give him directions and he can meet us there."  Lance said.

            "Alright, let's meet back here in twenty mintues.  We can head down then."  Keith stood.  

            Allura walked over to Darcy, "Are you going?"  

            Darcy shrugged, "I don't think so.  I'm not much of a party person."

            "It'll be fun.  The club is really nice.  It's rather relaxed, a lot of big booths and a nice bar.  Come on, I don't think Romelle's going and I don't want to be the only girl."

            Darcy looked at her.  Here was the Queen of Arus, pleading with her to go out for a drink.  "Alright."

            Allura clapped her hands together, "Wonderful.  Go get ready.  See you in twenty minutes."

            Darcy was pawing through her closet trying to figure out what to wear when there was a knock at her door.

            "Who is it?" 

            "Lance."

            She grabbed her robe and threw it on before opening the door.

            "What?"

            He looked down at her, she clutched the robe closed at her throat.

            "I came to see if you were ready."  He told her.

            "No, I have no idea what to wear."  
            "Don't worry, it's casual."

            She looked him up and down, taking in his black dress slacks, grey sweater, and the leather bomber jacket he was carrying.  "You don't look casual."

            He rolled his eyes, "Okay, hold on a second."  And he left the room.  
            Darcy stood impatiently by the door and waited.  A moment later Allura arrived. 

            "Is everything alright?  Lance said you needed help."

            Darcy laughed, "I don't know what to wear."

            Ten minutes later, Darcy was dressed in a knee length beige skirt with a ruffle at the hem and a fitted brown v-neck sweater.  

            Allura studied her, "Almost perfect."

            "Almost?"  Darcy stood in front of the full length mirror that hung on the closet door.  Although she liked dressing up, she was more comfortable in pants.  She felt exposed when she was dressed like this.

            Allura rooted through the box on Darcy's dresser and came back with a brown barrette, a floating diamond necklace, and a pair of diamond stud earrings.  "Put these on."  She handed Darcy the jewelry and then went to work brushing her hair.  Allura brushed it out, pulled it back on the sides, and secured it with the barrette.

            "Now you're perfect.  Let's go."  Allura announced.

            Darcy smoothed the skirt and stood in front of the mirror.

            "You look great." Allura assured her.  "And you will have a great time tonight."

            Darcy looked at the woman standing next to her.  Allura was a good four inches shorter than her, dressed in a simple blue dress, and her long hair pulled back in a French braid.  She exuded happiness and confidence, she was also the petite, fair, beautiful type that men go for.  Not that she was jealous, Allura was such a good person that you couldn't help but like her.

            Darcy smiled, "Let's go meet the guys."  

            Lance, Dante, Hunk, Pidge, and Keith were standing in the rec room waiting for them.

            "You guys are perpetuating the stereotype of women always being late."  Keith said as they entered.

            Lance's mouth went dry when he saw Darcy.  He hadn't seen her in a skirt before.  She looked soft and feminine.  Her legs were long and shapely, her figure was slender and fit.  _So much for keeping my hormones in check_, he thought to himself.

            "You guys look great."  Hunk announced.

            "Thank you, Hunk, so do you."  Allura smiled, graciously.  

            "Hey, keep your eyes in your head," Keith said as he slipped his arm around Allura.

            "Is Caleb going to join us?"  Darcy asked.

            "Yeah, I told him how to get there, he's going to meet us when he gets off duty."  Pidge told her.

            "Alright, let's go."  Keith said.

            They took two large cars into town.  There was a slight nip in the air making it a little to cold to walk and it would be easier for them to get back to the castle quickly if they needed to.

            Keith, Allura, Darcy, and Dante piled into one car, while Hunk, Pidge, and Lance (looking more than a little disappointed) climbed into the other car.


	9. A Night Out

            Since it was the middle of the week, Salina's wasn't too busy.  There were a few couples on the dance floor and only half the booths were full.  They were able to snag a large round booth that fit all of them.  A waitress came over and batted her lashes at Dante.  They ordered a few appetizers and everyone got a drink, except Keith.

            "He's the designated stick in the mud."  Lance whispered to Darcy.

            "I heard that, Lieutenant."  Keith said.  "You just earned yourself a few more laps tomorrow."

            "Wanna go another round on the Judo mat?"  Lance challenged him.

            "You're on."

            Allura was sitting on the other side of Darcy and whispered in her ear, "You can just feel the testosterone levels rising."

            "How long before they start grunting and beating their chests?"  Darcy whispered back.

            "What are you two giggling about?"  Lance asked.

            "Girl talk."  They said in unison.

            "Your Highness?"

            They all turned to see a small, middle aged woman with hair dyed bright red.

            "Yes?"  Allura asked.

            "I'm Salina, I wanted to welcome you to my establishment, all of you.  If there is anything I can get you, please let me know."  She curtsied.

            "Thank you, Salina.  It's nice to meet you.  You have a wonderful place here."

            "I'm just glad to see you are able to get out and enjoy yourself.  Have fun."

            "Thank you," Allura said again, before the woman turned and took her place behind the bar again.

            Keith patted Allura's hand, "I'll be right back.  I see someone I need to talk to."

            "Who is that?"  Hunk asked, indicating the woman Keith had gone to talk to.

            Allura turned to look, "Oh, that's Paton Lacko, she's the chief of the new police department Keith started here in town."

            "How come he never introduced us to her?"

            "Why Hunk, I do believe you're smitten."  Allura teased him.  "Why don't you go over and have Keith introduce you."

            "Maybe I will."  

            Pidge slid out of the booth so Hunk could leave.  They all watched as he went over and said something to Keith, then acted surprised to see him talking to someone.  Keith introduced him and Hunk took the hand she offered and brought it to his lips.  
            "Smooth."  Lance commented as he took a sip from his drink.

            Keith made his way back to the table, a grin on his face.  "Looks like Hunk made a new friend."

            "Come on," Allura  pulled on Keith's arm.  "Let's dance."

            The four at the table watched as Keith and Allura, and then Hunk and Paton, took to the dance floor.

            The waitress set a beer down in front of Lance.

            "I didn't order this."  He told her.

            "The lady at the bar sent it, with her compliments."  The waitress pointed to a curvy blonde who held up her own drink in response.

            "Oh, damn.  Excuse me, Darcy." Lance picked up the beer and followed Darcy out of the booth.

            "Who's that?"  Darcy asked when she slid back into the booth.

            Pidge rolled her eyes, "That's Danya."

            "Did they date?"  

            "No.  There was this festival in town a couple months ago and she came up and started flirting with him.  They talked for a while and then she turned out to be a complete moron.  She's been sending messages up to the castle.  I think she just wants to be able to say she's dating a member of the Voltron Force."

            "I guess you're kind of celebrities around here, huh?"  Darcy asked.

            Pidge shrugged, obviously uncomfortable with the question, "I guess.  But now you're a member of the Force. You'll have every guy in the village beating on your door."

            Darcy let her gaze drift over to the bar and felt more than a twinge of jealousy.  Lance was leaning on the bar, the beer untouched at his elbow.  Danya trailed a finger up his arm.  She watched as Lance took her hand and placed it on the bar.  Danya turned her angry look to their table, then back to Lance. He smiled, patted her hand, and walked back to the table.

            "How'd it go?"  Dante asked when Lance slid in the booth beside Darcy.

            "I think I got through to her.  She's a sweet kid, just not my type."

            "She looks pretty pissed," Pidge said.

            "She can't seem to take a hint.  Maybe I was a little rude to her."

            "What did you say to her?"  Darcy asked.

            Lance busied himself with his drink.

            "What did you say?"

            "Nothing really.  Anyone else want a drink?"  
            "Yeah, I'll take another one."  Darcy said.

            Lance slid out of the booth and went up to the bar.

            "If you'll excuse me, I'm going to visit the little boy's room."  Pidge slid out of the booth.

            "And I think I'm going to go visit the brunette at the bar."  Dante slid out after him.

            Darcy sat and watched.  Keith and Allura were dancing closely, just enjoying being together.  People throughout the club were watching and pointing at their Queen and her husband.  Hunk and Paton had found a secluded table to sit and talk.  Suddenly a bleach blonde head blocked her view.

            "Who do you think you are?" 

            Darcy looked into the angry face of Danya, "I'm Darcy Barlow.  I don't think we've met."

            "Bitch."  Danya spat out.  "You come waltzing in here thinking you can steal my man.  What makes you think he wants your scrawny ass when he can have me?"

            Darcy's mouth fell open, "Are you for real?  What are you talking about?"

            "I'm talking about Lance."  
            "I thought I felt my ears burning."  Lance came up behind Danya, a drink in each hand.  "Leave her alone, Danya."

            Danya turned to Lance and placed her hands on his chest, "Come on, Lancey, I know you want me."

            He took her hands in his.  "I tried being nice, Danya, but apparently you can't take a hint.  You're a nice girl, but there is nothing between us.  There will never be anything between us.  Now leave me and Darcy alone."

            Danya's nostrils flared, "That was your last chance, Lance.  You are such a loser."  She turned to Darcy.  "Good luck with him."

            "What was that about?"  Darcy asked a red faced Lance.

            "Well, uh," he rubbed the back of his neck.  "I couldn't think of an easy way to let her down."

            "Lance." 

            "I kinda told her I was dating you."

            Darcy shook her head, "I wondered why she wanted to scratch my eyes out."

            His face lit up, "Would you have fought her?"

            "No!  What is it with men and women fighting?"

            "It's hot."  Lance slid in beside her.

            "You're sick."

            "No, it is.  Ask any guy."  He reached up and tucked a stray hair behind her ear.

            She stiffened under his touch.

            "I still unnerve you?"

            Darcy tossed her head back and looked him in the eye, defiantly.  "No."

            "I think I do."  He let his hand slid down to her neck.  A bolt of heat raced through her.

            "You're pushing it, Lance."

            "Good.  You look beautiful tonight."

            "You're not so bad yourself."  She told him.

            "I think we should go out more often."  He massaged the back of her neck.

            "Are you asking me out?"

            He leaned toward her.  She closed her eyes, feeling his breath on her cheek as the hand on her neck tightened.

            "Hey guys!  Where is everyone?" Caleb slid into the booth.

            Lance swore under his breath.

            Darcy felt her face turn bright red, "They're around here somewhere.  Excuse me, I need to use the restroom."

            She slid out of the booth and walked quickly to the bathroom.

            Lance reached into his pocket and pulled out a half empty pack of cigarettes.  "Good timing, Caleb."

            Keith and Allura returned to the table.

            "How'd everything go, Caleb?" Keith asked as he sat down.

            "Just fine, Captain.  Everything was clear."

            "Where'd Darcy go?"  Allura asked.

            "The bathroom."  Lance answered as he blew out a frustrated stream of smoke.

            Allura pushed open the door to the bathroom and saw Darcy sitting on the couch, her elbows on her knees, her chin on her fist.

            Allura sat beside her, "Are you okay?"

            Darcy looked up at her, "Yeah I'm fine.  Lance told some girl that he and I were dating so that she would leave him alone."

            "Danya?"

            "Yeah."

            Allura shook her head, "That girl is an idiot.  Is that what's really bothering you?"

            "I think what bothers me more is that I didn't mind when he told her we were dating."

            "Darcy, do you want me to have Keith say something to Lance?"

            "What?"

            "If he's coming on to strongly and making you uncomfortable, Keith can talk to him."

            Darcy looked at her, "No, it's not that.  It's just…"

            Allura waited a moment to see if Darcy finished her statement.  "You really like him, don't you?"  
            "If we're going to work together, we can't pursue it."

            "You are both professional soldiers, I don't see why you can't have a relationship and still work together.  You both know the difference between work and play."

            "I don't think it would be a good idea."

            "Darcy, I think you should know that in all the years I've known Lance, I have never seen him like this.  He really likes you."

            Darcy nodded.

            "Is this about Lt. McCormick?"

            Darcy looked at her sharply.

            "Keith had to look into the allegations in your file."

            Embarrassment and anger coursed through her. "What do you know?"

            "Keith didn't think the comments fit you, so he looked into the allegations.  He knew Lt. McCormick, he was a year behind Keith at the Academy.  Apparently, he was a jerk at school and only received the commanding post because his uncle is a high ranking Garrison official."  Allura took Darcy's hands in hers. "No one believes what McCormick said about you."

            "Does Lance know?"  Darcy whispered.

            "He has read your file, but I don't think he knows the details."

            "Did he know McCormick too?"

            "Yeah.  Apparently they were both suspended for fighting once."

            "With each other?"

            Allura smiled, "Yeah.  Keith said Lance gave him two black eyes."

            Darcy returned her smile.  "Good."

            "Come on, let's go back out there before they send Pidge in to find us."

            "But this is the ladies room."

            Allura stood, "Doesn't matter.  They once sent him in to the ladies room to find me when I took too long talking to someone.  Well, they didn't send him in so much as push him in."

            Darcy laughed, "I think I could write a best selling book with all the stories I've heard from you guys."

            Allura raised her eyebrows, "Maybe it could be a romance."  
            Darcy rolled her eyes.

            "Be nice to me, I could give you enough dirt on Lance to write an entire volume about him."

            "I'm going to have to take you up on that."

            When they returned to the table, Lance and Keith were the only ones still seated.

            "Where is everyone?"  Allura asked.

            "Well, it looks like Hunk and Dante both found someone to talk to and Pidge and Caleb found a free pool table."  Keith told her.

            "Come on," Allura grabbed his arm.  "I see a dart board."

            "Since when do you know how to play darts?"  Keith asked as he followed her.

            "Since Lance started teaching me."

            "Are you okay?"  Lance asked Darcy."

            "Yeah, I'm fine."  She assured him.       

            "It seems like I'm asking you that a lot."

            "I think it stems from the effect you have on me."  She muttered.

            "Is that good thing?"  He asked.

            She took a deep breath throwing caution to the wind, "It could be."

            A grin spread across his face, "Really?"

            She couldn't help but smile back, "Yeah."

            "Come with me."  Lance slid out of the booth and offered his hand to her.

            "Where are we going?"

            "Just come with me."

            She took his hand and let him lead her through the bar and out a side door, through an alley and finally behind the bar.

            "What is it?"  Darcy asked when they came to a stop beside a large tree.  It was cold out and she wrapped her arms around herself.

            Lance slid his jacket off and wrapped it around her shoulders.  "I don't want anything to interrupt us this time."  He slid his hand up her neck and into her hair.

            Darcy felt her heart racing and heat spread through her.  She slid her hands up his back.

            "Are you really sure?"  He asked her, a smile on his lips.

            Unable to speak, she nodded.

            She tasted beer on his mouth and felt the hardness of his body as he pulled her against him.  He groaned her name as he placed small kisses along her jaw and down her throat.  She moaned and arched her neck in response.  All rational thoughts escaped her and all she could think, feel, was him.

            Lance pulled back and looked down at her, "I want you."  He whispered.

            Her heart stopped and all the breath rushed from her lungs.

            "I want you, but I'll wait.  We can wait until you're ready."

            Darcy leaned forward and rested her forehead on his shoulder.

            He rubbed his hands up and down her back. 

            "You're awfully quiet."  He commented after a moment.

            "You've dumbfounded me."  She whispered.

            He shook with silent laughter, "You have no idea what you do to me, do you?"


	10. A Real Man

            A week later found Lance on late duty in Castle Control.  He and Darcy had spent every free moment they had together, talking, watching movies, going for walks, just being together.  It was a new experience for him, and he was afraid he might be falling in love with her.

            Darcy had told him the night before that she wanted to take things more slowly.  Lance had learned back when he was in the Academy that when you live in such close quarters with others, relationships tend to happen quickly, whether it was friendship or something more.  He felt right with their relationship, but apparently she was afraid they were moving too fast.

            It was nearing midnight.  He would be relieved at one in the morning by a castle guard.  All was quiet so far this evening.  Keith and Paget had talked to Rankin earlier in the day.  The freed slaves had found that Lotor and Haggar had moved their small army and new robeasts to another planet, causing them to think he knew that he was under surveillance.  Keith put everyone under orders to stay on castle grounds until further notice, they were to be prepared for attacks at any moment.

            Sven and Romelle had returned home the day before, much to Romelle's chagrin.  But Sven was able to convince her that it would be safer on Pollux and he didn't want her or the baby to be on Arus if Lotor struck.  And he didn't want to leave the young Pollux military if Lotor were to turn on them. They promised to return soon, Romelle wanting Paget to leave with her, but since it was decided that Rankin and the rest of the freed slaves would come to Arus, she needed to stay.  

            The Voltron Force had spent the past few days preparing some old military barracks to house the visitors.  They would be put up there until the threat had passed and other accommodations could be made.

            Lance ran his hand through his hair and yawned as he did another quick scan of the screens before him.  He went on duty at nine and had hoped Darcy would come and keep him company, but Keith had taken her to his office to talk and Lance hadn't seen her all night.  He was dying to know what Keith said to her and he was worried that she might be in trouble.  But as he thought about it, he couldn't figure out what she could possibly be in trouble for.

            He looked over his shoulder when the door slid open.  His face lit up when he saw who it was.

            "You've read my mind."

            Darcy raised an eyebrow, "What do you mean?"  
            "I was sitting here thinking how bored and lonely I was and how much I was hoping you would stop by for a visit."  He looked at her as she walked toward him.  She wore old grey Academy PT sweats and carried a mug.

            "I guess it's been a quiet night."  She stopped beside his chair and looked over the console.

            "Yeah.  We only have a couple of more quiet nights before Rankin and the others arrive."

            Darcy stiffened and took a sip from the mug.

            "How was your meeting with Keith?"

            She set the mug down on a table beside the chair and turned to face Lance, leaning on the console.  "I have something I want to talk to you about, but I don't know how to broach the subject."

            Lance studied her, she looked tired and drawn.  There was still so much he had to learn about her.  "Are you breaking up with me?"

            She gave him a humorless smile, "No."

            "Then just tell me."  He sat back in the chair, a cold ball of dread settling in his stomach.

            Darcy pulled at a loose string on the hem of her shirt, "On my, uh, my last assignment my commanding officer was Lt. Jesse McCormick."

            Lance nodded slightly.

            "He and I became close."

            "Close?"  Lance asked.

            "We dated."

            "And I take it things ended badly."

            "I caught him with another woman."

            "Do you want me to have him killed?"

            The corners of Darcy's mouth turned up, but she shook her head.

            "I can make it look like an accident."

            This time a full fledged smile appeared, "No, that's not necessary Lance."          

            "He hurt you."

            "Well, trashing his room and throwing everything I could get my hands on at him helped me feel better."

            Lance raised his eyebrows, "Is that how you got the reputation of being difficult and overemotional?"

            "You know about that?"

            "Know about it?  It's the first thing that attracted me to you.  When I read that in your file I thought 'This is the woman for me'."

            "Smartass," Darcy laughed.

            Lance held out his hand to her and when she took it, he pulled her into his lap.  "And that's the first thing that attracted you to me."

            She laid her head on his shoulder, "It doesn't hurt anymore, Lance.  He was the first man I loved, well, thought I loved.  But since I came here and I was accepted into this 'family', it stopped hurting, he wasn't important anymore."

            He wrapped his arms around her, "I'm glad to hear that."

            "There's more."

            "Hm?"

            "Jesse has a new assignment."

            "What?"

            "He's helping with the transport of the freed slaves from Deikun to Arus." 

            Lance tightened his arms around her, "Are you okay with that?"

            "That's why Keith called me into his office, he wanted to make sure I would be okay with this.  But like I said, it doesn't hurt anymore."

            "Darc?"

            She sat up and looked at him, "What?"

            "If he so much as looks at you, I will hurt him."

            Darcy grinned at him, "You're better than that.  Besides, I want you to show him what a real man is like."

            He smiled back at her, "You know, I get off in an hour.  Then I can show _you_ what a real man is like."

            "We have a busy day tomorrow.  After practice we have to finish getting the barracks ready.  I think I should turn in for the night."  She untangled herself from him and stood.

            He grabbed her hand before she could get far, "Darcy, I can't promise that I won't ever hurt you, but I can promise that I will never _intentionally hurt you. You're… important to me."_

            She smiled, touched by his sentiment.  "Thank you."  She leaned down and kissed him.  "Good night."  
*********************************************

            "Where's Allura?"  Darcy asked as she joined Keith, Hunk, and Lance at the breakfast table a few days later.

            "She isn't feeling well."  Keith said.  

            "It's not anything serious, is it?"

            "Nah, just an upset stomach.  I think its stress.  We thought we were done with Lotor and now he's back in our lives."

            Darcy looked at Keith and realized that he, like most men, was totally clueless.  "Um, I'll be back."  She excused herself and hurried to Keith and Allura's room.

            "Come in."  Allura called out when Darcy knocked.

            "Keith said you weren't feeling well, I thought I would stop by and see how you're doing."

            Allura sat at her vanity, "I'm sure it's nothing, I've just had an upset stomach the past couple of mornings."

            Darcy smiled at her, "Allura."

            "I know.  I am so scared."

            "Are you pregnant?"

            Allura paced the room, "I don't know, I haven't had the nerve to go see Dr. Gorma."

            "Keith doesn't know?"  
            "We've been using protection, I know it isn't 100%foolproof, but we didn't want to bring a baby into this world when Lotor is still such a threat."

            Darcy sat on the edge of the bed, "So you're afraid of what Keith will say?"

            "Oh no," Allura sat beside her.  "He wants children as badly as I do.  He'll be thrilled."

            "Do you want me to go see Dr.Gorma with you?"

            "Please."

            Dr. Gorma greeted the Queen at the door, "Your Highness, to what do I owe this pleasure?"

            "Dr. Gorma," Allura lowered her voice.  "Could you please perform a pregnancy test?"

            The doctor's face lit up, "Of course, Your Highness."

            "And please keep it quiet, I want to surprise Keith."

            "I understand.  Follow me and we'll perform the test."

            After Dr. Gorma extracted blood from Allura's arm, Darcy entered the examination room.

            "Are you okay?"  She asked.

            Allura grinned, unable to contain her excitement. "I'm great!  I'm having Keith's baby." 

            "You think you are definitely pregnant then?"  Darcy sat in a chair beside the table.

            "I have a feeling."  She placed her hand on her flat stomach.

            "Have you and Keith discussed this?"

            "Oh yes, we want a houseful of kids.  I want a large family, I was an only child and I always wanted brothers and sisters.  When the guys arrived here and we became such good friends, I finally learned what it was like to have brothers.  I want my children to know that feeling."

            Darcy looked at Allura, she was glowing with happiness, her hand rubbing her stomach.  "I am so happy for you."

            Allura sighed, "I can't help but worry about Lotor.  Who knows what he'll do.  We'll have to hold off the official announcement until after this current threat is over."

            "That's probably a good idea."

            "Nanny will be so excited, it has been so long since she had a baby to care for and we'll have to set up a nursery.  When we got married we moved into the north wing of the castle, there are three other bedrooms and a big, sunny room that I always imagined would make a perfect nursery.  There are huge windows that look out over the lake.  When we're done here I'll take you and show you."  Allura jumped off the table, too excited to sit any longer.  "I can't believe I'm pregnant."

            Darcy watched her pace the room.

            "Just think, our baby will be almost the same age as Romelle and Sven's.  Instant playmates! I'm going to be a mom!"  Allura did a little dance.

            Darcy laughed, "I guess you're excited."

            "You have no idea."

            Dr. Gorma knocked on the door.  Allura ran to the examination table and jumped up, crossing her legs demurely, "Come in."

            Dr. Gorma entered, looking grim. 

            "No."  Allura whispered.

            "I'm so sorry, Your Highness."

            "But I was so sure."  Allura looked absolutely crestfallen.

            "Keep trying, you're young and in good health, you should have no problem becoming pregnant."  Dr. Gorma patted her hand and excused himself.

            "Allura?"  Darcy stood and walked to her.

            "I guess I just got my hopes up."

            "You will have children, it just wasn't meant to be this time.  It's for the best right now, you said yourself that you wanted to wait until Lotor was no longer a threat."

            "I know, but I was so sure. I felt something."  Allura slid off the table.

            Darcy was at a loss for words, so she hugged her.

            "Thank you, Darcy.  If you'll excuse me, I'm going back to my room."

            Darcy watched her go, her head down. 

            "Where's Keith?" Darcy asked Lance who sat at the table, finishing breakfast.

            "He's in Castle Control.  What's up?"

            "I'll tell you later."  She left and found Keith standing at the console with Pidge and Hunk.  "Captain, can I speak with you?"

            Keith turned around, "Of course, Darcy what is it?"

            "Uh, privately, please."

            He looked at her strangely and crossed to the other side of the room, "Is everything alright?"

            "No, Keith, I think Allura needs you right now."

            "What happened?"  He asked.

            "She's in your room.  I think she wants to be the one to tell you."  
            Without another word, Keith left and ran straight to their bedchambers.  He found Allura there, curled up on their bed.  "Allura?  What's wrong?"  He sat beside her on the bed.

            She rolled over and looked at him with dry eyed disappointment.  "I just went to see Dr. Gorma.  I thought I was pregnant."

            Keith caressed her cheek with the back of his hand, "Why didn't you come and get me?"

            "I wanted it to be a surprise."

            "Do you want to have a baby now?"

            She sat up, "I thought I didn't, I thought I wanted to wait.  Then I got so excited when I thought I was pregnant.  Keith, I want to have a baby.  Don't you?"

            "Of course I do."  He leaned down and kissed her.  "I want a castle full of them."

            She smiled mischievously, "Do you want to start now?"

            "We're expecting the transport ships from Deikun."

            "They aren't coming for another five hours.  You're good, Honey, but you're not _that_ good."

            He gently pushed her back on the bed, "I'll show you how good I can be."


	11. Visitors

All relative disclaimers apply.  

I want to thank all of you who have reviewed my story, I _really appreciate it.  There are some interesting, exciting chapters coming up._

Enjoy!

****************************

            Since the transport ships were expected to arrive just after the lunch hour, Allura had decided they would have a meal set up for them.  Nanny and her cooks and maids spent days preparing and cooking enough food for nearly 700 people.  

            Pidge, Darcy, Dante, and Hunk were busy helping to lay out the food with Nanny supervising.  Since so many people were expected, tables had been set out back in the meadow and it was going to a big picnic.  

            Lance had just gotten out of a meeting with Keith where he had been lectured about proper behavior.

            "Lance, I want you to behave yourself while Lt. McCormick is here."  Keith had said as he sat behind his desk.

            ""What do you mean?"

            "I'm not stupid, I know what is going on between you and Darcy.  I also know that you and Jesse have a history of bad blood between you."

            "One fight back at the Academy doesn't necessarily mean there is bad blood.  I have nothing against Lt. McCormick."

            Keith sat back and raised an eyebrow.

            "Alright," Lance held up his hands in defense.  "I promise to behave myself as long as he doesn't give me reason to kick his ass."

            Keith sighed, "I guess that's the best I can ask for."

            "Anything else, Captain?"

            "Just a reminder that you are the second-in-command of the Voltron Force and I expect you to behave as such."  
            Lance rolled his eyes, "Geez, Keith, I'm a trained Garrison officer, have a little faith."

            "Alright, I'm going to have one last look at the barracks, would you please go check the tarmac and make sure everything is ready for the landing."

            Lance saluted, "No problem."

            After doing a double check to make sure everything was clear and ready for the landing, Lance found his way to the kitchen.  Darcy was standing over the table with one of the maids, arranging fruit on a platter.

            He walked up behind her, "Wanna play hooky?"   

            She turned to him, "I'm a little busy here."

            "I'm sure Britta will cover for you."  Lance winked at the blushing maid.            

            "Here," Darcy handed him the large tray.  "Take this out and help the others finish setting up."

            "Darcy girl, would you please take these out and set them on the first table?"  Nanny came up to her with a basket filled with napkins.

            "Of course, Nanny."  Darcy left the kitchen and found the boys standing around Keith.

            "Darcy, I'm glad you're here."  Keith waved her over.

            After setting the basket on the table she crossed to him.

            Keith stood, wearing his dress uniform and waited for her to join them.  What they were going to wear had been a topic of conversation for two days.  It had been decided that Keith, as the Prince Consort, would wear his dress uniform and Allura, as Arus' Queen would wear a formal gown.  The others all wore their normal clothing since they would be helping to unload the ships and get everyone settled.

            "The ships have entered Arusian airspace and will be landing in ten minutes."  Keith explained.  "I want you all on the stage set up at the end of the tarmac.  After everyone is off their ships, Allura will say a few words.  They will then have the chance to go to the barracks first and then come out here to eat.  You will all be expected to meet with the leaders of the slave rebellion and the Garrison officers who came to help.  Any questions?" 

            Everyone shook their heads.

            "All right, team, to the tarmac."  Keith turned and headed toward the landing area.

            Lance stayed back and held onto Darcy's hand, "How're you holding up?"

            "I'm fine, Lance, really." She smiled at him.

            "Just let me know if he bothers you."

            "Don't go Neanderthal on me now, I can handle him."

            "I know, but I like feeling that you need me."

            Darcy laughed, "Does it make you feel all manly and strong?"

            "I know I'm all manly and strong, I just like proving it to you.  Neither of us are on duty tonight, want to get together?"  
            "It's going to be a little hard to get away, isn't it?"

            He shrugged, "We don't have to entertain them.  Come to my room, we can watch a movie."

            "Alright, if I can get away."

            Allura stood beside a microphone that had been set up for her to address the new arrivals.  Darcy's eyes widened when she saw the young Queen.  Allura was dressed in an elaborate, floor length pink gown.  The simple circlet she usually wore was replaced by a tiara, bigger than her circlet, but smaller than the crown she wore for formal occasions.  Her hair was pulled back into a bun and she held herself with such an air of authority that she looked years beyond her age.

            Darcy and Lance took their places in line.  Keith and Allura stood in the front of the stage, behind them were Lance, Hunk, Pidge, Dante, Darcy, Caleb and Paget, all standing at attention.

            Keith turned to his team, taking on the air of the Commander.  "Just a reminder guys, I know we tend to let protocol fall to the wayside, but as long as the Garrison officials are here, please try to remember your Academy training."  He looked straight at Lance.

            "For Pete's sake, Keith, I know how to behave."  Lance said.

            Hunk snorted.

            Lance elbowed Hunk, hard, in the ribs, causing him to lose his balance and fall into Dante.  It was like a bad game of dominos and they all went down with Lance standing over them.

            Allura put her hand over her mouth, trying to stifle a giggle.  Keith reached down and helped Caleb, Darcy, and Paget up while Lance helped the others.

            "I'm going to lose my commission."  Keith muttered.

            There were four huge Garrison transport ships beginning their slow descent.  The Force watched as the ships landed and, with military precision, all the freed slaves marched to the end of the tarmac and stood in place before the stage.  

            Lance whistled softly under his breath.

            The former slaves were all thin and rather weak looking.  There were men and woman of all ages.  Children ranging in age from toddler to teenager.  There were even a few women clutching a baby to their chest.  They held themselves tall and with pride, but they made for a poor army.

            When everyone was assembled, Allura approached the microphone.  "On behalf of Arus, I want to welcome you all and extend an invitation to all of you to stay as long as you like.  We know and understand all that you have been through and as long as Lotor is a threat, we will continue to stand strong and fight until he is defeated.  If you will follow the castle guards standing to the right, they will escort you to the housing we assembled for you in some former military barracks, stay there as long as you like.  Once you are settled in for the day, we invite you back to the castle for a picnic."

            A tall man stood before the ragtag army, flanked by Garrison officials.  He turned to the people before him and announced "Dismissed!"  In a surprisingly loud voice.

            As they filed out, the man and the officials were escorted to the stage by two castle guards.

            Keith stepped forward and bowed, "Welcome to Arus, Rankin."

            Rankin was a good three inches taller than Keith with pale green skin and hair as black as coal.  His face was hardened by battle, but his eyes were kind.  He bowed to Keith and Allura.  "It is an honor to meet you in person, Your Highness, Commander Whitaker.  I don't know how we will ever repay you for your kindness."

            Allura curtsied, "We are so happy to be able to help."

            "Captain Whitaker."  

            Keith turned to a middle aged man in uniform.  He quickly brought his hand up in salute, "Colonel Webster, it's an honor to see you again."

            "And you my boy, at ease.  Allow me to introduce Captain Epperly, Captain Hyde, and Lieutenant McCormick."

            "This is my second-in-command, Lieutenant Lance Collier."  Lance stepped forward to stand beside Keith as he was introduced.

            Keith then went down the line, introducing his team to Rankin and the four Garrison officers.  When Rankin came to Paget, they saluted and smiled to each other.

            "Sergeant Barlow, so nice to see you again."  Lt. McCormick had stopped in front of Darcy.

            She raised her hand to salute, but kept silent.

            Out of the corner of his eye, Lance watched the exchange between Jesse and Darcy.  He was standing with Keith as he spoke to Col. Webster and Rankin.

            "I take it you are enjoying your time with the Voltron Force."  Jesse asked.

            "Very much, sir."

            "I still can't believe you're a member of the Force."

            Darcy felt her temper building, but she kept it in check, "I'm a good pilot."

            "She's a great pilot."  Pidge said.

            Jesse turned his gaze to the young pilot of the green lion, "I don't believe I was addressing you."

            "Alright team," Keith turned to his men.  "You're dismissed to attend the picnic."

            "May I escort you to the picnic?"  Jesse held his arm out to Darcy.

            "She already has an escort."  Lance was standing at her elbow.

            "Collier."  Jesse looked him up and down.

            "McCormick."

            "It's been a long time Lance."

            "Can't say I'm upset about that."  Lance crossed his arms over his chest.

            The possessive stance Lance had taken was not lost on Jesse.  He looked from Lance to Darcy and then back again.  With a smirk he said, "It was nice seeing you again, Darcy, Lance.  I'll talk to you later."

            "Not if I can help it."  Lance muttered as he watched Jesse cross the stage.

            Darcy looked at him, her dander up, "I am not a damsel in distress, Lance, I can handle Jesse McCormick."

            "I know you can, I just wanted to be the one to escort you.  It'll do wonders for my reputation to be seen with a beautiful woman on my arm."

            She couldn't help but smile, "I don't know how you do it."

            "Do what?"

            "Manage to charm me into forgetting why you annoy me."

            "It's 'cause you like me."  He grinned at her.

            Darcy shifted her gaze over his shoulder where she saw Jesse standing with Col. Webster, watching her.

            "Is he still looking?"

            She looked back at Lance and nodded.

            Without warning, Lance put his arms around her, pulled her hard against him and kissed her, hard.  It was a good thing he was supporting her as she felt her knees go weak.  When Lance pulled back, Darcy realized she was clutching the front of his shirt.  

            She uncurled her fists and tried to smooth the wrinkles out of his shirt, "Um, what was that for?"

            He gave her a lopsided smile, "Just marking my territory."

            "What?"  Her eyes widened.

            "Just letting Spanky over there," he inclined his head toward Jesse, "know that you're spoken for and if he tries anything he has to go through me."

            Darcy looked at him, incredulously, not knowing if she should laugh, smack him upside the head, or kiss him back.  "Well, as long as you don't try to lift your leg on me."

            Lance raised his eyebrows, "I didn't know you were in to that kinky stuff."

            She decided to laugh and she saw Keith watching them, looking none to happy.  "Um, I think Keith wants to talk to you."

            "I'll go as long as you agree to meet me at my place at nine tonight."

            "I said I'll try."

            "And you're in charge of snacks."

            "Alright, alright.  Go, see what Keith needs you to do."  She gave him a gentle shove towards Keith.

            "I hope that was worth it."

            Darcy looked at Allura who had appeared at her elbow.  "What do you mean?"  
            Allura indicated the side of the stage where Keith was talking to Lance, angrily.  "I'm thinking that Keith is lecturing Lance on the importance of behaving properly in front of superior officers."

            Darcy realized what she was saying and blushed bright red.

            "Yeah, see, making out with your girlfriend in front of a visiting Colonel isn't really proper."  Allura grinned at her.

            "He said he was marking his territory."  Darcy whispered to her.

            "He said what?"  Allura asked with a laugh.

            "He said he was marking his territory so Lt. McCormick wouldn't mess with me."

            "You know, for Lance that's rather sweet."

            The two women made their way across the tarmac and in the direction of the picnic.

            "I haven't seen you since this morning," Darcy said.  "How are you feeling?"  
            "I'm fine."  Allura assured her.  "I was really disappointed, but Keith and I talked about it.  I guess I have you to thank for sending him after me."  
            "I thought he might be able to help."

            Allura smiled, "We decided not to wait."

            "Really?"  Darcy asked, smiling.

            "Yeah, we actually started today."  Allura said, slyly.

            Darcy laughed, "If you two aren't careful, you're going to end up with a dozen kids."


	12. The Picnic

            Hello!  
            I know, I'm sounding like a broken record, but all relative disclaimers apply.

            Enjoy!

*****************

            The picnic turned into an all day party.  By mid afternoon the food had been cleared and the babies had been put down for naps.  There was singing, dancing, and games.  Lance, Hunk, Pidge, Dante, and Caleb had started a huge game of touch football with the kids.  Darcy and Allura sat on a blanket that was spread out under a tree, playing with some of the younger children, while Keith was meeting with Rankin, Paget, and the Garrison officials, discussing the information they had gathered and how they were going to prepare.

            "Your Highness," A young woman, holding a baby to her chest approached.

            Allura smiled up at her, "Yes?"

            "I wanted to thank you for your kindness."

            "I'm just glad we were able to help.  What is your name?"

            "Meadia and this is my son, Brinken."

            "Where are you from?"  Allura asked.   

            "I'm from Yaats.  I met my husband while we were both slaves and were married on Deikun.  He was killed when Doom attacked."  Meadia explained

            "I'm so sorry."  Allura said, sincerely.  "If there is anything I can do, please ask."

            The woman curtsied, "I just wanted to thank you for giving my son this chance to grow up in a peaceful place."

  
            "Wow," Darcy said after the woman left.  "Growing up on Terra, we are so far removed from anything like this.  I can only imagine what all these people have gone through."

  
            "It only strengthens our resolve to defeat Lotor."  Allura said as she accepted a weed that a young girl had offered.  "Thank you dear, it's lovely."

            Lance was in formation, with his team around him.  He ran up field and easily caught the pass Hunk threw to him.  As he ran in for a touchdown, he happened to look to his left and see Darcy.

            She was seated beside Allura, with a little tow-headed boy of about three on her lap.  A little girl sat on Allura's lap and about half a dozen other children sat around them.  Darcy was reading from a book of Arusian fairytales that Nanny had brought down for them.

            Lance felt a sudden tightening in his chest and had a vision for Darcy with a little dark haired girl on her lap, one who looked a lot like her.  The thought sent a chill through him and he didn't know if it was excitement or fear.  The next thing he knew he was face down in the dirt with Pidge sitting on his back.

            "First rule of unfair play," Pidge addressed the boys who surrounded him.  "Wait until your opponent is distracted by his girlfriend and then get him."

            Before Pidge knew what was happening, he was on his back with Lance pinning him to the ground with an arm at his throat.

            "Another rule," Lance added.  "When your opponent is getting cocky and not paying attention, strike."

            A few of the younger boys were pointing and giggling as Lance and Pidge wrestled.

            "Hey, hey, I thought this was supposed to be _touch_ football."  Hunk stood over them, hands on his hips.

            Pidge and Lance looked at each other and then turned on Hunk, tackling him to the ground. Before long it had turned into a body pile, all the boys trying to keep Hunk pinned to the ground.

            Darcy looked up and saw Lance lifting up a young boy off the pile and holding him above his head, laughingly proclaiming him the winner.  He lifted the boy onto his shoulders and they ran from Hunk, who had a boy holding onto each leg, keeping him back.

            "You've got it bad."  Allura whispered into her ear.

            "Huh?" Darcy broke her gaze and looked at her friend.

            "I see the way you're looking at him, you really have it bad for Lance."

            Darcy smiled, "He's a great guy."

            "Are you in love with him?"

            "It's a little soon to know that, isn't it?"

  
            "You know, even though it took us over three years to admit it, I think I was in love with Keith the moment I met him.  When it's the real thing, you know.  You wouldn't be imagining him with your children if it wasn't love."

  
            Darcy looked at her, shocked, "What are you talking about?"

            "You know what I'm talking about."  Allura said with a smile.

            "Hi there, cutie."  Jesse had come over to the blanket and crouched down beside a little dark haired girl.

            "Hi."  She said shyly.  "You're pretty."

            Jesse flashed her a smile, "So are you."

            Jesse was a very pretty man.  He had thick, wavy blonde hair that reached his shoulders.  His eyes were big and blue, his features sharp and handsome.  He could very easily have become a Hollywood leading man.  It was his good looks and charm that had won Darcy over.  To think a man like that could possibly like her had blinded her to his faults.

            "Your Highness."  He stood and bowed to Allura.  "It is an honor serving with the Voltron Force and the Arusian military.  Your husband has formed a strong army and a talented Force."

            "Thank you, Lieutenant."  Allura said, graciously.

            "I was hoping I could steal away your friend for a moment."

            Allura looked at Darcy questioningly.

            Darcy knew she wouldn't be able to get away from Jesse without speaking to him at least once.  She looked over and saw Lance distracted, so she stood and walked with Jesse, away from the picnic, and Lance, into the garden.

            "What do you want, Jesse?"  She asked when they were far enough away.

            "I wanted to know how you were doing.  We haven't talked since you left and it wasn't on the best terms."

            She snorted, "You could say that again.  I'm fine Jesse."

            "I know I hurt you."

            "I'm over it."

            He studied her a moment, "I'd like to believe that's true."

            "Go ahead, believe it."

            Jesse shook his head and took her by the shoulders.  "I saw you with Collier and I wanted to let you know it worked."

            "_What worked?"_

            "Lance doesn't settle for just one woman.  I remember back at the Academy he was dating a new woman each night.  You're trying to make me jealous.  Darcy, I can only ask for your forgiveness.  I was wrong and I _have missed you.  Seeing your little show with Lance only angered me.  I realized I still love you.  When he grabbed you like that I was so jealous all I could think of was tearing him apart."_

            Darcy looked at him, feeling a weird combination of disgust and amusement.  "What the hell are you talking about?"

            "I want you back.  I can see about being transferred here and we can be together.  Keith and I are old friends from the Academy, we can work it out."

            Darcy laughed, "Get your hands off me."

            "Darc…"

  
            She took his hands off her shoulders, "Seriously, Jesse, you have lost your mind.  Don't _ever_ touch me again."

            He stepped closer, taking her arms, "I know you loved me once and you can't turn your emotions off that quickly."

            "And I know that you and Keith were never friends at the Academy.  This has nothing to do with me, you only want something that Lance has.  You're like a child."

***************************

            Lance looked over at the tree and saw only Allura sitting with the children.  He jogged over, "Where's Darcy?"

  
            Allura looked up at him, "Have a seat Lance."

            He crouched down beside her, "What's going on?"

            "She's a trained soldier, she knows how to handle herself."

            Lance's eyes flashed with anger, "Where are they?"

            Allura gripped his arm, "She's crazy about you, Lance, she isn't going to run off with him.  Trust her."

            "I do trust her, it's McCormick I don't trust."

            "She's not going to see it that way, she needs to handle this herself.  These are _her demons she has to fight."      _

            Lance looked down at the ground, he clenched and unclenched his fists in frustration.

            "Sit down Lance, take a break.  I'm sure she'll be back in a moment."  Allura patted his arm.

            He slowly lowered himself to the ground beside her

  
*****************************.

            Darcy stiffened as he tightened his grip on her arms.  

            "I know you don't mean that, Darcy.  I don't know how to tell you how sorry I am.  Don't let one mistake ruin what could be the best thing to ever happen to us."

            "Listen to me Jesse, I don't love you, I don't even _like you.  I am a member of the Voltron Force.  I have worked hard and proven myself, without the help of one of my uncles.  I have met a wonderful man I like very much.  I am not going to let you ruin what I have worked so hard for. There is nothing between us, there never should have been.  This is your last warning, get your hands off me, now."  Darcy spoke through clenched teeth._

            Anger flushed Jesse's face, "When you realize what a loser Lance is, when he drops you for the first thing in a short skirt that walks by, don't come crawling back to me."

            Rather than letting go of her, he pushed her back, causing her to land hard, painfully on her backside on the flagstone path.

            She bit her lip to keep from crying out as pain shot up through her tailbone and her eyes watered.

            Jesse turned on his heel and walked stiffly back toward the party.

            Darcy sat for a moment, shaking from anger and disgust.  _Shake it off_.  She thought to herself.  _If you show up like this, Lance will flip out and go after him.  It's over, get up and act like the soldier you are._

            Very slowly, Darcy stood, her backside throbbing with pain.  _Asshole!_  She thought, vehemently. _Oh no, I will not cry.  Even as the tears began to fill her eyes, she tried to deny it._

            Lance watched as Jesse walked angrily back toward the officer's table.  He jumped to his feet.

            Allura stood beside him and grabbed his arm, "Lance, not here, not now."

            "But Darcy was with him, right?"

            She nodded.

            "Then where is she?"

  
            Allura sighed, "I don't know."

            Lance took off in the direction Jesse had just come from.  He found Darcy in the garden near the tree where he had first kissed her.  She was looking up at the tree, her hands on her lower back, she was taking deep breaths.

            "Darc?"

            She jumped at the sound of his voice and winced in pain.

            "What happened?"  He walked up to her, saw the tears in her eyes.

            "Nothing Lance, I just…"  She hiccupped and the tears she had tried to control began to spill out of her eyes.

            "Son of a bitch," he whispered.  "What happened, Darcy?"  

            She looked up at him, putting up a valiant fight to stop the flow of tears, "Lance, come here, please."

            He stepped closer and whispered, "What happened, babe?"     

            Rather than answering him, she leaned against him, wrapped her arms around his waist and buried her face in his neck.  Her tears stopped, she was never one for crying, fearing that it made her appear weak and too girly.

            Lance wrapped his arms around her, pulled her tightly to him.  After a moment, when he knew she had calmed a bit, he spoke again.  "Are you going to tell me what happened?"

            She shook her head, not lifting it from his shoulder, "Don't worry about it Lance, he won't bother me again."

            "No, he won't.  But he obviously upset you and I want to know what happened."  He took her face in his hands and forced her to look at him.

  
            "No, Lance.  I want you to leave him alone.  I don't want anymore trouble.  He is connected pretty highly in the Garrison, I don't want you in trouble."

            "I'm not afraid of him. Besides, between my father and my brother, I think my family outranks his."

  
            "If you care at all about me, you will not go after him.  He is not worth it.  You are the better man, prove it."

            He slid his hands into her hair and kissed her forehead, before resting his forehead on hers.  "For you."

            "Thank you."

            "Do you want to go back to the party?"

            Darcy shook her head, "I'd like to sneak out of it."

            "Alright, stay here.  I'll be back."

            Before he could leave, she grabbed his arm, "Where are you going?"

            Lance smiled at her, "Don't worry, I'm just going to get a dismissal from Keith.  I'll be right back."

            Lance made his way to the officer's table where Keith and Col. Webster were having coffee with Rankin and Paget.  "Excuse me, Captain, can I talk to you for a second?"

            "Of course, Lieutenant."  Keith excused himself and walked to Lance.  "What's up?"

  
            "Darcy isn't feeling too well, can we be dismissed for the night?"

            Keith looked at him, suspiciously.  "It's still early Lance, I would like you guys to be seen."

            Lance looked up and locked eyes with Jesse who stood beside Col. Webster.  Jesse smirked.

            "Alright Keith, here's the story.  McCormick cornered her in the garden and has her really upset.  I didn't want to tell you because I don't want to turn this into some kind of soap opera.  She is _really_ upset."

            "What happened?"

            "She won't tell me the whole story."

            Keith swore under his breath, "I can have him reprimanded."

  
            "She doesn't want that.  She just wants him to leave her alone, I promised I wouldn't do anything."

            Keith smiled at him, "If you keep that promise I'll make sure you're promoted to Captain."

            "I'm really worried about her, Keith, she was crying."

            "He made her cry?  Darcy?"

            "Yeah."

            Keith ran his hand through his hair.  "Alright, just don't make a habit of this while the Colonel is here. I'll keep an eye on McCormick."

            Lance grinned at him, "Thanks man."

            "Just make sure your communicator is on."

            "Yes sir."  Lance saluted and turned back toward the garden.

            Jesse approached him before Lance got far.  "Collier."

            "McCormick."

            "I see Darcy still has a thing for superior officers."

            "There is nothing superior about you, McCormick."

            "You know I was her first."  Jesse said with a smirk, feeling satisfied when he saw the muscle twitch in Lance's cheek.

            "And I'll be her last."  Lance said through clenched teeth.

            "I wouldn't count on that, I can't imagine her settling for you after she had me."

            The anger began to drain from Lance and was replaced with amusement.  When he thought about it, he realized just how shallow and ignorant Jesse was.

            "You're a sad little man, McCormick."

            Keith, sensing danger, walked over quickly to make sure nothing happened, "Is there a problem, men?"

            "Not at all, Keith."  Lance said lightly.

            "Just catching up on old times."  Jesse added.

            "I don't want any trouble."  Keith warned.

            "There won't be any."  Lance assured him.

            "Just warning Lance about getting involved with unstable women."

            Lance swore under his breath, "I wish you hadn't said that, now I have to break my promise to Darcy."

            "What?"  Jesse looked at him strangely.

            Lance answered with his fist.  Jesse stumbled back a few steps but stayed on his feet.  

            Col. Webster walked over quickly, "What is going on here?"

            "It's nothing sir, Collier was causing trouble."  Keith spoke up before Jesse or Lance could. "Lt. Collier, you are confined to your quarters for the rest of the night.  That's an order."  He turned so Col. Webster and Jesse couldn't see when he winked at Lance.

            Lance saluted, "Yes, sir."

            Darcy was walking around trying to ignore the pain in her tailbone.

            "Are you limping?"  Lance asked her.

            "I fell, tripped over my own feet."

            "You fell?"

            "Yeah, I was upset, I wasn't watching where I was going and I landed on my backside.  I thought I outgrew my clumsiness."

            Lance walked over and put his hand on her cheek, "Want me to kiss it and make it better?"

            Darcy couldn't help but laugh.

            "We're off duty.  Want to catch a movie?"

            "Sure, but you're in charge of the snacks now."

            He kissed her forehead, "You're on."


	13. A Night Alone

            Okay, I think this chapter should be rated R, there is some innuendo.  Consider yourself warned :-)

            All relative disclaimers apply.

            Thank you all for reviewing my story.  RedLion, you have been very kind and helpful with your support!  Thank you!

            Enjoy!

*********************************

            "You go ahead to my room and pick out a movie.  I'll meet you there."  Lance said as they entered the castle.

            Darcy had been to his room a few times.  It wasn't easy for them to really date, there wasn't a lot of privacy while you're living in a castle full of people.  She punched in the code that Lance had given her the week before, but felt a little odd walking into his room without him, like she was invading his privacy.  There were family pictures hanging on the one wall.  One taken with his parents and three siblings at his graduation from the Academy.  Two little girls he had explained were his nieces, Lorna's children, Chelsea and Sabrina.  A vacation picture in Disney World of him and his brother and sisters when he was about six. There were also some pictures of his Academy Days with Keith and Sven and a portrait from Keith and Allura's wedding, where Lance had stood as best man.

            His televiewer was on the wall opposite his bed.  Beside the screen was his extensive collection of movie disks.  Lance was a big fan of classic Terran movies.  There were bookshelves on either side of the televiewer stacked with everything from magazines to novels to military manuals. His bed was huge and covered in a warm, plaid comforter.  There was a large window on the wall opposite the door and a desk in front of the window.  Lance had told her he liked being able to look out over the meadow and woods while he worked. His stereo sat on top of a dresser and a he had CD holders that he had built himself on either side of the dresser holding nearly four hundred CDs.  In a corner sat an acoustic guitar on a stand and a stack of music books.  It was a warmly, cluttered room.  She felt comfortable and cozy in here with him.

            Lance entered the room carrying a couple of bottles of water and some plastic containers of food.  He saw her standing with a hand on the small of her back, she was bent forward slightly, flipping through his movie disks.  After setting the snacks on the bedside table, he went into his bathroom and came back with a couple of asprin.

            "Here."  He came up behind her and offered her two small pills and a bottle of water.

            She looked at him, "What's that?"

            "Asprin.  For your, uh, tush."

            "My tush?"  She asked, amused.

            "Alright, your ass.  Just take them."

            "I'm fine, Lance."

            "No you're not, I can tell.  You don't have to act tough all the time.  It's okay to admit you're in pain, I won't think any less of you."

            To shut him up, she took the pills threw them back and chased them with water.  "Are you happy?"

            "Yes.  And I still think you're tough, Sweetie."  He kissed the tip of her nose.  

            Darcy rolled her eyes, but couldn't stop the smile from coming.

            "Have you picked a movie?"

            "No.  I don't recognize many of these."

            "What are you in the mood for?"

            "A brainless comedy."

            Lance rubbed his chin, "I have just the movie.  Make yourself comfortable.  I grabbed a few things from the kitchen, help yourself."

            Darcy sat gingerly on the bed, her backside was still tender so she took one of his pillows and laid on her side, watching him dig out a movie.  Giving in to a purely female instinct, she turned her head into his pillow and breathed in his scent.  

            Lance turned and saw her lying on his bed, his heart lurched and lust shot right down to his loins.  

            "Are you hungry?"  He asked lightly.

            "Not right now.  Maybe later."

            Lance crossed over, lowered the lights and locked the door.

            "What movie did you pick?"     

            He piled some pillows up against the headboard and stretched out beside her on the bed, "It's an old Terran comedy.  Have you ever heard of Adam Sandler?"

            "No."

  
            "No?  He was a comic genius from the late 20th, early 21st centuries.  I have all 87 of his movies.  I picked 'Happy Gilmore', you'll like it, trust me."

            Darcy settled in and watched the movie, trying not to be distracted by his closeness.  Lance spent more time watching her than the movie, wishing she would tell him the whole story of what had happened in the garden with Jesse.

            He reached out and stroked her hair, "Darcy?"

            "Hm?"

            "Do you remember when you told me how important honesty is to you?"

            She stiffened slightly, knowing what was coming next.  "Yes."

            "You didn't really fall, did you?"

            Darcy rolled onto her stomach and propped herself up on her elbows.  "Lance, it is all over.  I don't want you upset, just let it go."

            Lance stroked her cheek with his finger, "You're in pain.  If he caused it, I want him to be punished."

            "No, Lance.  Just let it go.  Please.  I don't want any trouble."

            "We could talk to Keith and it would be handled through the proper channels in the Garrison."

            Her eyes widened, "No."

            "Honey, you can't let him get away with this."

  
            "You don't understand Lance."  
  


            He sat up against the headboard, "Then tell me, help me understand."

            She crossed her arms and laid her head on them, studying the colors in his comforter.  "When he made all those allegations against me, my name was dragged through the mud.  He made my life a living hell.  I couldn't go anywhere without people pointing and laughing."  Her voice shook slightly and she turned her head so she was facing away from him.  "I lost friends."

            "Darc," he reached out and stroked her back.  "That won't happen."

            "I don't want to go through that again.  I just want him to leave me alone.  I thought that if I came all the way out here, I wouldn't have to deal with it again."

            Lance slid down the bed until he was lying beside her, "You aren't alone in this Darcy."

            "I thought it wouldn't hurt anymore."  She whispered.  

            Lance put his arm around her waist and laid his cheek on her back.

            She found comfort in his weight on her.  

            "You don't have to talk about it if you don't want to."  He said.

            She nodded, not trusting herself to speak, touched by his concern.

            "Do you want me to talk to Keith?  Jesse has to listen to him, if Keith tells him to back off, he will."

  
            Darcy shook her head, "No.  I can handle it myself."

            She felt the weight leave her back as he lifted his head.  He laid across her back and rested his chin on her shoulder.

            "No you can't."  He whispered into her ear.  "I won't let you.  You aren't in this on your own anymore.  I'm along for the ride."

            She squeezed her eyes closed.  The only thing more difficult for her than asking for help, was just accepting it from someone.

            "You're a very independent person, Darcy, I understand that."  He continued.  "But please don't try to take this on by yourself.  You're hurt and I cannot tell you how hard it is for me to see that.  Let me help you through this.  Please."

            She turned her head toward him, his chin still on her shoulder.  Resting her forehead on his cheek, she sighed.  His closeness, his comfort eased her pain like nothing else.

            "I think I'm in love with you."  Lance whispered.

            A tear slid out from under her closed eyelid.

            "This is all new to me.  I never thought it would happen like this, this quickly.  But you mean more to me than anything else in this world.  I feel your pain as my own and it kills me to see you like this.  I have never felt anything like this before."

            Darcy slowly lifted her head.  Lance rolled onto his back, looking up at her.  Silent tears ran down her cheeks, he reached up and brushed them away.

            Too afraid to speak, she took his face in her hands and kissed him.  He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her down on top of him.

            "Lance," her voice shook when she was finally able to speak again.  "You mean more to me than anyone ever has.  You are so important to me."

            "But you don't love me?"  He felt his world crumbling around him.

            "I don't know.  I was always the 'friend', I was never pretty or popular enough to have boys coming after me.  That's how I fell for Jesse, for some reason he liked me, or I thought he did."

            "_For some reason_?  I can give you a hundred reasons why a guy would like you.  But I want to be the only one who loves you."

            "I have never felt anything this strong before and I don't know how to handle it."

            "I think you love me, but you're too afraid to say it."  

            She smiled at him, weakly.  "You're awfully confident."

            "I'm not going to pressure you, Darcy, but I want you to remember one thing."

            "What?"

            He reached past her and grabbed a box of tissues from his bedside table and handed them to her. "I am not Jesse McCormick."

            "Oh Lance," she cupped his cheek in her hand.  "I know you're not.  When I'm with you I forget he even exists."

            He gently stroked her back while she laid her head on his chest and calmed down.

            "How's your butt?"  He asked after a few minutes.

            "It's okay."

            "Want me to check for a bruise?"

  
            She chuckled, "You just want to get into my pants."

            "Yeah, you're point being?"  He teased.

            Darcy lifted her head up to look at him.  "What if I said yes?"

            Surprise crossed Lance's face, "Honey, I don't want you to do anything you don't want to do."

            "What if I wanted to?  _Really wanted to?"_

            "You've had a long, tiring, difficult day.  I want you to make this decision with a clear mind."

            She began undoing the buttons of his shirt, "Lance, I was serious when I said that I have very strong feelings for you.  What you have said to me tonight has really…affected me."

            The corner of Lance's mouth quirked up, "So all I had to do is tell you I loved you and we could have skipped the formalities and gone straight to bed."

  
            "No."  She slid open his shirt, exposing his chest and abdomen.  "I would have to believe it."  Darcy bent her head and placed small kisses across his chest.

            Lance closed his eyes and groaned, "Darcy, if you keep this up, I won't be able to stop."

  
            She kissed her way up to his neck, "I don't want you to."

            "Oh, God Darcy, I want you so badly," he whispered.  "But I want you for the right reasons, not because you are trying to forget a bad day."

            Lance yelped and opened his eyes when she bit his neck, hard.  

            She lifted her head to look at him, "Lance, I am thinking more clearly than I have in years.  You opened feelings in me I forgot were there."

            He slid a hand under her sweater and she gasped when she felt his warm, callused hand touch the smooth, cool skin of her back.  

            "Are you sure about this?"  He asked.

            She looked into his eyes, "I have never been more sure of anything in my life."

            He grabbed the back of her head and pulled her into a kiss that left her breathless.

            A ball of heat formed in her stomach and it spread to every part of her body.  His other hand stroked her, everywhere he touched was sensitive and sent desire pooling below her belly.  He slowly slid our from under her.

            "Stay right here," Lance said as he stood.  "Don't lose the mood."  He bent over and kissed her again.  "Think sexy thoughts.  I'll be right back."

            "Where are you going?"  

            "Just wait, I'll be right back."

            Lance ran down the hall toward the north wing.  It was still early and he could still hear people outside.  Keith and Allura's room was deserted.  He sneaked into their bathroom and found their stash.  He hadn't thought Darcy would be ready so soon and he wasn't prepared.  He pocketed a couple of condoms with the plan to buy some in town as soon as possible and headed back to his room.

            Darcy was lying on her side, sound asleep.  He looked at her peaceful, tear stained face and tried not to feel to disappointed.  It wasn't the right time anyway.  When they did make love, he wanted it to be a special time, not one marred by a jackass who had upset her.

            Lance tossed the condoms into the drawer of the bedside table and laid down beside her.  After restarting the movie, he settled back against the pillows.

**************************************

            When Darcy woke a couple hours later, she found herself wrapped around Lance.  Her head was on his chest, he had taken his shirt off and she could feel the scar on his left pec press against her cheek.  She was comforted by the rhythmic rise and fall of his chest and the steady beat of his heart.  Her left arm was around his waist and her leg was tangled between his.

            The televiewer was still on, the sound down low, showing an old sitcom.  Not sure if he was asleep, Darcy started to pull away but was stopped when the arm he had around her tightened.

            "Where are you going?"

            "I have to use the bathroom." She told him.

            She blinked in the harsh light of the bathroom and waited a moment for her eyes to adjust.  She snarled in disgust when she looked in the mirror.  Her hair was messed up and her face was pale and her eyes red and swollen.  She splashed some cold water on her face and patted it dry with a towel. Using Lance's brush, she tried to smooth her hair down.  

            After this little ritual, she felt better, lighter so she went back into his room.

            "What time is it?"

            He looked at the clock beside his bed.  "It's eight o'clock."

            "It's still early.  Want to watch another movie?"

            Lance looked up at her, "You're feeling better."

            She sat beside him and took his hand in both of hers, "I feel so much better, Lance.  I feel closer to you and like this huge weight has been lifted off my chest.  Thank you so much."

            He reached up and cupped her cheek, "I love you."

            She closed her eyes and leaned against his hand, "I will never get tired of hearing you say that."

            "And someday you will realize that love is not something to be afraid of and you'll say it to me."

            She nodded.

            "Then I'll make you repeat it a hundred times."

            Darcy laughed.  "I'm starving, what did you bring?"

            Lance sat up, turned on the light on the bedside table and picked up the containers he had brought in earlier.  "Um, let's see.  We have a couple of peanut butter sandwiches, I love peanut butter, my mother sends me a couple of jars every so often.  And here are some cookies and brownies."

            "Very healthy."  Darcy said as she reached past the sandwiches and grabbed a big chocolate cookie.

            "What movie do you want to watch now?"

            "Anything is good for me, as long as it isn't boring."

            He looked at her in mock disgust, "There is not one boring movie in my collection."

            Overcome by her feelings, Darcy leaned over and kissed him so hard they fell back on the bed.  

            "Wow."  He blinked at her when she pulled back.

            "Are you upset about earlier?"

            "Not at all."  He assured her.

            "But I got your hopes up."

            "Darcy, tonight was just not the right time.  I knew that, I just let you seduce me."

            She groaned and buried her face in his chest, mumbling something he couldn't understand.

            "What was that?"  He asked.

            She lifted her head, "I made a total ass out of myself."

            "No, I didn't think that at all.  I was too busy thinking how incredibly sexy you are."

            She swatted his arm, "Oh, stop it."

            "I mean it.  You are the sexiest babe I have ever known."

            "Really?"

            "Yeah," he reached up and pushed her hair out of her face.  "You have this hot body and beautiful face."

            "Is that all?"

            "Well, you smell good."

            "Uh huh."

            "Oh, yeah, and you're smart and a good pilot, blah, blah blah."

            She laughed.  "So you only want me for my body?"

  
            "You have a problem with that?"  
  


            Darcy shook her head, "No, I was just double checking.  As long as you don't have a problem with me using you for _your_ body."

            "Nope, that's fine with me."

            "Good," she sat up.  "Go put another movie in."  
  



	14. Trouble Arrives

            Lance slowly opened his eyes.  Darcy was lying beside him, sound asleep.  He reached over and turned off the alarm before it went off and woke her.  There were still a few minutes before they needed to get up and he planned on enjoying them.

            She was lying on her side, facing him.  Her right hand was fisted under her cheek and her left arm had fallen across her abdomen.  He just watched her sleep, enjoying the fact that she was totally relaxed and peaceful.  

            Reaching out, he gently pushed the stray strands of hair off her face and stroked her cheek.  She sighed in her sleep and snuggled deeper into her pillow.

            Lance smiled as she fought to stay asleep.

            He leaned over and kissed her temple.

            "Mm mm."  She disagreed in her sleep.

            "Wake up."  He whispered into her ear.

            "Don't wanna."  She mumbled.

            "You have to.  We're due at practice in an hour."

            Darcy's eyes flew open, "Why didn't you wake me sooner?"

            "There was no need to.  You needed your sleep and we have enough time to shower, dress, and get to practice."  
            She sat up and stretched, "What if someone sees me sneaking out of your room?  What will they think?"

            He smirked at her, "They'll think we had a night of wild, passionate sex."  
            Her face paled.  "Oh God."

            Lance reached over and ran a hand up her arm. "Don't worry.  Hunk has the room next to mine and he doesn't get up for another half an hour.  You only need to go down the hall.  No one will know."  
            "But what about Col. Webster?"  
            "They're all staying in the guest rooms one floor up, I don't think he'll be up wandering the halls at five in the morning.  Besides the guys will just have to get used to seeing us in each others rooms."

            "No, Lance, we are not making a habit out of this."

            "Wanna bet?"

            She stood, "We'll discuss that later."

            He got out of bed and walked around to her, "Do you want me to walk you to your room?"  
            "No, I think I can find it."

            "We could save some time and you could shower here with me."  
            She smiled and shook her head, "I'll see you at practice."  
            They walked to the door, before she could open it he had her back against it and was pressed against her.  "We could call off sick."  
            "I don't think Keith would believe us."  She murmured as he pressed his lips to her throat.

            "I don't know, I think I have a fever, I'm feeling kind of hot."

            Darcy laughed, "I think you need a cold shower."

            He kissed her hard and pulled back to look in her eyes, "I love you."

            "I know."  She said.

            "See you at practice."  He reached over and opened the door.

*************************************

            Practice was routine and uneventful.  Col. Webster and the other Garrison officials wanted to see the lions in action.  Darcy, Caleb, and Allura stayed in Castle Control and answered any questions the officers had.

            Darcy couldn't help but notice the black eye Jesse sported.  She felt a bit of satisfaction when she saw it and a little annoyance that Lance had hit him.

            "So you have flown the lions?"  Col. Webster asked her as they watched the lions fall into formation.

            "Yes, sir.  I have flown Red, Blue, Green, and Yellow."

            "How have you found them?"  
            "They are powerful machines, sir."

            "But you can handle it?"

            "Absolutely, sir."  
            "Have you been a part of Voltron yet?"

            "We have formed him twice in practice, once I was in Green and the other time I was in Blue."

            "No problems?"  
            Darcy shook her head, "No sir."

            "And Captain Whitaker is the only one who flies the Black lion?"

            "Yes sir, although Lt. Collier and Queen Allura are both trained on him."  
            The colonel looked at her, "You talk as though they are live creatures."

            She smiled, "There are times when you forget they are machines."  
            He nodded, "It helps when you develop a connection with your equipment, it makes them easier to fly and fight with."

            "I'm glad to see you understand sir."  
            He laughed and clapped a hand on her shoulder, "It wasn't that long ago that I was flying.  There are times I really miss it.  If it wasn't for the bum knee I would be up there with you."

            The door to Castle Control slid open and Rankin and Paget ran in. 

            "Where is Captain Whitaker?"  Rankin asked.

            Allura turned to him, "He's in the middle of practice, is there anything I can do?"  

            "We have an emergency, can you call him in?"

            She nodded, "Koran, could you please call them down?"

            "What's up?"  Keith answered.

            "There seems to be a problem, Captain, please return to Castle Control."  Koran informed him.

            Five minutes later, the five lions were back in their respective hiding places and the pilots gathered in Castle Control.

            "What's going on?"  Keith asked.

            "I received a communication from Lotor."  Rankin held a rather primitive looking communicator in his hand.  "It is rather old, it only has an audio channel, but I can record up to ten minutes of sound."  He pushed a button and the conversation between Lotor and Rankin played back.

            "You think you're so smart, Rankin?  You will be defeated and I will show no mercy to the slaves."  Lotor said.

            "We are no longer slaves, Lotor."

            "Oh, you will always be slaves.  I know you're on Arus, this will make things easier for me.  I can take over Arus and dispose of the slaves, all in one fell swoop."  
            "That's not going to happen.  We will defeat you."

            Lotor laughed bitterly, "You are such a fool.  Much like your brother."

            "Where is he?"

            "He's dead."

            There was silence for a moment before Lotor spoke again.  "Rankin, I will give you one last chance.  If you help me take over Arus I will spare your life and that of your girlfriend and what is left of your family."

            "No Lotor."  
            "You fool.  I will make sure your death is a slow and painful one."

            The connection closed.

            Rankin cleared his throat, "My brother, Risin was our inside man.  He was sort of a valet to Lotor.  I assume Lotor found the communicator on Risin and killed him."

            "I am so sorry, Rankin."  Keith said.

            "We knew the chances when Risin agreed not to leave Doom."  Rankin lowered his head.  Paget reached over and took his hand.

            "So Lotor knows everything."  Col. Webster said.

            "The risk of attack has reached its highest level."  Keith said.

            "What does that mean?"  Paget asked.

            "I've had my team on high alert for a few days now.  None of them are allowed to leave castle grounds and are to be prepared for battle at any moment.  Have you guys begun training?"  Keith asked Rankin.

            "We have every able bodied man and woman training as we speak.  They are working with your military."

            "Good.  We are going to battle.  Be ready for it."  Keith turned to his team.  "Hunk and Dante I want you to give the lions all a good go-over, make sure everything is as it should be.  Pidge, I want you and Caleb to go over the shields and make sure everything is at full power.  Darcy, I want you with Koran, watching the monitors.  In a situation like this two sets of eyes are always better than one.  Lance, you and I are going to see the progress they're making in training." 

            Everyone nodded and went in separate directions.  

            It was a beautiful day, the skies were clear and the breeze was warm.  But the meadow and woods surrounding the castle were empty. No one was to leave.  Allura retired to her study to make some phone calls and reschedule the appointments she had made for the next few days.  Nanny went through her pantries to make sure she had enough food.

            Darcy kept her eyes on the monitors before her.  Everything was clear.  She listened as Pidge and Caleb went through various tests on the castle shields.

            She didn't know how long she had been sitting there, when Lance appeared at her side.

            "Hi there."

            She looked up, "Hi, how are things going with the training."

            He shook his head, disbelievingly, "It really goes to show you can't judge a book by its cover.  They have some incredible soldiers."

            "What are you up to now?"

            "Keith and I are going to have a lunch meeting with Col. Webster and his men."

            Darcy put a hand on her stomach, "Oh, lunch."  
            "I'm sure you'll be relieved soon.  I just wanted to stop by and say hi."  
            "I'm glad you did."  She smiled up at him.

            "Things are going to be hectic and we're not going to have a lot of time together."

            "I understand."

            "But once things settle down, I want to see if we can get away."

            "Get away?"  
            "Yeah. I want to take you away, a little vacation."  Lance told her.

            "I don't know, we'll have to see about that."

            "I know a great little town about two hours away.  It's beautiful."

            She smiled, "I said we'll see about that."

            Lance leaned down so no one else could hear, "I love you."

            She blushed slightly.

            He smiled at her embarrassment, "Get used to hearing that."

            "Don't worry, I will."

            "Lance."  Keith entered Castle Control.  "Come on, we've got a meeting to get to."

            "Coming Keith," he turned back to Darcy.  "I'll try and find you when I can."

            "Alright.  Have fun at your meeting."

            He rolled his eyes and left with Keith.

            A castle guard came to relieve Darcy about an hour later.  Pidge, Caleb, Dante, and Hunk were also dismissed and they all retired to the small dining room to have lunch.

            "How's everything going, buddy?"  Hunk asked Pidge.

            "Great.  All shields are up to 100% and all the turret guns are loaded and prepped for battle."  Pidge told him.

            "Good to hear, the lions are in tip-top shape.  Bring Lotor on."  Hunk said around a mouthful of sandwich.

            As if on cue the castle alarms sounded.

            "I didn't mean that literally."  Hunk said as he jumped from his seat.

            "What's going on?"  Keith asked Koran as they all reached Castle Control.

            "It is an emergency transmission from Pollux, Keith."  Koran indicated the monitor in front of him.

            "Sven?  What is it?"  Keith asked as they all gathered around.

            "Keit? Ve're under attack.  It's Doom.  Ve need help."  Sven shouted, explosions could be heard in the background.

            "You're sure it's Doom?"

            "_Ja, I know de ships.  There are just too many of dem."_

            "Is there a robeast?"  Keith asked.

            "No, just fighter ships."

            Col Webster studied a map on the wall, "There is a Garrison post on Planet Zettle, they can have help there in twenty minutes, I'll call them."

            "Tank you, Colonel."  Sven said.  "Keit, I'm vorried about Romelle.  She vent into premature labor and our hospital vas hit."

            Allura gasped and stepped closer.

            "Dey vere able to stop de labor, but I vant her out of here."

            "She can come here.  It's safe in the Castle of Lions and Dr. Gorma can care for."  Allura said.

            "Can you send someone to get her?"

            Keith nodded, "Hang tight Sven, help is on the way."

            "I'll go."  Paget stepped forward before anyone could speak.

            "I don't think that would be a good idea, Paget, we can't send an untrained soldier into a planet under attack."  Keith said.

            "I have to go, for Romelle.  And I have some training, I can fly."  
            Keith ran a hand through his hair, "Here's the plan.  Darcy, Caleb I want you two to each take a K-93 fighter and ten men.  Paget, you along with our pilot, Cpl. Collins, will fly with two medics in the M-14, it's specifically used as a medic evac ship.  You are to go in, get Romelle out of there and come right back. "

            "You're not sending the lions?"  Captain Epperly asked.

            "No, it's a trap.  There is no robeast, only fighters which means Lotor is hoping we will use the lions to go help Pollux and leave Arus unmanned.  We can't take that chance."  Keith turned to Col. Webster who had just finished speaking to the Garrison post on Zettle.  "How many can they send in, Colonel?"

            "They're going to send a half dozen fighters in with ten men on each."

            "Great, that will really help Sven.  By the time you guys get there, things should be clear."  Keith turned to call Cpl. Collins to Castle Control.  "Darcy, Caleb, you are dismissed to prepare.  I want you in the air in ten minutes."  
            Lance winked at her as Darcy walked past, she smiled in response.


	15. Rescue and Attack

            The K-93s were fast ships, but even going their fastest, it would still take them nearly four hours to reach Pollux.  The M-14 wasn't as fast and wouldn't reach Pollux for six hours.  Darcy and Caleb were to get there and clear a safe passage for the medics to pick up Romelle.

            When they arrived, there was still a lot of fighting going on over Pollux.  They could see downed Doom and Garrison ships on the countryside around the castle.  The Pollux army had the castle surrounded and were able to keep the Doom soldiers from breaching it.

            "Sven?  Can you read me?"  Darcy called in to her transmitter.

            "_Ja, Darcy, vhere are you?"  His response was garbled with static._

            "We should be there in fifteen minutes.  The medic ship is on its way, it should be here in about two hours.  How are things down there?"

            "Not as bad as it vas earlier, vith the Garrison's help ve have been able to fight dem back, but dey von't leave."

            "We'll be there soon."  Darcy assured him.

            It was a difficult descent onto Pollux.  Darcy was able to take down one Doom fighter and Caleb took out two.  They landed behind the castle and let their twenty soldiers out to help protect the castle.

            "Sergeants Barlow and Marshall?"  A short man in a military uniform ran out from the castle.  "I'm Lieutenant Bolger, please follow me.  Sven has a war room set up in the castle."

            Darcy and Caleb followed Bolger toward the castle.  Darcy fired on and hit a Doom solider who had some how gotten past the guards.

            "There hasn't been an attack like this in years."  Bolger said as they raced into the castle and up the hall.  They stopped to gain their balance as the castle shook with an explosion.

            "Sven, they're here."

            Sven was standing in a room with monitors and radars around him.  Men and women in uniforms were barking out orders over transmitters.

            "I'm so glad you made it."  Sven crossed to them.  "Believe it or not, tings have let up some."

            "How bad has it been?"  Caleb asked.

            "About 50 casualties, 12 of dem fatal.  I don't know about de Doom side."

            "Keith thinks this might be a diversionary tactic, Lotor is hoping he would leave Arus unprotected to come here."  Caleb explained.

            Sven nodded, "Dat's vhat I thought too."

            "Where's Romelle?"  Darcy asked.

            "She's down in a safe room below de castle vith Bandor.  They had to sedate her, she doesn't vant to go."

            The castle shook again as another explosion rocked it on its foundation.

            Sven swore under his breath, "I cannot believe dis is happening."

            "What can we do to help?"

            "Get Romelle to Arus."

            "The med ship is on its way, but it won't be here for over an hour.  What can we do?"  Darcy asked again.

            "Just keep Doom soldiers from her and get her out."

            Darcy nodded, "We'll do what we can."

            Bolger led Darcy and Caleb down to the safe rooms Bandor had had installed when the castle was rebuilt.  Guards flanked the door, inside Bandor paced the floor and Romelle laid quietly on a cot. A woman sat in a chair beside Romelle and two more guards were seated by the door.

            "Romelle?"  Darcy crossed to her.

            "We had to sedate her."  The woman said.

            "Who are you?"  Darcy asked.

            "Torea, I'm one of Dr. Indermac's nurses."

            "How is she?"

            "She's weak and stressed out.  I'm afraid this might be too much for her and the baby."

            "We're going to get her out of here."

            Bandor approached Darcy and Caleb, "You're the new lion pilots?"

            "Yes," Caleb said.  "Sergeants Marshall and Barlow."

            "I'm Bandor, King of Pollux.  What is being done to save my planet?"  The sounds of fighting were muffled this far down.

            "There are Garrison ships up there along with Arusian troops to help."  
            "Is it working?"

            "Sven said things are better."  Darcy assured him.

            "Why is he doing this?"  Bandor asked, miserably.

            "He's an evil man."

            "Are you going to be able to get Romelle out of here?"

            "We have a med evac ship on its way."

            "How are you going to get her through?"

            Darcy smiled at him, "Don't worry, we'll get her out and to Arus.  She'll be fine."

            Her communicator beeped, "Barlow."

            "Darcy," Paget's voice called out.  "We're about fifteen minutes away.  Do you have a place for us to land?"  
            "Our ships are behind the castle, try to land there.  We will meet you there."  Darcy called back.

            "Fifteen mintues!"  Paget called before ending the transmission.

            She turned to Caleb, "Let's head up and clear a path to the door for them."

            "Wait a second," Caleb held up his hand.  "It's quiet."

            Everyone listened, it was quiet.  There were no explosions and no gun fire.

            The door burst open and Sven came in, looking exhausted.

            "How is she?"  He asked Torea.

            "She's still sedated."  
            "What's going on up there?"  Bandor asked.

            "Dey've backed off.  Dey're leaving."  Sven said as he knelt beside Romelle.  "Romelle?  Can you hear me?"

            She moaned softly.

            "Romelle, you're going to go to Arus.  Dr. Gorma vill take care of you."

            "Mm mm."  She moaned.          

            "You and de baby vill be safe."

            "No," she murmured.  "I'm not leaving you."

            "Don't argue.  I vill be dere as soon as I can."

            Darcy motioned for the others to leave, giving them a little privacy.

            Romelle shook her head slightly and tears slid out of her eyes.

            "I never should have made you leave Arus in de first place.  You and de baby will be safer in de Castle of Lions."  Sven smoothed the hair back from her forehead as she struggled to open her eyes.

            "I want you with me."

            "I vill be dere as soon as I can.  Please, my love, go to Arus.  Do not upset yourself any more, it is not good for you or de baby. Ve have been through vorse, ve vill get through dis."

            Her eyes opened slowly, "I love you, Sven.  Please come with me."

            He leaned down and kissed her gently, "I love you too, dat is vhy I need you to go to Arus and be safe."

            She nodded.

            "Sven?"  Darcy stuck her head in the door.  "We have to head out, the med ship should be here any moment."

            Sven nodded.  He stood and looked down at Romelle, she struggled to sit up.  "No, Romelle, don't get up, ve vill get you up dere."  He silently cursed himself.  This day had been hell on his back, he longed to pick her up, but didn't think he could make it up the stairs.

            One of the larger guards came in and picked Romelle up.   Two guards walked in front and Caleb and the other guard followed.  Sven and Darcy brought up the rear.

            Sven cleared his throat, "Darcy, I am going to get dere as soon as I can.  I need to make sure things are secure here."

            "I know Sven.  Don't worry, we'll take good care of her and the baby."

            Sven took Darcy's arm and turned her to him, "Darcy, if it comes to it," he stopped and cleared his throat again, his eyes watering.  "If it comes to it, please have dem save Romelle.  I, uh, I couldn't live vithout her."

            Darcy felt a lump rise in her throat when she realized what he was saying.  She hugged him tightly, "We will do everything we can for both of them."

******************************************

            On Arus, the other members of the team waited anxiously for word from Pollux.

            Caleb's transmission finally came in early evening, "Romelle is on the M-14 and headed to Arus.  It seems all Doom activity has stopped here."

            "Good job, Sergeant.  Once you are sure everything is clear, head home."  Keith told him.

            "Yes sir."  Caleb closed the transmission.

            Keith turned to everyone gathered in Castle Control, "This is it.  By now Lotor knows the lions are still on Arus."

            "You think the attack will come now?"  Captain Epperly asked.

            "It could come at any time."  He turned to Rankin.  "Have all your people been moved into the caves below the castle?"  
            "Yes.  We finished settling them in an hour ago." 

            "Good, that is the safest place for them."

            "This doesn't make sense," Jesse spoke up.

            "What doesn't make sense, Lieutenant?"  Keith asked.

            "All of this.  What does Lotor plan to get out of this?  Why hasn't he contacted you with demands?  He has been repeatedly defeated by Voltron, what makes him think he can win this time?"

            "This is all about revenge."  Keith explained.  "Lotor wanted Allura and Arus, he couldn't get them.  When we married he took it as a personal insult.  His demands are that he get Allura and Arus, that's not going to happen, so what's the point in asking.  He also has Haggar who is able to create robeasts, each one more deadly than the last.  He is always convinced that _this robeast will defeat Voltron."            _

            "The eternal optimist," Lance muttered.

            "Captain," Pidge called from the console.  "You're going to want to see this."

            Keith crossed over to him.  "What is it?"

            "We've got company."

            The monitor blinked and showed one large and about a dozen smaller ships approaching.

            "This is it," Keith announced.  "To your lions, boys."  He then turned back to the console and sent transmissions to the leaders of his military.  They were all called to their battle stations.  Turret guns were manned and all entrances were heavily guarded.

            "Allura," Keith crossed to her before heading to Black.  "Don't leave the castle.  Promise me."

            She smiled and nodded, "I won't, as long as you promise to return."

            Keith shrugged, "It's just Lotor, I'll be back in five minutes."

            "Don't get cocky."  She stood on her toes and gave him a quick kiss.  "I love you."

            "Love you too."  He said before heading to the entry tube of Black.

            It was Doom.  The large ship housed Lotor and Haggar, as well as his new robeast.  As the Lions rose into the air, Keith opened a transmission with Lotor.

            "I think it's time you gave it up Lotor, you aren't going to win."

            Lotor appeared, his nose crooked, a souvenir courtesy of Lance.  "This is the end, Commander, I will defeat you and Arus will be mine.  If you're nice, maybe I'll let you watch when I take Allura."

            Keith's hand tightened on the stick, but he kept his cool.  He knew Lotor was saying that to get a reaction out of him.

            The smaller Doom ships circled around and began firing on the lions and the castle.  Lance and Pidge each took out a ship, Hunk caught two and Dante and Keith each shot down another.  The remaining fighters took off towards the castle.  They could hear the turret guns firing.

            Keith took a hit from the main ship, but was able to stay in the air.  Lance and Hunk both fired on Lotor's ship, but they didn't seem to make a dent.

            A door on Lotor's ship opened and the coffin shaped robeast ship slid out.

            "Get ready guys, its showtime!"  Keith called to the others.

            Dante's eyes widened when he saw the ugly creature awaken from the coffin.

            Pidge, Lance, and Keith all fired on it at once.  Nothing happened.

            The huge, metallic creature rose to be almost as tall as the castle.  It was a horrible brown with spikes down its back and huge hands.  It swept its hand out and caught Blue, sending it into a spin.

            "Dante!"  Keith yelled.  "Pull out of the spin!  We need Voltron!"

            Col. Webster and his men watched in awe as the five lions joined and made Voltron.  They had all been watching the fight from Castle Control.  All twelve fighter ships had been shot down and their pilots taken prisoner.  Allura had explained that they weren't meant to do damage to the lions or Voltron, but to try and attack the castle.  They were essentially worthless.

            The robeast moved on Voltron.  They locked hands, each tired to push the other away.  Voltron landed on his back with the robeast standing over him.  Lotor, watching from his ship, clapped his hands excitedly.  Voltron kicked the beast's legs out from under it, the robeast landed hard on the ground.  They felt the vibrations all the way up through the castle.

            This went on for a while.  Nothing seemed to dent the robeast, not lasers or even the Blazing Sword.  Allura began to wring her hands.  Lotor congratulated Haggar on her incredible beast.

            "It has to have a weak spot."  Keith said, blinking the sweat out of his eyes.  "Look for its Achilles tendon."

            "Captain!"  Pidge called.  "Look, a small spot below on its neck, to the right.  It's a different color."

            "I see it."  Lance said.  "It's not covered by armor."  
            "Let's get him down and see if we can strike it."  Keith said.  

            Voltron once again knocked the beast onto its back, but it rolled its head to the side and blocked the spot on its neck.

            "It seems to know what we want to do."  Hunk muttered.

            "No, it's not that smart."  Keith watched as it got to its feet again.  "We're just going to strike."  
            Voltron swung around and brought the Blazing Sword into the neck of the robeast.  It roared with anger and began to glow.  Taking advantage of this, Voltron brought the sword down on its head.  The vibrations were felt all the way up Voltron's arms and through his body.

            There was a blinding flash and the robeast was gone.

            Lotor turned to Haggar, furious.  "What was that witch?  You said this creature was indestructible."  
            "Nothing is indestructible around Voltron.  But you might want to pull back."  Haggar replied.

            "Don't tell me what to do."  Lotor spat.  He then looked up and saw Voltron approaching his ship.  "Pull back!  Pull back!"  
            Ten minutes later, the Voltron Force stumbled into Castle Control.  Hunk was limping, Lance was clutching his wrist, and Dante had a small trickle of blood running down the side of his head.  They all had bruises and were a bit shaken up. 

            "Good work, men!"  Col. Webster declared.

            "Thank you, sir."  Keith said.

            "Any word from Pollux?"  Lance asked.

            "No, but Paget contacted us, the med ship is about two hours away and we're to have Dr. Gorma on alert."  Allura told him.

            "It looks like some of you guys need to see Dr. Gorma, go get cleaned up."  Keith told his team.

            There was a beeping coming from the console.  Koran flipped a switch, "Castle Control, Arus.  State your business please."

            "Sir!  Private Montgomery here!"

            Keith crossed to the console, "This is Captain Whitaker, what is it Private?"  
            "Sir, we have a man down on Pollux!  The hospital here was heavily damaged, we have to get her back to Arus."

            Lance felt his heart constrict and his knees weaken.  Hunk grabbed his arm and kept him from lurching forward.

            "What's going on?"  Keith asked.

            "We were ambushed by a small group of armed Doom soldiers, they've been detained."

            "Who is it?"  Lance asked.

            "Sergeant Barlow took a shot to the chest.  It doesn't look good, sir."

            Hunk helped Lance to a chair and pushed his head between his knees.  Allura stood beside him and rubbed his back, trying to calm him enough to even out his breathing.

            "Can you get her back here?"  Keith asked.

            "The medics are trying to stablize her so she can travel."

            "Keep me updated."  

            "Yes sir.  Montgomery out."

            The transmission ended and a heavy silence filled Castle Control.


	16. The Wait

Hello,

All relative disclaimers apply.  Thank you so much to everyone who has reviewed this story, I greatly appreciate it.

Thanks!

*************************************

            Darcy was lying on her back, wondering why she couldn't feel anything.  She had been shot.  She knew it, but she couldn't feel anything.  She couldn't feel pain or the ground beneath her.

            "Darcy?  Darcy, stay vith me."  Sven knelt beside her.

            "I don't feel anything."  She whispered.

            Sven exchanged looks with Caleb.  "You'll be fine Darcy, de medic is on his vay."

            Darcy felt her eyes start to close.  Everything was covered by a soft haze.  All sounds were muffled.

            "Darcy, come on, stay vith me."  Sven tapped her cheek gently.

            _Lance. The thought of him had her fighting to open her eyes.  _

            "Sven?"

            "Don't talk, save your strength."  He told her.    

            "No, Sven…listen to me."  It was becoming more difficult for her to breath.

            "Vhat is it?"

            "I love Lance."

  
            He smiled at her, "I know, he knows."

            "No, you have to tell him I said it."

            "You can tell him vhen you get back to Arus."

  
            "No, Sven."  A tear fell from her eye and ran back into her hair.  "I love him, tell him I said it."

            "I vill."  He promised.

            "I said it twice, now I only have to say it ninety eight more times."  She murmured.

            Sven looked at Caleb, who shrugged.

            The medic came running over and slid to his knees beside her.  He ripped open her uniform and sucked in his breath.  

            "Get a stretcher over here, we have to get her inside."

*************************************

            Back on Arus, Lance was pacing Castle Control, waiting for word from Pollux.  Allura entered, carrying a mug in her hand.

            "Here, Lance, I brought you some coffee."  

            He looked at her as if she was speaking a different language.

            "Lance, she's strong, she'll be fine."

            "Allura, when Keith was captured by Zarkon and we didn't know where he was or what was happening to him, I kept telling you that.  Did it help?"

  
            She shook her head.

            "What did?"  He asked.

            Allura set the mug down and wrapped her arms around him.

            "Why haven't we heard anything?"  He asked her.

            "I don't know, Lance, I don't know."

            The communications console beeped.  Allura waved away the guard who went to answer it and walked over to it.

            "Caste Control, Arus."

            "Allura?"  Sven asked.

            "Yes, Sven, how is she?"  
            Lance walked over to the monitor and stood beside Allura.

            "She is stable.  Dr. Indermac said she should be ready for travel soon."

            "How is she, really?"  Lance asked.

            Sven looked at his old friend, he looked pale and drawn.  "She's been unconscious for a vhile now.  She's very veak and it did damage to a lung and grazed her heart."

  
            "Is she going to make it?"  Lance asked, his voice shaking.

            "Ve don't know."  Sven said gently.  "It's bad, Lance."  
            Lance took a shaky breath.

            "When do you think she can head home?"  Allura asked.

            "Ve're leaving in an hour.  Ve should be dere about four in de morning.  Have you heard from Romelle?"

            "They're about an hour away.  Paget said she's been sleeping most of the trip."

            "Good, she needs rest.  Allura, can I talk to Lance alone for a moment?"

            "Of course."  Allura squeezed Lance's hand and motioned for the guard on duty to follow her.

            "What is it, Sven?"

            "She told me to tell you that she loves you."  Sven said quietly.

            Lance squeezed his eyes shut and tried to keep his composure.

            "She vanted me to tell you she said it and den she said someting about how she said it twice now she only has to say it ninety eight more times."  

            Lance let out a shaky laugh and felt a tear run down his cheek, "Bring her back to me, Sven."

            "I vill do my best."  Sven promised.

*******************************

            The M-14 carrying Romelle and Paget arrived just before midnight.  Romelle was brought down on a stretcher and taken straight to the hospital wing.

            Paget, Allura, Keith, Hunk, and Pidge all sat in the waiting room.  Lance was keeping his vigil in Castle Control.

            "How is she?"  Allura asked Dr. Gorma after he finished his examination.

            "She's very weak.  They were successful in stopping her labor, but she is to be on complete bed rest until the baby is born.  I don't want her to take any chances.  I want her to stay here overnight for observation, then we can move her to one of the guest rooms."  He told her.  

            "She and the baby will be alright, though?"  She asked.

            "With proper rest and care, yes, they should be."

            "Can I see her?"

            "For a few minutes, she needs to rest."

            Allura crept into Romelle's room.  "Hi there.  How're you feeling?"

            Romelle smiled, "I'm alright.  Have you heard from Sven?"

            "He's on his way, he'll be here in about four hours."

            "I'm on complete bed rest for the next month and a half."

            "I know, we're going to set up the room in the east wing that you like so much, it looks out over the lake."

            Romelle nodded and looked down at her blanket.

            "What is it, Romelle?"

            "Please don't take this the wrong way Allura.  I love you and all that you have done for me.  But I had hoped my baby would be born on Pollux."

            Allura took her hand, "I understand, Romelle, really I do.  But your hospital was damaged and your and the baby's health are what's important right now."

            "Are they still attacking Pollux?"

            "No, Sven said they left."

            "Do you think they'll come back?"

            "I don't know, but the Garrison is helping patrol the planet in case of attack."

            "What about casualties?"          

            "Don't think about that now, Romelle."

            Romelle nodded and rubbed her hand in circles around her stomach.

            Allura squeezed her hand, "Get some rest.  Sven will come right here as soon as he arrives."

            Romelle nodded, "Thank you Allura."

**************************************

            "Don't you think you should get some rest?"  Keith asked Lance when he entered Castle Control.

            Lance just looked at him.

            "Sitting up here and getting exhausted isn't going to help your attitude when she arrives."

            "Back off Keith."

            "She's a strong person, Lance, she'll pull through this."  Keith pulled a chair over.

            "It kills me that I can't be with her right now.  I don't know if I can take the waiting."

            "I know how you feel."

            "How's Romelle?"

            "She's on complete bed rest for the rest of her pregnancy."

            Lance smirked, "Does Dr. Gorma know he'll have to tie her down to get her to follow those instructions?"

            Keith smiled, "I think Sven will be able to convince her, if not, I think we have rope he can use."

  
            "They should be here in three hours."  Lance said, glancing at the clock.  "You don't have to wait up."

            "I'm too wound up to sleep.  This has been one hell of a day."

            "Tell me about it."

            "How's your wrist?" Keith asked.

            Lance looked down at the elastic bandage wrapped around his left wrist.  Keith had ordered him to see Dr. Gorma after they had received Sven's message.  He had sprained it when Voltron had been tossed to the ground.  "It's alright."

            They both turned when the door slid open and Jesse walked in.

            "I'm not in the mood to deal with you, McCormick."  Lance said.

            "I'm not here to cause trouble.  I was wondering if you had any more news on Darcy."

  
            "What do you care?"

            Jesse sighed, "I know you don't believe me, but I care a great deal about her.  She's a wonderful person."

            Anger coursed through Lance.  He stood and faced Jesse.  "Who the hell do you think you are?

            "I just came to see if I could help."

            "Help?  You want to help?  Then just stay away from Darcy.  Don't ever talk to her, look at her, or try to contact her in any way."

            Jesse's eyes flashed with anger, "What makes you think you can tell me what to do?"

            Lance leaned in close to him, "I know what happened in the garden but I promised Darcy that I wouldn't touch you as long as you left her alone.  But right now I am this close to beating you within an inch of your life."

            Jesse shifted his gaze to Keith, "Uh, Captain?"

            Keith shrugged, "I'm off duty and I don't like you any more than Lance does."

            Jesse's eyes widened, "You aren't off duty."

            Keith went to stand next to Lance, "Okay, so I'm still on duty, but you have to understand that Darcy is one of us now and you mess with one of us, you have to deal with the repercussions."

  
            Lance grabbed the front of Jesse's shirt with his good hand, "I swear to God, McCormick, if I catch you anywhere near her when she gets off that ship, _I will kill you."_

            Keith put his hand on Lance's arm, "Step down, man.  He's not worth it."

            "The Garrison will hear about this."  Jesse said as he straightened his shirt.  "You have no respect for proper protocol and you are way too over emotional."

            "Yeah, but we're the Voltron Force and we get the job done."  Lance said.

            "Go back to your room, McCormick."  Keith said, tiredly.

            "I was just about to leave."  He gave Lance one last look and turned to leave.

            "You know Lance," Keith said when the door slid shut behind Jesse.  "It really isn't a good idea to threaten the life of a fellow Garrison officer, no matter how big an asshole he is."

            Lance shrugged, "Are you saying he didn't deserve it?"

            "No, he did.  But he's going to go crying to his uncle."

            "Then his uncle can contact my father."

            Keith put his hand on Lance's shoulder, "Try to get some rest, man."

            Lance nodded, "Good night, Keith."

            "Good night."

***********************************

            Lance had dozed off in the chair in front of the Castle Control console.  The guard on duty had been told by Allura to let him stay as long as he wanted.

            He jumped awake when the console began beeping.  

            "Castle Control, Arus."  Lance called into the microphone.

            "Corporal Woodham asking permission to land."

            "Permission granted.  How far out are you?"

            "ETA ten minutes.  We need Dr. Gorma on standby."

            "He'll be there."  Lance assured him.  "Castle Control out."  He then turned to another console and connected with the hospital wing, "We need Dr. Gorma ready for a patient in serious condition.  Can we get a gurney out to the tarmac?"

            "Yes sir," the nurse responded.  "We're on our way."

            After some debate, Lance decided to let Keith know they were coming.  He didn't want to be alone when the ship landed.

            "We'll be down in a few minutes," Keith told him.

            Lance went out to the tarmac and paced, impatiently.  Dr. Gorma arrived with two nurses and a gurney.  Keith and Allura appeared moments later.

            "How're you holding up?"  Allura asked Lance.

            "I'll be a lot better once she is on the ground and stabilized."

            "Prepare yourself, Lance, Sven said she was in bad shape."  Keith said.

            Lance nodded, solemnly.

            They all watched quietly as the ship landed and Dr. Gorma raced to the entrance.  Nothing happened.  The door did not open, no one came out.

            "What's going on?"  Lance asked.

            "I don't know."  Keith muttered.

            Lance took the communicator off his belt and buzzed Caleb.      

            "Marshall here."

            "Caleb, what's going on?"  Lance asked.

            There was some mumbling in the background and Sven's voice was the next they heard.  "Ve can't take her off de ship right now, Lance."

            "Why?"

            "She flatlined, dey have to get her heart started again before ve can move her."

            A rushing sound filled Lance's ears as panic swept over him.

            Keith took the communicator from him, "Do you want Dr. Gorma to come aboard?"

            "_Ja_, send him in."

            The door opened and Dr. Gorma, followed by his nurses ran aboard.  Lance stepped forward, but Keith grabbed his arm, "No, stay here.  That's an order."

            It was the longest five minutes of Lance's life before two soldiers carried a stretcher with Darcy on it down to the gurney.  A nurse picked up the IV that was lying on Darcy's stomach and hooked it to a stand connected to the gurney.  They ran to the hospital wing with Lance at their heels.

            Keith and Allura arrived with Sven and Caleb to find Lance pacing the waiting room like a caged animal.  Allura pointed to the last room on the right and Sven went to check on Romelle.

            "They won't tell me anything."  Lance told Keith.

            "As soon as they can, they will tell us everything."  He assured him.

            Lance turned to Caleb, "Has she come to at all?"

            Caleb shook his head.

            "Were you there when she was shot?"

            Caleb looked at Keith, who nodded at him.  "Yeah, I was."

            "What happened?"

            "The Doom ships had pulled back. Garrison ships were patrolling the sky, making sure they didn't return.  We were helping to round up prisoners and casualties when a group of about five armed Doom soldiers came out from the woods and starting firing.  We were taken completely by surprise and they got Darcy at close range before we took them down."  Caleb explained.

            "No one else was hit?"

            "I was grazed on the shoulder, but it's nothing and one of Polluxian soldiers was hit in the arm, but it was just a flesh wound.  Darcy was closest to them and the easiest target."

            Lance sat down beside Allura and put his head in his hands.  Allura reached over and put her arm around him, resting her cheek on his shoulder.  They sat in silence, waiting for word from Dr. Gorma.


	17. Confronting Her Feelings

            All disclaimers apply and all reviews are appreciated.  Thank you!

Enjoy!

********************************

            One of the nurses came out and explained that they had to go in to surgery and it would probably take several hours.  By the time Dr. Gorma entered the waiting room, it was mid morning.  Lance was stretched out on two chairs, dozing.  He jumped awake when he heard the door open.

            "Any news Doctor?" Lance asked.

            "I was able to fix most of the damage done to her heart and lungs.  She has four broken ribs and three cracked and she is on a respirator."

            "But she'll be alright?"

            "I don't know, Lieutenant.  On the flight back, she flatlined once and stopped breathing twice.  We have to wait until she wakes to see if there has been any brain damage because of a lack of oxygen."  Dr. Gorma explained.

            "Can I see her?"  Lance asked.

            "Yes, try talking to her, it may help."  

            Lance nodded.

            The room was brightly lit.  The only sounds were the beeping of the heart monitor and the wooshing of the respirator.   

            Lance walked slowly over to the bed.  She was frighteningly pale, her hair brushed back from her face.  Bandages were wrapped from her armpits to her waist and they had put a thick robe around her.  He pulled the chair over and sat down, taking her hand in his, it was so cold.

            "Well, Darc, it looks like you got your first battle scar.  But I was hoping you would start smaller, like a skinned knee.  You have to get better.  There is still so much we have to do, so much I want to learn about you."  He studied her, looking for some kind of response.  None came.  

            "You know, I am doing what I always wanted to do.  I love flying, becoming a space explorer is all I've wanted, since my first day at the Academy.  Flying Red and fighting in battle is the job I always dreamed of.  But now that I look at you like this, all I want to do is take you back to Terra, get a nine to five office job and just settle down in a little house with a picket fence.  Take you away from all this danger.  I don't know how Keith and Allura do it.  To know that the person you love is going out and risking their life everyday."  He laid his head down on the bed.  "I wish I could be as strong as them."  

            The next thing he knew, a hand was on his shoulder, shaking him awake.

            "Come on, man, wake up."

            Lance lifted his head, "Keith?  What time is it?"

            "Its 4:00, Dr. Gorma wants to check her wound, you need to go."  
            Lance stood and stretched, trying to work the kinks from falling asleep in an uncomfortable position out of his back.  He followed Keith to the waiting room.

            "Let's go for a little walk."  Keith said.

            "What's up?"  Lance asked as they walked through the hallway.  
            "Lance, I know you're worried about her, but you can't continue like this.  You are still the second-in-command, I need your help.  Lotor is still a threat."  
            "I'm in love with her."

            Keith stopped in his tracks, "Are you serious?"

            "I have never been more serious in my life."

            A grin spread across Keith's face, "I can't believe it, you're actually in love?  And her?"

            Lance grinned, "She loves me right back."

            "I can't believe you were able to trick a smart woman like Darcy into falling for you."  
            Lance snorted, "You somehow got Allura.  I'll never understand that."

            "We can come to some kind of understanding, Lance.  I need you to partake in morning practices and your guard duty.  You are free to spend as much time as you like with her, but you need to keep your responsibilities in mind.  Which means I need you rested and in good health.  I can cover your duty tonight, but you need to get a good night's sleep and be on the practice field at 0600."

            "Can't you let Caleb practice the next couple of days?"

            "You cannot shirk your duties, Lance."

            "I swear to you, Keith, I am not shirking my duties.  What if it was Allura?"

            Keith ran a hand through his hair in frustration. "I know this is hard…"

            "Keith, how did you do it?"

            "Do what?"

            "When I look at her lying in there injured, it kills me.  I feel so helpless.  How did you handle it when Lotor had Allura, when she came back injured?"

            "I had faith in her strength.  I knew she wouldn't give up and I knew I would find her."  Keith answered honestly.  "Darcy is a strong person, she'll pull through this."  
            Lance nodded. 

            "Alright, I can give you two days."

            "What?"

            "Caleb will fly Red the next two days and I'll shuffle the schedule so you're off guard duty.  But only if you promise that you will get some sleep and you'll eat.  I need you rested and in good health."  Keith said.

            Lance grinned, "Thanks man."

            "Go get a shower and change.  By then Dr. Gorma should be done with her."

*********************************

            For the next two days Lance spent every free moment he could with Darcy, but he kept his word to Keith.  Every night he went to bed and got at least five hours of sleep before returning to her bedside.  He ate every meal with the others, keeping them updating on her progress.  

            Romelle had been moved into the guest room where she was resting comfortably.  Allura and Paget supplied her with company.  Everyone took turns keeping her entertained with movies, books, and games.  As a joke, Keith and Sven hung rope on the back of the bedroom door, telling Romelle that if she tried to get up they would tie her down.  

            On the third day, Lance returned to flying practice.  He was able to keep his mind on the task at hand, but Darcy was always at the back of his thoughts.  After practice he went straight to the hospital.

            Nurse Helene, Dr. Gorma's oldest and most trusted assistant, stood beside Darcy's bed, taking her vitals.  Something was different.  Lance scanned the room trying to figure out what it was.

            "It's the respirator."  Nurse Helene said.

            "What?"

            "She's off the respirator.  She's breathing on her own."

            Lance grinned, "That's great!"

            "Yes, it is a huge step in the right direction.  Now, Lieutenant, if you can only convince her to wake up."

            "I'm working on it."

            The older woman patted his shoulder as she walked by, "I know you are.  Be patient, this is her body's way of healing itself."

            Lance sat in the chair beside the bed and took her hand in his, "Alright, Darc, now you're just being stubborn.  It's like the night you stayed in my room, you didn't want to wake up the next morning.  I guess you really aren't much of a morning person.  That's fine with me, I prefer the night.  I can't tell you how much I hate morning practice.  I don't understand why it has to so early, why can't it be at ten?  We would be even more alert.  I think Keith is just some kind of masochistic freak.  No one likes getting up that early."

            He watched her, seeing the rise and fall of her chest under the blankets.  It gave him hope that everything would be alright.  He sat back in the chair, propped his feet up on the edge of her bed and picked up the remote for the televiewer that hung on the wall across from her bed. 

            There was a mouse on his hand. 

            That was Lance's first thought as he felt something tickling his finger.  He jumped from the doze he was in and pulled his hand back off the bed.  Darcy's fingers had been lightly brushing his hand.

            "Oh my God!  You're awake!"

            She nodded her head slightly, tears filling her eyes.

            Lance leaned over her, "Oh, Baby, how do you feel?"

            "It hurts." Came the barely audible whisper.

             Lance reached over to the bedside table and pushed the button that sent a signal to the nurse's desk.  "He's coming, hold on."  Feeling tears in his own eyes, he brought her hand to his lips.

            Nurse Helene appeared at the door, "What is it?"

            "She's awake."  Lance told her.  "She's in pain.  Can you give her something?"  
            "Calm down Lieutenant, let me see her."  She bent over the bed.  "Darcy, honey, can you hear me?"

            Darcy nodded slowly.

            "Can you talk?"

            "Yes."  Her voice was low and dry.

            "Do you know where you are?"

            Darcy's eyes darted around, "The hospital?"

            "Can't you give her something for the pain?"  Lance interrupted.

            Nurse Helene turned to him, "Why don't you go find Dr. Gorma, he went to check on Princess Romelle."

            Without another word, Lance took off down the hall and up the steps two at a time.  He knocked on the door to Sven and Romelle's room.

            Sven stuck his head out, "Vhat is it?"

            "Is Dr. Gorma in there?"

            "_Ja_, vhat's wrong?"

            "She's awake, Darcy's awake.  I need Dr. Gorma."

            Sven smiled at him, "Hold on a second."  He shut the door.

            Lance paced impatiently outside the door.  A moment later it opened and he could hear Dr. Gorma.

            "Everything looks good, Your Highness, just a few more weeks.  You know where to find me if you need me."  He turned to Lance.  "I hear you have some good news for me."

            "She woke up, but she's in pain and Nurse Helene won't give her anything."

            "Don't worry son, Helene knows what she's doing.  But Darcy is going to be in a lot of pain while she recuperates, be prepared for that."  They arrived in the waiting room.  "Please wait here, Lieutenant, I'll let you know when I'm done."

            Lance tried sitting down, but his feet tapped the floor and his hands gripped and released the arms of the chair.  After a few minutes, he was up pacing the floor.  Keith, Allura, and Sven entered the waiting room.

            Allura walked over and threw her arms around Lance, "Sven told us.  It's wonderful news!  How is she?"

            "I don't know, Dr. Gorma is in with her now."  
            Hunk, Pidge, Dante, and Caleb walked in, curious to know how Darcy was doing.  They were followed by Col. Webster and his men, all of whom had stayed to see how Darcy fared.

            Lance locked eyes with Jesse who had entered behind Captain Epperly. 

            Keith stood beside him, "Just ignore him, man, he is here as a guest with Colonel Webster."  
            They talked as they waited.  Allura decided that as soon as Darcy was feeling better, they would have a party to celebrate her good health and the recent defeat of Lotor.

            "Not to mention a new baby." Hunk said.  "Romelle looks about ready to pop."

            "She has over a month to go," Sven said.  "She is getting impatient though."

            "Romelle?  Impatient?  No."  Keith teased.

            "Are you ready for the baby?"  Allura asked.

            "I hope so.  I don't know vhat else I can do to get ready.  Ve just want de baby to be born."  Sven told her.

            Lance stopped in his tracks as Dr. Gorma entered the waiting room and addressed the group gathered there.

            "She is awake, but she is very weak.  I have given her something for the pain, but it will make her tired and light headed.  Above all else she needs rest. The good news is that it appears there was no damage to her spine, she has full use of her legs and arms.  It will be a while, but she'll be fine."         

            Lance let out a shaky breath and felt his knees weaken, "Can we see her?"

            "One at a time.  She is tired and medicated, so she won't be awake much longer and I don't want her to over exert herself."

            Lance nodded and looked at Keith, who nodded toward Darcy's door.

            She was lying very still and quiet, at first Lance thought, with disappointment, that she had fallen asleep.  When he approached the bed, he saw her eyes were just barely open.

            "Hi there."  He whispered as he settled in the chair and took her hand.

            "Hi."  She whispered back.

            "How are you feeling?"

            "Great.  I thought getting shot would hurt more."

            "Smartass.  You just wanted to try and one up me with a bigger battle scar."

            The corners of her mouth turned up, "I do have a bigger scar than you now."

            "Showoff."

            "You have to be nice to me, I was shot."

            Lance brought her hand to his lips, "I am at your service."

            "Really?  I'm going to take advantage of that."

            "You didn't have to get shot for that, you could have taken advantage of me whenever you wanted to."

            "I love you." She whispered.

            He laid his forehead on their joined hands, "You have no idea what it means to me to hear you say that."

            "I was stupid, I should have said it before."

            He looked up and winked at her, "You're lucky that I'm such a patient man.  Now you only have to say it ninety-nine more times."

            "Actually, that's the third time I said it, so I only have to say it ninety-seven more times."

            "Sven said something about that, but it only counts when I hear it."

            "I can't believe you're arguing with me right now."

            "Is it really that difficult to say?"

            "It's a lot easier than I thought it would be."

            He reached over and stroked her cheek, "You never had anything to fear from me."      

            "It wasn't you I was afraid of, it was my own feelings.  I realized that I was more afraid of never being able to tell you."

            "You weren't going to die, you're too damn stubborn to die."  He said, fondly.

            "How's Romelle?"

            "She's on complete bed rest until the baby is born.  Allura set her up in one of the guest rooms."

            "But she'll be okay?"    

            "As long as she stays in bed, Dr. Gorma said they should be fine."  He watched as her eyelids slowly closed and then snapped open again.  "Don't fight it, honey."

            "Hmm?"  She asked.    

            "Don't fight it, go to sleep.  You're on a lot of medication and you need your rest."

            "Will you stay?"

            "Until Dr. Gorma kicks me out, kicking and screaming."

            She closed her eyes and smiled softly, "I love you, Lance."

            He leaned over and kissed her forehead, "I love you too."

            "Ninety-six," she whispered.

            "Ninety-eight," he whispered back.


	18. Freedom

            Paget closed the door behind her as she left Romelle's room.  She still could not believe all that had happened recently.  She had been reunited with her oldest and dearest friend.  The army of former slaves had helped defeat Lotor in battle and she was free.  

            "Paget?"

            She felt the familiar shiver that ran down her spine whenever she heard his voice.  She turned to him.  "Rankin."

            "Come with me."  He held out his hand to her.

            She took his hand and fell into step beside him, "What is it, Rankin?"

            He walked silently as he led her out of the castle and around toward the lake.  When he finally spoke, it was in a low, tired voice.  "So much has happened, Paget.  There are times when I am so overwhelmed by the change.  Everything we have worked for is now in our grasp.  Our freedom, our lives."  He turned and faced her, taking both her hands in his.  "Risin was two years younger than me."

            "I know, Rankin, I know.  He was a good man."  
            "Sven asked me something today and I wanted to run it by you."

            "What?"

            "He asked me if I would be interested in becoming an officer with the Polluxian army.  I didn't want to give him an answer until I spoke to you.  You're part of my life, you _are_ my life, and I know that I can't make this decision without your input."

            Paget gave him a small smile, "Rankin, I would love to go to Pollux, it was my home.  Now my home is wherever you are."

            "I want to settle down, Paget.  I want to get married and have a family and I think we can have that on Pollux.  And you would get to be with Romelle again."

            She felt tears gather in her eyes.

            Rankin reached out and gently wiped a tear from her cheek, "What is it?"

            "I don't know what to say."  She whispered.  "Suddenly I have everything.  This just all seems too good to be true."

            "Lotor is still a threat," he said.  "But we are no longer under his thumb.  I don't want to wait anymore.  Will you marry me?"

            She slid her arms around his waist and laid her head on his chest, "Of course I will."

            He rested his chin on her head, "Today we start our new lives."

******************************

            There was a rustling noise.  Darcy grasped her gun and whirled around to her right.  A bright flash of light.  All the breath was forced from her lungs.  A man in a Doom uniform stood over her, he was young and angry.  He raised his gun again, there was another flash and he was gone.  A sudden panic overtook her.  She couldn't breathe.  She couldn't see.  

            A sharp, stabbing pain shot through her chest as she woke, breathing hard.

            "Whoa, calm down, honey.  Calm down."  Lance stroked her cheek.  

            Darcy's eyes darted around, taking in her surroundings.  She closed them again and concentrated on calming her breathing. 

            It was two weeks since she had woken.  The wounds were healing, but she was still quite sore.  Her sleep was often interrupted by nightmares, causing her to be even more tired.  

            Lance spent as much time as he could with her.  While she slept, he read.  When she was awake, they talked, played games, and watched the televiewer.  Over the past couple of weeks they had grown closer on a more emotionally intimate level.  When the Garrison had contacted Darcy's family about her injuries, it had been Lance who had spoken to them and assuaged their fears.  When she woke up in pain, gasping for breath, Lance was there to hold her hand and calm her.

            "You're still having nightmares?"  Lance asked as her breathing returned to normal.

            "Not as often."  She whispered.

            "Are you in pain?  Do you want me to get Dr. Gorma?"  
            She shook her head, "No, Lance, its okay.  It's not that bad."

            "Are you sure?"

            Darcy nodded and smiled at him, "Have you heard any more about Paget's wedding plans?"

            Lance rolled his eyes, "Of course, it's all Allura and Romelle can talk about."

            "When is it going to be?"

            "They're waiting until after Romelle has the baby. Paget wants to wait until Romelle is strong enough to stand with her.  By then, you should be well enough to go with me."

            Her smile grew, "That would go great.  I cannot wait until I can get out of here."

            He laced his fingers with hers, "It won't be long now.  Dr. Gorma said you're making great progress."

            "I think this is all silly, I can walk.  There is no reason for me to be stuck in bed like this."

            Lance let out a frustrated breath, "Darcy, you were shot in the chest at close range.  Your body needs rest in order to get better.  If you ever want to fly again you need to follow the doctor's orders."

            "Is she complaining again?"  Dr. Gorma asked from the doorway.

            "Yeah," Lance said.  "She wants to get out of bed."

            He nodded, "That's just natural.  You're getting better, Darcy, and you're starting to feel stronger, but you still have a lot of healing ahead of you.  I want to make a deal with you."

            "What?"  Darcy asked, her interest piqued.

            "If you promise to stay on bed rest until I clear you, you can move back to your room."

            Her face lit up, "Really?"

            "Yes, but I am going to trust you to rest.  If you want to get better, you have to give your body time to heal.  Do you understand?"

            "Yes, Dr. Gorma."

            "When can she leave?"  Lance asked.

            "I will sign her out tomorrow evening."

            "That's great!"  Darcy exclaimed.

            Dr. Gorma looked at her, "But I expect you to rest, if I catch you up wandering around, I will bring you back here."

            She nodded, "Yes, sir."

            Dr. Gorma smiled at her, "I'll be back later to check on you."

            An idea began to form in Lance's head.  He looked at his watch and stood, "I'm sorry, I have to go.  I told Keith I would meet with him before I went on duty."

            Darcy looked at him strangely, "You don't go on duty for another two hours."

            "I know, he has a lot to go over.  I'll be back as soon as I'm off."  He leaned over and kissed her.  "Get some rest."

            She rolled her eyes, "That's all I can do."

            "Well, I guess you better keep that in mind next time you step in front of a laser." He teased.

            She stuck her tongue out at him.

            Lance winked at her, "We'll put that to use later."

            He made his way to the rec room where he found Hunk, Sven, Keith, and Dante hanging out.

            "Hey Keith, where's Allura?"

            "She's up in Romelle's room.  How's Darcy doing?"

            "Dr. Gorma said she can move back to her room tomorrow."

            "That's great news."  Keith said.

            "Yeah, I'd like to do something special for her, but I need Allura's help."  He told them as he left.

            "Man, he has it bad." Hunk muttered.

            "How're things with Paton?"  Sven asked, slyly.

            Hunk blushed slightly and went back to the magazine he was reading.

            Lance knocked on Romelle's door.

            "Come in."  Allura called out.

            Romelle was sitting up in the bed, pillows piled behind her and Allura was sitting, cross legged, at the foot of the bed, facing Romelle.  They had been discussing Paget and Rankin's upcoming wedding.

            "Hi, Lance!  How's Darcy doing?"  Allura asked.

            "Good," he crossed over and sat on the bed with them.  "I need your guys help."

            "What is it?"  Romelle settled back against the pillows and crossed her hands over her swollen stomach.

            "Dr. Gorma said Darcy can go back to her room tomorrow, I want to do something special for her."

            Allura and Romelle smiled at each other.

            "That is so sweet."  Allura said.

            "What's that?"  Lance pointed to the uneven blue blanket draped over Romelle's stomach.

            "It's a blanket.  Nanny started teaching me how to knit a few months ago when I found out I was pregnant and I finally finished it.  Don't you like it?"  She held it up for him to examine.

            It was uneven and two different shades of blue.  "No, it's very nice.  So you think you're having a boy?"  
            "No, I don't know what I'm having.  Just because it's blue doesn't mean only a boy can use it.  It's Sven's favorite color."  
            "Yeah Lance," Allura teased.  "Don't be so sexist."

            He rolled his eyes, "Anyway, I was thinking.  Darcy and I have been spending a lot of time together, but we never really had a chance to go on a real date.  So I thought I would set something up in her room."  
            "What did you have in mind?"  Allura asked.

            "I was thinking about supper, I can talk to Dr. Gorma and see what she can and can't have, and a movie.  I want to make it romantic.  Flowers and candles, that sort of thing."

            "It sounds like you already know what you want to do.  What do you need us for?"  

            "I only have tonight and tomorrow, I can't do it all by myself."

            "So you want me to cut flowers and make dinner?"  Allura asked.

            "No, well, maybe the flowers, you're better with that than I am. Oh, and candles.  I thought I would try and make the dinner."  
            "You're going to have to talk to Nanny about that."

            Lance flinched, "You think she'll help me?"  
            Allura laughed.  It was no secret that Nanny and Lance had clashed a few times.  His mischievous ways didn't always go along with her strict personality.  "If you tell her why you need her help, she'll be more than happy to help you.  She is a romantic at heart."

            "So you'll help me?"  
            "Of course, I'll take care of the flowers."  Allura told him.

            "And I'll sit here and be pregnant."  Romelle added.

**************************

            After practice the next morning, Lance and Allura went in to town.  Allura was in charge of finding candles, so she went straight to 'Arusian Delights', a gift shop that sold a little bit of everything.  Lance wasn't entirely sure what he was looking for.  He wanted to do something special for her, but he didn't know what that would be.  He wanted to be romantic, but he knew that Darcy wasn't into frilly and feminine.  

            Lance found himself outside 'Welcome Home', the housewares store.  Something told him to go in there.  He wandered past the kitchen department and the frame department until he found himself surrounded by linens.  He had been in Darcy's room a few times, but they spent most of their free time in his room.  She said she liked the way his room was lived in and cozy.  Since she had only been on Arus two months before being injured, she hadn't had the chance to really make her room her own.  She kept meaning to call her parents and have them send her some of her things from back home, but she just hadn't had the chance.  

            Allura walked in to the store and found Lance with a cart full of items.  She bent over it and began pawing through his purchases.  A firm pillow with arms so that Darcy could sit up in bed and have her back supported.  There was a framed poster of Renoir's 'Dance in Town', a small brass lamp, a red throw blanket, and a little statue of a frog sitting on a log holding a banjo.

            "What's all this?"  She asked, holding up the frog.

            "I was trying to figure out something to do for Darcy.  She hasn't had a chance to contact her parents about sending her things to her to make her room more homey and since she has to be stuck in there for a while on bed rest, I thought I would get a few things.  The pillow is so she can sit up and have her back supported.  Renoir is her favorite artist and she doesn't have a lamp on her bedside table, I don't her to have to keep getting out of bed to turn on the overhead light.  And a few other things to just add character to the room."  He explained.

            Allura felt a tug at her heart, "Lance, you have got to be the sweetest man I have ever known.  But what is with the frog?"

            Lance looked at her with mock surprise, "That not just any frog, that's Kermit the Frog."

            Allura looked at him blankly.

            "The Muppets?"

            Allura shook her head.

            "It's a Terran thing.  What did you find?"

            She held up her bag, "I found some candles I thought she might like, but you're going to need holders."

            "Off to the candle holder department."  Lance gestured dramatically and pushed the cart.

            They were laden with bags when they returned to the castle.  Allura helped him arrange his findings around the room, it did seem a bit cozier, like someone lived there rather than just bunked there.  She had even allowed him to drag one of the overstuffed chairs from the observation deck into the room.  Now Darcy had a comfortable chair to curl up in.

            "How are you going to do this?"  Allura asked as she handed him the poster to hang.

            "I thought I would hang it beside the door."

            "No, I mean this dinner.  Are you going to throw a tablecloth over the desk?"

            "No, it'll be like breakfast in bed, but with dinner.  She still gets sore if she sits up in a chair too long.   Nanny said she has a tray I can use."

            "Well, you go see what Nanny needs you to do, I am going to go check on Romelle."  Allura said.

            Lance stepped back to see if the poster was hung straight, "Allura, thank you so much for all your help."

            "Don't mention it, Lance, I think this is wonderful.  Darcy is the first girl I met who could actually keep you in line and match your warped sense of humor, I'm so glad you met her."

            He smiled at her, "So am I.  And my sense of humor is not warped, it's just that not everyone gets it."

            Allura rolled her eyes, "Yeah, you keep telling yourself that."

            Lance took a detour to the hospital wing on his way to the kitchen.  He nodded to the nurse on duty and walked into Darcy's room.  She was reclined on a pile of pillows, the televiewer showing an Arusian soap opera.  She looked rather upset.

            "You don't look too happy for someone who's getting sprung tonight."  He commented from the doorway.

            She looked up and smiled when he entered, "I thought you were working all day."

            "I do get breaks.  What's wrong?"

            "Well, let's see," She adjusted the blankets around her.  "I was shot and seriously injured, I'm sore all over and I'm stuck in bed for a couple of more weeks."

            He gave her a sly smile, "You know, being stuck in bed isn't always a bad thing."

            She smiled back, "I'm sure you'll help me find a way to stay entertained.  When can I leave?"

            "This evening.  Dr. Gorma said he'll sign you out around five."

            "Will you be off?"

            "Yup. I swapped afternoon duty with Hunk so I could be off tonight."  He noticed an envelope on the table beside her bed.  At first glance, it didn't seem to be anything, but when he looked again he saw the return address.  **Lt. J. McCormick, ****Ste.**** 2654**** Building 5G, Galaxy Garrison NYC Offices, Terra**.

            Lance snatched the envelope off the table, "He's writing to you?"

            "Calm down, Lance, he just sent me a card to ask how I was doing."

            "Did you write him back?"

            "No, I was planning on throwing it out and ignoring him.  Give it to me and I'll throw it out."  She said, holding out her hand.

            Lance took the card out of the envelope.  It had flowers on the front with the message 'I Hope This Card Finds You Feeling Better.'  
            "Don't Lance, just throw it out."

            Ignoring her, he opened it.

            "Lance, I'm serious."  Her voice rose a little.

            Beneath the preprinted sentiment was Jesse's handwriting:

                        **Dear Darcy,**

**I hope you're feeling better.  I heard through the grapevine that you are making great progress and that you should be up flying before you know it.  That is truly wonderful news.  I hope you are giving some consideration to what we spoke about before I left Arus.  Write me soon with your answer.**

**                   Love,**

**                   Jesse**

            Lance looked at her, "What is this?"

            "It's nothing Lance, really."

            "He came and spoke to you before he left?"

            "They all came and wished me luck before they left.  Col. Webster, Capt. Epperly, Capt. Hyde, and Jesse."

            Lance crushed the card in his hand, "And what does he hope you're giving consideration to?"

            Darcy suddenly felt angry.  Who did he think he was?  "Seriously, Lance, drop it.  It's nothing.  I am done with Jesse, I am not going to write him back, I am having nothing to do with him."

            "It really pisses me off Darcy when you tell me to drop it.  I don't want him bothering you and if he keeps it up I will report him for harassment."  
            Darcy felt a dull pain in her chest.  She was breathing too hard and it hurt.  "Lance," She said through gritted teeth.  "I don't know what I can say to you to make you believe that there is nothing between Jesse and me, not even a friendship.  I can handle him."

            He looked down and saw how her chest was rising and falling with jerky motions.  He took her hand, "Alright, calm down.  Don't upset yourself."

            "I'm not upsetting myself, you're upsetting me.  Why can't you trust me?"

            "I do trust you Darcy," He lowered his voice.  "I just don't trust McCormick.  He is a pathetic little man who likes to use who his uncle as an excuse to act like an ass and get away with it.  I don't want him to hurt you."

            She sighed, ignoring the pain, "Lance, he doesn't have the power over me any more to hurt me."

            "It just frustrates me that you won't tell me everything."

            "I don't see what good that would do, it's all over."

            He sat down in the chair, "I want to help you, but I can't if I don't know what's going on."

            Darcy looked down at their joined hands.  She wasn't used to depending on another person.  "It's really nothing, Lance.  He asked me to consider coming back to Terra and working in the Garrison offices."

            "What?"

            "He said that he could get me a job.  I would be closer to my family and it would be safer."

            "You aren't going to, are you?"  Lance asked.   

            "Of course not.  I want to stay here."

            "Are you sure?"

            She looked at him, "Yes, why do you ask?"

            "I know you were a little homesick when you got here and I know you miss your family."

            "Well, of course I miss my family, don't you miss yours?  And I got over my homesickness a while ago.  I love it here, I love being with you."  She told him, earnestly.

            "And I love having you here.  Get some rest," he stood and placed a kiss on her forehead. "I'll be back to get you at five."


	19. Surprise

I said it before and I'll say it again, this story is taking on a life of its own.  I'm finding it to be so much fun writing for Lance, I think underneath his sarcasm he is a sweet guy, just looking for the right place to direct his emotions.

  
This is another R rated chapter.  So beware, you have been warned :-)

All disclaimers apply.  

Enjoy!

*****************************************

            At ten minutes to five that evening, Lance entered the hospital wing.  Allura was lighting the candles in Darcy's room and all the food was set out on the desk, ready for serving.

            Darcy was sitting in a wheelchair beside her bed, dressed in sweats that hid the bandages she still wore.  Nurse Helene had packed up the cards and gifts she had collected over the past few weeks, almost all from Lance, and put them in a box that Darcy clutched on her lap.

            "Ready to go?"  Lance asked as he entered her room.

            "Absolutely, get me out of here."  She grinned up at him.

            Dr. Gorma came in, "Alright, Darcy, here are the painkillers with instructions on the label.  If you have any problems or questions, please call.  I will be in to check on you once a day."

            "Thank you, Doctor."  She smiled up at him.

            "Just take it easy."  He glanced up at Lance.  "I mean it, you need rest."

            "I'll make sure she stays in bed."  Lance assured him.

            Dr. Gorma shook his head, "As long as she's _resting in bed."_

            "What are the plans for the night?"  Darcy asked as he wheeled her down the hall.

            "What do you mean?"  

            "Well, are we all going to get together tonight?  I finally got out, I want to do something."

            Lance leaned over her shoulder, "You're on bed rest."

            "I know, I thought maybe we could do something anyway."

            "Maybe we can."

            She looked up over her shoulder, "You have something planned."

            "What makes you say that?"

            "You keep avoiding my questions."

            "Maybe you ask too many questions."  He stopped in front of her door.  "Close your eyes."

            Darcy felt a thrill race through her as she closed her eyes.  She heard the door slide open and felt him push her through and then the door slide shut behind them.

            "Open them." He whispered into her ear.

            She gasped as she looked around the room.  The lights were down low and there were candles on her desk, dresser, and bedside table, all lit.  The cover on her bed was pulled back and pillows were piled up at the head, including the one Lance had bought that day.  Vases of flowers sat on her dresser and desk and a huge bouquet of roses filled a cut glass vase on her bedside table.

            "Surprise," Lance whispered as he helped her out of the wheelchair and into her bed.  

            "What's all this?"  She asked, her voice shaky with emotion.

            "I wanted to take you out for dinner and a movie, but since you're stuck in bed, I thought I would bring it to you."

            Darcy took his hand before he could leave her side and tugged until he bent over her.  "Thank you," she whispered before pulling his mouth down to hers.

            "Your welcome.  But we'll see what you think after you eat what I made."

            "You cooked?"

            "Yeah, well, sort of."

            "What did you make?"

            Lance didn't answer, instead he crossed to the table and arranged a couple of covered plates on a tray.  He pulled the short legs of the tray down, set it across her lap and sat down beside her.  "I talked to Dr. Gorma and he said you should not be eating anything heavy, so dinner is light.  But we'll make up for it with dessert."

            "Oh?"  She raised an eyebrow.

            "Not _that.  Nanny made the 'Keith Cake'."_

            Her face lit up, "Can we skip dinner and go straight to the cake?"

            "No, you have to eat your dinner first."  With a flourish, he pulled the lid off the dish in front of her.

            She looked down and laughed, "Is that peanut butter?"

            "Yes.  And fruit salad."

            "You really made this?"

            "Yeah.  I know I'm no gourmet cook."  He muttered.

            "No, Lance, it's sweet.  I love peanut butter."

            "Good, there isn't much I know how to make.  Eat.  The sooner you eat this, the sooner we can have cake."

            "What movie did you pick?"  She asked as she lifted a half of the sandwich.

            "It's a surprise."

            "You're full of surprises tonight, aren't you?"

            "I have another one."  He taunted.

            "What?"

            Lance took a huge bite of his sandwich and chewed slowly.

            "Come on Lance, what is it?"

            He shrugged, took a long drink from his bottle of soda, "If you eat all your supper like a good girl, I'll tell you."  

            "What made you do this?"  She asked as she took another bite of her sandwich.

            "I wanted to do something special for you.  I love you, Darcy."

            "You have already done so much for me."  Her eyes swept around the room and landed on the framed poster he had hung beside the door.  It was illuminated by the candles on her dresser.  "Renoir." She whispered.

            He followed her gaze, "Yeah, I remember you telling me how much you liked him."

            "You bought that for me?"

            "Yeah, I wanted to help you make your room more homey since you haven't been able to get your parents to send you your stuff."

            She looked at him, touched, "That's my favorite of his paintings."

            "Really?  Or are you just saying that?"

            "No, 'Dance in Town'.  I had it hanging in my room at home and then in my dorm room at the Academy."  She reached over and laced her fingers through his.  "Thank you."

            He brought her hand to his lips, "You don't have to keep thanking me."

            "What other surprises do you have for me?"  Her eyes brightened.

            He pointed to the table beside her bed, "I didn't want you to have to keep getting up to turn on the overhead light."

            She looked to her left, "Is that Kermit?"  

            He had set the figurine beside the lamp, "Yup."

            Darcy grinned at him, "I love you."

            He watched as she polished off half her sandwich and the fruit.  

            "If I eat anymore, I won't have room for cake."  She told him as she sat back against the pillows.

            Lance picked up the other half of her sandwich and finished it in three bites, "I take it you want the cake now?"

            She nodded.

            He picked up the tray and carried it back to the desk.  When he returned to the bed, he held a plate with a large piece of cake and two forks.

            "Oh, I have dreamt about this cake."  Darcy muttered as she swiped some icing and licked it off her finger.  She reached over to do it again, but Lance grabbed her wrist before she could get it to her mouth.  Never taking his eyes off hers, he brought her chocolate covered finger to his mouth and sucked the icing off.  Desire swept through her.

            "You have icing on your lips," he whispered before leaning over and kissing it off her.

            "Oh, God, Lance."  She moaned when he pulled back.

            "I like the fact that we don't have to worry about Dr. Gorma walking in."  He said as he brought a forkful of cake to her lips.

            "Me too."  She reached down and ripped off a piece of the cake.  She brought it to his mouth, setting it on his tongue.  He closed his lips around her fingers, sucking them clean.

            "Okay, we have to stop this."  Lance said.

            "Why?"  Her voice was low and husky.

            "Because I'm about to ravage you."  He replied, seriously.

            "And I'm about to let you."

            He sucked in a breath, "Don't tempt me."

            "As long as you're careful with my chest, we can."

            Lance looked at her, torn between his greatest desire and his greatest fear, hurting her.  "I don't think that would be a good idea."

            Instead of answering, she picked up the cake plate and set it on the bedside table before reaching over and pulling his shirt out of the waistband of his jeans.  

            He grabbed her wrists as she started unbuttoning his shirt, "Come on Darcy, don't do this to me."

            She looked at him, her desire evident on her face.  "I want you Lance."

            "I don't want to hurt you."  He whispered.

            "You won't.  Just be careful of my chest."

            He smiled, mischievously, "But that's my favorite part."

            "Give it a couple of weeks."

            He reached behind her and pulled out a couple of pillows so she could lie down.  As he did that she continued unbuttoning his shirt and slid it off his shoulders.  He braced himself above her, making sure he didn't come in contact with her wound.  Lowering his head, he kissed her gently as she ran her hands over his chest.  She lightly skimmed her fingers over his stomach and smiled when he groaned.  Feeling bolder, she unsnapped his jeans.

            Lance pulled back and looked at her, "Are you sure you're up to this?  I don't want you to be in pain."

            Darcy brought her hands up to frame his face, "Lance, if we don't do this, I'm going to be in pain."

            He smiled down at her, "I'll be gentle."

            "You better be."

            "But, uh, we need some…protection."

            She returned to stroking his torso, feeling his excitement against her leg, "Check the drawer in the bedside table."  
            He raised an eyebrow.

            "Allura thought we could use them since she and Keith aren't going to anymore."

            "God, I love my friends."  He said as he slid his hand over her stomach, careful to avoid her bandages.  "I'm only going to ask this one more time," he whispered as he kissed her neck.  "Are you sure?"

            "Dammit Lance, I am so sure I think I'll explode if we don't do it."

            He pulled his head up and grinned down at her, "You want me _bad."_

            She groaned in frustration, "Laaance!"

            "Hold on," he got off her to reach into the bedside table.

            An incessant beeping filled the quiet room.

            Lance swore and grabbed his communicator, "It's not mine."  He looked at her, questioningly, "Why is yours on?  You're still on medical leave, you shouldn't be paged."

            "It's in case Romelle goes in to labor, Allura's supposed to contact me."

            Lance snatched it off her desk and flipped it open, "How far apart are the contractions?"

            "What?"  A rather confused sounding Keith asked.

            "Is Romelle in labor?"

            "Uh, no Lance, but…"

            "Then leave us alone." He snapped it shut and turned it off.

            Darcy looked at him, shocked, "Oh God, what is he going to think?"

            "That we want some time alone?"

            "No, Lance, why did you do that?"

            He opened the drawer in the table and pulled out a small foil package, "Why do you think?"

            "He's our commanding officer and now he thinks…"

            "What? That we're making love?  Well, we're about to."  He looked down at her bright red face.  "You're so cute when you're embarrassed.  Do you have any idea how many times we've interrupted him and Allura?"

            "Really?"

            "Yeah, and we don't think any less of them.  We just think they are madly in love."  He leaned over and kissed her.  "Did we lose the mood?"

            She smiled at him, "No."  
            "Good."  He sat on the edge of the bed and leaned over her.  "I want to…"  He was interrupted by a knock on the door.  "Dammit.  Just ignore it."            

            "Lance, go see what he wants."

            "Alright, don't go anywhere, I will be right back."  He stood and closed his jeans before sliding the door partially open.  "I swear, Keith, this had better be…"  
            Darcy watched as he stood up straight and cleared his throat.

            "Um, hold on a second, we'll uh, we'll be right with you."  Lance said before sliding the door shut and turning to her, very red in the face.  "Uh, Darcy, honey, were you expecting your parents?"

            Panic raced through her and her mouth fell open, "What?"

            "They're in the hallway right now with Keith."  Lance flipped the light switch and the room was flooded with light.  He quickly walked around, blowing out the candles and collected all the plates and piled them on the tray.  

            "What?"  She repeated.  "But I just talked to them last week.  They didn't say anything about coming here.  I told them I was doing fine, not to worry."  

            He grabbed his shirt and quickly buttoned it.      

            "Mr. and Mrs. Barlow, it's nice seeing you."  Lance said as he opened the door again.

            Darcy saw the condom sitting on the bed and quickly shoved it under her blanket.

            Her parents walked in to the room.  Her father looked furious and her mother worried.  Her sister, however, was very amused.  She looked from Lance to Darcy and gave her a thumbs up.

            "Mom, Dad, Becca, what are you doing here?"  She asked.

            Her mother crossed over and hugged her, Darcy winced when her mother inadvertently pressed against her chest.

            "Watch it," Lance stepped forward. "Her wound."

            Mrs. Barlow pulled back quickly, "Oh darling, I am so sorry.  The Garrison flew us out here to be with you."

            "I guess you're feeling better," Becca winked at her.

            Mr. Barlow glared at Lance.  He was a tall man, well over six foot, and built like a solid wall.  "What's going on here?"

            "Mom, Dad, you know Lt. Lance Collier, you spoke with him after I was, uh, injured.  Lance these are my parents and my sister, Becca."

            Lance offered his hand to Mr. Barlow, "It's a pleasure meeting you in person."

            "Did we interrupt something?"  Mr. Barlow never took his eyes off Lance.

            "We were celebrating, Dad.  I got out of the hospital today."  

            Keith cleared his throat.  Lance hadn't even noticed he had entered the room.  "If you'll excuse me, Mr. Barlow, Mrs. Barlow, Becca, I need to borrow my second-in-command."  He grabbed Lance's arm and pulled him toward the door.

            "It was nice seeing you, I'll talk to you later."  Lance said as they left.  When the door shut behind them, he fell against the wall.  "I cannot believe that just happened."

            Keith couldn't help but grin at his red faced friend, "I tried to warn you, but I guess you were too caught up in the moment to talk to me over the communicator."

            "When did they get here?"

            "About ten minutes ago."

            "Why didn't we know they were coming?"

            Keith rubbed the back of his neck with his hand, "Alright, Lance, here's the thing.  He, uh, he wanted it to be a surprise."  
            Lance felt the hair rise on the back of his neck, "_Who_ wanted it to be a surprise?"

            "McCormick."

            "He's here, isn't he?"

            Keith nodded, but grabbed Lance's arm before he could take off.  "Don't start anything, Lance.  It really was a nice thing for him to do."

            Angry heat filled Lance and he actually saw red, "No, Keith it wasn't.  He has a hidden agenda you don't know about.  Where is he?"

            Keith had seen this before, "Lieutenant, I am ordering you to stay away from him.  He is doing this to get under your skin and you're letting him win."

            Lance had never come so close to telling Keith where he could stick his orders.  "I just want to talk to him."

            "I'm not stupid, Lance.  This is just like it was back at the Academy, the only difference being that _you have matured, he hasn't."_

            Without a word, Lance took off down the hall toward Castle Control with Keith at his heels.  Jesse McCormick stood talking to Koran and Pidge.  In three strides Lance was beside them.

            "Collier," Jesse greeted him with a smirk.  "Nice to see you again.  I hear Darcy was released from the hospital."

            Faster than anyone could react, Lance had Jesse by the collar and pinned against the wall, "What don't you get, McCormick?  Why can't you leave her alone?"

            "Her parents were worried."

            "It's not your place to get involved."

            "Lance."  Keith said, warningly.

            "I wanted to show her there were no hard feelings between us."  Jesse said, a flicker of fear in his eyes.

            "She isn't going to go back to Terra, she's happy here.  I know you brought them here to try and convince her otherwise, that's low."

            "Lance!"  Keith said a little louder.

            "If she really is happy here, then you have nothing to worry about."

            Lance lowered his voice, "Do you _want_ me to kill you?"

            "Lieutenant!  Stand down!"  Keith barked.

            Lance released Jesse, but stood nose to nose with him.  "If I catch you anywhere near her, you'll pay."

***************************************

            Darcy was busy answering her mother's questions.  "No, Ma, I'll be just fine.  Dr. Gorma said it won't be long before I'll be up and around."

            "I want to meet this Dr. Gorma."  Her father said.

            "Why don't you come home, let me take care of you?"  Her mother clutched her hand.

            "Really Mother, I'm fine.  Dr. Gorma is a wonderful doctor, I'm being very well cared for."

            "Is he the one who is really caring for you?"  Becca asked, her eyebrows raised.

            "Yes, who is this Lance Collier?"  Mr. Barlow asked.  "I take it there is more than just a working relationship going on here."

            She looked her father in the eye, returning his stern gaze with a defiant one.  "Yes there is."

            "I never understood why you broke up with Jesse McCormick.  He is such a nice boy."  Her mother commented.

            Darcy whipped her head around to look at her mother, "How do you know Jesse?"

            "He's the Garrison officer who brought us here.  He is so worried about you."

            "He's here?  Now?"  Darcy pushed herself up into a sitting position, looking for where Lance had put her communicator, spotting it on her desk.  "Becca, could you please hand me that."

            Mrs. Barlow watched Darcy flip open her communicator, turn it on and dial up Lance.  "It always amazed me how good you are with electronics."

            Lance stepped back from Jesse and snatched the communicator off his belt, "What?"  He snapped.

            Darcy gritted her teeth.  He had found Jesse.  "Lance, where are you?"

            His tone changed instantly and he turned away from Jesse, "What's wrong Darcy?  Are you okay?"

            "I'm fine.  Where are you?"

            "What's wrong, Darc?"

            "I know Jesse's here."

            Lance stiffened and chose his words carefully, "Don't worry about it, I don't think he's staying long."

            "I'd like to talk to him."

            "What?"

            "Bring him in here, I want to talk to him."

            Lance looked at Jesse, who smirked at him.  "I don't think that's a good idea."

            "Don't make me go over your head, Lieutenant."  Darcy said, warningly.

            Lance's hand tightened on the communicator, "Alright, we'll be right there."

            "Thank you."

            She snapped her communicator shut and looked at her mother, "Mom, could you please help me, I need to sit up."  Darcy pointed the pillows where Lance had thrown them on the floor.


	20. A Meeting of the Minds

            Lance squared his shoulders and turned to Jesse, "Darcy would like to talk to you."

            Jesse straightened his uniform, "I know her better than you, Collier, I know what she wants out of life."

            Keith grabbed Lance's arm as he walked past, "Why don't I escort him to Darcy's room."

            "No," Lance said. "I'll take him."

            Keith lowered his voice, "You're thinking emotionally, Lance, not rationally."

            "She's weak and she's hurt, Keith.  I am not leaving her alone with him."

            Keith sighed, "Come on, Lt. McCormick.  We'll take you to her room."

            Darcy was sitting back against her pillows. Her heart was beating fast and a dull ache was beginning to spread through her chest.  Fear and anger drove her to call Jesse to her room.  She wanted to handle this, let Lance know that she could.  She did not need to be protected.          

            "Come in."  She said when there was a knock on the door.

            It slid open and Keith and Lance walked in, followed by Jesse.

            Mrs. Barlow smiled, "It's nice to see you again, Jesse."

            "And you, Mrs. Barlow."

            "Lance," Darcy said.  "Could you please take my parents to the rec room?"

            Lance crossed his arms and leaned against the wall, "No."

            She glared at him, he stared right back.

            "Go, Lieutenant."  Keith said.

            "I'll be right back."  He said as he opened the door and stepped back to let the Barlows through.

            When he was in the hall, Mr. Barlow turned to him.  "What is your relationship with my daughter?"

            "I'm in love with her, sir."  Lance said solemnly, looking the older man straight in the eye.

            "You hardly know her."

            "I know her enough to know that I love her and she feels the same way."

            "But she is coming back to Terra."

            Lance raised his eyebrows, "Where did you hear that?"

            "Lt. McCormick.  He said he offered her a job in the Garrison offices."  Mr. Barlow said.

            "With all due respect, sir, Darcy loves what she is doing here and I don't think she is going to take him up on his offer.  Could you imagine her behind a desk, shuffling papers?  No.  She lives for adventure and you know that as well as I do.  I know that as her father you want her safe, but you can't stick her behind a desk.  She is too stubborn and spirited for that."

            "Wow," Becca said.  "You really do know Darcy."

            "We didn't want her to become a space explorer.  My father filled her head with so much nonsense about his adventures.  Her life is in danger, we can not allow that.  How do we know she isn't staying because you have made her feel as though she has to?"  Mr. Barlow asked.

            "Sir, Darcy is an adult and can think for herself.  If you try to make her quit, she'll only resent you."

            "He's right, Howard," Mrs. Barlow interjected.  "You know she only does what she wants to do, she doesn't have the patience to waste time on anything she doesn't enjoy."

            Mr. Barlow studied Lance, "I just want her safe."

            "If I had been there, I would have gladly stepped in front of that laser for her.  All I can say, sir, is that I will do everything in my power to make sure she isn't hurt again."  Lance said.

            Mr. Barlow nodded.  

****************************************    

            "Do you want me to leave?"  Keith asked.

            Darcy shook her head, "No, you can stay."

            "You wanted to talk to me Darcy?"  Jesse stepped forward, a smile on his face.

            The ache in her chest was beginning to throb with her heartbeat, "Jesse, I can not begin to tell you how angry I am.  What gives you the right to do this?"

            "I was concerned.  Your parents were contacted by the Garrison right after you were injured and they called daily to get an update.  When I heard about that, I arranged their trip here."

            "You had no right to do that!  You have no right to get involved in my life.  I was handling this, I spoke to them.  You did not need to get involved!"

            "They were terrified."  Jesse spoke slowly, as though he was addressing a child.  

            The pain grew and it was becoming difficult for her to breathe, "Why can't you get it through your head?  I don't want you in my life.  I don't want anything to do with you."

            Keith heard the wheezing in her voice and stepped forward, "Darcy?  Are you okay?"

            "No!  I was fucking shot!"

            "I know, honey," Jesse stepped closer to the bed.  "That's why I want to take you back to Terra, its safe there."

            "No, Jesse.  I want to stay here and that is the last time I am going to say it.  So leave, stay out of my life and don't ever try to contact me again.  You think you can get at Lance by coming after me, that's not going to happen.  You're like a jealous child who wants his friend's toy."  
            The door slid open and Lance entered.  He saw Darcy, pale and breathing hard.  Shoving Jesse out of his way, he sat on the bed beside her, "Calm down, babe, you're breathing too hard."

            She leaned forward trying to control her breathing, "I want him to leave."

            Keith walked over and took Jesse's arm, "Come on, Lieutenant.  Let's go."

            "We'll discuss this when you're feeling better."  Jesse said as he walked toward the door with Keith.  "Why don't you talk about it with your parents?"

            "No Jesse."  She wheezed.

            Lance stood.  Keith saw what was coming and pulled Jesse out of the room.  When the door slid closed behind them, Keith pushed him up against the wall. "What is your problem, McCormick?  Do you have a death wish?  We are no longer in the Academy, it's time you grew up. Keep this up and Lance is going to beat the shit out of you and I don't think I'll be able to stop him.  But then I don't think I want to."

            "I can report you to the Garrison."  Jesse said.

            "You can't report anything if he rips your vocal chords out, which he'll do if you continue bothering her."  Keith let him go.

            Lance gently rubbed Darcy's back as she leaned forward, arms across her chest.  "Calm down, Darc.  Do you want me to call Dr. Gorma?"

            She shook her head and laid back against her pillows, tears in her eyes.  Her breathing was returning to normal, but the pain was still there, throbbing.  "Why can't he leave me alone?"

            "Don't worry about him.  I'll take care of it."  He assured her.  

            "I thought I could handle him, but he won't leave me alone."

            "I don't want you to even think about it.  Just relax.  If you keep getting upset like this you'll end up back in the hospital."

            She was quiet a moment, watching him.  "There is more to this than you're telling me."

            "What do you mean?"  He asked.

            "Lance, when I left my last assignment, Jesse wasn't even speaking to me.  He wanted nothing to do with me.  Now suddenly he is back in my life and making it miserable.  Why?  Something happened when you were back in the Academy, there was more than just one fight between you, wasn't there?"

            Lance scratched the back of his head and thought about what he was going to say.  "I knew Jesse in the Academy.  We had a few classes together and he had the dorm down the hall from me.  He was always an asshole, bragging about his uncle.  As you probably know, he was raised by his Uncle Josh after his parents died when he was ten. His uncle was always traveling and he made up for it by overindulging Jesse in everything he wanted.  When his uncle wasn't around, he quickly learned he couldn't have everything just handed to him.

            "We didn't get along from the start, I guess our personalities just clashed.  We kind of had an unfriendly competition between us.  I beat him in a swimming competition and then Angie Frank went out with me instead of him, stupid little things.  I did better in classes than he did and I became friends with Keith and Sven, two of the most popular guys at the Academy."

            "He was jealous."  Darcy whispered.

            Lance shrugged, "I guess.  It was stupid.  It's like he decided to hate me for no reason.  Then, well, he went too far.  My sister, Leslie, came to visit the Academy my final year.  She was trying to decide what she wanted to do, she was thinking of leaving high school and starting late at the Academy, so she came to visit.  Lawrence had returned and was living off campus, he was working on getting his teaching degree, and she stayed with him.  I took her around, introduced her to some of my teachers and friends, she sat in on a couple of my classes."

            Darcy watched as his hands clenched into tight fists, resting them on his thighs.

            "I had a late class on Wednesdays and Lawrence had a lecture to attend, so she was going to hang out in my room until I got back at nine. Sven and Keith went in to check on her and they left the door open while she watched TV.  At this point, Jesse had decided he hated me.  When he walked past my room and saw her sitting in there alone, he walked in and introduced himself as one of my friends.  Since I didn't want her talking to him, I just didn't mention him, so she had no idea who he was.  They got to talking and he made himself comfortable on my bed.  She didn't tell me the whole story, but what I heard was that he came onto her and Keith ran in when he heard her yell and found him on the floor clutching himself and whimpering in pain."

            "What happened?"  Darcy asked, resting her hand on his fist.  

            He unfurled his hand and laced his fingers through hers, "I had taught her a few self defense moves, but she just fell back on the classic 'Kick Him Where It Counts' move.  I wanted to report him, I mean, geez, she was fourteen."

            "She didn't want you to?"

            "No, but Keith and I convinced her otherwise.  We took her to the dean, Major Gregory, and told him what happened.  At first he lectured me on leaving a girl alone in the boy's dorm."

            Darcy's mouth fell open, "What?" 

            Lance shook his head, "We were permitted to have girls in the dorms until ten on weeknights, so that argument fell flat.  He just didn't want to have to deal with General Josh McCormick."

            "What happened?  Couldn't your father do something."  
            "As far as I know, my father still doesn't know what happened.  Leslie wanted to go to the Academy and she was afraid he wouldn't let her.  Jesse was given ten demerits and put on probation."

            "That's all?"

            "Well," Lance smiled at her slyly.  "I had words with him."  
            "Is that when you gave him two black eyes?"

            "Two black eyes?  Hell, I also broke his nose, split his lip, and made him cry like a baby." He said proudly.       

            "What did he do to you?"  
            "Bloodied my knuckles."

            "I can see where you would hate him, but he brought everything on himself.  I just don't understand his hatred of you."  
            "It might not have helped that Keith, Sven, and I let it get around that he tried to have his way with a fourteen year old girl and she kicked his ass.  That didn't help his social life.  I think it was almost two years before a girl at the Academy would give him the time of day and for over a year, all the guys knew him as the one who was taken down by a little girl."

            "I guess I'm just another way to get back at you."

            Lance squeezed her hand gently, "I'm sorry he put you in the middle of this.  It's been years, I never thought he would still be angry with me."

            "It's not your fault, Lance."

            He reached up and brushed a lock of hair off her cheek, "You're breathing better."

            She nodded.

            "Are you in pain?"

            "I'm alright."

            "That's not what I asked."

            The pain was still there, "It's not so bad."

            "Don't be afraid to take the pills Dr. Gorma gave you.  I hate seeing you in pain."

            She smiled softly, "I know."

            Lance stood, "Why don't you try and get some sleep.  I'm going to find out what's going on with your parents." 

            "Why don't you stay with me?"

            He looked down at her, she was pale, her eyes wide and wet.  She looked nervous.  "Honey, he isn't going to bother you again."

            "I know."  She whispered.

            "I'll be back, as soon as I talk to Keith.  Turn on the televiewer and relax."  Lance handed her communicator to her.  "Keep this within reach, if he comes back, page me and I'll be right here."

            She nodded.

            He leaned down and kissed her forehead, "I'll be back.  Try and sleep.  I'll lock the door."

            Lance waited until the door slid closed behind him and punched in the code to lock it from the outside.  After checking to make sure his communicator was on, he headed toward the rec room.  A movement caught his eye as he passed the observation deck.  He couldn't believe his luck.  Jesse was standing beside the window, talking low into a communicator

            "McCormick.  What are you doing in here?"  Lance stepped into the room.

            Jesse turned to face him. "I needed to make a call and I wanted privacy."

            "We need to talk."

            "What?"

            "I want you to stay away from Darcy.  Don't make me say it again.  Your problem is with me, not her.  She can't handle stress right now."

            "Which is precisely why she should come back to Terra.  She can take time to heal properly, without the stresses she has here."  
            Lance rolled his eyes, "She isn't going back to Terra."  
            "Because she doesn't want to or because you have made her feel like she has to stay?"

            "You don't know what she wants, McCormick.  You can't seem to get over what happened in the Academy."

            "I don't know what you're talking about."

            "Don't play stupid with me."

            "It seems like the only way I can talk to you is by lowering myself to your intellect."  Jesse smirked, proud of his comeback.

            Lance took a step closer to him, "I'm not playing games here, stay away from her."

            "And if I don't?"

            Before Jesse could react, Lance had him pinned to the wall between the windows.  His hand around Jesse's throat, he leaned in and whispered, "I'll beat the shit out of you."  
            A small croaking sound escaped Jesse's throat.

            Lance let go and watched him gasp for breath, "Your final warning, McCormick."

            Jesse stepped forward, "Don't threaten me, Collier."  
            "You want to finish this?  Let's do it.  Here and now."  Lance widened his stance and brought his hands up.

            Jesse swung out with a left hook, Lance blocked it easily and delivered a quick blow to his stomach.  He watched as Jesse pressed a hand to his abdomen and stumbled back.

            "Had enough?"  Lance asked.

            "Just getting started."  Jesse lowered his head and charged him.

            Lance caught his arm and flipped him to the floor, "If I remember correctly, I was always better in hand-to-hand than you were."

            Jesse slowly got to his feet and swung out, catching Lance in the chin.  He stumbled back, but kept his feet.

            "I'm just getting started."  Jesse repeated.

            Lance blocked his next blow, but was hit square in the face when Jesse's left hand swung up.  He fought back, getting two good hits in.  "Dammit, McCormick, this ends now.  Get back on your ship, get off this planet, and don't ever come back."

            Jesse was breathing hard, "You can't tell me what to do."

            "Why won't you leave me alone?  What do you want from me?"

            "Darcy."

            Blinded with rage, Lance brought his fist up on Jesse's face, "Don't even say her name.  Get the fuck off this planet and don't ever look back."  
            "Lieutenant!"    

            Lance looked up and saw Keith and Hunk standing in the doorway.  Very slowly the angry red haze faded from his view, feeling warm blood ooze from his nose, he quickly swiped his hand across his upper lip.

            "What is going on here?"  Keith asked.  "One of the maids came running in saying she saw a couple of men fighting.  This is totally unacceptable behavior."

            Lance didn't say anything, knowing that if he did speak at that moment it would be something he regretted later.

            "I was in here, making a phone call when Collier came in and picked a fight."  Jesse said as Hunk helped him to his feet.

            Keith sighed, "Hunk, take Lt. McCormick to Dr. Gorma to get cleaned up, then take him to a guest room in the west tower.  Stay there, McCormick, that's an order.  I will come for you later."

            Jesse looked as though he was going to say something, but stopped when Keith gave him his best 'I am in charge, don't bother arguing with me' look.

            Keith crossed to Lance and pulled a handkerchief out of his pocket, "Clean yourself up."

            "He had it coming, Keith."  Lance said as he tilted his head back and tried to staunch the flow of blood.

            "I know he did, Lance, and as your friend I wish I had been there to see it and cheer you on.  But as your commanding officer…dammit Lance, if he reports you, you could be in a whole lot of trouble."

            "I can handle it."

            "Go get cleaned up and come to the rec room.  We've been getting the third degree from Darcy's parents about you two and I think you're the one who should talk to them."

            Lance looked at him, waiting for his punishment.

            Keith ran his hand through his hair, knowing what Lance was waiting for.  "I'll deal with all that later, just get cleaned up."


	21. Disposing of a Problem

All relative disclaimers apply.  Thank you to everyone who has reviewed!

********************************

            "To be honest, sir, this is a very dangerous job, but Darcy knew that when she accepted the position."  Keith was saying to Darcy's father as Lance entered the rec room.  "She is currently on medical leave and she won't be flying again until Dr. Gorma gives her the all clear."

            "Where is Jesse?"  Mrs. Barlow asked.

            "He is in his quarters for the night."

            "Can you please tell me what is going on with him?"  She asked.

            Keith looked up as Lance entered the room.  He had changed his shirt and washed his face.  The bruise was starting show; he was going to have one hell of a black eye.

            "I can answer that," Lance said.  "Do you know what happened on Darcy's last mission?"

            Mrs. Barlow nodded, "She was helping to guard a planet in the Vartel Galaxy.  That's where she met Lt. McCormick.  Then she was offered this position and she came here."

            Lance pulled a chair over and sat beside Keith, "She really glossed over a few details."  He proceeded to tell them a cleaned up version of what had happened to Darcy and the trouble Jesse had been giving her lately.

            "But he seems like such a nice young man."  Mrs. Barlow protested.

            Keith spoke up, "I can attest to everything Lance has just said." 

            "Why isn't anything being done to keep him away from her?  Can't the Garrison do anything about his harassment?"  Mr. Barlow asked.

            "She doesn't want any trouble; she just wants him to leave her alone."  Lance explained.

            "Darcy never could ask for help.  She always wanted to handle everything on her own."  Becca muttered.

            "Well, she has my help, whether she asks for it or not." Lance commented. 

            Koran appeared at the door, "I have the paperwork you asked for, Your Highness."

            Allura accepted the paper her advisor held out, "Thank you, Koran."  She scanned the paper and handed it to Keith.  After reading over it, Keith passed it to Lance.

            "What's this?"  Lance asked.

            "Something that may help," Allura smiled at him.

            Lance looked down at it. "Is this legal?"  
            "It's my planet."  Allura said, smugly.

            "You haven't signed it yet."

            "I wanted you and Darcy to look at it first and see if you agree with it."

            "When will it take effect?"

            "Tomorrow, as soon as he leaves."  
            "What is it?"  Mr. Barlow finally asked.

            Lance handed the paper over to him.  "It's a royal decree forbidding Lt. Jesse McCormick from setting foot on Arus as long as Darcy is here."

            "Isn't that a bit extreme?"  Mrs. Barlow asked.

            "He can't seem to take a hint.  She's not well, Mrs. Barlow, and she can't handle stress right now.  I don't want him to show up unannounced again."  
            "What if he does show up on Arus?"  Becca asked.

            "He will be arrested and placed in custody until a Garrison transport can remove him.  And it will go on his permanent record."  Keith explained.

            Mr. Barlow read the decree and sat silently staring at it a moment before looking up at Lance.  "I don't know what to say.  You feel this strongly about protecting Darcy?"

            Lance looked him straight in the eye, "Absolutely, sir."  
            "Darcy is a part of our family now," Allura said.  "She means a lot to all of us and her safety is important."

            "If you'll excuse me," Lance stood and held out his hand for the decree.  "I'm going to see if Darcy is still awake."

            Darcy was lying in bed, the televiewer on a news channel for background noise.  She turned her head when the door opened and watched as Lance entered.

            "How're you feeling?"  He asked.

            "Really relaxed."

            "Oh yeah?"

            "I took a couple of the pain relievers.  I don't know what's in those pills, but I don't think I could stand right now if I wanted to."

            Lance smiled as he sat on the bed beside her, "So now would be the perfect time for me to take advantage of you?"

            She smiled back, "If you must."

            "Nah, I think I'll wait until you regain feeling below the neck."  His tone became serious.  "I want to discuss something with you."

            "What happened to your eye?"

            He pulled the decree out of his pocket, "I fell.  Allura had this drawn up.  It's a royal decree forbidding Jesse from ever being allowed to set foot on Arus as long as you're here."

            "Isn't that a bit extreme?"

            "He isn't going to let up as long as we're together."  Lance held the decree up, "Allura wanted to know what you thought of this before she signed it into action."

            "It just…it just seems so harsh."

            "If she signs this, then he won't bother us again."

            "You want her to sign it don't you?"

            "Well, since you won't let me take care of him, I guess the next best thing is to have the Queen of the planet do it."

            "You _had words with Jesse, didn't you?" Darcy asked as she took the decree from him._

            Lance shrugged, "Don't worry about it."  
            "I don't want you fighting him.  You could get in trouble."

            "Then have Allura sign this and get him out of our lives."

            She scanned the paper, "I can't believe this is legal.  You think the Garrison will go along with it?"

            "They have to.  Arus is a part of the Alliance and it is a decree from the ruling monarch."

            "You really want her to sign this, don't you?"

            Lance nodded.

            She smiled, "And I wouldn't have to deal with him ever again?"  
            "As long as you're on Arus."

            "Alright."

            Lance grinned, "He is going to be out of our lives."

            Darcy closed her eyes and sighed, "Good."

            "I just want you to get better."

            "Me too.  Where are my parents?"

            "They're talking with Keith and Allura.  I, uh, told them about you and Jesse."

            Darcy blushed and opened her eyes, "You what?"

            "Not everything, just enough so they could understand our problems with him."

            She nodded, "I didn't want to tell them."

            A knock at the door interrupted them.

            Lance got up to answer it, Allura and Keith stood on the other side.

            "How're you feeling?"  Allura asked.

            "I'm alright."

            "Did Lance talk to you about the decree?"

            "Yes and I think it's a good idea."

            Allura smiled softly, "I'll sign it tonight and it'll go into effect as soon as he leaves tomorrow."

            "Where are my parents?"  
            "Nanny is feeding them.  I'm putting them up in a couple of guest rooms and I told them we would take them in to town tomorrow.  They're very nice."

            Darcy smiled, "I like 'em."

            "Alright then, I'll take the decree, sign it, and have Koran notarize it.  You get some rest."  Allura patted her hand.

            "I will."

            "Good night guys."  Keith said as they left the room.

            "Will you stay?"  Darcy asked Lance.

            "Yeah.  We still have a movie to watch."

            "That's right."  Darcy watched as he lowered the lights and slipped the movie disk into the player.

            "But you're going to rest," Lance said as he took off his shoes and laid down beside her, taking her hand in his.

            "You never told me about my other surprise."  She whispered.  

            "What?"

            "Earlier you said you had another surprise for me and if I ate all my supper, you would tell me."

            Lance rolled on his side and propped his head up on his hand, "That's right.  Can you handle anymore surprises today?"

            "From you?  Yes."

            "Well, I talked to Keith and I was able to get some time off for your birthday."

            "My birthday?"

            "Yup, I figured that since it was a couple months away, you would feel up to taking a little trip."

            Her eyes lit up, "A trip?  Where?"

            "I thought we could take the weekend and go to this resort on the other side of Arus, they just finished rebuilding it last week.  It's beautiful and peaceful, you'll love it."

            "But what about Lotor?"

            "With Dante and Caleb, they're covered."

            A smile spread across her face, "You amaze me Lance.  I don't know what I ever did to deserve you."

            He leaned down and kissed her, "I was asking myself the same thing about you."

*******************************

            Darcy was sitting up in bed the next morning, finishing the breakfast Nanny had brought in.  She hadn't heard yet what had happened with Jesse.  As far as she knew he was slated to leave at ten.  Keith and Allura were going to present him with the decree, Koran would explain exactly what it meant and then he would be escorted to his ship by two armed guards.  

            A knock at her door interrupted her thoughts, "Come in."

            The door slid open and Becca walked in, "How're you feeling, Darcy?"

            "I'm okay.  What's up?"  
            Becca crossed the room and sat on the side of the bed Lance had occupied the night before.  "I wanted to see how you were doing."

            "Where are Mom and Dad?"

            "Queen Allura and her husband took them into town.  Should I call King Keith or Captain Whitaker?"

            "Neither, just call him Keith.  Technically, he's not a king, he's a prince consort.  And you can call her Allura, you don't have to say Queen Allura."  
            "I've never been around royalty before.  They seem really nice."  
            "They are, they're great people.  All of them."

            "Especially Lance?"  Becca asked.

            Darcy smiled at her, "Did Dad send you in here to grill me?"

            "Nope, I'm here on my own.  He's cute."  
            "Yeah."

            "Are you really in love with him?"  
            "Is it that obvious?"  
            "Well, he told Dad last night that he's in love with you and that you love him too."          

            Darcy's mouth fell open, "He just came right out and said that?"  
            "Dad asked him what his relationship is with you and Lance looked him right in the eye and said he loved you."  
            Darcy felt the heat spread to her face, "Did Dad kick his ass?"

            "I think he wanted to," Becca laughed.

            "He's a great guy, Becca."

            "What's it like having two guys fighting over you?"  
            Darcy rolled her eyes.

            "You have two guys fighting over you, you're a pilot in the most elite force of the Galaxy Garrison, and you live in a castle.  I am so jealous."

            "You're over romanticizing it, Bec."

            "It is romantic."  
            Darcy snorted, "We'll see how romantic you think it is after you get shot in the chest."

            "I talked to Dr. Gorma. The operation he performed on your lung is a relatively new procedure.  When you're completely healed, you should have 100% lung capacity.  We actually just studied it last month."

            "How're your classes going?"

            "Good."

            "Any idea where you're interning yet?"  
            Becca shook her head, "I don't know.  I still have another semester."  
            Darcy looked up when there was a knock on the door, "Come in."

            The door slid open and Lance walked in, "Good morning, Beautiful."

            "Hi.  What are you up to?"  
            Lance smiled at Becca, "You didn't go into town with your parents?"

            "Nah, I wanted to see how Darcy was doing."  
            "I can take you down later if you want."  
            She smiled up at him, "Yeah that would be great."  
            "Would you mind if I talked to your sister alone?"  
            Becca stood, "I can tell when I'm not wanted.  Just behave yourself."  
            "Why would we want to do that?"  Lance winked at her.  
            "I'll talk to you later, Darcy."  Becca said as left the room.

            "What's up?"  Darcy asked as Lance stretched out on the bed beside her.

            "McCormick just left."  
            "Oh."  Darcy didn't know what else to say.

            "He wasn't happy."

            "What happened?"  
            "He tried to argue, but it was useless.  He promised to take this to his uncle and press charges against Arus and it's royal house."

            "What charges?"

            Lance shrugged, "There is nothing he can do.  This was a personal insult and he doesn't take those well.  The best thing he can do now is to just leave quietly and never come back. He's only embarrassing himself."

            Darcy slid over and laid her head on his shoulder, "I didn't want it to come to that, but I have to admit it feels really good to know I don't have to worry about him any more."

            He turned and kissed the top of her head, "If you would've just let me kill him when I wanted to, it wouldn't have gotten this far."  
            She smiled, "You got to beat him up, that should be enough."

            "Yeah, defending your honor is hard work."

            Darcy turned her head up to look at him, "Defending my honor?"

            "Yeah, I kicked his ass for you."

            "My white knight."

            "Does that turn you on?"

            She laughed, "Oh yeah, nothing gets me hotter than some guy defending my honor."

            "Really?  I think I saw one of the castle guards looking at you, I could kick ass if you like."

            She reached up and slid her hand behind his head and pulled him down, "I love you."   She brushed her lips over his bruised eye.

            Lance leaned down and pulled her into a deep kiss, "I'm going to have to defend your honor more often."  He said when he pulled back.


	22. An Early Arrival

            Darcy's eyes fluttered open.  Light was filtering into her room and across the bed.  She blinked and turned her head to the right, a small smile crossed her lips.  Lance was sprawled on his stomach beside her.  His face was turned toward her, his eyes closed, his mouth opened slightly, and one hand was lying flat on the pillow beside his face.  Right now, at this moment, all was right with her world.

            It had been a week since Keith and Allura had presented Jesse with the decree.  So far they hadn't heard anything from him or his uncle.  Her family had just left the day before.  After they met with Dr. Gorma and learned that Darcy would indeed be alright, they relaxed and enjoyed their visit.  Lance had succeeded in charming her family.  Mrs. Barlow thought the world of him and Becca felt a twinge of jealousy when she saw how Lance cared for and loved her sister.  Mr. Barlow gave his guarded approval, as any father would when his little girl was involved.  They left with an open invitation from Allura to return whenever they wanted to.

            Her bandages had been removed, exposing a long, ugly scar.  Dr. Gorma promised that it would fade a bit with time and that they would eventually be able to perform some plastic surgery.  It would never be totally gone, but they would be able to make it less noticeable.  She hadn't felt any deep stabbing pains in a while.  A dull throb would sometimes invade her chest, but she was able to handle it with no pain relievers.  

            She rolled onto her side and watched Lance sleep.  He had worked the late shift the night before and sneaked into her bed a little after 1:00 in the morning.  Over the past week he had found his way into her bed each night and sneaked out before anyone saw him each morning.  They hadn't gone beyond a kiss good night, just enjoyed being together.  Darcy found that she had been sleeping better with him there.  The nightmares that had plagued her sleep when she was in the hospital had all but disappeared. 

            Reaching over, she tickled his ear.  Lance's hand reached up and swatted at his ear.  She smiled and ran her hand down his neck to his shoulders.  He shuddered slightly when her cool hand slid over his warm skin.

            "Good morning," she whispered into his ear as she snuggled closer to him, running her hand down his back.

            Lance's eyes opened slightly, "Good morning."

            Darcy leaned over and kissed the nape of his neck, his shoulders, gently massaging his back.

            "You're feeling frisky."  He murmured.

            "I feel really good this morning and I love you."  She said.

            Lance rolled onto his side and faced her.  "No pain?"

            "Nope."  She smiled at him.  

            He leaned over and kissed her, deeply.  "I would love to continue this, but I have to head to practice."

            "You have to?"  She pouted.

            He turned his head to look at her bedside clock, "Yeah.  Next time, wake me half an hour earlier."

            "Alright."  She watched him climb out of the bed and walk around to her side of the bed, he bent and kissed her again.

            "I'll be back later."  He promised.

            "You better."  She stretched as watched him sneak out of the room.  Soon, Nanny would arrive with her breakfast.  Then Dr. Gorma would come and give her a quick examination and she would then shower, dress, and crawl back into bed.  A couple of days earlier, she was able to convince the nurse that she didn't need help bathing and dressing.

            The frustration of cabin fever was driving her nuts.  She had been on bed rest for a total of three weeks now.  It was nice to be in her room and everyone had been wonderful so far.  She had been supplied with books and movies, Lance spent as much of his free time with her as he could, her parents and sister wouldn't leave her side when they were here, and Allura split her free time between Romelle and Darcy's bedsides.  But when she looked out the window, she longed to go for a walk in the garden or just a stroll down to Castle Control, anything other than her room.

            Darcy sat up when she heard the knock on her door, "Come in."

            Instead of Nanny, Allura entered carrying a tray laden with juice, eggs, and toast.  "Good morning, Darcy.  How're you feeling?"

            "I feel great.  What are you doing this morning?"  She asked as Allura set the tray across her lap.

            "I just wanted to see how you were doing, so I volunteered to bring your breakfast up." Allura crossed her legs under her and sat on the bed.

            "How are things in the outside world?"  Darcy asked as she sipped her juice.

            "Wonderful."  Allura smiled, giddily.  
            "What is it?  Is it Romelle?"  

            "No."  Allura bit her lower lip.

            "You're dying to tell me."

            Allura grinned, "I'm supposed to wait.  Keith wants to make an official announcement, but I wanted to tell someone."

            Darcy's eyes widened, "Do you mean…you're pregnant?"  
            "Yes!"  Allura bounced on the bed.  "I saw Dr. Gorma this morning.  It's official this time!"

            Darcy moved the tray aside and got on her knees to hug Allura, "That's wonderful!  I am so happy for you."

            "Thank you.  Don't tell Keith I told you.  He wants to make an official announcement tonight, but I thought I would burst if I didn't tell someone."

            "This is amazing," Darcy said.  "Romelle's having a baby, Paget and Rankin are getting married, and now you're pregnant.  What could possibly happen next?"

            Allura raised her eyebrow, "Why don't you tell me.  I know Lance has been sneaking in here at night."

            Darcy blushed, "It's not what you think, nothing has happened."

            "That's a shame."  Allura teased.

            "How're the wedding plans going?"  Darcy changed the subject.

            "Great.  They want to keep it real simple.  Romelle and Rankin's brother, Rainger, are going to stand with them.  So we have to wait until Romelle is well enough.  There is going to be a picnic afterwards for everyone and then they leave for Pollux with Romelle and Sven."

            "I hope to be well enough to go with Lance."

            "You will be, don't worry.  If not, I bet Danya will go with him."

            Darcy raised her eyebrows, "I've never hit a pregnant woman before, but I will take you down if you even think about that."

            Allura laughed, "I wouldn't worry about it, Lance won't even give her the time of day."

            "Good."

            "He's crazy about you, Darcy."

            Darcy felt the heat rise to her face, "I know."

            Allura reached over and took her hand, "I am so glad you two found each other.  You're a good person and I have never seen him happier."

            Darcy looked up, her cheeks pink, "I love him."  
            "You know," Allura smiled.  "You're father gave Keith and me the third degree about Lance and his relationship with you."

            "Are you serious?"

            "Yeah, don't worry, we gave him a glowing account of what a great man Lance is and how he treats you like a queen."

            "I'm sorry about that.  My father would be happiest if I went back to Terra, got a job in an office, and died an old spinster."

            Allura smiled.

            "It's not funny.  He never liked the idea of Becca or I dating, he is a little too overprotective us."

            "I don't think it's funny, I think it's sweet.  I know my father is watching over me and I know he gave his approval for me to marry Keith, but it just isn't the same as having him here."

            Darcy nodded, "I guess I do take my family for granted sometimes."

            "You're lucky to be able to do that.  And if it makes you feel any better, I think your father liked Lance.  He impressed him with his need to protect you."

            Darcy groaned, "But I don't _need_ to be protected. I can take care of myself."

            "I know you can, but he loves you and he wants you to be safe.  You should have seen him waiting for the ship to bring you back from Pollux.  I thought he was going to flip out.  Sometimes you have to swallow your pride a little and let him help you before he goes nuts."  
            "It's, uh, it's not easy for me to do that."  Darcy admitted.

            "You're very independent, I really admire that about you and I know Lance does too.  You can depend on him without giving up who you are."  
            Before Darcy could answer, there was a knock on the door.  Allura went over and answered it.  Dr. Gorma walked in.

            "Good morning, Your Highness.  How are you feeling this morning, Darcy?"  
            She sat up in the bed, "I feel great.  No pain this morning."

            "Wonderful, that's great news," he turned to Allura.  "If you'll excuse us, Your Majesty, I have a patient to tend to."

            "Of course.  I'll talk to you later, Darcy."  Allura excused herself.

            Twenty minutes later Dr. Gorma snapped his bag shut and set it on her bedside table.  "I have some good news for you, Darcy."

            "What?"

            "I think you are well enough to go off of bed rest."

            "Really?"  Her face lit up.

            "Yes, _however, I want you to listen to your body.  If you feel tired, give in to it, rest.  Don't over exert yourself.  You still have healing to do and this does not mean you are off medical leave."_

            "But I can get out of bed and out of this room?"

            He smiled down at her, "Yes.  Just use your common sense, don't push yourself."

            "I won't."  She said as she pushed her blankets back and stood.  "But I do want to get dressed and go for a walk."  
            "Don't push it."  He warned again.  "I'll be very upset if you show up in the hospital again."

            "So will I," she called over her shoulder as she headed to her bathroom.

            "Finish your breakfast!  You need your strength!"   He called as he left, closing the door behind him.

            Lance turned down the hall and saw Dr. Gorma leaving Darcy's room.

            "Good morning, Lieutenant."

            "Good morning, Dr. Gorma, is everything alright?"  
            Dr. Gorma smiled at him, "Yes, she is fine.  As a matter of fact I cleared Darcy, she is no longer on complete bed rest."

            "Really?"  
            "Yes, but I want her to rest if she gets tired.  Don't let her push herself too hard."

            "I'll do what I can," Lance promised.

            Darcy threw her robe around her shoulders and ran back into her room to grab a sweatshirt.

            "I heard the good news."  Lance announced as he walked into her room.  He stopped dead in his tracks and stared at her.  The robe was opened slightly and he caught sight of her scar.  It was thick, red, and angry.  She had been hit dead center in the chest, it ran through the valley between her breasts, curving a little to the left.  He felt his heart stop and his knees weaken.

            Darcy saw the look on his face and felt a little frightened.  She clutched the robe closed, "Why didn't you knock?"

            He raised his gaze to her eyes and found it hard to speak around the lump in his throat, "I, uh, I'm sorry.  I…I saw Dr. Gorma.  Um, I have to go." 

            Darcy watched him turn and quickly leave.  Humiliation flooded her.  He was so disgusted by the sight of her, he couldn't wait to leave.  She sank down on the chair beside her desk, overcome by feelings of dread.  He was disgusted by her.  She pressed her hand to her mouth and rocked back and forth, trying to regain her composure.

            She allowed herself to give into these feelings of despair for about five minutes before standing and throwing her head back.  If Lance was that immature and shallow, that was _his problem.  She was free now to get out of this room and she was going to enjoy it.  _

            After a quick shower, she threw on a pair of jeans and a sweatshirt.  Ignoring the dread that came with the possibility of running into Lance, she left her room.  Wandering the garden, Darcy enjoyed the feel of the warm sun on her face and the scent of the flowers in the garden.  Finding her way to the roses, she sat on the small marble bench and lifted her face to the sun.

            With her eyes closed, she saw Lance and the look on his face.  Tears prickled her eyes.  The way he had stared at her scar, the look of disgust and revulsion had humiliated her.  _No_, she thought to herself.  Jesse had done this to her.  He was making her doubt herself and she vowed that no one would ever do that again.  Why is it that a scar on a man is supposed to be attractive, but a scar on a woman was disgusting?

            Wiping the back of her hand across her cheek, she stood and took a deep shuddering breath.  A dull pain began deep within her chest.  She pressed her hand against it and felt the scar.  Another tear escaped.  _Stop it!  She ordered herself.  __You should have known better.  You let yourself get involved with someone you work with, why can't you get it through your thick skull that it never works?  Maybe I should go back to Terra.  _

            After collecting herself, Darcy made her way into the castle and the rec room.  Hunk, Pidge, Dante, and Caleb were gathered in there playing a board game.

            "Darcy!  What are you doing here?"  Hunk asked.

            She smiled at him, "Dr. Gorma cleared me, I'm off bed rest."

            "That's great.  When can you get back in the lions?"  Pidge asked her.

            "I don't know, I'm still on medical leave, but I can leave my room.  It feels great."  She fell into a chair beside Dante.  

            "Does Lance know?"  Hunk asked.

            "Yeah."  
            "He's on duty, but he should be off in a few of hours."

            She nodded.

            Hunk and Pidge exchanged looks, but decided it was best to keep quiet.

            "So what are you going to do with your new found freedom?"  Dante asked.

            "I don't know yet.  I was thinking about going to see how Romelle was doing."

            "There you are, I went to your room and you weren't there."  Allura walked into the room.

            "What's up?"  Darcy asked as Allura fell back on the couch.

            "I heard you were off bed rest and I was wondering what you were up to."

            "How's Romelle doing?  I was thinking about stopping in to see her."

            "She and Paget are talking about the wedding.  She's doing great, just tired and ready to have the baby."

            Nanny appeared at the door, "Lunch is ready."

            Hunk jumped to his feet, "Great, I'm starved."  

            Allura leaned over towards Darcy as the guys left the room, "Are you hungry?"

            She shrugged, "Not really."

            "Come on, let's go see Romelle."  Allura stood.

            "Is she up to this many visitors?"  Darcy asked as she followed her out of the room.

            "Yeah, she's fine."

            "Have you told her your good news yet?"

            Allura smiled, "I can't seem to wait until tonight to tell everyone."

            Darcy laughed, "Is it going to be a surprise to anyone tonight?"

            "Well, I've only told you and Romelle, oh, and Paget."  
            "When do you make the official, royal announcement?"

            "We haven't decided yet but it will be soon.  We have to announce it before I start showing." Allura knocked on Romelle's door.

            "Come in!"  Romelle called out.

            They entered the room and saw Romelle's face light up when they walked in.  Paget was sitting on the bed beside her and Allura crossed her legs under her and sat at the foot of the bed.

            "Darcy!"  Romelle exclaimed.  "You're out of bed, oh I am so jealous."

            Darcy sat beside Allura and smiled at her.  "You only have a couple of more weeks.  How're you feeling?"

            Romelle crossed her hands over her bulging stomach, "I'm fine, a little tired, but fine.  I want this baby born."

            "Getting impatient?"

            "Just a little."

            "Where's Sven?"  Allura asked.

            "He and Rankin called Bandor, they're discussing Polluxian military tactics."  Paget explained.

            "How're the wedding plans going?"  Darcy asked Paget.

            "Great.  It's going to be small and simple.  We don't want to over do it."

            "But I insist on the picnic afterwards," Allura said.  "You deserve to have a little fun and celebration after all you have been through."

            Paget smiled.  "Thank you, we really appreciate that."

            "And I'll be there, on my own two feet."  Romelle said.

            "With a new baby in your arms."   Allura added.

            "So, Darcy, tell me how wonderful it is to be up and around."

            Darcy smiled at her, "Enjoy the rest while you can, when the baby comes, you will dream of getting enough sleep."

            "That's what Nanny said."  Romelle held out a hand to Darcy, when she took it, Romelle squeezed tightly.  "Thank you so much for everything you and Caleb did to get me here.  I can't tell you how much we appreciate it."

            Darcy smiled, "I'm just glad we were able to get you out of there safely.  When will you be able to return to Pollux?"

            "Bandor said they have repaired the castle and are working on the surrounding town.  It will take a little longer to rebuild the damage down to our people.  We lost fourteen soldiers and over fifty others were injured."

            "I'm so sorry, Romelle."  Darcy gasped when Romelle clenched her hand around hers.  "What is it?"

            Romelle's eyes widened, "I think I just had a contraction."

            Allura jumped off the bed, "Are you sure?"

            "Yes, oh, oh this is it." Romelle rubbed her hand in circles around her stomach.

            Paget got the wheelchair Dr. Gorma had left in the room in case of emergency, "Come on, let's get you to the hospital."

            "Three more weeks.  I have three more weeks."  Romelle's voice rose to near hysterics.

            Allura and Darcy each took an arm and helped Romelle into the wheelchair.  "Where's Sven?"  She gasped.

            "I'll get him," Darcy assured her.  "I'll bring him straight to the hospital."

            "Go…go get him…please…go."  Romelle panted.        

            Paget pushed the chair through the door as Darcy ran toward Castle Control.

            Lance and Keith were standing over the console, going over the morning's practice and what Caleb needed to work on.

            "I think he needs a little more work on target practice.  He's at 87%, which is good, but he could be a lot better."  Keith said.

            Lance nodded, "He seems to be better in Green and Blue than any other lion, he shot 93% in those."

            They both looked up when the door opened and Darcy ran in, she was breathing hard, the dull throb returning to her chest.  She spotted Sven and Rankin at in the far corner, standing at a monitor, talking to Bandor.

            "Sven!"  She grabbed his arm as she bent over, gasping for breath.

            "Vhat?  Vhat is it?"  He asked, worriedly.

            "Romelle…she's in labor…go…"

            Without another word, Sven ran out of the room.  Darcy bent over at the waist, her hands on her thighs, trying to catch her breath.

            "Are you okay?"  Rankin asked, placing a hand on her back.

            She waved him away, "Yeah…I'll be…fine."

            "What's going on?"  Bandor asked.

            "Romelle is in labor."  Rankin said.

            "Is she alright?"

            Darcy stood up, feeling a little dizzy, "She just went to the hospital.  We'll let you know what happens."

            "Please, keep me updated."  

            "We will, Bandor."  Rankin replied.

            "Darcy?"

            Lance caught her as her knees gave out beneath her.


	23. A Matter of Trust

All relative disclaimers apply.

Thank you everyone for your wonderful reviews and support!

Enjoy,

Failte

*******************************************

            Darcy stood up and shook Lance's hands off her, "I'm fine."

            "You're pushing yourself."  He said.

            "No, I'm fine."  She repeated as she turned to leave.

            Lance grabbed her arm, "Where are you going?"

            "To the hospital, I want to be there when the baby is born."

            "Maybe you should go back to your room.  Lie down."

            Darcy pried his hand off her arm, "Leave me alone, Lance.  I don't need your help."   She spat at him, angrily.

            Lance watched, shocked, as she turned on her heel and left.  

            She didn't know if it was the running, or the anger she felt towards Lance at the moment, but she was finding it difficult to breathe.  By the time she reached the hospital, Darcy was breathing like she had just run three miles.

            "Darcy?"  Allura looked up, alarmed.  "Are you okay?"

            Darcy nodded and sank into the chair beside Allura, "I'm fine, I just need to sit down.  How's Romelle?"

            "Dr. Gorma took her into a room, he said this could take hours.  Sven and Paget are in there with her."

            Keith, Hunk, Pidge, Dante, Caleb, and Lance all entered the waiting room just as Paget left Romelle's room.

            "How's she doing?"  Allura asked Paget.

            "As well as can be expected. Dr. Gorma said it is going to be a long while yet, so if we have other things to do, he can contact us when it gets closer."  Paget explained.

            Hunk and Dante went to the hanger to finish a tune up they had started on Blue.  Lance was sent back to Castle Control where he was still on duty and Pidge and Caleb went to work with Koran on the new security system Pidge was programming.  After finishing with Bandor, Rankin arrived in the waiting room.  

            Two hours later, Dr. Gorma entered the waiting room to find Keith, Allura, Paget, Rankin, and Darcy.  "I know you're worried and want to wait for the baby, but it will be a while.  Why don't you all go wait someplace more comfortable and I'll contact you when it gets closer."

            "That sounds like a good idea."  Keith said.

            Allura lifted her head from his shoulder, "But I want to be here when the baby's born."

            "You will be, Your Highness."  Dr. Gorma assured her.

            Nurse Helene walked past and entered Romelle's room.  As the door swung open, they heard some of the things Romelle said to Sven.  Keith and Rankin both flinched at her threats.

            "Come on," Keith stood and pulled Allura to her feet.  "We can go to the rec room, Dr. Gorma can contact us there."

            "Alright," she reluctantly agreed.  "You coming?"  She asked the others.

            The five of them made their way to the rec room where Pidge and Caleb were seated at the table playing chess.

            "Any baby yet?"  Pidge asked.

            "No," Allura fell back on the couch.  "Dr. Gorma said it will still be a while.  He's going to contact us when it gets closer."

            "I'm hungry," Keith announced.  "I'll go get us some food."

            "Yeah, we can put a movie in."  Allura said.

            "I'll be right back."  Keith left the rec room and headed for the kitchen.  He paused outside the observation deck when he noticed movement in there.  "Lance?"  
            Lance stood beside the large windows, looking out over landscape lit by a mid afternoon sun.  He brought a cigarette to his mouth and inhaled deeply.  "What?"  
            "What are you doing in here, man?  We're all hanging out in the rec room waiting for word on Romelle."

            Lance continued to look out the window, "I'm fine here."

            Keith crossed the room to stand beside his friend.  He noticed the slight shake in Lance's hand and the haunted look in his eyes.  "What's up, Lance?"

            "Nothing."

            "Did you and Darcy have a fight?"

            "Not that I know of."

            Keith nodded slowly, "She's mad at you and you don't know why."

            Lance shifted his gaze to Keith, "I accidentally walked in on her this morning when she was getting dressed, but I can't believe she would be so angry over that."

            "Is that all?"

            Lance shrugged.

            "Come on, join us in the rec room."

            "I will.  Later."

            "Alright, just don't let Nanny catch you smoking inside."

            Lance nodded.

            "You should seriously try to give it up, Lance."  
            "I know Keith."

            Keith patted his shoulder and left him alone with his thoughts.

            When Lance entered the rec room half an hour later, the lights were down and the televiewer was on.  Keith and Allura were curled up on one end of the couch and Rankin and Paget on the loveseat.  Pidge was sprawled on the floor with a throw pillow and Caleb was seated in one of the easy chairs.  His eyes swept the room and found Darcy in the other easy chair, her knees pulled up to her chest with her arms wrapped around them.  Her head was back against the chair and he couldn't tell if she was asleep or not.  

            "Pull up a seat and watch the movie."  Keith said when he noticed Lance.

            Darcy turned her head and saw him, his face an expressionless mask in the light of the televiewer.  He pulled a chair over from the table and set it by the couch.  He sat back and propped his feet up on the coffee table, not saying a word.

            They all stayed like that through the rest of the movie.  Hunk entered the rec room as Caleb was turning on the lights.

            "I'm going to see if Dr. Gorma has any news."  Paget said.

            "What time is it?"  Allura asked as she stretched and leaned back against Keith.

            Pidge looked at his watch, "It's nearly five."

            "Still no baby?"  Hunk asked.

            "Nope, we haven't heard anything yet."  Keith told him.

            "How long will this take?"

            Keith shrugged.

            "My mother was in labor ten hours with me."  Lance spoke up.

            "Geez," Caleb said.  

            "I heard somewhere that the first baby is usually the most difficult.  I know my mother said she was in labor with my brother for twenty-three hours."  Keith said.

            Allura paled as she placed a hand on her stomach.

            Keith laughed and pulled her closer to him, "Don't worry, they have some wonderful new drugs."

            Hunk raised his eyebrows, "Do you have something to tell us, Captain?"

            Allura and Keith exchanged looks.  "Now's as good a time as any."  She said.

            Keith grinned up at his friends, "We're having a baby."

            Hunk picked Allura up in a big bear hug and swung her around, "That's great!  Congratulations!"

            Keith stood, smiling, "Careful there, big guy, that's precious cargo there."

            Pidge blushed as he hugged Allura and congratulated her.  Lance shook hands with Keith and gave Allura a big, smacking kiss.

            "Hey now," Keith teased.  "Keep your mouth off my woman."

            Lance tightened his arms around Allura and dramatically dipped her back, "When are you going to tell him it's my baby?"

            "Alright," Keith pushed his sleeves up.  "Let's take this outside, Lieutenant."

            Lance twirled Allura out of his arms and brought his fists up, "Outside?  Why don't we do this here and now?  Or is it because you don't want me to humiliate you in front of your wife and team?"

            "You're going down!"  Keith tackled Lance around the waist and they fell back onto the couch.

            The others stepped back and watched as the two men pulled their punches and performed a mock fight.  Lance put Keith in a headlock and made him beg for mercy.  When Lance let go and dropped Keith to the floor, the Captain kicked his feet out and knocked Lance flat on his back.  Pinning Lance to the floor by the throat, Keith made him promise to never touch Allura again.        They both fell back on the floor panting.

            "Did you get all your primitive, male aggressions out?"  Allura stood over them, her hands on her hips, a smile crossing her face.

            "I think so," Keith jumped to his feet and held a hand out to Lance.

            Lance slapped it away good naturedly and stood.  "When're you due?"

            "I'm three weeks along."  Allura patted her flat stomach.

            "I hope it takes after you," Lance kissed her cheek.  "The last thing we need is some goofy looking little copy of Keith running around the castle."

            Keith smacked him upside the head, "I was a cute kid."

            Lance snorted, "According to whom?  Your mother?"

            "Speaking of my mother, I think we should call and tell her she's going to be a grandmother again."  Keith told Allura.

            "Again?"  Caleb asked.

            "My older brother has two boys."  Keith explained.

            Lance looked over and saw Darcy curled up in what looked like an uncomfortable position, sound asleep.

            "Maybe you should take her to bed."  Allura whispered in his ear.  "For her first day off bed rest, it has been a busy one."

            Lance nodded, but found himself hesitating.  

            "Is everything alright, Lance?"  Allura asked.

            "Yeah, I'll take her to bed and then I'll be back."  He walked slowly over.  She was turned sideways in the chair, her feet wedged between the arm and the cushion, her knees up to her chin.  

            Darcy felt herself moving, but she wasn't walking.  She smelled the familiar combination of soap and smoke that was Lance.  He heard her sigh as she snuggled against him.  He tightened his arms, enjoying the way she felt.

            "Is the baby here, yet?"  She mumbled into his shoulder.

            "No, not yet."

            Darcy yawned, "I want to be there when it comes."

            "I'll wake you when Dr. Gorma calls us."  He promised.

            The fog began to lift from her mind and her surroundings came into focus.  Lance was carrying her down the hall towards her room.

            "I can walk, Lance."

            "I know you can."  

            "Put me down, Lance." 

            "No.  Enter your code."  He stopped outside her door and angled her toward the keypad.

            "Put me down."

            "I will.  Enter your code."

            She punched in her code with anger, hitting the keys harder than necessary.

            Lance entered her room and dumped her on the bed.  "Get some rest."

            Darcy stuck her chin out, "Don't tell me what to do."

            He ran his hand through his hair, frustrated, "I'm not, it was a suggestion.  Get some rest so you can be there when the baby comes."

            She was tired, she couldn't deny it.  But she would not give him the satisfaction of seeing her give in to it.  She stood beside him.  "I'm fine."

            He grabbed her arm as she tried to walk past him, "No, Darcy you're not.  Please, get some rest."

            "Why?  What do you care?" She turned on him, her cheeks pink with anger.      

            "What do I care?"  He asked, incredulously.

            "Yeah, what do you care?"  She put her hands on her hips and glared at him.  It was easier for her to be angry.  "Why don't you leave me alone?  Go, be with your friends.  Find some other chick to play with."

            Lance felt his mouth fall open, "What are you talking about?"

            "Just leave me alone, Lance."  Her voice cracked and it broke his heart.

            "Darc, what happened?"

            "What happened?"  She repeated, her voice shaking with emotion and exhaustion.  "I saw the way you looked at me.  I know what you were thinking."

            Thoroughly confused, Lance sat on the edge of her bed, "I don't know what you're talking about Darcy."

            "I know it's ugly.  I know I look like some kind of freak with it, but it will fade a bit with time.  Dr. Gorma even said I could have plastic surgery to reduce its appearance even more.  But now that I have seen this shallow side of you, I don't think I want you a part of my life anymore."

            Lance swore loudly, "What the hell are you talking about?"

            Darcy looked down at him, tears in her eyes, "I saw the look on your face when you saw my scar.  You were disgusted.  I know how ugly it is, I didn't need you to remind me.  You've been avoiding me all day, don't stop now.  I don't need you Lance.  I don't need you to pity me."

            Lance stared at her, his mouth agape.  "Oh God."  He whispered and buried his face in his hands.  "Oh God, oh God, oh God, Darcy.  I am so sorry."

            She watched him, his shoulders shaking.  He lifted his face to hers, he wasn't crying, his entire body was shaking.  

            Very slowly, Lance stood and took her face in his hands, "Darcy, there is nothing, _nothing, ugly about you.  You are the most beautiful person I know, inside and out."_

            She felt the tears run down her cheeks.

            "I love you, Darcy," he continued.  "When I saw your scar, God, Darcy, it was the first time I saw it."  He dropped his hands and paced in front of her.  "I was there when you came off the ship.  You had flatlined and they needed to restart your heart.  You were dead, Darcy, _dead_."  He stopped and took a deep, shuddering breath. "I was at your bedside when we didn't know if you were going to wake up.  I was there after you woke up.  I saw all the medications Dr. Gorma put you on, I knew about the surgery.  I saw you in pain and I watched you while you slept.  But I had no doubt that you would come out of this alive."

            Lance sank down on the edge of her bed again and ran his hands through his hair.  He took another breath before looking up at her, "When I saw your scar, it suddenly became so real.  I knew it was bad, but it didn't hit home until I saw how bad it was."  He lowered his voice to a whisper.  "God, Darcy, I…I almost lost you."  

            Darcy stared at him, taking in everything he had just said.  Very slowly, she sank to her knees in front of him.  "I'm sorry, Lance."  She whispered.

            He took her hands in his, "I just…I was scared, Darcy.  I thought I was strong, I thought nothing could scare me.  But the idea of losing you scares me more than anything I've ever known and I didn't know how to handle it."

            "I'm fine, Lance."  She whispered.

            "I know you are.  I just don't know if I am."  He admitted.

            She stood in front of him and ran a hand through his hair, "We'll be fine."

            He put his hands on her waist and pulled her closer, tugging her down until she straddled his legs and sat on his lap.  Lance wrapped his arms around her and hugged her tightly, "I love you, Darcy, don't ever forget that or doubt it."

            She turned her face into his throat, wrapping her arms around him.  He was still shaking and she could feel his heart racing.  "I'm sorry Lance," she whispered.  "I'm sorry I doubted you and I'm sorry I said I didn't need you, because I do.  I do need you."

            He didn't trust himself to speak, instead he stroked his hands up and down her back.

            "You're the strongest man I know."  She whispered as she placed a gentle kiss on his neck.

            "Darcy," he pulled back to look at her.  "I want you to stop waiting for me to hurt you."

            "What?" She reached up and brushed the hair from his forehead.

            "You're waiting for me to hurt you.  I'm not going to.  I admit I didn't handle things very well today, but just because I was upset doesn't mean I'm going to leave you."

            She took his face in her hands and kissed him, "I know that Lance, I just…I just can't help it."

            Lance leaned forward and rested his forehead against hers, "I am so madly in love with you."  He whispered.  "Remember that next time you doubt me.  I need you to trust me."

            Darcy leaned back and looked at him.  He had calmed down a bit and slid his hands down to rest on her hips.  Without saying a word, she took the hem of her sweatshirt in her hands and pulled it up over her head.

            "What are you doing?"  He asked her.

            Without answering him, she reached behind her, unclasped her bra and let it slide down her arms.

            "Darcy."

            She took his hand in hers and laid it flat between her breasts, over the scar, never taking her eyes off his.  

            His hand shook as he felt the smooth bumps of her scar and the puckered skin around it.

            She leaned forward, still holding his hand to her chest, and kissed him.  "I do trust you Lance and you aren't going to lose me that easily.  It'll take more than a laser to keep me from you."

            He closed his eyes, feeling the cool scar against her warm skin.  She placed soft kisses on his eyelids.  Opening his eyes, he gently ran his finger down the length of the scar.  The only imperfection he could find on her.  It was the width of his finger and about eight inches long, red and angry.

            "I love you."  She whispered as she kissed his chin and his jaw.  

            He flattened his hand over the scar again, feeling her heartbeat beneath.  Finding comfort in the life that flowed through her, he slowly slid his hand under her breast and around her, pulling her against him.  

            They sat like that, holding each other for quite a while.  Darcy rested her head on his shoulder, feeling the smooth cotton of his shirt against her skin, warming herself with his body heat.  Lance stroked her bare back, trying to calm his nerves and soothe her fears.

            He felt her shiver and tightened an arm around her.  He reached over, picked up the sweatshirt she had dropped on the bed and pulled it over her head.  Her arms felt heavy as she lifted them into the arms of the shirt. 

            "Come here," he whispered, pulling her down onto the bed with him.

            She curled up against him, her head on his shoulder and her arm across his stomach.      

            "Try and rest," he kissed the top of her head.

****************************

            Darcy woke alone a few hours later, tucked comfortably into her bed.  She rolled onto her side and looked up at the clock, it was eight o'clock.  She had been sleeping for almost three hours.

            Rising from the bed, she stretched and searched for her shoes, settling on a pair of worn old blue slippers.  She shuffled lazily down toward the rec room, hoping she hadn't missed the baby's birth.

            Lance, Keith, Caleb, and Pidge were gathered around the table in the rec room with a game spread out before them.  Rankin was seated on the couch reading.

            "No baby yet?"  She asked.

            Lance looked up and smiled, "Nope, not yet.  I told you I'd wake you when it came."

            "Allura and Paget are in with Romelle now."  Keith told her.

            "Come here," Lance held his hand out to her.  "You can be my partner."

            "Hey," Keith interjected.  "I'm your partner."

            "Too bad, someone better looking showed up."    
            "I need a partner to play," Keith looked over his shoulder.  "Hey, Rankin, how good are you with Terran trivia?"

            Rankin raised one black eyebrow, "I think I could find it on a map."  
            "Damn," Keith reached into his pocket and pulled out his communicator.  "Hunk?  Where are you?"

            "I'm in the kitchen." Came the response.

            "Can you come to the rec room, I need a partner for Terran Trivia Challenge."

            There was a pause, "Is that an order, Cap?"

            Lance snorted.

            Keith scowled at him, "And if it is?"

            "You can't beat Lance, he's a fount of useless knowledge."

            Pidge laughed.

            "Do you want to play or not?"  Keith asked.

            "Yeah, I'll be right there."

            "See if you can find a couple of extra chairs too."

            "Aye, Captain."

            Keith snapped his communicator shut, "We're going first since Lance just screwed me."

            Lance smirked, "You wish."

            "Not on your best day, Lieutenant."

            Hunk ambled into the room with a dining room chair in each hand, "I want to apologize now, Keith, for getting our asses kicked."

            "Maybe we'll get a lot of questions on machinery."

            "I think there are three questions on machinery."  Pidge said.

            They played for almost an hour, Lance was most certainly a fount of useless knowledge.  He knew more about Terran pop culture and sports than anyone else and Darcy was able to cover the questions on history and literature.  

            "I don't think Lance and Darcy should be allowed to be on the same team."  Hunk grumbled.

            "I know how to pick my partners."  Lance teased.

            "Isn't your father a teacher?"  Pidge asked.

            Darcy nodded, "He was a high school history teacher and my mother runs a bookstore."

            "So, in other words, everything Lance doesn't know, you know."  Keith said.

            "Pretty much."

            All games stopped when Keith's communicator beeped.

            "This is it!" Allura shouted, excitedly.  "The baby's coming!"


	24. A New Threat Appears

            The team arrived in the waiting room to find Allura sitting and Paget pacing.  A scream pierced the air.  Allura jumped and clenched her hands together.

            "Is everything alright?"  Keith sat down beside her.

            "It's coming."  Allura said.

            "Are you okay?"  

            Allura nodded.

            "How's Sven holding up?"  Lance asked.

            "He hasn't left her side," Paget told him.

            "I can't believe Sven is about to become a father."  Pidge said.

            "Yeah, I always imagined Keith being the first one."  Hunk muttered.

            "Really?"  Keith asked.  "Why me?"

            "You were always the most settled, like you were ready for marriage and a family.  I could picture you as a daddy."

            "Nah, Sven always had a way with the ladies, more so than Keith." Pidge said.

            "Yeah, but he never stayed with one for long.  At least not until Romelle came along."

            Another scream came from Romelle's room.

            Allura clutched Keith's hand, painfully.

            "You know," Keith said as he loosened her grip.  "I remember my sister asking my mother once if having a baby hurt a lot.  And my mother told her it did, but the pain only lasted a short time, while the pleasure lasted for a lifetime."

            "Smooth words, Whitaker."  Allura muttered.  "You won't be the one having your body ripped in half."

            "Have you given any thought to names yet?"  Darcy asked, trying to take her mind off the screams.

            "She just found out she was pregnant."  Hunk said.

            Allura smiled at Hunk, "I think it's safe to assume that any woman who wants to become a mother already has names picked out.  But we did hit a bump in the road, so to speak."

            "What do you mean?"  Lance asked.

            "Well, it's been a tradition in my family to name your children after loved ones, but Keith thinks we should give our children all their own names."

            "Yeah," Keith interjected.  "I never liked naming kids after people in your family, it puts pressure on them, like they have something to live up to.  I want all my kids to have names and personalities all their own."

            "But I think we've reached a compromise."  Allura added.

            "What?"  Darcy asked. 

            "We'll give them middle names after loved ones."

            "What have you picked out so far?"

            "Well, I read a book once with a character named Charlotte, and I loved that.  I really liked the way it looked written down and how old fashioned it sounded."

            "That's how I got my name.  I was named after the main characters in my mother's favorite book, Darcy Elizabeth."  Darcy told her.

            "What book?"  Keith asked.

            "_Pride and Prejudice, a very old book by Jane Austen.  I was named after Fitzwilliam Darcy and Elizabeth Bennet."_

            "You were named after a man?"  Lance asked.

            "It could've been worse, I could've been Bingley Kitty."  She teased.

            "Or Wickham Lydia."  Pidge added.

            Darcy looked at the young man, impressed, "You've read _Pride and Prejudice?"_

            He shrugged, "I read a lot."

            "Where did your parents come up with Lance?"  Darcy asked him.

            "It was the first name listed under L in the boy's section of the baby name book."

            "His mother thought it sounded romantic."  Keith said.  "She never let anyone call his brother Larry because she loved how romantic she thought Lawrence sounds."

            Lance shrugged, "She's a romantic at heart."

            "So you're leaning towards Charlotte?"  Darcy asked.

            Allura shrugged, "It's a possibility.  We still have plenty of time to think about it.  But we will take any suggestions.  But not Lance."  Allura added when she saw Lance's mouth open.

            "Damn you Sven!"  Romelle shouted.

            "Why do women always yell at the men?"  Pidge asked.  "It's not like he was alone in this."  
            "She's in a lot of pain and, probably, drugged.  He's the easiest target.  I remember when Chelsea was born, Lorna yelled at Kevin, told him he'd never touch her again.  Sabrina was born about eighteen months later."  Lance said.

            "Don't worry," Allura whispered into Keith's ear.  "No matter what I say, you'll be allowed to touch me again."

            He smiled at her, "Thanks, honey, I'll be sure to remind you of that when the time comes."  
            There was a sudden silence followed by the high pitched cries of a newborn baby.  Moments later Sven burst out of the door.

            "It's a boy!  I have a son!"  He was exhausted and teary eyed, but elated.

            Everyone was on their feet, hugging and crying.

            "How's Romelle?"  Allura asked him, her arms around his neck.

            "She's exhausted, but happy."  
            "How's the baby?"  Paget asked.

            "He's so tiny, three veeks premature.  But Dr. Gorma tinks he should be okay.  Ve have to tell Bandor."

            "Don't worry," Allura assured him.  "I'll take care of that."

            "Oh my God!  I'm a fader!"  Sven exclaimed before passing out.

            Keith caught him and dragged him to a chair, "Go get a nurse."

            Nurse Helene walked out with a small vial in her hand, "He's exhausted."  She said as she waved the pungent vial under his nose.

            Sven snorted and started awake, "Vhat happened?"

            "You fainted."  Lance told him.

            "Don't be silly, I've never fainted."  Sven replied, blushing.

            "You just did," Nurse Helene said, checking his pulse.

            "I'm just tired."

            "You need some rest."

            "I vant to be vith Romelle."  He protested.

            "We can set a bed up in the room with her."

            Sven nodded, "Can I see Erik?"

            "Of course, Nurse Jewelia is cleaning him up, but he will be in an incubator."

            "But he'll be okay?"  Allura asked.

            "We're keeping him in the hospital for observation, but he should be alright.  He's has an amazing set of lungs on him."  Nurse Helene said.

            "Just like his mother."  Rankin muttered.

            Keith snorted.

            "When can we see him?"  Paget asked.

            "Tomorrow," Nurse Helene promised.  "We want to keep him under observation.  Mother and son are doing well, they just need rest. So I suggest you all go about your business.  Tomorrow you can see the Princess and her son."

            "Tomorrow?"  Allura asked.

            The nurse turned her eye on the Queen, "Yes, You Highness, tomorrow."

            "Come on," Keith took her hand.  "They need rest.  Romelle will still be here in the morning and we need to call Bandor."

**************************

            The next afternoon, Bandor arrived to meet his nephew.  Erik Davin Johansson was a scrappy little fellow with a shock pf pale blonde hair, blue eyes, and a powerful set of lungs.  Bandor stayed for two weeks, until Erik was settled in to the nursery.  Romelle had promised they would be returning to Pollux the next month, after Paget and Rankin's wedding.

            Erik was making amazing progress, surprising Dr. Gorma.

            "He has his father's spirit and determination."  Romelle told the doctor almost three weeks after his birth.

            "Erik is a strong boy.  He should be ready to go home in a few weeks."  Dr. Gorma told her.

            A week after she was cleared from bed rest, Darcy was told she could begin working out again.  She would hit the gym every day, starting slowly, rebuilding her strength.  Before long she was allowed to return to guard duty in Castle Control.  Keith gave her short hours in the afternoon so she could go to bed early if she tired.  But she was still grounded.  Dr. Gorma wanted to make sure she was at 100% lung capacity before he allowed her back in the air.

            The wedding was planned for two weeks after Erik was released from the hospital.  Nanny needed the time to prepare another picnic for all the freed slaves who had been invited to the post-ceremony meal.  

            One week before the wedding, Allura and Romelle entered Castle Control to find Darcy monitoring the console.

            "Hey, Darcy, when do you get off duty?"  Allura asked.

            She checked her watch, "Um, in fifteen minutes."

            "Do you want to go into town with us?"

            "Yeah, that sounds like fun."

            "Good, we need to find dresses to wear to the wedding."  Romelle sat in one of the chairs, exhausted.

            "There is this great boutique," Allura said.  "I saw a green dress that would look great on you, Darcy."

            "I don't think green is really my color."  Darcy said.

            "We could always find something in red, I know Lance likes that color."  Allura teased.

            Darcy rolled her eyes.

             "Will you at least come and help me pick out a gown?"  Romelle asked.

            "Of course I will."  Darcy said.  "Are you bringing Erik?"  
            Romelle smiled, "Nope, Sven is on 'Daddy Duty' this afternoon."

            "He is so cute with the baby," Allura said.  "I hope Keith is learning from them."

            "Have they learned the finer points of changing a diaper yet?"  Darcy asked.

            Romelle laughed, "Believe it or not, Sven actually put a diaper on Erik last night and it stayed on!"

            "And if worse comes to worse, Nanny will be here."  Allura told her.

            "Alright, Darcy, I'm here."  Dante walked into Castle Control.

            She handed him the log she had been filling in, "It's been all clear so far."

            "Good, I could use an easy day."  He lowered himself into the chair she had just vacated.

            "Come on, the store is only open until five."  Allura said.

            "She's not going anywhere right now," Keith walked into Castle Control, a large envelope in his hand and one of the castle's guards following him.

            "What's going on?"  Darcy asked.

            He held up the envelope, "I just received an intel report we need to discuss.  We're having an emergency meeting in the conference room.  Dante, Mitchell is here to cover for you."

            "Yes, sir."  Dante stood and handed Mitchell the log.

            "What is it, Keith?"  Allura asked.

            "Come with us, you should probably hear this too."

            "Where's Sven?"  Romelle asked.

            "He's sitting in on the meeting too, Nanny has Erik."

            Dante and the three women followed Keith to the conference room.  Rankin, Paget, Sven, Lance, Hunk, Pidge, and Caleb were already seated around the large, rectangular table.  

            Keith stood at the head of the table and waited for everyone to take their seats before opening the envelope.  "I received this report this morning.  It was sent by the intel officers we have following Doom.  Lotor and Haggar have returned to Doom with a small, but loyal, group of followers.  It appears that Lotor has picked up a new second-in-command."  Keith pulled out a picture and handed it to Sven, who sat at his left.

            Sven whistled under his breath as he studied the grainy photo.  He passed it onto Lance, who studied it and passed it on.  The picture made its way around the table and back to Keith.

            "Lotor is too young to have a son."  Hunk muttered, passing the picture to Pidge.

            "As far as we can tell, this boy is about sixteen or seventeen, which would make Lotor about ten when he was born."

            Romelle looked at the photo.  "They could be brothers, Zarkon had a harem as well."

            Keith nodded, "That's what I think too.  Whoever it is, he has a frightening resemblance to Lotor."

            Allura studied the photo.  The young man who looked back was full of anger and hate.  His hair was long and white, his skin pale lavender.  His features were younger and softer, but there was a definite resemblance.  "What does this mean?"

            "We aren't sure exactly, but it could mean that they are planning another attack.  They're rebuilding their forces."

            "What are we going to do about it?"  Lance asked.

            "I wanted everyone to be aware of this so we can be prepared."  Keith said.  "We still have men tailing Lotor and I am now getting daily reports.  We will stay on top of this."  Keith slid the picture back into the envelope.  "You're all free to go.  Keep your communicators on, I want to be able to contact you if I need to."

            Allura stood and turned to Romelle and Darcy, "You guys ready to go?"

            "Allura," Keith appeared at her side.  "I don't want you going into town alone."

            She rolled her eyes, "We'll be fine, Keith."

            "I am putting us under high alert."

            Allura's mouth fell open, "But the wedding is in one week.  We need to go into town.  We'll take a car."

            "There will be three of us together."  Darcy pointed out.

            Keith ran his hand through his hair, knowing when he was beat.  "Be back before dark."

            "We will."  Allura promised.

            "Make sure you have your communicator on.  And Darcy, have your blaster with you."

            Darcy nodded, "Yes, Captain."

            "If you aren't back by five minutes past sundown, I will send the entire army out after you."

            Allura smiled and stood on her toes, "We'll be back soon, don't worry."  She gave him a quick kiss.

            "I need to stop by my room."  Darcy said as they left the conference room.

            "And I want to check on Erik."  Romelle added.

            "Okay, we'll meet out front in ten minutes."  Allura said.

            Lance appeared at Darcy's side as she walked to her room.  "Where you headed?"  He asked.

            "I'm going into town with Allura and Romelle, we're going dress shopping."  She told him as she punched in the code to unlock her door.

            "Oh."  He followed her into her room.

            "What's up?"  She asked.

            "Well, I was hoping you could help me.  I have no idea what to get them for a wedding present."

            Darcy smiled at him, "What makes you think I know?"

            Lance fell back on her bed, "Girls always know about that kind of thing."

            Darcy picked up a pillow and bopped him on the head with it, "Don't be so sexist."

            Lance propped himself up on his elbows, "What did you say about sex?"

            "Not a thing."  She threw the pillow at him and crossed to her dresser.

            "Damn. Oh well.  Any way, I have to get them something, I just don't know what."

            "Well, Keith wants us to be on high alert, so I don't know if we can get into town."  Darcy ruffled through her drawers, looking for her wallet.

            "I think we can get him to let us go if we go together.  What's your schedule tomorrow?"

            "I'm on duty from one to three."

            "Wanna go at three?  I don't go on duty until seven."

            Darcy crossed to her closet to find a purse, "If Keith says its okay, then I'm up for it."

            "Pump Romelle for some ideas."  

            She slipped her wallet into a pocketbook, "I'll do what I can.  Come on, I have to meet them downstairs." He watched as she pulled a metal box out of her closet.  When she had gone on medical leave, Darcy's blaster had been locked into the box and hidden.  She removed it now, checked to make sure it was in working order, turned on the safety, and attached it to her belt.

            He stood and took her arm, "Be careful."

            She smiled up at him, "I will."

            "At the first sign of anything unusual, come straight back here.  The castle is the safest place to be."

            "I know, Lance.  Don't worry."

            "Do you want me to come with you?"

            "No, this is a girly thing.  You would be bored silly."

            Lance smiled at her, "Pick out something special, we'll have a fashion show."

            Darcy smiled back, "Don't get your hopes up.  If we have to be on duty, I'll have to wear my dress uniform."

            He nuzzled her neck, "Find something small and frilly, we'll have a fashion show anyhow."

            "I'll see what I can find."

            "Just don't pick anything with a lot of little buttons and ties, I have no patience for that sort of thing."

            She laughed, "Go, find something else to do.  I'll see you at dinner."


	25. The Night Before

            "His name is Landor."  Keith told everyone at a meeting two days before the wedding.  "He is Zarkon's son, his mother was one of the harem.  When she found out she was pregnant, she somehow found a way to escape.  For seven years she lived on the run before Zarkon found and shot her. At first he didn't know the boy was his, she had dyed his hair and told him his father had been a soldier who had died in battle.  It was Haggar who had finally told him that Landor was his son.  Lotor found him last month, living in poverty on a planet in the Vartel Galaxy.  Apparently, Landor is as bitter and angry as Lotor.  He never knew who his father was.  Lotor took him in and told him how Voltron killed his father and destroyed their home and lives."

            "So he hates us as well."  Hunk muttered.

            "Yeah and we have reason to believe he is mentally unstable."

            "Lotor's brother? _No_."  Lance said, sarcastically.

            "The good news," Keith continued, ignoring Lance.  "Is that it appears that they are not preparing for a trip.  If they were planning on coming here to disrupt the wedding, they would have to leave tonight.  So I am cautiously optimistic."

            Hunk looked at Darcy, "What's it called in books when someone makes a statement like that and we know something is coming?"  
            "You mean foreshadowing?"  She asked.

            "Yeah, you're foreshadowing, Captain."

            Keith smirked, "Don't worry; we're still going to be on high alert.  Guards will surround the perimeter, three will be on duty in Castle Control, and the seven of us will be on duty and armed.  Now, unless anyone has any questions," Keith paused a moment before continuing.  "You're all dismissed."

**********************

            The night before the wedding, the men kidnapped Rankin and dragged him into the rec room.  Keith refused to tell Allura what was going to happen, saying that what went on behind the closed doors of a bachelor party was not for the faint of heart.

            Allura, Romelle, and Darcy grabbed Paget after dinner and took her to the observation deck.  They pulled the chairs into a circle around a table in front of the window.  Nanny had whipped up a plate of treats: petit fours, fudge, and cookies.  A bottle of strong, Arusian wine sat on the table for Darcy and Paget, while Allura and Romelle shared a bottle of sparkling cider.

            "What do you think the men are doing?"  Paget asked.

            "Getting drunk?"  Allura suggested.

            "Rankin doesn't drink."

            "I bet they can convince him to on his last night of bachelorhood."  Romelle said.

            "Are you nervous?" Allura asked.

            "I thought I would be, but after everything we have been through to get to this point, I'm just so happy we're finally getting married."  Paget told her.

            "I wasn't really nervous until I got my dress on.  I thought I was going to pass out."  Allura said.

            "What?"  Romelle asked, laughing.  "You were so nervous, you were throwing up the night before."

            "I wasn't nervous, I ate something bad."  Allura muttered.  "Besides, if I remember correctly, you were so terrified, you couldn't stop crying for two days before your wedding."

            "I wasn't scared," Romelle protested.  "I was just really happy."

            Darcy and Paget exchanged looks.

            "Wanna crack open the wine?"  Darcy asked her.

            "Yeah, I think I could use some."

            Allura watched as they filled their glasses, "So you think you're ready?"

            Paget nodded, "Yeah, I have been waiting so long for this.  We're finally free, we can marry and get a home of our own."

            "I'm so glad you're coming back to Pollux with us."  Romelle said.

            "So am I.  Rankin is so excited about his job."

            "How can you tell?"  Allura clapped her hand over her mouth.  "I didn't mean that the way it sounded."

            Paget smiled at her, "Its okay, Rankin can be hard to read sometimes, he's been through a lot. But underneath his tough exterior, he is really a good man."

            "We know he is.  Sven wouldn't have asked him to join the Polluxian military if he didn't have faith in him."  Romelle said.

            Paget and Darcy were feeling rather relaxed as they finished off the bottle of wine.

            "The next party we have will be for Darcy and Lance."  Paget raised her empty glass in salute.

            Darcy's eyes widened, "Don't rush it, Paget."  
            Allura laughed, "Darcy, I would give anything to have a camera right now.  Your expression is priceless."

            "Don't you have something for Paget?"  Darcy asked Romelle, trying to change the subject.

            "Why yes, I do."  Romelle picked up a gift bag she had hidden beside her chair.  "Paget, this is a little something from us for your wedding night."

            "Ooohhhh!  I love prethents."  Paget slurred as she grabbed the bag and pulled out the tissue.  "What is it?"  She held up the scandalously small white negligee.

            Allura raised an eyebrow, "Do we need to give you a lesson on the facts of life?"

            Paget stood, swaying a little, and held her present up in front of her, "Nooo!  I _know_ about _that_!  But this is so skimpy, it kinda seems pointless to even wear it."

            "Trust us, Rankin will love it.  It covers just enough."  Romelle told her.

            "So this is for Rankin, not me?"

            "Rankin will like it so much, what he does for you will be the real present."  Allura smiled, slyly.

            Paget turned bright red, "You guys are _horrible_!"

            "And you're drunk."  Allura added.

            "I am not!"  Paget said, a little too loudly.  "I've never been drunk before, but I don't think I'm drunk.  I just feel _really_ good."

            "Shhh."  Darcy held a finger to her lips.  "They think you're drunk because you're bein' loud."

            Paget fell back into her seat, "But I only had two and a half glasses of wine."

            "You're a small person, Paget, and you don't drink.  I'm a little surprised you haven't passed out yet."  Allura told her.

            "Then Darcy's drunk too." Paget pouted.

            "No I'm not," Darcy stood.  "See I can stand and not fall down."

            "But can you walk a straight line?"  Romelle asked.

            Darcy stood and placed her feet heel to toe and took three steps before starting to tip over. 

            Romelle steadied her, "You're drunk."

            "No, I walked a straight line.  You didn't say how long the line had to be."  Darcy sat on the arm of Allura's chair.

            "She's got you there."  Allura said.

            Darcy leaned in closer to Allura and whispered, "Don't tell Romelle, I'm feeling rather tipsy.  But I'm not drunk."

            "Okay, I won't tell her."  Allura whispered back.

            Darcy patted her on the head, "You're a good person, Allura."  
            "Okay!"  Paget said, once again unable to control the volume of her voice.  "What's your advice?"

            "What?"  Romelle asked.

            "You're two old married ladies.  What, um, what advice do you have for me and any other not married yet ladies."  Paget said.

            "You want advice?"  Romelle exchanged looks with Allura.  "Okay, um, you need a lot of patience.  You have to work at making a marriage work.  But I think you and Rankin have something special, you guys will be alright."

            "But it can be hard being married to a military man," Allura added.  "It's hard watching him go off to battle, knowing he can be wounded, or worse."

            The four women fell silent, each thinking of the man in their lives.  

            "But we'll defeat Lotor and see an end to all this crap!"  Darcy declared, draining the last bit of wine from her glass.

            "Hear, hear!"  Paget raised the empty glass she still clutched in her hand.

            "What is it about men in the military?"  Darcy asked.  "It seems we've all fallen for them."

            "Because they look so hot in their dress uniforms."  Allura said.

            "There is something about cocky flyboys."  Darcy muttered.

            "Their strength."  Romelle whispered.

            "And goodness."  Allura added.

            "And smarts."  Paget declared.

            "And his warped sense of humor."  Darcy said.

            Allura shook her head, "No, that's just Lance."

            Romelle held up her glass of cider, "To our men."

            The other three raised their glasses in unison. "Our men."  

************************

            Romelle helped Paget to her room while Allura took Darcy's arm.

            "I can make it to my room."  Darcy told her.

            "I know you can."

            "Really, Allura, I'm fine."  Darcy misjudged the doorway and walked into the jam.

            Allura watched her, smiling, "You sure?"

            Darcy rubbed the knee she had slammed into doorway.  "No."

            "Come on, you need to get some sleep.  We have to get up early."

            "There's a wedding tomorrow."

            "I know, Paget's getting married."  Allura steered her down the hall.

            "Thank you, Allura."

            "For what?"  
            "For being such a good friend.  I love you."  Darcy threw her arms around her.  

            Allura hugged her back, "I love you too, Darcy."

            "But not in the same way I love Lance."  Darcy whispered.

            Allura laughed, "I know.  Oh, I am going to have so much fun reminding you about your behavior tonight."

            "Where do you think Lance is right now?"  Darcy asked as she held the wall for support.

            "He's probably passed out drunk."

            "Yeah, I bet he's a cute drunk."

            Allura laughed, "Do you remember the code to unlock your door?"

            "Yeah, um, it's, um…" Darcy stared at the keypad for a moment.  "It's 9-9-8-5, no, wait.  That's Lance's code.  2-7-6-3.  Yeah, that's it."  
            Allura punched in the code and helped Darcy into her room.  "Where are your pajamas, Darcy?"

            "In the drawer."  Darcy fell back on her bed.

            Allura pulled open the top drawer, then the second, then the third before finding a nightshirt.  "Come on, Darc, let's get you in bed."  She turned and found Darcy sound asleep on the bed.  She threw a throw blanket over her and sighed, "I don't know how you will be able to keep up with Lance if you're such a lightweight."

************************

            Darcy woke to the sound of her alarm.  Her mouth was dry and tasted funny.  Overcome with the need to brush her teeth, she pulled herself out of bed and walked into the bathroom.  Her head was fuzzy and she felt like she was moving in slow motion.  

            _I guess it could be worse, she thought.  __At least I'm not totally hungover._

            After a quick shower, she felt better and more clearheaded.  Her dress uniform had been cleaned and pressed.  It consisted of a long, blue skirt with a red stripe down both sides.  It was cut in a plain way that allowed for quick, easy movement.  There was a dress shirt under a dark blue jacket that buttoned up to her chin and a wide white belt cinched her waist.  Sergeant stripes adorned the upper arms and a few medals were pinned to her chest.  She knew that soldiers like Keith and Lance would have more medals, but she had only been out of the Academy for a year and a half, she still had plenty of time to earn more.

            It wasn't exactly what she wanted to wear to a friend's wedding, but it was necessary.  She made up for it by doing up her makeup and curling her hair.  It had grown since she had arrived and it now brushed her shoulders and today it fell in thick waves.  When on duty she couldn't wear necklaces or dangling earrings, they would be too easy for someone to pull.

            Darcy stood in front of the full length mirror on the closet door.  She did feel important when she wore her dress uniform.  It had been a long trip to earn it.

            She was about to head down to Paget's room and see if she could help when there was a knock on her door.  "Come in."  She called out.

            The door slid open and Lance stumbled in.  He was pale and his eyes red.  He was dressed in his uniform, but his shirt was untucked and his jacket unbuttoned.  

            "Are you okay?"  She asked him.

            He nodded and fell back on her bed, "I'll give you a hundred dollars to shoot me right now and put me out of my misery."

            Darcy crossed to the bed and looked down at him, "Are you that hungover?"

            With his arm slung over his eyes, he nodded.

            "Well that's just stupid.  You knew today would be a big day, why would you get that drunk?"

            "Aren't you going to pity me?"  He removed his arm and opened one eye.  "I came here because I thought you would pity me.  Get me coffee, take care of me."  
            Darcy sat on the bed and leaned back beside him, "Poor baby, I'm sorry.  If you're ever sick I will gladly care for you, but when you do something like this, I have no sympathy for you.  You brought this on yourself."  
            "It was a bachelor party," he whined.

            She smiled and kissed his cheek, "I know.  Why don't you go downstairs and get some coffee, I want to check on Paget."

            He held up his hand, "Can you help me up?"

            Darcy took both hands and yanked as hard as she could.  He stumbled forward and she caught him around the waist.  Lance put his arms around her neck and leaned all his weight on her.  She stumbled under his weight and they fell against the wall, Lance pinning her.

            "Lance, behave yourself."  She said as he nuzzled her neck.

            "Let's skip the wedding," he murmured.

            "No, come on.  It's in a couple of hours.  Pull yourself together and let's go see what we can do to help."

            Lance mumbled under his breath as he tucked in his shirt.  Darcy buttoned his jacket up for him.

            "Come on," she buttoned the last button and gave him a quick kiss.  "Go get some coffee and aspirin.  I'll see you at the ceremony."

            "Save a dance for me, beautiful."

            She smiled, "I will." 


	26. The Wedding Day

Hello,

All relative disclaimers apply.  Thank you all for your kind reviews, they are both appreciated and helpful.  I hope you continue to enjoy the story.

So without further ado…

*******************************

            It was a short, simple ceremony held in the small chapel on castle grounds.  Romelle stood with Paget and Rainger stood with Rankin.  The rest of the Force, along with Allura and Sven, who cradled his young son in his arms, took up the first pew.  Nanny, Koran, and a handful of their closest friends from the freed slaves took up a couple of other rows.  In all, the ceremony lasted just twenty minutes.  The picnic was set to begin at noon, giving them just over an hour to get to the meadow behind the castle.

            Keith and Allura arrived at the picnic first so that Allura could introduce Rankin and Paget to the crowd.  Nanny had out done herself with an elaborate meal of chicken and steak, various trimmings, and a huge, ornate cake with five tiers.  A string quartet played for over an hour by a section of land set aside as a dance floor.  They were then replaced by a DJ who played music from all over the galaxy.

            Keith returned to Castle Control half a dozen times to check on the guards.  There had been nothing to report.  Everything was clear.

            Romelle, Sven, Keith, Allura, Lance, and Darcy found themselves sitting under a tree and watching the party around them.  Paget and Rankin made their way around, greeting and talking to the guests.  Romelle watched as her old friend smiled and laughed with a young woman.  She was glowing, absolutely glowing.

            "Vhat are you tinking?"  Sven whispered to her.

            She turned and smiled.  He was sitting cross legged, with his back against a tree, holding their son in his arms.  "I was just thinking about how happy Paget looks."

            "It was a lovely ceremony."  Allura said, leaning against Keith.

            Lance stood, "Anyone want a drink?"

            "Yeah, please."  Darcy said.

            "No alcohol."  Keith added.

            "C'mon, Cap, it's a party."

            "You're on duty, Lieutenant."

            Lance walked toward the refreshments, muttering under his breath.

            "I tought he said dis morning dat he vas never going to drink again."  Sven said.

            Keith snorted.

            Darcy looked at them, "What happened last night?"  
            "What makes you think anything happened?"  Keith asked, innocently.

            "Well, the first hint came when he stumbled into my room this morning, painfully hungover."  
            Keith laughed, "He was looking for sympathy, wasn't he?"  
            "I'm surprised he could even valk dis morning."  Sven added.

            "What happened?"  Allura asked.

            Keith and Sven exchanged looks.

            "Well, it's like this," Keith began.  "Rankin's race has very high tolerance for alcohol.  Essentially, he could drink five kegs and not feel a thing."

            "Lance didn't know dat, so vhen Rankin said he could drink him under de table, Lance took de challenge."

            "Lance has developed a rather high tolerance for alcohol over the years and has been able to drink many an opponent under the table."

            "But Paget said Rankin doesn't drink."  Romelle interrupted.

            "No, he doesn't.  He said he doesn't really like the taste and since it has no effect on him, he just doesn't bother with it."  Keith explained.

            "Have you told Lance yet?"  Darcy asked.

            Sven shook his head, "No.  Ve tought it vould be more fun dis vay."

            "We didn't get a chance to," Keith added.  "He passed out on the floor of the rec room."

            "Are you talking about last night?"  Lance asked as he handed Darcy a soda.

            "Yeah, we're getting the dirt on your behavior."  Darcy told him as he sat back down beside her.

            "_My_ behavior?  Did Keith tell you about waking me up this morning by kicking me?"  

            Keith shrugged, "It wasn't a kick, it was a love tap."

            "_A love tap_?"  Lance raised his eyebrows.  "A love tap doesn't leave a bruise in the shape of a size eleven boot."

            "I wear twelves."  Keith held his foot out.

            "I vear elevens."  Sven said.

            "You both kicked me?"

            "What did you girls do last night?"  Keith asked.

            Allura brought a finger to her lips, as though she was thinking.  "Let's see.  We talked about married life, gave Paget a present, and learned that Darcy has a very low tolerance for alcohol."

            Lance grinned at her, "Is that so?"

            "What can I say?"  Darcy asked him. "I'm not the lush you are."

            "We'll build up your tolerance."

            "Watch it," Allura warned.  "She has a tendency to walk into doorways when she's been drinking."

            "Is that all?"  Romelle asked.  "Paget fell twice on her way to her room."

            "How come you weren't hungover this morning?"  Lance inquired.

            "I only had two and a half glasses of wine.  I wasn't really drunk, just tipsy."

            Allura stood and arched her back, working out the kinks from sitting so long.  She held her hand out to Keith, "I want to dance."

            "That sounds like a good idea," Lance stood and hauled Darcy to her feet.

            Darcy brushed off her skirt, "I have to warn you.  I can't really dance."  
            "No better time to learn."  He took her hand and swept her out with the others.

            She was amazed at his gracefulness.  "Where did you learn to dance?"

            "We all had to take lessons for Keith and Allura's wedding.  Nanny didn't want us out on the dance floor 'lurching around like Neanderthals', as she put it."

            "I should look into lessons."  Darcy said.

            "You're as light as a feather and as graceful as a bull."  Lance teased.

            Darcy stomped on his foot, "Keep it up, Collier."

            The music changed to a slow number.  Lance slid his arm around her waist and pulled her tight against him.  She laid her head on his shoulder, closed her eyes and allowed him to lead.

            Halfway through the song, Darcy felt him stiffen beneath her.  She raised her head and looked at him.  His gaze scanned the area around them.

            "What is it?"  She asked.

            "I thought I saw something."

            "What?"  
            "I don't know, a flash of something."

            Keith and Allura appeared beside them, dancing.

            "Lance," Keith kept his voice low.  

            "Yeah, I saw it Captain."

            "Could you tell what it was?"  
            Lance shook his head.

            Out of the corner of her eye, Darcy saw a flash, like someone running quickly along the wooded perimeter of the meadow.  She whipped her head in the direction.

            "I saw it too," Keith said.  "Keep quiet, there are a lot of people here we don't want to start a panic.  It could be one of the guests."

            The song ended and the four of them made their way to the table where Pidge, Caleb, and Dante were seated.

            "Where's Hunk?"  Keith asked.

            "He and Paton are dancing."  Pidge nodded in the direction of the dance floor.

            Keith turned and caught Hunk's eye, waving him over.

            "What is it, Captain?"  Hunk asked.

            "Let's keep this quiet, but we noticed some unusual movement along the tree line.  As inconspicuously as possible, I want to perform a quick scan of the perimeter.  Break up, if you see anything suspicious page everyone on your communicator.  Meet back at this table in ten minutes."

            "Yes sir."  The team replied in unison.

            Ten minutes later they all returned to the table with nothing to report.

            "Well," Keith ran his hand through his hair.  "I guess it was just a guest.  But it's better to be safe than sorry.  Keep your eyes open."

            "I don't know," Lance said.  "I have a feeling something is up."

            "The guards in Castle Control have had nothing to report.  No one has come even close to Arusian airspace.  We're just being jumpy."  Keith replied.

            "Cautious."  Allura corrected.

            "Maybe we should…"  Lance was interrupted when a scream pierced the air.

             Keith and Lance took off toward the scream, followed closely by the others.

            A crowd had gathered around Paget and Rankin.  A guard lay still on the ground, blood pooling under his head.  He was dead.  Lotor stood behind Paget, clutching her against him.  He held her by the chin, forcing her head back and pressing a gun into her cheek.  Rankin stood before them, his hands raised.

            "Lotor!"  Keith pushed through the crowd.

            Lotor sneered at him, "Captain, how nice of you to join us."

            "What do you want?"  Allura asked.

            The freed slaves were cowering before their former master.  The area around them was growing as they moved back.  Keith and the rest of the Force stepped closer.

            "Look at him," Lance whispered to Keith.  "He's totally insane."  
            Lotor's eyes were wide and darting around.  His mouth twitched and his hand shook.  Sweat pored down his forehead as he tried to blink it out of his eyes.

            "I have come back to collect my slaves."  Lotor smirked.

            Somewhere a woman screamed and sobs could be heard throughout the crowd.

            "We are no longer slaves."  Rankin said through clenched teeth.

            "Oh, but you are."  Lotor pushed the gun into Paget's cheek, painfully.

            Erik, sensing the tension, began to wail.  Lotor whirled around, still holding Paget.  "Shut that baby up!"

            Sven put himself between his family and the blaster.

            "Oh, it's you."  Lotor's lip curled up, raising his gun toward them.  "My former whore and her worthless husband.  You have a baby?  Do you know who the father is?"

            "Lotor, let her go and put your gun down."  Keith stepped forward.

            "No more games, Captain."  Lotor said, pulling the trigger.  Sven fell to his knees as the laser penetrated his arm.

            Romelle screamed and fell beside him, clutching Erik to her chest.

            "Lotor!"  Keith yelled, pulling his weapon.  With Paget as his shield, there was no clear shot.

            Lotor whirled back around, putting the gun to Paget's head again.

            With his attention diverted, Darcy slowly made her way over to Sven and Romelle.  She knelt beside him.  The laser went clear through, missing the bone.  It wasn't as bad as it had first looked.  Darcy reached over and ripped a piece of material off Romelle's skirt.

            "Listen to me, Romelle," Darcy said under her breath as she tended to Sven's wound.  "Very slowly, while Lotor is distracted, stand up and make your way through the crowd to the castle.  Get Erik inside, where it's safe."

            Romelle shook her head, tears running down her face.

            "Go," Sven said.  "I vill be fine, it is just a flesh vound.  I vant you to take Erik inside."

            "But…"  Romelle began to protest when Sven gripped her hand.

            "Please, go.  Don't make me vorry.  Do it for Erik."

            She nodded and slowly got to her feet.  Lotor was facing Keith and Rankin who stood before him.  Romelle carefully made her way into the crowd and disappeared.

            "Tank you."  Sven whispered to Darcy.

            "Let her go."  Keith said, his blaster aimed at Lotor.

            "No, you won't shoot as long as I have this slave in front of me.  You're too _honorable."  Lotor mocked._

            "Let her go," Rankin pleaded.

            "You want her?"  Lotor asked, grinning evilly.  "Beg."

            "Please, Lotor, don't hurt her.  Take me instead.  Please."

            Lotor pressed the gun harder into her cheek, "On your knees."

            Gritting his teeth, Rankin fell to his knees, "Please, let her go."

            Tears ran down Paget's face. "No, Rankin.  Don't give into him.  My life is nothing compared to the freedom of all these people.  Shoot him, Keith, please, shoot him."

            Lotor squeezed her chin tighter and she flinched in pain, "Shut up, whore."

            Rankin's cheek twitched as he clenched his teeth.  

            "You have no way out, Lotor.  Drop your gun and let her go."  Keith said.

            "You won't shoot as long as I have her."

            "You harm her in any way and we will kill you."  Keith warned.

            "You think I'm here alone, Captain?  If any harm is done to me, your wife and the bastard growing inside her will die."

            "This castle is completely surrounded, Lotor, our army will defeat you.  You have no way out."

            "But Captain," Lotor's eyes gleamed with dark humor.  "It is just us, I don't see your army, there is no Voltron.  This is a whole new battleground and I will win."  He pointed his gun at Keith and fired, hitting Keith's hand.

            Keith's weapon fell as he grabbed his hand.  Allura ran to him.  Ripping a piece off her skirt, she quickly wrapped his hand.

            "Get out of here," Keith whispered through gritted teeth.  "Get inside the castle."

            "I'm not leaving, don't argue with me, this is not the time or place." Allura whispered back.

            Hunk and Dante flocked Keith and Allura guarding them from any other danger.

            "Lotor," Lance stepped forward, weapon raised.  "This ends now.  You can either drop your weapon and let her go or you can die."

            Lotor turned his attention to Lance, "Lieutenant.  How nice to see you.  You know, my father taught me a few important things in his time.  The best lesson he ever taught me was that when you want to defeat your enemies, you go after their loved ones.  Notice how the big, strong Rankin cowers before me now as I hold a gun to his beloved's head."

            Lance stood poised, his feet spread and his weapon held in both hands, pointed straight at Lotor.  "That's real deep, Lotor."

            "Notice how your Captain protects Allura so carefully, because her death would be more painful than his own."

            "What's your point?"  Lance asked.

            "Love weakens people.  I know your weakness.  Landor!"

            Lance watched as the boy from the grainy photograph stepped out of the woods near Darcy and Sven.

            Darcy stiffened when she felt the cold, hard metal of a gun press against the back of her head.  

            "See now, Lieutenant, if you try to shoot me, Landor will shoot your girlfriend."  Lotor smiled.

            Without moving her head, Darcy looked up and locked her gaze with Lance's.  _I trust you_, she mouthed to him.  He gave her a barely perceptible nod.

            As difficult as it was for him to take his eyes off her, Lance returned his gaze to Lotor's.  "No matter who you shoot or threaten, you will die, Lotor.  There is no way you can win."

            "You're willing to put her life on the line, Lieutenant?"

            "You're a coward," Lance spat at him.

            "Excuse me?"  Lotor raised an eyebrow.

            "Only a coward would hide behind two, unarmed women.  Why don't you let them go and we end this, man to man."

            "I am not a coward, I just know how to get what I want.  I hold all the cards in this game."  Lotor sneered and aimed his gun at Lance.

            As they spoke, Pidge had made his way, undetected, around Lotor. Keith caught his eye, very slowly Pidge nodded.  Keith turned his eyes to Sven.  His former second-in-command met his gaze and raised his eyebrows in response.

            Keith cleared his throat loudly.

            Lotor turned his attention to Keith, "You have something to say, Captain?"

            Keith shook his head, "Not really."  
            It was all the distraction needed.  Before Darcy knew what was happening, Sven shoved her aside and was on his feet, fighting for the blaster in Landor's hand.  Pidge ran forward, grabbed Lotor's arm, aiming the gun up in the air and tackled him the ground.  Paget fell beneath Lotor, his blaster falling from his hand and landing two feet away.  

            Sven kneed Landor in the groin and pulled the weapon from his hand, turning it on the boy who cowered before him.  Lance ran forward and tried to reach Lotor's gun before he did.  He was too late, Lotor crawled forward and grabbed his blaster.  

            It had all happened in a matter of seconds.

            Two guns fired.  Someone screamed.  Rankin roared with rage and lunged forward.  And then…silence.


	27. The Aftermath

            Rankin crawled to Paget and clutched her to his chest.  He rocked back and forth, his heart pounding erratically.  He couldn't talk, he couldn't think, he couldn't breathe.

            "I'm okay," she whispered into his chest.  "I'm okay, Rankin, I'm okay."

            He pulled back and looked at her.  Her dress, her face, her hair were all splattered with blood.  "Where were you hit?"  He asked, running shaky hands down her arms, over her face.

            "I…I don't think…I was."  Paget's voice quivered as her body shook convulsively.

            "But the blood…" Rankin's gaze fell to the figure on the ground behind Paget.  Lotor was lying on his stomach, half his face blown off.  He gathered Paget close, pressing her face to his shoulder to block her view.  

            "We need to get you to the doctor," Rankin rose, holding her in his arms.

            "Rankin."

            Lance and Keith were standing over Lotor's still form.

             "She wasn't hit, but I'm taking her to Dr. Gorma anyway."  He told them.

            Lance nodded and watched them head toward the castle before turning to Keith, "Why don't you go see Dr. Gorma too."

            "I'm fine.  I want to know what happened to the guards we had posted around the perimeter."  Keith was pale, the strip of fabric Allura had wrapped around his hand was soaked through and blood dripped onto the ground.

            "Go, Keith.  I can take care of this, you look like hell."

            "Alright."

            The fact that Keith was agreeing with him worried Lance, "Dante!  Come here."

            "Yeah, Lance?"  Dante jogged over from where he was talking to Hunk.

            "Take Keith to the hospital wing.  Once he's settled in there, come right back."

            Dante nodded.

            "I don't need help.  Dante, you stay here."  Keith walked slowly toward the castle.

            Lance turned to the new, young pilot, "I want you to keep an eye on Lotor."

            "He's dead, isn't he?"  Dante looked down at the unmoving Prince of Doom.

            Lance nudged Lotor with his boot, "It looks that way, but we can't take any chances.  Hunk, come here."

            The big man made his way over from where he had been talking to two of the guests, trying to assuage their fears.  "What's up?"  
            "I need you to find rope we can use to restrain Landor."

            "Where are the guards?"

            "We don't know, but the second you see any of them, send them straight to me.  Where's Allura?"

            "She's talking to some of the guests.  She told them they were safe to go home, but some want to know what's going on."

            "Tell her I need to speak to her."

            They both jumped at the sound of a blaster.  Lance and Hunk whirled around, weapons in hand.

            Darcy was standing with Sven over Landor.   A small smoking hole was shot into the ground about two inches from where Landor cowered before them.

            "_I said don't move!"  Darcy warned._

            Lance swore under his breath, "Go find some rope and tell Allura I want to talk to her."  He walked over to Darcy and Sven.  "Sven, go see Dr. Gorma and have your arm checked out."

            Sven was about to say something when he saw the look on Lance's face.  Instead he nodded and walked toward the castle.

            "Did you just fire at an unarmed man, Sergeant?"  Lance asked.

            Darcy looked at him, noticing his soldier mode, "Sorry, sir, my finger slipped."

            Lance had to fight back the urge to smile, "You can't do that.  We have protocol we have to follow and that includes not shooting at unarmed prisoners."

            Landor slowly slid his hand toward the knife he had hidden in his boot.

            Without taking his eyes off Darcy, Lance raised his arm and held his blaster level with Landor's forehead, "Don't even try it, you little shit, I'm not in the mood."

            "Lance?"

            They turned to see Allura and Hunk, who held a length of rope.

            "Hunk, tie his hands behind him.  Then you and Darcy escort him down to the dungeon.  Stay with him until I send guards to relieve you."  
            "Yes, sir."  The two soldiers replied in unison.

            "Where's Keith?"  Allura asked.

            "I had him go to the hospital wing so Dr. Gorma can check his hand."  
            She nodded.

            "Most of the guests have left."  Lance commented.

            "They were upset and I told them they could go home."

            "We need to question them, we have to know if anyone saw anything.  Something strange is going on here.  We should have been warned, but the guards in Castle Control said they hadn't seen anything all day and none of the guards posted out here can be found."

            "If anyone had seen anything, they would have told us.  They're upset, Lance, they just had to face their worst fear."  Allura said.

            "I understand that, Allura, but we have to know what happened and the best way to figure that out is to talk to potential witnesses."

            "I'll make an announcement," Allura promised.

            "Tell them to come forward with any information they may have.  Any little thing could be important."  Lance turned to see Hunk helping Landor to his feet.  He had tied the boy's hands together behind his back while Darcy kept her blaster trained on him.

            "We're taking him in now, Lieutenant."  Darcy said.

            He nodded, "As soon as I can send guards down to relieve you, I want you both back up here to help me secure the area."

            They nodded and headed toward the castle, each holding one of Landor's arms.  

            Before Lance could turn around, there was a muted flash and Landor disappeared.        

            "What the hell?"  Darcy looked down at her empty hand.

            Lance whirled around and saw Dante standing over a pool of blood where Lotor had lain.  He swore savagely.

            "Haggar."  Allura whispered.

            "Yeah, Haggar.  She did this.  She got them here and now she rescued them."  Lance ran his hand through his hair.

            Moments later, dozens of guards began walking out of the woods.  They all looked around, wondering why half the guests were gone and the rest were standing in a cluster.            

            Lance grabbed a guard who walked by, "Where have you been?"

            The young man looked up at him, "Excuse me, sir?"  
            "I asked you where you were."

            More guards gathered around.

            "We were securing the woods."  
            "Well, that's great.  But while you all were bird watching, Lotor and his brother invaded the picnic."  Lance snarled.

            "What?  But…but we were only in there a few seconds."  The guard stammered, bewildered.

            "Sir?"

            Lance turned to see a familiar face, Sgt. Holzer, the leader of the castle guards.

            "Yes, Holzer?"

            "I saw a flash of movement in the woods and I went to examine it, before I could do or say anything, everyone else had followed me.  We were only gone a few seconds.  We didn't see anything out of the ordinary."  Holzer explained.

            "A flash of movement?"  Lance asked.

            "Yes sir."

            "What is it, Lance?"  Allura asked.

            "A flash of movement in the woods, that's what Keith and I saw."

            "Haggar?"

            "What else could it be?"

            "Sir?"  Holzer asked.

            "I want a full sweep of the area.  Cover the meadow and the tree line.  If any of you can think of anything else, tell me right away."  Lance told him.           

            "Yes, sir."  Holzer brought his hand up in a salute and turned to his men.

            "Let's go tell Keith what we found out."  Lance said to Allura, taking out his communicator and opening channels to everyone in the Force.  "I'm going to talk to Keith.  I want you all to do a perimeter check.  If you find anything, let me know immediately."  
            "Yes, sir," five voices replied in unison.

            "Lance, you're bleeding!"  Allura grabbed his arm.

            He looked down and noticed the dark spot spreading down his sleeve.  There was a small cut in his uniform where Lotor's laser had grazed his upper arm.  With all that was going on, he hadn't even noticed it.  "I'm fine, it's nothing."

            "But…"  
            "Really, Allura, I'm fine.  We have to get to the bottom of this." 

            The waiting room in the hospital wing was empty, but there was a flurry of activity within the examining rooms.  

            Romelle had left Erik in the capable hands of Nanny and sought out Sven.  Nurse Helene was stitching up his arm.  He was lucky in that it wasn't too bad of an injury, he would be sore for a while and there would be a scar, but he would be fine.

            Another nurse was in with Rankin and Paget.  They were both shook up, but physically they were fine.  Dr. Gorma agreed to give Paget a sedative to help her sleep.

            "Where's Keith?"  Allura asked the nurse at the desk.

            "Dr. Gorma took him in to surgery."  She told the queen.

            Allura paled, "Surgery?"

            "Yes, Ma'am, some of the bones were shattered, Dr. Gorma is trying to reconstruct his hand."

            Lance took Allura's arm and walked her to the chairs, "Are you okay to stay here?"

            She nodded.

            "I have to go to Castle Control. I'll be back as soon as I can."

            Allura nodded again.

            Lance squeezed her shoulder, "He'll be fine, Allura.  Page me if you need me."

            "I know, Lance, I'll be fine.  Go, do what you need to do."

            It was a busy afternoon for the Voltron Force.  Lance stayed in Castle Control and studied all the logs from the previous night through that morning.  He could find no discrepancies.  Not one of the guards had reported anything out of the ordinary.  

            After Sven was stitched up he went to see what he could do to help.   Lance asked him to speak with the guards who had been on duty outside and see if they could remember anything else.  After securing the perimeter, the other members of the Force helped him interrogate the guards and the few guests who thought they might have seen something.

            Evening arrived and the sun began to lower.  After getting everything they could out of the guards and guests, Sven, Hunk, Pidge, Dante, Caleb, and Darcy made their way into Castle Control.  Lance was standing over a monitor, talking to one of the guards who had been on duty all day.

            "How's Keith?"  Pidge asked.

            "He's recovering from surgery.  Dr. Gorma had to reconstruct some bones in his hand.  Allura said she'd let me know as soon as he wakes up."

            "Have you found anything out?"  Hunk asked.

            "I'm going over all this now.  What did you guys find out?"

            Sven looked down at the clipboard he held in his hand, "Vell, de guards still claim dey vere only gone a few seconds.  A few of de guests also claim to haf seen de flash and dey all described it de same vay, like somevone in a vhite cloak running past very quickly.  Two of de guests said dey saw a man in a dark cloak, who ended up being Lotor.  He snuck up behind Paget and Rankin vhile dey talked to a couple of guests.  He grabbed Paget from behind and a voman screamed, you know vhat happened from dere."

            "Do you think that flash we all saw was some kind of a hypnotic device?"  Caleb asked. 

            "That's a possibility."  Pidge said.  "There is a phenomenon called 'Lost Time', it's where people think they are gone for only a few seconds when in reality they have been gone for minutes or hours at a time and they have no idea where the time has gone or what they were doing.  It's usually associated with alien abductions.  Maybe Haggar was able to do that to get the guards out of the way.  It was a spell she put on them."

            "What was Lotor trying to do?"  Dante asked.  "It was just him and Landor, no army, no robeast.  They had to know there was no way they could win."

            "He's insane."  Pidge mumbled.

            "This was more about revenge.  When Rankin and Paget helped all those slaves escape, it humiliated him.  He wanted them to pay, he was toying with us."  Lance said.

            "He's given up on Allura?"  Hunk asked.

            Lance shrugged, "Who knows.  But he does know that she's pregnant and that could be a problem."

            "If he's even alive."  Caleb pointed out.

            "He seemed pretty dead to me." Dante added.

            "If he is dead then we're clear but if he was near death, there's a possibility that Haggar can save him."  Lance told them.  "Until someone remembers something or we find something, we're at a standstill.  I was able to contact the men who sent us the intel reports about Landor.  They're going to let me know as soon as they find out anything about Lotor.  So I guess you're all dismissed for now.  Stay on castle grounds, we're on high alert for the time being.  I'll need those notes Sven, I'm going to type up a report tonight."

            Darcy watched as Sven, Hunk, Pidge, Dante, and Caleb left the room.  Lance jotted a few things down on the clipboard.  She crossed over to stand beside him.  "How're you doing?"  She asked.

            Without looking up he replied, "Oh, I've been better."

            "What can I do to help?"

            He raised tired eyes to her, "I don't know, Darcy.  I don't even know what _I'm_ supposed to be doing.  It's like they appeared out of nowhere.  How am I supposed to report this to the Garrison?  _Poof_ …Two bad guys appeared out of thin air, killed one of our guards, took the bride hostage, I shot him in the head, and then…_Poof_…they were gone.  They're going to want more details."

            "You're doing a good job, Lance."  She whispered.

            He gave her a tired smile.

            "I mean it, you have it in you to be a great leader."

            "Thank you, Darc, but I will be a lot happier when I can go back to being just a pilot."

            "How long will Keith be out?"

            He looked back at the pad in front of him, "I don't know, I haven't heard from Allura yet."

            "Maybe I'll go see how she's holding up."

            "I'm sure she'll appreciate it."

            "I'll talk to you later."  She turned to leave.

            "Uh, Darcy," he looked up.

            "Yeah?"

            "Are you, uh, are you okay?"

            She smiled at him, "I'm fine, Lance. You know where I am if you need anything."

            Allura was at Keith's bedside.  His hand was thickly bandaged and an oxygen hose was strapped across his face.  He had been in surgery for four hours; it had been a lot of slow, intricate work.

            Darcy quietly pushed the door open.  Allura sat with an opened book on her lap, but she was staring, unseeingly, at a spot on the wall opposite her.

            "Allura?"  
            She looked up and saw Darcy, "Hi, Darc.  How're things going?"

            Darcy crept silently into the room, "There really isn't much to report.  How's Keith?"

            "Just waiting for him to wake up.  Dr. Gorma said he's going to need physical therapy to regain complete use of his hand again."

            "Have you heard from Rankin and Paget?"

            "Dr. Gorma gave Paget a sedative and they retired to Rankin's bedroom a few hours ago."

            "I can't believe this happened.  After all they've been through they deserved a beautiful wedding."  Darcy said.

            Allura nodded, "Lotor has a terrible habit of ruining things."

            "We may be done with him for good."

            "You think he's dead?"

            Darcy shrugged, "Lance is having it looked into."

            "How's he holding up?"  
            "Good.  He's been working to collect information so he can type up a report for the Garrison."

            Allura gave a small smile, "He's a smart man, I have no doubt he can handle this."

            "If he couldn't he wouldn't be second-in-command."  Came a hoarse whisper.

            Allura jumped to her feet, "Oh, Keith, honey, how're you feeling?"

            "Like I just had my hand shot off."

            "I'll get Dr. Gorma."  Darcy volunteered, slipping from the room.

            After informing the doctor of Keith's awakening, Darcy found her way to the kitchen.  Hunk had whipped up a quick dinner for everyone of sandwiches and various side dishes he found in the refrigeration unit.  They sat and talked while they ate, trying to figure out just what Haggar had done and speculating whether Lotor was alive or not.  When Sven left to find Romelle and Erik, they all decided to make it an early night and went their separate ways. 


	28. A Day Off

Hi all,

I wanted to thank you all so much for your kind, and helpful, reviews.  I really appreciate the time and effort you put into your reviews.

This chapter is rated R, for reasons you will see.  I hope you enjoy it.

Thank you!

Failte

*************************

            It was nearing midnight; Darcy was sitting up in bed trying to read.  She hadn't seen or spoken to Lance since they met in Castle Control earlier in the evening.  He had locked himself into Keith's office to type up the report.  Later on, she had run into Allura on her way to her room, apparently Keith was feeling well enough to call Lance into his hospital room so they could go over the report.

            Darcy wanted to find him, to see how he was holding up.  It had been a long day and she knew he hadn't had a lot of sleep the night before.  

            The knock on her door was so quiet she wasn't sure if she had really heard it or imagined it. Throwing the covers back, she crossed to the door and opened it.  What she saw made her heart skip a beat.  Lance stood in her doorway looking utterly exhausted.  His hair was disheveled and his clothes wrinkled.  His jacket was unbuttoned and shirt untucked.  He was pale and a five o'clock shadow was beginning to cover his face.

            "Oh, honey," Darcy sighed as she took his hand and pulled him into the room.

            "I wasn't sure if you were still up."  His voice was hoarse with fatigue.

            "You should be in bed, what're you doing here?"

            He gave her a weak smile, "I wanted to see you."  He felt his spirits lift at the sight of her.  She stood before him, her hair pulled back and her face scrubbed clean of any makeup.  She wore a dark red, satin night shirt, the kind that resembled an oversized men's shirt.  It skimmed her knees and buttoned from her throat down.  He found it's simple modesty very attractive.

            She returned his smile and gave him a gentle kiss, "Why don't you sit down.  Is there anything I can get you?"

            He shook his head, "I'm fine."  Spotting the bottle of water she had on her bedside table, he took it and drained it.

            Darcy slid her fingers under the collar of his jacket and started to pull it off his shoulders, "Do you want me to get you…" her voice trailed off when she saw his arm.  "Oh my God, Lance, what happened to your arm?"

            Lance turned his head and looked at his left arm.  The sleeve of his shirt was streaked with a dark brown stain.  "Oh, Lotor grazed my arm.  I guess I forgot about it."

            She felt her stomach turn, "You _forgot_ about it?"

            He gave her a tired look, "I've had other things on my mind."

            "Come on," taking his hand she dragged him toward the bathroom.  "I can't believe you didn't get this looked at.  What if it gets infected?  Take your shirt off."

            "Darcy, I'm…"  
            "_Don't tell me you're fine."  She said as she opened the medicine cabinet behind her mirror.  "Take off your shirt and sit down."_

            Taking notice of her tone, Lance unbuttoned his shirt and sat on the closed lid of her toilet.  He watched as she took out a small first aid kit and moistened a washcloth with warm soapy water.  Without saying a word, she took his arm and began cleaning off the dry blood.

            "It doesn't look too deep."  He said.

            She nodded as she patted his arm dry.  He flinched as she cleaned it with antiseptic and taped a piece of gauze over it. He watched as she packed up the first aid kit and carefully folded the washcloth.

            "Darcy, it's been a long day.  If you're pissed at me, just tell me why and let's get this over with."

            Before he could say anything else, she fisted her hands in his hair and brought her mouth down on his.  It was an intense kiss, filled with all the fear she had felt when she saw the blood and all the love she felt when she saw him.  He reached up and slid his arms around her, pulling her onto his lap, deepening the kiss.

            "I'm not pissed, Lance," she whispered as she pulled back to look at him.  "I saw the blood and it…it scared me." 

            "I'm alright, baby."

            "We're insane, Lance.  We both know how dangerous this is."

            He tugged the scrunchie from her hair and watched it fall around her face.  His hand cupped the back of her head, where Landor's gun had been pressed against her skull.  Very slowly, he pushed her head forward until their foreheads touched, "Are you sorry we got involved?"

            "No, honey, that's not what I meant.  I love you.  I just didn't know how hard it would be."

            "Nothing worthwhile is ever easy."

            "And you are _very _worthwhile," she kissed him again.  

            "_We're worthwhile," he corrected her.  "I'm just easy."  
            Darcy smiled at him, "I am so proud of you."_

            "What?"  He asked, a little surprised.

            "The way you handled everything today, you amaze me."

            "You never know what you're capable of until you are forced into a situation like this."

            "Will you go see Dr. Gorma tomorrow and have your arm looked at?"

            "Its fine, it's not too deep and you took care of it.  This isn't the first time I've been injured and it won't be the last."  

            She took his face in her hands and forced him to look at her, "Promise me something."

            "Anything."

            "The next time you're injured, you will go straight to the doctor.  No report, no interview, nothing is as important as you are."

            To her surprise, he smiled at her.

            "What?"  She asked.  "You think that's funny?"

            Lance shook his head, "No, it just feels really good to have someone worry about me."

            She rolled her eyes, "Honey, you give me plenty to worry about."

            He raised his eyebrows and ran his hand up her leg, "Oh, I can give you more to worry about."

            Darcy stood and took his hands, "Come with me."

            "Where are you taking me?"

            "I'm going to nurse you back to health."  She teased, leading him to her bed.

            Lance leaned in and kissed her, gently at first and deepened it as he heard her moan softly.  She ran her hands over his back, feeling his muscles tighten as her fingers raced over his skin.  Without breaking the kiss, he wrapped his arm around her waist and leaned forward, lowering her onto the bed beneath him.

            He lifted his head and looked at her, "I love you."

            She smiled, "I know."

            Very slowly, he began unbuttoning her nightshirt.  He placed little kisses along the narrow strip of flesh he exposed, over her scar and down her flat stomach.  He felt her muscles constrict and her breathing quicken.  He kissed his way back up to her mouth.

            "Lance."  She whispered.

            He lifted his head, her eyes were half closed and her cheeks pink.  "You are so beautiful."  He whispered.

            "Lance, I, uh, I…"  

            He watched as her cheeks reddened.

            "What?"  He brushed the hair from her face.

            "I, uh, I think I should tell you, I've never, uh…actually done this before."  She mumbled.

            "Really?"  He looked at her red face and the way she averted her gaze.  _Jesse lied._  He thought.  A slow smile spread across his lips.

            The blush spread until her whole face and neck were red, "So I've never gone all the way before.  It's not funny."

            "No, it's not."  He whispered and nuzzled her throat.  "It's not funny.  I am so happy that you're sharing this with me."

            "You're making fun of me."

            Lance pulled back and looked at her seriously, "I would never make fun of you.  I mean that, Darcy, this means a lot to me."

            Noticing her discomfort he stroked her cheek, "We don't have to do this now, babe, I want your first time to be special.  On your terms."

            She locked her eyes with his, "You are unbelievable."

            Reluctantly, Lance eased off of her and pulled her nightshirt together.

            She grabbed his arm, "Don't go anywhere."

            For the first time in his life, Lance thought more about pleasing her than himself.  He had been with women before, but it had never been like this.  He couldn't get enough of her.  He studied, worshipped, and loved her body.   

            Darcy was left breathless. Lance was a gentle, passionate lover.  Never had she thought it could be like this. 

            As morning raced closer, Darcy cuddled up to him, his hand stroking her back.  She was worn out and a little sore, but she had never felt better or more relaxed in her life.  She traced lazy circles on his chest with her fingertip and sighed.

            "Are you okay?"  His voice was low and husky.

            She smiled and tilted her head up toward him, "I'm fantastic."

            Placing a kiss on her forehead, he replied, "No regrets?"

            "Absolutely not.  You?"  
            "Just that I wasn't more rested.  If I had my 'A' game on, you'd be so worn out right now we wouldn't be having this conversation."

            "Lance," she turned her head and kissed his chest.  "If that wasn't your 'A' game, I don't think I could survive your 'A' Game."

            He chuckled softly and ran his hand through her hair, "If you can survive being shot in the chest, you can survive my 'A' game."

            "Is that the prerequisite?"

            "Well, it helps to know you can handle it, I wouldn't want to hurt you."

            Darcy yawned, "I think we should try and get some sleep before practice."

            "Don't worry about it, practice was cancelled for tomorrow."

            "What?"

            "Keith's out of commission, I'm in charge.  After the day we all had, I figured we could all use a day off and I don't feel like getting out of bed before nine."

            She lifted her head and grinned mischievously at him, "But that's seven hours away, what'll we do with all that time?"

            Running a finger up her arm, he smiled when she shivered, "I think we can find something to do."

*************************

            Lance groaned and tried to bury his head further into his pillow.  Something tickled his nose.  Somewhere his communicator was beeping.

            The room was dark and cozy.  Raindrops were gently tapping against the window.  His arm was wrapped securely around Darcy's waist, holding her against him.  Her hair was tickling his nose and her body warmed his.  He did not want to get out of bed.

            "Are you going to answer that?"  Darcy asked, her voice muffled against her pillow.

            "No."  He mumbled into her hair.

            "Lance, you have to."

            With a groan, he muttered something that sounded like "Damn responsibilities," and rolled over.  He groped around the bedside table, trying to find his communicator.

            "Here."  Darcy picked it up off the table on her side of the bed and handed it to him.  She clutched the blankets to her, feeling the cold that replaced the warmth of his body against hers.

            "Yeah, Collier here."  

            "Sir?  We need you in Castle Control."

            Lance turned and focused on the clock, it was eight o'clock.  "Is it important?"

            "We just received a package from an intel agent."

            Lance's eyes widened and he sat up, "I'll be there in fifteen minutes."

            "What is it?"  Darcy asked, rubbing the sleep from her eyes.

            "A package from intel, they may have information on whether Lotor survived or not."

            She sat up, holding the covers to her, "I'll go with you."

            He reached down and picked up the pants he had dropped on the floor, "You don't need to, go back to sleep."

            "No, I want to."  She made no move to get out of bed.

            He smiled down at her, "You'll have to throw some clothes on, I don't want those guards ogling you."

            She blushed, feeling silly, "I, uh, I was waiting for you to turn around."

            His smile grew to a grin, "Honey, I've seen it already."

            "Lance."

            He picked up the robe she had thrown over her chair and tossed it to her, "I'm going to my room for a quick shower.  I'll meet you down there in fifteen minutes."  He leaned down and kissed her before leaving.

            Darcy stretched luxuriously.  She felt wonderful.  Padding into the bathroom, she turned on the shower, letting the water heat up.  Turning around, she saw Lance's shirt on the floor beside the toilet.  She picked it up. The sight of the dried blood brought a lump to her throat.

            _He's fine. She assured herself.  Bringing the collar up, she breathed in his scent as Allura's words to Paget the night before the wedding came to mind__.  It's hard watching him go off to battle, knowing he can be wounded, or worse.  She stuffed it into the trashcan under her sink.  __He's fine, we're fine.  Stepping under the hot stream of water, she pushed aside all thoughts of the dangers they had to face._

            Lance was going over the papers he had pulled out of the large envelope a guard had handed him.  Darcy tried to read his expression, but found him too engrossed in the paperwork.

            "What's it say?"  She asked him.

            "Landor has been spotted, unharmed at the castle on Doom.  They haven't seen Lotor, but some soldiers were seen digging what may be a grave near Zarkon's memorial."

            "You think he's dead?"

            Lance shrugged, "It certainly looks that way."

            "That's good, isn't it?"

            "Yeah, it is.  This just seems unreal.  All the years we've been fighting.  All the battles, the injuries, the damage, its over."

            "You almost sound sorry."

            He smiled at her, "Not sorry, overwhelmed.  It's over.  The people of Arus no longer have to fear him.  We can finish rebuilding; get some semblance of normalcy back into their lives."

            "What do you do now?"

            "I think I should go see if Keith is up."

            Darcy looked at her watch, "Its 8:30."

            Lance rolled his eyes, "True, he's probably been up for an hour now."

            They ran into Allura who was leaving the kitchen with two cups of coffee. 

            "You guys are up early," she commented.  "I thought you cancelled practice."

            "I did," Lance said. "But we got some information from intel.  Is Keith up?"

            Allura smiled, "Its 8:30, Lance.  He's been up for over two hours now."

            "Where is he?"

            "He's in his study practicing how to write with his left hand."

            Lance and Darcy followed her down the hall toward Keith's office.  He was bent over his desk, a pen clutched in his left hand awkwardly.

            "Is that really necessary, Captain?  You can type with your left hand."  Lance commented as they entered the room.

            "I need to be able to sign my signature and since it will be a while before my right hand is completely healed, this is something I need to be able to do."  Keith set the pen down and accepted the mug Allura handed him.  "What are you doing up this early?"

            "I could ask you the same thing.  You are allowed to take some time off after being shot."  Lance stood in front of Keith's desk and set the intel report down in front of him.  "I thought you might be interested in this."

            Keith scanned it and looked up at his second-in-command, "When did this come in?"

            "Half an hour ago.  What do you think?"

            Allura stood behind Keith and read the report over his shoulder, "He's dead?"

            "It looks that way.  But I won't believe it until we see a body."  Keith said.

            "You think he's just doing this to lull us into a false sense of security."

            "It could be.  We can't lower our guard."

            "What about Landor?"  Allura asked.

            "I can't believe he is capable of much, especially without Lotor."  Keith told her.

            "What do you want to do about this?"  Lance asked him.

            Keith rubbed his chin, "I think we should call a meeting and tell the others what we've found.  Make it for ten."  
            Lance nodded, "Are you sure you're up to all this, Cap?"

            Keith looked at him and raised an eyebrow, "You would be surprised, Lieutenant, what one can do on these wonderful pain relievers Dr. Gorma prescribes."  
  


**********************************

            Hunk, Pidge, Sven, Romelle, Dante, Caleb, Allura, and Darcy sat silently around the table in the conference room, listening to what Keith and Lance had to tell them.

            "We will not let our guard down, we have to know for sure if Lotor is dead."  Keith concluded.

            "It certainly seems like it to me."  Hunk said.

            "What do we do now, Cap?"  Pidge asked.      

            "We continue what we've been doing.  Protect and rebuild Arus.  But I think that we can take today off to celebrate."

            Hunk looked out the window, where a slow steady rain had been falling since before sunup.  "What a beautiful day for that."  He mumbled.

            "How's your hand?"  Sven asked.

            Keith held up his thickly bandaged hand, "It's going to take a while.  Dr. Gorma said I should be able to start physical therapy in a month or so."

            "Why don't you have it replaced with a robotic hand, like Luke Skywalker?"  Pidge suggested.

            "Who's Luke Skywalker?"  Darcy asked.

            Silence filled the room as every male head turned to look at her.  Allura put her face in her hands and groaned.  Romelle rolled her eyes heavenward.

            "What?"  Darcy asked, uncomfortably.

            "You don't know who Luke Skywalker is?"  Pidge asked.

            She shook her head.

            "_Star Wars_?"

            She thought for a moment, "Wasn't there something in the late twentieth century with U.S. President Ronald Reagan…"

            She was interrupted when Keith and Lance laughed out loud.

            "They're movies."  Allura told her.

            "Movies?" Pidge asked, incredulously.  "They are not _just movies."_

            "They're theatrical events."  Hunk added.

            "The greatest movies ever made."  Lance said.

            "Well, I admit there are a lot of movies I haven't seen."  Darcy said.  "What's the big deal?"

            "The three original _Star Wars_ movies are the three greatest movies ever made.  They are the reason most of us entered the Academy."  Pidge explained.

            "Maybe we just found the way we're going to spend our day off."  Hunk said.

            "That's over thirteen hours."  Allura pointed out.

             "Nah, just six," Pidge told her.  "We'll start her out with the original three movies, we'll save the prequels for a later date."

            "I don't know," Darcy said.  "To be honest, I'm not a big fan of sci-fi."

            "They aren't just sci-fi movies.  There's action, adventure, romance, Wookies, and comedy!"  Hunk declared.

            "Wookies?"  Darcy asked.

            "That's it," Keith stood.  "You're all dismissed.  We will reconvene in the rec room after lunch for a _Star Wars marathon."_

            "Is that an order, Captain?"  Darcy asked.

            Keith walked over and placed his left hand on her shoulder, "Darcy, if you want to be a member of the Voltron Force you have to be able to tell me who Yoda and Admiral Ackbar are and what a tauntaun is."

            She turned to Allura as the others began to file out, "Is he serious?"  
            Allura smiled, "Yeah, I think he is.  I had to watch them when I joined the team.  But don't worry, they're actually good movies, the boys just take them a little too seriously.  Come on, Darcy, it's a rainy day, what else are you going to do?"

            Darcy looked up and met Lance's gaze, "Oh, I think I could find something to do."

            "There will be a test after the movies," Keith told her as he left.

            She looked up at Lance, "Well, I guess there goes our plans to spend the day in bed." 

            He raised an eyebrow, "Those were the plans for today?"

            Darcy just smiled in response.

            "As wonderful as that sounds, honey, and since that sounds too good to be true, I know you only said that to try and get out of the movies," he raised his hand as she tried to protest.  "But I cannot get involved with someone who has never seen the _Star Wars movies."_

            She laughed, resigned to the fact that there was no way she was going to get out of this, "Alright, if it's that important to you."

            "Keith and I are going to contact the Garrison and hand over the report.  Wanna do lunch afterwards?"

********************

            It was nearly one o'clock when Lance and Darcy entered the rec room.  Pidge, Hunk, and Caleb had rearranged the furniture to make room for a couple of overstuffed chairs from the observation deck.

            "We call the loveseat," Lance leapt over the coffee table and landed on the small sofa.

            "Lance," Pidge fell back onto one of the easy chairs. "Explain to Hunk why _Empire Strikes Back _is better than _A New Hope_."

            "Better story, better action.  _A New Hope introduced the characters and started the story, _Empire_ expanded on it and is the best of the three.  And the carbon freezing was cool."_

            "I'm partial to _Return of the Jedi_ myself," Allura said as she entered the room.

            "What?"  Pidge and Hunk asked in unison.

            "Come on, the Ewoks alone make it the best movie."

            Lance rolled his eyes, "That is such a girly answer."  
            Allura stuck her tongue out at him.

            "You have to admit that the whole escape from Jabba over the Dune Sea is pretty cool."  Keith said as he sat back on the couch.

            "I'll grant you that," Pidge said.

            "And I like the little guy that sits with Jabba and laughs maliciously."  Allura added.

            "Salacious Crumb."  All the guys said at ones.   

            "Nothing you guys have said in the last two minutes has made any sense to me." Darcy said.

            "I felt the same way," Allura told her.  "Then I let Keith talk me into watching these movies."

            "Hey, you said you really liked the _Star Wars_ movies."  Keith said.

            Allura rolled her eyes, "You mean I said I really liked the movies that the guy I had a crush on liked?  Oh, surprise."

            "You don't like them?"  

            "No, I do. I just will never understand the obsession you guys have with them."

            "It's a healthy obsession."  Pidge said.

            "What're we waiting for?"  Lance asked.

            "Sven, Romelle, and Dante."  Hunk told him.

            "What about Rankin and Paget?"  Pidge asked.

            "They, uh, they want to spend their first day as husband and wife alone."  Keith said.

            "Alright, start the movie," Dante entered the room.

            "Where are Sven and Romelle?"  Allura asked.

            "Right here," they followed Dante into the room.  Romelle holding a baby monitor in her hand.

            "Why didn't you bring Erik?"  Hunk asked.  "It's never too early to get him into the classics."

            "Dere is a little violence, so ve tought ve vould vait until he vas six months old before ve introduced him to _Star Vars_."  Sven explained, dryly.

            Darcy settled onto the loveseat beside Lance and watched as Pidge loaded the movie disk and Hunk lowered the lights.

            "Welcome to our world," Lance whispered into her ear, sliding his arm around her shoulders and pulling her close.


	29. Plans

            Lance looked down on Darcy as she slept.  It was a week since the wedding.  Romelle, Sven, Paget, and Rankin had left for Pollux four days earlier.  Word had reached Arus that there had been a burial on Doom, there were intel photographs and eye witnesses.  None of their investigators had been able to see who was in the casket, but word amongst the Doom military was that Lotor was dead and buried.

            He was stretched out on his side, his elbow bent and his head propped on his hand.  Darcy was sound asleep, wearing that satin red nightshirt he liked so much.  Her hair was mussed and her face was a picture of relaxation.  A slight smile curved her full lips.  Lance knew women; he had been legendary back at the Academy.  There had been girls he had lusted after, some he thought he was in love with.  A few had given him that special tug around the heart.  But nothing like this.  

            They had known each other for over four months and had been dating for two and a half.  Never in his life had Lance thought it could happen this fast, but it seemed right.  He knew she was afraid of them moving too quickly, so he had taken a step back.   His need for her was growing, but this was the first time he had slept in her room since they had made love.  She had already been in bed and looked pleased, and a little nervous, when he arrived.  He had crawled into bed beside her, taking her in his arms, they watched a little televiewer and he watched her fall asleep.  

            When you lived a life like theirs, when you had the kind of career where every time you went to work, you may never return, you learned very quickly to not take people for granted.  With Lotor out of the way, Lance reveled in the fact that they could now take more time to get to know each other better, to spend more time together.  The downside, however, was knowing that if the threat was indeed over, they would probably be stationed elsewhere.  That thought caused Lance's heart to momentarily stop beating.  What would happen if they were stationed to other places?  Long distance relationships were hard enough, but to put tens of thousands of miles between them was even worse. Maybe, with Keith's influence, they could be stationed to the same assignment.  

            "Mmmm."  Darcy sighed softly.

            Lance leaned down and placed a gentle kiss on her soft, pliant lips.  Even before she was fully awake, she returned his kiss.

            "Good morning," he whispered.

            She stretched her arms above her head, "Good morning."

            "I love you."

            Darcy smiled as she looked at him, "This is a great way to wake up in the morning."

            "We could make it a daily occurrence."  He leaned over and kissed her again before moving his lips to her throat.

            She brought her hands up and laced them through his hair, "Lance?"

            "Hmm?"  He lifted his head and looked down at her.

            "I love you, too."  
            He grinned, "I know."

            "I just felt the need to tell you."

            He shifted and laid on top of her, using his arms to brace himself above her.  "Care to show me?"

            Darcy slid her hands down to his shoulders, "How do you propose I do that?"

            "Marry me."

            The words came out before he knew he was even thinking them.

            Darcy's eyes widened and her face paled.  He wasn't sure if she was terrified or trying to think of a nice way to let him down.

            "Lance, I love you.  I do.  But…" She trailed off.

            "I know."  He lowered his forehead to hers and closed his eyes.  "I didn't mean right now.  I meant someday.  In the future."

            She was quiet, too quiet.  Lance opened his eyes and lifted his head.  She studied him with such intensity that it frightened him.

            He rolled off of her, "Sorry, Darc, I don't know what came over me."

            "Don't be sorry, Lance, _please_ don't be sorry."

            He laid on his back and looked up at the ceiling.

            "Honey," Darcy sat up and looked at him.  "What brought this on?"  
            He shifted his gaze to hers, "I was thinking."

            "What about?"

            "Since Lotor is dead and the threat has passed, we could all be reassigned."

            Without saying a word, she slid down and laid against him, her head on his shoulder.

            "I've been thinking about that too," she admitted.  "But I don't think rushing into marriage would be the answer."

            He brought his arm around her, holding her close. "I know.  You're right."

            She rolled over and crossed her arms over his chest, resting her chin on her hands.  "We need to give us some more time.  I think that, someday, I would like to marry you, but right now, I think I would like to just be with you.  Get to know you better."

            Lance slowly ran his hands up and down her sides before folding them on the small of her back, "I think your approach makes more sense."

            "Are you upset?"

            He smiled at her, "No, I'm not.  I just don't want to lose you to some out of the way assignment on some far off rock."

            "Buck up, Lance, lets make the most of the time we have and deal with the assignments when they come.  We can make this work."  
            He cocked an eyebrow, "Did you just tell me to _Buck up_?"

            She shrugged, "It seemed like the right thing to say."

            He laughed, "How long off is someday?"

            "Well, I think we should date at least a year before we actually consider getting married."

            "A year?"

            "A year."

            "You have this all planned out, don't you?  Maybe, we could negotiate?"

            "Maybe."  Darcy slid out of the bed.  "But for now we have practice in half an hour and now that I can fly again, I don't want to be late."

            Dr. Gorma had given Darcy a clean bill of health the day before and told her she was free to return to her flying.  She had been looking forward to this day and she was not going to be late for practice.

            Lance watched her from the bed, "I think I can convince the man in charge to cut you a little slack."

            She turned to him, "Don't let the power go to your head."

            Keith was still unable to fly, so Lance was taking over the flying of Black for the time being.

            He threw back the covers, "You know, some women find power attractive."

            "Sorry I can't be more shallow for you."  Darcy pulled open her closet and found a flight suit.

            Lance came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist, "I'll wash your back if you wash mine."

            She turned around in his arms, "You need to go back to your room and get dressed."

            "You worry too much about the little things.  You need to be more spontaneous."

            She stuck her chin out, "I'm spontaneous."

            "Are not."

            "Are too."

            Before she could say anything else, Lance swept her up in his arms and carried her into the bathroom.  

            "What are you doing, Lance?"  She struggled against his grasp.

            Without answering her, he stood her in the bathtub and turned the shower on.

            "Dammit, Lance!  You're getting my clothes all wet!"

            "I guess you better take them off then," he winked at her and slipped out of his pajama pants and stepped into the tub.

**********************

            That afternoon, Darcy found her way into the rec room.  Lance and Keith were meeting to go over some more of the rebuilding plans.  Hunk, Dante, and Pidge were gathered around the televiewer, playing a video game; Caleb was on duty in Castle Control.

            "Hey Darc, you looked good at practice this morning."  Hunk greeted her.

            "Thanks, I need to get back into the swing of things."

            "You'll pick it all up again real quick."  He assured her.

            "Yeah, your target shooting was at 89%, that's incredible after being grounded for as long as you were."  Pidge added.

            "Thanks guys, I really appreciate that."  She settled onto the sofa and picked up a magazine from the table.

            Lance and Keith entered the room, Keith carrying a file folder.

            "Hey, gang, we've started working on a plan for the rebuilding process."  Keith announced.

            Pidge turned off the game and they all gathered around the coffee table.

            "There isn't as much as we originally thought," he sat on the sofa and opened the file on the coffee table before them.  "We'll discuss the plan of attack when Allura and Caleb get here."

            The next hour and a half was spent going over the plans.  New developments were going to be built to house the over 600 freed slaves who had stayed on Arus.  The capitol, Alforia, was the town closest to the castle.  The hospital had been rebuilt and had withstood the last attack.  There was also Arus University and numerous shops.  It was the largest town on the planet with a population of over ten thousand people, and growing.  Carpenters from within the town, along with builders sent by the Garrison, would begin building new homes and repairing damaged buildings.  From Alforia, they would work their way out to the smaller towns and those that had not been so heavily damaged.  The Force would work in supervisory positions and work alongside the builders.

            "How long do you think this will take?"  Allura asked.  She was sitting back against the couch while the others bent over the coffee table, her hands folded over the slight bulge of her stomach.

            "Without any attacks or interruptions, we're hoping to have Alforia completed within a year."  Keith told her.

            "So we'll continue to be stationed here until the work is done?"  Hunk asked.

            Lance and Darcy exchanged glances over the table.

            "Yes, even if there wasn't the rebuilding to be done, the Garrison wanted you all to stay here at least two years after Lotor was killed just to make sure it was safe." Keith explained.

            "When do we start?"  Caleb asked.

            "Next week."

            "When will the Garrison workers arrive?"  Pidge asked.

            "If all goes according to plan, they should be here within a week."

            "Sounds good," Hunk declared.

            "Now for the next bit of business."  Allura announced.

            "What's that?"  Lance asked her.

            "What are you all doing two weeks from tomorrow night?"

            The other original members of the Force exchanged looks before answering.

            "Washing my hair."

            "Getting a manicure."  
            "Walking the dog."

            "We don't have a dog, Pidge."

            "Then I'll be getting a dog."

            "You know," Allura sat up.  "I don't know what I ever did to deserve this disrespect."  
            "Could it be all the times you forced us to go to receptions to welcome potential suitors that came to woo you?"  Lance asked.

            Hunk rolled his eyes, "Those were horrible."  
            "And boring," Pidge added.

            Keith looked over his shoulder at Allura, "Is there something you want to tell me?"

            She swatted at him, "Oh stop it.  We're having a reception for the official announcement of my pregnancy."

            "Who's coming?"  Hunk asked.

            "The Cabinet, some town officials, a few Garrison officials, some royalty from nearby planets, Romelle, Sven, Paget, Rankin and somemembersofthepress."  The last part of her statement came out mumbled and partially covered by a cough.

            "What was that?"  Lance asked.  "We missed that last part."  
            Allura sighed, "Some members of the press."

            Lance, Hunk, and Pidge all groaned.

            "So I expect you all to be on your best behavior."  Keith looked directly at Lance.

            "Is Alona Kassenn going to be there?"  Lance asked.

            "Yes."

            Lance shrugged, "Then I can't guarantee I'll behave."

            "Lance," Keith said warningly.

            "Why does she have to come at all?"

            "Who's Alona Kassenn?"  Darcy asked.

            "She's a journalist…"  Keith was interrupted by Lance's snort.  "She's a journalist for the magazine _Scoop_, Arus' special interest magazine."

            "She's a liar and a moron."  Lance said.

            "What happened?"  Caleb asked.

            Allura sighed, "Most of her magazine is about the royal family and the Voltron Force.  She has a habit of publishing rumors."

            "Lies."  Lance corrected.

            "Come on, Lance, you started it."  Hunk said.

            "Alright," Dante spoke up.  "I have a feeling we're missing something, what happened?"

            "As you know, Lance likes to cause trouble.  He decided to have a little fun with Alona…"  Keith began.

            "She wouldn't leave me alone.  She decided I was going to be her cover boy and she harassed the hell out of me."  Lance mumbled.

            "When the Force arrived and helped fight off Zarkon and rebuild Arus, they became heroes.  When Alona started up her magazine again, she was obsessed with finding out everything about them.  They were celebrities and the most eligible bachelors on the planet."  Allura explained.

            "At one of the receptions Allura had after a defeat, Lance decided to have a little fun with Alona.  When she wouldn't leave him alone, he created some elaborate story about how Sven and I were twins, separated at birth and we met up, coincidentally, at the Academy."  Keith said.  "She believed him, Lance is a great actor.  Alona printed a five page article about the story he told her.  When Romelle and Sven were married and Sven's parents arrived, Alona interviewed them.  Needless to say, she found out the truth and was humiliated.  She had to write a retraction and it made her and her magazine look really bad."

            "She got her revenge though," Hunk grinned.

            "What happened?"  Darcy asked.

            "Well, apparently, Lance was being sued by three different women in town who claimed he impregnated them."  Pidge told her.

            Darcy looked at Lance and raised an eyebrow in question.

            "It wasn't true," Lance said.  "Her retraction was in very tiny print on the same page as an ad for manure, so no one saw it."

            "Just stay away from her, Lance."  Keith advised.  "You are more than welcome to say 'No Comment'."

            "She will probably be more interested in the baby than in you," Pidge pointed out.

            "This will be a black-tie affair," Allura told them all.

            "I guess I'll have to go shopping."  Darcy muttered.

            "Unless there is anything else," Keith paused.  "You're all dismissed."

            Hunk made his way to Castle Control where he was on duty until Darcy relieved him later that evening.  Caleb, Pidge, and Dante gathered around the televiewer and turned the video game back on while Allura and Keith sneaked out of the room.

            "Wanna go for a walk?"  Lance asked Darcy.

            She nodded and stood.

            When they entered the hallway, Lance took her hand in his, "It was a lie Darcy, I didn't get anyone pregnant."

            She looked at him and smiled, "I know that, Lance.  I didn't think it was true."

            "The truth is," he lowered his voice.  "I haven't _been with a woman before you, since I've been on Arus."_

            "Really?"

            Lance rolled his eyes, "I don't sleep around, Darcy."

            "I didn't think you did, but you've been here for a few years now.  I know you aren't a saint."

            "I've dated a few girls here, but the fact is we've all been a little busy, what with protecting Arus and all.  To be honest, there wasn't a woman here I wanted to be with, until you arrived."

            She stopped and turned to face him, "You are so sweet."

            Lance looked at her, "I felt like I was waiting for something and when you arrived on Arus, it seemed like everything fell into place."

            Darcy reached up and cupped his cheek with her hand, "Allura's right, you guys have split personalities.  One moment you're a hardened, smart mouthed, soldier, the next you are the sweetest, most romantic guy I've ever met.  Which one is the real you?"  
            He smiled at her mischievously, "Whichever one gets me more sex."

            She rolled her eyes, "Okay, you ruined the moment."

            "What if I told you that no woman has ever had the effect on me that you do?" Lance brought her right hand to his lips.  "I love you with everything I am."  He brought her left hand up and kissed it.  "I have never been happier than when I'm with you."

            Smiling, Darcy threw her arms around his neck, whispering, "Good save, Lieutenant," and kissed him so hard, they fell against the wall.  Lance wrapped his arms round her waist and pulled her tight against him.  

            "Oh, for Pete's sake, get a room."  Dante walked past.


	30. The Reception

            Hi All!

            I haven't said this in a while but all relative disclaimers _still apply.  I don't own Voltron or the original characters, just the ones you don't recognize from the show._

  
Thank you for all your reviews!  

Enjoy,

Failte

********************************

            Darcy stood in front of the full length mirror that hung on the back of her closet door.  First she twirled to the left, and then the right, watching her full skirt swish around her legs.  The dress was gorgeous.  Allura had taken her into town and they visited three boutiques before Darcy found the perfect dress.  It was a deep maroon color; the fabric shimmered when she moved.  The top was a sleeveless tunic, long and fitted, showing off her figure.  The full skirt started beneath the tunic and brushed the tops of her matching maroon pumps.  

            Her simple, floating diamond necklace, matching diamond earrings, and a gold bangle completed her outfit.  One of Allura's maids had come in and helped her do her hair.  It was curled and pulled back with combs, a few curling tendrils escaped and framed her face.  

            If only she didn't have the bruises and cuts that had come with all the rebuilding they had been working on the past couple of weeks.  They were all working hard, pretty much from sunup to sundown.  She had one nasty bruise on her upper left arm where she had accidentally been hit with a two by four and a cut on her right hand.  Allura told her to wear her bumps and bruises with pride, they were proof of the hard work she was doing for Arus.

            Darcy had never been to a black tie affair like this and her heart was racing.  Her stomach quivered with nerves and her hands shook slightly.  Allura had warned her that she would have to deal with the press.  As a member of the Voltron Force, she was already famous.  But when you add to that the fact that she had been seriously injured rescuing the Queen's pregnant cousin in the midst of a battle, Darcy was the biggest thing to hit Arus in a long time.  She loved her work, but she hated having a lot of attention directed at her, especially when she saw it as unnecessary.  She had just been doing her job.  

            She looked at herself in the mirror one last time before crossing to answer the knock on her door.

            Lance felt the wind knocked out of him when he saw her.  For the first time in his life, he was at a loss for words.  He knew she was beautiful, but tonight she possessed an ethereal beauty that glowed from within.  

            Darcy smiled, noticing his dumbfounded state, "You look handsome."

            He did.  He wore a tuxedo, the one he had worn to Keith and Allura's wedding.  It had been a topic of discussion over the past two weeks.  Should they wear their dress uniforms or tuxes?  Tuxes won out, just for the chance to wear something different. They weren't on duty, guards would be placed around and within the castle in case of any problems.  

            "Wow," Lance whispered.  "You look amazing."

            "Thank you.  Come in, we still have a little while," Darcy stepped back and watched him enter the room.  

            He never took his eyes off her.

            "If you're going to behave like this all night, you aren't going to be a lot of fun to hang out with," she teased him.

            "Sorry.  But you really do look amazing."

            Darcy smiled at him, "What's that?" she indicated the small box in his hand.

            "What? Oh, it's, uh, it's for you."  He held it out to her.

            "What is it?  You didn't have to get me anything."  Very carefully, so as to not wrinkle her dress, she sat on the edge of her desk chair.

            Tugging at the pale blue ribbon, she untied it and opened the box.  Nestled in a bed of cotton was a locket on a delicate gold chain.  An intricate design of a lion surrounded by flowering vines was carved into the gold oval.

            A lump formed in her throat as Darcy studied the exquisite piece of jewelry.  Wordlessly, she looked up at Lance.  He was looking back at her, a little nervous.  

            "I know you don't wear a lot of jewelry, but I saw it and thought of you."  He mumbled.

            Very slowly, she stood.  With the heels she was wearing, Darcy stood nearly eye to eye with him, "I love it.  Thank you, Lance."  Handing him the box, she reached behind her and unhooked the necklace she was wearing.  "Will you put it on me?"

            Lance lifted the locket from the box and fumbled with the clasp, his fingers felt large and awkward.  He lifted it over her head as she swept her hair to the side.

            Darcy gasped quietly when his warm fingers brushed the back of her neck as he fastened the chain.  She reached up and felt it, "I have to see how it looks."  Turning to her closet, she studied her image in the mirror.  "It's so beautiful."

            He came up behind her, placing his hands on her hips, "Not nearly as beautiful as you," he whispered, kissing her neck.

            She smiled, "I don't know how you can make such a cliché line sound good.  Keep this up and we might not make it to the reception."

            "That's fine with me."

            "No, Lance, I have this gorgeous new dress and I want to show it off."

            He lifted his head and met her gaze in the mirror, "Who are you trying to impress?  I swear, the first guy I catch checking you out I'll kill."

            Her smile faltered.

            "What's wrong?" He asked, slipping his arms around her waist and resting his chin on her shoulder.

            "I'm a little nervous."

            "Why?"

            "Well, I've never had to deal with the press before, I've never been interviewed.  Allura said that between being a member of the Force and my part in getting Romelle off Pollux, I'll be bombarded with questions."

            "And you'll do great.  You are a smart, beautiful, interesting woman.  Only answer the questions you feel comfortable answering, don't let them make you feel as though you have to do or say anything you don't want to.  Feel free to say 'No Comment' and avoid Alona Kassenn like the plague."

            "How will I know who she is?"

            Lance rolled his eyes and turned her to face him, "Oh, you'll know.  She is a loud, pushy woman with big hair and bad fashion sense."

            Darcy smiled up at him, "I love you, Lance."

            Leaning in, he kissed her gently, careful of her hair and makeup, "I'll be with you if you need me.  Maybe we can sneak out a little early."

            She wrapped her arms around him and stopped when she felt something hard under his jacket.  "Are you armed?"

            He nodded, "Just because we're off duty doesn't mean we shouldn't be prepared."

            "I don't have anywhere to strap a blaster to this outfit."

            "Don't worry, I'll protect you."

            She smiled, "My hero."

            "Damn right.  Do you have your communicator?"

            Darcy nodded and flipped up the bottom edge of her tunic where she had had Nanny rig up a hidden pocket so she could carry the small device.

            "I think we should head down, you ready?"

            "As ready as I'll ever be."

            Lance smiled at her, "You'll do great.  I am so proud of you and all you've done."

            Blushing, she shrugged, "I haven't done anything special, just my job."

            He reached up and tugged gently on one of her loose curls, "I love you."

            "Come on," she took his hands.  "Let's get this show on the road."

            They made their way to Castle Control where they would meet up with the other members of the team.  The Force would enter the ballroom first to meet and greet a few people before Koran would officially announce Keith and Allura. 

            "Wow, Darcy, you look great."  Hunk greeted her.

            "Thanks, Hunk.  So do you.  You all do."

            Caleb tugged at the collar of his shirt, "I've never even worn a suit before, let alone a tux."

            "Nothing like a monkey suit to make you uncomfortable."  Dante muttered.

            "It's not about comfort, it's about style."  Lance told him.

            "Ohhh!  You all look _so wonderful!"_

            They turned to see Nanny standing in the doorway, clasping her hands.  "Now, if only you can behave as well as you look, this will be a wonderful evening."

            Lance crossed to her and bowed, "You look lovely this evening, Nanny."

            Nanny looked down at her old, blue gown.  It was out of date, but it was clean and flattering.  "Why, thank you Lieutenant, you look dashing yourself."

            "You may want to watch him," Hunk whispered to Darcy.  "Looks like you have competition."

            She shrugged, "I don't know how I could possibly compete with Nanny, I guess I'll have to throw in the towel and let her have him.  Is Paton coming tonight?"

            Hunk smiled, "Yup, she should be in the ballroom now.  I wish they would just let us go in, I've always hated this 'big entrance' stuff they make us do."

            "Come along," Nanny announced. "They're ready to announce you."

            Lance stepped aside and allowed Hunk, Pidge, Dante, and Caleb to pass.  "Are you ready?"  He whispered to Darcy.

            She smiled at him, "Yup, let's get this over with."

            "Wanna get together later tonight?"  His mouth was against her ear and she shivered when his breath caressed her check.

            "We'll see."

            "Come on, come on."  Nanny stood outside the door to the ballroom and was waving them over.

            They all stood quietly and listened to Koran's introduction through the closed doors.

            "It is with great honor, and pleasure, that I welcome Lieutenant Lance Collier, Lieutenant Henry 'Hunk' Landers, Lieutenant Pidge Audric, Lieutenant Dante Addison, Sergeant Darcy Barlow, and Sergeant Caleb Marshall…the Voltron Force!"

            The large, carved doors were swung open and they were met by thunderous applause.  There was a wide, short staircase that led down to the ballroom floor.  Tables were set up along the one end of the room, set with china and crystal painted with the royal crest of Arus.  A stage on the opposite side of the room was set up with the same string quartet that had played at Paget and Rankin's wedding.  A large section of the floor was left open, the press and other guests had all congregated there.

            Lance squeezed Darcy's hand reassuringly, and they all entered the room.

            It wasn't long before they were all separated.  Lance was cornered by a small, thin man in a suit and cape who clasped a pad in one hand and a pen in the other.  Hunk had found Paton and they were talking to an older gentleman in a suit and bowler hat, he was Adrik Karmel, a member of the Arus Cabinet.

            "Darcy?"

            She turned and saw Sven and Romelle.

            "Hi guys!  How are you?  It's so great seeing you again."  She and Romelle embraced.

            "We're doing great, how're you?"

            "Fine, I'm great.  Where's Erik?"  
            "We left him in the nursery with his nanny, he might make an appearance later."

            "How long are you staying?"

            "Ve're leaving de day after tomorrow."  Sven said.

            "Wonderful!  I can't wait to see him again.  Are Paget and Rankin here?"

            "Oh, they're here somewhere.  I think I saw them taking to that Kassenn woman about what happened at their wedding."  Romelle said.

            A bell rang and silence fell over the room.

            Koran stepped in front of the large doors and cleared his throat.  "Please join me in welcoming Her Royal Highness, Queen Allura Aerwyn Whitaker of Arus and Captain Keith Whitaker."  He stepped to the side as two guards took a hold of the large door handles and yanked them open.

            Darcy gasped when they entered the room.

            "Gorgeous couple, aren't they?"  Romelle whispered into her ear.

            They were like something out of a storybook.  Keith stood at attention, tall and straight.  He wore a tuxedo with tails and white gloves that covered the damage done to his right hand.  His left arm was bent behind him and his right arm bent at the elbow with Allura's delicate hand in the crook of his elbow.

            Allura was absolutely glowing.  She wore a pale pink gown cut in a flattering style that hid the small bulge of her growing stomach.  White gloves covered her hands and went up to her elbows.  Her hair was pulled back in an elaborate French twist and the circlet that usually adorned her head had been replaced with an antiqued gold crown.

            After a moment of stunned silence, applause broke out.  Allura smiled as they entered the room.  The buzz of conversation slowly began to return.  Romelle and Sven left Darcy with a promise to meet up later.  She looked around, but couldn't spot Lance; she couldn't see any of the gang for that matter.  It was easy to see where Keith and Allura were, just follow the large crowd of press.

            "Sergeant Barlow?"

            Darcy turned to the voice beside her.  A tall, curvy woman with jet black hair, teased very high, and large, round glasses stood beside her.

            "I'm Alona Kassenn, journalist.  Can I have a word with you?"

            Lance had been right about her bad fashion sense.  Alona wore a long, straight tan skirt and a color-block blazer in green, blue, brown, and pink with a teal blouse underneath.

            "Yes, Ms. Kassenn."  Darcy smiled.

            "_Please, call me Alona.  So how are you finding your time on Arus?"  She spoke dramatically, her voice falling and rising with forced emotion._

            "It's been wonderful.  Arus is a beautiful planet and the people are great."

            "We've all heard the story of the terrible injury you sustained on Pollux, how are you doing now?"

            "I'm fine.  I was cleared from medical leave two weeks ago and I am back on full duty once again."

            "Terrific!  That's really good to hear. You get along well with the other members of the team?"

            "Yes, we're like one big family."

            "Is there anyone you get along with a little better than the others?"  Alona asked sweetly.

            "Excuse me?"

            "Come now, Darcy, let's not be coy.  You're an attractive woman working alongside five handsome and eligible men.  Well, four eligible men, we all know that Lieutenant Landers and Chief Lacko have become close."  The woman inclined her head towards Hunk and Paton who were talking to a couple of gentlemen.

            "They are a wonderful group of guys and I love working with them."

            "So you aren't willing to comment on what is being said in town?"  
            "What do you mean?"

            Alona smiled, "Well, dear, the story is that you and a certain Lieutenant have become close."

            Darcy felt the heat rise to her face, but she kept her cool, "Oh?  And what is being said?"

            "You know, about you and Lt. Addison.  You had a relationship back at the Academy and you were able to convince the Garrison to station you here together."

            Darcy didn't know if she should laugh or not, "Dante?"

            "Alona!  How are you?  Haven't seen you in a while."  Lance appeared at Darcy's side.

            "Lt. Collier, wonderful to see you again.  I was hoping we could have a little talk later."

            "Why don't we talk now?"

            "I'm chatting with Sgt. Barlow at the moment, but I thank you for your consideration."

            Lance looked at Darcy, "What're you talking about?"

            "Well, it appears that my relationship with Dante has been leaked to the press."  She told him.  
            "Your relationship with Dante?  I'm going to have to have a word with that boy?"

            "Oh?" Alona raised an eyebrow.

            Lance turned to her, "Yeah, he told me that I was the only one for him and now I find out he's cheating on me with someone, a woman no less!"

            Alona sighed, annoyed, but she covered it quickly with a smile.  "There are also stories of your love life floating around town."

            "Oh?"  Lance flashed his most charming smile, "Are they rumors you started?"  
            "I don't start rumors."  
            "No, you just publish them."

            "Would you care to comment on your relationship with a Miss Danya Ragna of Alforia?"

            "There's no relationship to comment on."

            "So you're saying there isn't a special lady in your life right now?"

            "I didn't say that.  There is a very special lady in my life right now, it's just not Danya."

            "Will you elaborate on that?"

            Lance smiled.

            "Lieutenant, I think it is only fair to tell my readers if one of the most eligible bachelors on the planet is off the market."

            "I think, Alona, that you can use your renowned investigative skills to find the answer to that question."

            "Is she here tonight?"

            "Maybe."

            Alona sighed, "That's all I'm going to get out of you tonight, isn't it?"

            "Most likely."

            "Well, I thank you both for your time.  Sgt. Barlow, I'm glad to hear you're doing well.  Lt. Collier, a pleasure as always."

            Lance took Alona's hand and bent to kiss it, "We'll have to talk again soon, Alona."

            They watched her make her way toward Hunk and Paton.

            "She's a moron," Lance muttered before turning to Darcy.  "So, you're dating Dante?"

            "It would appear so."  She replied.

            Lance nodded his head, slowly, "When were you going to tell me?"

            "I figured I would tell you on our wedding day, you'll be invited of course."

            "Can I be an usher?"

            "You'll have to talk to Dante about that.  But if he says no, you can always be my maid of honor, no wait, I have to let Becca be my maid of honor, would you be insulted if I made you a bridesmaid?"

            Lance stepped closer to her, a gleam in his eyes, "You think you're _so funny, don't you?"_

            She smiled up at him, "Yup."

            A bell rang, signaling to everyone that the meal was about to be served.

            Lance offered Darcy his arm, "May I escort you to your seat?"

            "Of course."

            The team was seated at the head table with Keith and Allura.  Lance scanned the place cards and quickly swapped two of them so that Dante was sitting on the other side of Darcy.

            "What are you doing?"  Dante asked him.

            Lance grinned at him, "Messing with Alona.  The rumor around town is that you and Darcy are dating."

            Dante looked at Lance and then Darcy and then back again.  "Are you going to kick my ass?"

            Darcy laughed.

            "No," Lance assured him.  "I'm just having some fun at Alona's expense."

            When everyone was seated, Allura stood and waited for the chatter to die down.

            "I want to thank you all for coming," she began.  "This is a very exciting time for my husband and me.  As you probably already know, we are expecting our first child in about six months."  She paused when the applause drowned her out.  "Thank you, very much.  This is an exciting time, not only for us, but for Arus as well.  It has been reported that Lotor has died and that threat has passed."  Once again she was interrupted by applause.  "But we will not let our guard down until we know for sure it is true.  For the time being we will continue to rebuild and hopefully have Alforia completed within a year.  The university will be up and running again at full capacity.  I can speak for Keith as well when I say we are so excited about bringing our baby into this new, safe world.  And I know that my father and mother are smiling down on us all.  Please, enjoy this wonderful meal.  All questions and interviews can wait until after the meal is cleared.  Thank you."  As she lowered herself back into her chair, the guests all rose and gave her a standing ovation.

            The meal was an ornate affair consisting of five courses.  Friendly chatter mixed with the low sounds of the musicians, creating an open, welcoming atmosphere.

            As everyone finished eating, the plates were cleared and maids walked from table to table pouring coffee and tea.  Allura and Keith made their rounds, welcoming their guests, impromptu and casual interviews were being conducted.  The editor of Arus' women's magazine asked Darcy if she would be willing to be interviewed for a cover story and a professor asked her to come and speak in her class.

            "Sgt. Barlow?"

            She turned to see the same short, thin man who had been speaking to Lance earlier.  "Yes?"

            "Good evening, I am Laine Finast, reporter with _Alforia Times_."

            "Yes, Mr. Finast, what can I do for you?"

            "I was hoping I could ask you a few questions.  I heard you were officially removed from medical leave.  How're you feeling?"

            "Much better, Mr. Finast, thank you.  Dr. Gorma has give me a clean bill of health."

            "That is wonderful to hear.  You and Sgt. Marshall have been hailed heroes since your rescue of Princess Romelle, how do you feel about that?"

            Darcy smiled, "I was just doing my job. Not only was I going to help a person in need, but also a friend…"        

            Suddenly they were plunged into darkness. 

            The music stopped.  At first there was silence and then the panicked sounds of a crowd in confusion.

            Darcy reached under her tunic for her communicator when she heard a loud, high pitched whistle and everyone fell silent.  It was Keith.

            "Calm down, everyone please.  This is just a simple electrical problem, please remain calm and we will have it corrected momentarily."  He announced in his loudest commander voice.

            Darcy stiffened when she felt an arm around her waist.

            "It's me," Lance said in a low voice.

            "What's going on?"

            "I don't know, I guess we were using too much electricity."  He said.

            "Has this ever happened before?"

            "No."

            Darcy gasped as she felt an ice cold hand grab her arm.  "Who's there?"

            No one answered, but the hand let go of her arm.

            She shivered, her arm burned where the hand had been.

            "What?" Lance asked her.

            "Someone grabbed my arm."

            Flashlight beams began to cut through the darkness as guards entered the room.  Keith walked over and spoke to Koran before turning back toward the room, "It will only be a few more moments, everyone.  We have men looking into the problem and the generator should kick in at any second."

            As if on cue, the lights flooded the room.  Everyone looked around, confused.  

            "You okay?"  Lance asked her.

            Darcy nodded and rubbed her arm.

            "Is everyone alright?"  Keith asked from his perch atop the steps at the entrance to the room.

            Looking around, everyone nodded.

            "Something burned my arm."  A woman called out.

            Looking down, Darcy saw a mark below her elbow where the cold hand had grabbed her.  It was bright red and shaped like a hand wrapped around her arm.

            "What happened to your arm?" Lance asked her.

            "I don't know."

            "Any injuries, come up here and we will get you to the doctor."  Keith called out.

            "Go, see Dr. Gorma," Lance said.

            "It's not bad, I can wait."  She assured him.

            "Why don't you take the women to the hospital wing and then have your arm looked at."

            The burning sensation was growing worse, "Alright, I'll go see if I can help."

            "Allura?"

            They both looked up and saw Keith scanning the crowd from his vantage point. 

            "Allura!"  His voice rose as silence filled the room.  "Has anyone seen Allura?"


	31. A Gruesome Discovery

            Darcy paced the waiting room, trying to ignore the intense burning sensation she felt on her arm.  Half a dozen other women had the same mark. One cabinet member, a professor, two reporters, and the wives of two cabinet members.  There was no connection that she could figure out.  They all had the same thing, a superficial second degree burn just below the elbow on their left arms.  Dr. Gorma and his nurses were applying salves and wrapping their arms in gauze.  Darcy allowed all the other women to go first, but she was growing impatient, not knowing what was happening or where Allura was.

            With one more woman ahead of her, she pulled out her communicator and dialed up Lance.

            "Collier."

            "Hey Lance, what's going on?"

            "Paton has called in some of her officers, they're interviewing the guests to see if anyone saw anything."

            She felt her heart sink, "Still no word on Allura?"

            "No.  What's Dr. Gorma say?"

            "Superficial second degree burns.  We'll be alright."

            She heard some muffled voices before Lance responded.

            "Darcy, Keith wants you to bring all the women to Castle Control as soon as you're done there.   There has to be some reason why you all were singled out for this."

            "Will do."  She snapped it shut and looked up when Nurse Helene came out of the examination room.

            "Dr. Gorma will see you now, Sergeant."

            Lance looked up as Darcy entered Castle Control with the other women behind her.  They were all cradling their injured arms and looking skittish, except Darcy.  She walked in with her head held high and her arm swinging at her side.  If it wasn't for the bright white gauze, you wouldn't know she was injured at all.

            Lance, Sven, and Keith were standing beside the main console, talking to Koran and Sgt. Holzer.

            "Any news?"  She asked.

            Keith shook his head, "No.  No one saw or heard anything unusual.  What did Dr. Gorma say?"

            Darcy held her left arm out, "They're superficial second degree burns, we'll all be fine.  We all felt the same thing, a cold hand gripped or brushed our arms and when it let go, there was a burning sensation."

            "Could you tell if it vas a voman or man?"  Sven asked.

            "The fingers felt very thin and I don't think there was any jewelry.  If I had to guess, I would say a woman."

            Keith rubbed his hands over his face and sighed deeply, "How does this all factor in?"

            Lance put a hand on his shoulder, "We'll get her back, man, we always do."

            "I know."

            "What have you discovered so far?"  Darcy asked.

            "Someone disabled our electrical output system and disconnected the generator, which is why it took so long for power to come back on.  Seven women received unusual hand-shaped burns.  We're sending a scouting ship to Doom soon."  Lance explained.

            "But Lotor's dead."

            "We're not taking any chances, it's our best guess right now."  Keith told her.

            "Excuse me, sir?" One of the women spoke up, timidly.

            Keith turned to her, "Yes?"

            "Did you need to speak with us?"

            "We need to know if you remember anything that might help us.  Did any of you see who touched you?"

            The women looked at each other and shook their heads.

            "If any of you remember anything, please tell one of us immediately.  You can return to the ballroom.  Everyone is to stay in the castle until further notice."  Keith waved over a guard to escort them.

            Before the door could slide shut behind the women, Paton and Hunk entered.

            "Find anything?"  Keith asked.

            "No one saw or heard anything, but one person is unaccounted for."  Paton said.

            "Who?"  
            "Alona Kassenn."

            "What?"  Lance asked.

            "No one has seen her for a while.  Dante was the last one to see her, she asked him a few questions and then excused herself to use the restroom."

            "The castle has been on lock down," Keith said.  "No one has left or entered.  We'll do a complete sweep of the castle."

            "I've taken the initiative to have some of my men team up with some of your guards.  So far they haven't found anything." Paton told him.

            "Thank you.  Let me know as soon as you hear anything."

            "Will do, Captain."

             Keith's communicator beeped.

            "Whitaker."  
            "Cap, we found something in the stables."  Pidge replied.

            "What?"

            "Alona Kassenn."

            "What does she have to say?"

            "Nothing. She's dead, Keith.  We found her buried under a pile of hay.  She's been here for at least a few hours."

            "Stay there, Pidge, we're on our way."

            Darcy followed Lance and Keith as they left Castle Control and crossed the yard toward the stables.  Pidge and Dante were standing with two stable hands at the last stall.  They had cleared the straw away from her face, but most of her body was still covered.  Her left arm was sticking out from under the hay with a piece of paper clutched in her hand.  A mark, a red handprint was wrapped around her arm, just below the elbow.

            Keith and Lance knelt beside the body and began brushing the hay from her.  A quick examination showed no other outward sign of injury.  Keith turned to the stable hands.

            "You saw nothing?"

            "No, sir.  There was about five minutes when I went out to bring back our supper and Fennimorre was upstairs getting more straw for the horses.  But neither of us heard or saw anything."  The young man explained.

            Keith nodded, "Alright, we need to get her in to Dr. Gorma, see if he can find what killed her."

            "Does it have anything to do with the mark on her arm?"  Dante asked.

            Lance and Keith both looked up at Darcy.

            "How do you feel?"  Keith asked her.

            "I'm fine, it doesn't really burn anymore."  She told him.

            Lance studied her, "You look pale."

            "I'm fine, really."  Darcy assured him.

            Keith pulled out his communicator and called Castle Control, "Koran, we need Dr. Gorma and a stretcher out here.  Send a couple of guards to help him gather up the body.  We need to know what killed her."

            "They're on their way, Captain."  Koran replied.

            "What about the paper?  We didn't want to try and remove it without you."  Pidge pointed to Alona's hand.

            Very carefully, Lance pried her stiff fingers back while Keith tugged the paper out.  It tore a little, but came out in one piece.

                        **You took my family, now I'll take yours.  **

**                                                L**

            "What does that mean?"  Dante asked.

            "Lotor."  Lance muttered.

            Keith shook his head, "No. Landor.  Lotor had told him that Voltron was the reason he lost his father and now with Lotor dead, his entire family is gone."  He stood.  "We're going to Doom.  I want the Lions in the air in two minutes."

            "You sure you're alright?"  Lance asked Darcy as they ran back to the castle.

            "I'm fine, really.  Go, bring Allura back."

            In Castle Control, Koran, Caleb, Darcy, Rankin, and Sven watched the Lions take off.  The guests were asked to stay for the time being, no one argued, for the reporters this could be the story of their careers.  Romelle and Paget disappeared to the nursery to check on Erik.

            Alona's body was taken to the hospital wing and Dr. Gorma was going over her to find any evidence of what killed her.  Two of the women who had been burned returned to the hospital wing, complaining of dizziness and upset stomach.

            "Maybe you should go see Dr. Gorma."  Caleb said to Darcy.

            "I'm fine."  She muttered.

            "You're really pale."  
            "I tink you should go get checked out," Sven added.

            Darcy continued to ignore the dizziness and nausea that was slowly edging its way into her.  She had to know what was happening with Allura and how she was doing.

            Sven took her arm, shocked at how hot she was, "Darcy, you're burning up.  You vill be of no help if you are ill."            

            She nodded.

            Sven waved over a guard, "Vould you please makes sure Sgt. Barlow gets to the hospital ving?"

            The guard saluted and took Darcy's arm.  She leaned heavily on him, her knees feeling weak and the room was weaving in front of her.

            "We were expecting you, Sergeant."  Nurse Helene greeted her.

            "Huh?" Darcy asked, trying to distinguish what the woman was saying.

            "You're the last woman to arrive.  They're all sick.  Come with me now, we have to double up, so you'll be sharing a room with Miss Wlyth."  She took Darcy's arm and half dragged her to the last examination room on the left.  

            "Whaz wrong wid me?"  Darcy mumbled.

            "We're working on it, dear."  Helene said as she removed Darcy's shoes and helped ease her back on the bed.

            "I'm sick of bein' in de hozpidal."  Her eyes were heavy and her vision was clouded.

            "I know you are, get some rest."  Helene pulled the blanket up to her chin.


	32. Saving the Queen

Hello,

This one is for all the K & A fans.   

All relative disclaimers apply!

Enjoy,

Failte

***************************************

            Keith blinked the sweat out of his eyes as they raced toward Doom.  His heart was beating so fast he thought it would burst right through his chest.  He was known and respected for the fact that he was able to continue leading his men into battle with a clear mind, no matter what was at stake.  It was of the utmost importance for him to be able to think and plan accordingly.  

            This was never a problem before.  Even when Allura's life was in danger he was able to think it through and get to her, save her.  But this was different.  She was pregnant.  This baby was so important to her, and to him.  Her protection and that of their baby was what consumed his life now.  For a few days they had the comfort and happiness of knowing that Lotor would never again bother them.  Now this new threat appeared.

            Ignoring the pain and stiffness in his right hand, Keith whispered prayers under his breath.  Praying for Allura's safety, praying that they get there in time, praying that Landor wasn't as evil as his brother.

            "ETA five minutes."  Pidge announced over the intercom.

            "Copy that."  Keith replied, wiping the sweat from his eyes.

            "She'll be fine, Cap," Hunk said.

            "Yeah, if he tries anything, Allura will kick his ass."  Lance added.

            Keith gave them a weak smile, "I know.  Thanks guys."

            Doom was a dark, foreboding planet.  The landscape was barren and the air heavy.  They landed near what had once been a large, thick forest and exited their lions.

            "What's the plan, Cap?"  Lance whispered.

            "Dante and Hunk, I want you to come with me, we're going to stake out the front.  Lance and Pidge, I want you to separate and go in from either side.  Get Allura out alive.  If you can get Landor alive, great, if not, that's alright too.  The most important thing is getting Allura out alive."  Keith whispered.  

            The four pilots saluted and Lance and Pidge crept away, weapons drawn.

            They were a ten minute hike from the castle.  Keith, Hunk, and Dante kept to the tree line, weapons in hand, moving quickly.  

            No guards were posted at the entrance.  Keith scanned the area.

            "He's expecting us," Keith whispered.  "I think I should go in alone."

            "No."  Hunk said.

            "He wants me, Hunk, you guys stay out here and wait for me to call you."

            Hunk and Dante exchanged looks as Keith crept cautiously toward the door.  They waited a beat and followed him.

            "You're ignoring a direct order."  Keith growled.

            Hunk shrugged, "Sorry, Cap, we can't let you do this alone."

            With his heart pounding, Keith entered the decrepit old palace.  In its heyday, it had been an impressive structure.  Now it was crumbling down around them.  Torches lit the hallway.  Keeping close to the wall, they made their way further into the castle.  Keith felt his breath catch in his throat when he heard weeping.

            _Allura.  Oh God, hang tight baby, I'm coming.  _

            The hallway ahead of them was dark, the lights led toward the right.  Turning down the hall, they heard the weeping turn to whimpers.

            Hunk placed a hand on Keith's arm.  To anyone else, Keith was a picture of strict military training.  But Hunk could see the telltale signs of his impending loss of control.  Keith's knuckles turned white as he gripped his blaster, his breathing was coming out in short bursts, and there was a slight shake in his right hand.

            Keith paused a moment when Hunk stopped him.  He closed his eyes and composed himself.  He could not burst in there like this.  A clear mind was needed.

            The old throne room was straight ahead, brightly lit.  Very slowly they entered.  Two guards stepped out from either side of the door, swords drawn, and detained Hunk and Dante.

            "Captain Whitaker!  It's about time.  You aren't as quick as I thought you'd be."  

            Landor paced in front of the throne, idly picking his nails with the eight inch blade of the knife he held.

            Keith didn't even see him, his attention diverted to the throne.  Allura sat there, her crown gone and her hair falling about her face.  She lifted her head when she heard Landor and he saw the cut lip and black eye.  Her hands and legs were tied to the throne, her dress torn and dirty.  She gave him a weak smile.

            An angry red haze blurred his vision.

            "Don't worry, Captain," Landor taunted.  "I've taken very good care of your wife.  You see, I wanted to wait until the baby was actually born, I thought that would be more dramatic, but then I heard about this reception and Haggar suggested that I should gut your wife in front of you."  He chuckled.  "I have to admit that has a certain quality to it that I like."

            Keith took a deep breath and tried to calm himself, "What do you want Landor?"

            "What do I want?  I want you to suffer the way I have suffered!"

            "How have you suffered?"

            "How have I suffered?"  Landor's voice rose to hysterics.  "Because of you I have no family!   First you took away my father and now my brother!  How have I suffered?  You took my family and now I will take yours!"  

            He turned to the throne and pressed the tip of the blade against Allura's stomach.  She twisted against her restraints, but she was tied tight.

            "No!"  Keith called out.  "Don't hurt her!  Please, take me, let her go.  You don't want to do this."  
            "Oh, but I do."  He pressed the tip into her stomach.

            Keith watched with horror as a dark red spot appeared and grew against the pale pink of her gown.  He lunged forward.

            "Ah ah ah," Landor said.  "Stay back!"

            "What do you want from me?"  Keith cried.

            "Why did you kill my father?"

            "It was him or us."

            "He was a great man!"

            "He was a horrible man!  He killed people, enslaved them.  He tried to take over Arus and take us all prisoner.  Thousands of people died because of Zarkon and tens of thousands lost their homes."

            Landor looked at him, his brow furrowed.  "No. No, Lotor said Father was a great man.  All those planets came to him for help and alliances.  Arus attacked him."

            "No, Lotor lied.  I don't know why.   Zarkon treated him terribly."

            Landor closed his eyes and put a hand to his head, "No, no, you're lying!"

            "Landor," Keith lowered his gun and took a small step forward.  "Put down the knife.  We can help you."

            Landor shook his head, as though he was trying to clear his thoughts.  "Lotor said you would kill me the first chance you got."

            "No, we won't.  We will get you help.  Just put down the knife and step away from her."

            Landor brought both hands to his head and groaned. "No, you're bad!  You'll kill me like you did Lotor and my father."

            "No, Landor.  They brought their deaths upon themselves.  You can save yourself.  Put down the knife and step away.  We will help you."  Keith took another step forward.

            "No!"  Landor roared and raised the knife above his head.

            The sound of a laser pierced the air and sliced through Landor's shoulder.  Two more blasts disabled the guards holding Dante and Hunk.  Lance and Pidge had entered from a rear exit.

            Landor was on the ground, blood poring from his shoulder, "Damn you!  Lotor was right!  Damn you all!"

            Hunk and Dante restrained him while Keith ran toward the throne.  Pulling the knife from his belt he slashed through the ropes.  

            Allura slid off the seat and into his arms.  Keith fell to his knees, rocking her in his lap.  He looked up when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

            "Get her home we'll take care of Landor."  Lance told him.

            Keith nodded.  

            "Dante, go with him.  Cover his exit."  Lance instructed.

            Allura laid her head on his shoulder as Keith clutched her in his arms.  She shook and silent tears ran down her face.  

            "It's okay, baby, we'll get you out of here.  You'll be fine."  He whispered as he carried her quickly down the hall and toward the castle entrance. 

            Dante raced ahead, making sure the path was clear.

            Pressing her right hand to her stomach, Allura wrapped her left arm around his neck, burying her face into his collar.  Keith whispered comforting words and sweet endearments to her as he carried her toward Black.  They were meant to calm him as well as her.  Carefully, he sat her on the small, fold down passenger seat in the cockpit.  She was as limp as a rag doll as he strapped her in.  After taking off and setting coordinates to Arus, he flipped on autopilot and swiveled his seat around.  Her head hung down so that her chin was touching her chest.  She had a hand pressed to her stomach and he watched as silent tears fell into her lap.

            "Allura, honey, let me see your stomach."  He felt his heart stop when she pulled her hand away, sticky with blood.

            Reaching under his seat, he pulled out the first aid kit.  Swallowing his fear, he tore away the fabric, exposing her abdomen.  The cut looked deep, but not deep enough for stitches.  Taking out an antiseptic wipe, he cleaned her wound and placed a bandage over it.  Pulling out a hand wipe, he carefully cleaned her hand.

            "Are you okay?"  He whispered

.           She slowly lifted her head and looked at him, "He said he was going to kill the baby while I was still alive to see it and then he would watch me bleed to death."  Her voice was low and hoarse.

            Without saying a word, Keith unstrapped her belts and pulled her onto his lap.  She buried her face into his collar and sobbed.  He gently stroked her back and kissed the top of her head.

            "You know I wouldn't let that happen," he whispered.

            She nodded.

            Keith was at a loss for words.  The intense fear and anger he had felt had diminished and he was now feeling worn out.  All he wanted to do was hold her and never let her go.  So they sat, quietly, clinging to each other.  As they put more distance between themselves and Doom, he felt her breathing even out and knew she slept.

            His communicator went off, causing Allura to wake with a start.

            "It's alright, babe, go back to sleep."  He stroked her hair as he reached for his communicator.  "Whitaker."

            "Keith, its Lance."

            "What is it?"

            "We have Landor in custody.  Hunk and Pidge are taking him to the Garrison outpost on Planet Zettle.  They will detain him until they can move him to the maximum security prison on Luna."

            "Sounds good Lance."

            "How's Allura?"

            Keith looked down at her, curled up in his lap, her head on his shoulder, her hands clutching the front of his flightsuit.  She looked so small and lost.  "She'll be alright."

            "See you back at home, Cap."

            "Bye, Lance."  Keith snapped his communicator shut and clipped it back onto his belt.

            When Arus came into view, Keith shifted to move Allura back into her seat so he could land.  She tightened her grasp on his suit and pressed against him.

            "I need to be able to land, honey."

            "You can do it," she whispered into his chest.

            He looked down at her.  She had been captured before, held at gunpoint, knifepoint, and the end of a sword.  But she was always able to walk away from it, when the threat passed, she would give into the fear.  But never did she crawl into herself and cling to him like she did now.  It frightened him.

            Keith wrapped his right arm securely around her and awkwardly maneuvered the lion with one hand.  Black knew what was happening and all but landed himself right beside the castle entrance.

            Before exiting Keith pulled out his communicator and contacted Castle Control.

            "Koran, have Dr. Gorma on standby.  I'm bringing Allura in and she's pretty banged up."

            "Keith, take her to your room. I'll have Dr. Gorma treat her there."

            "What's wrong with the hospital?"  
            "All the women who had been burned are having some kind of reaction.  The hospital is filled."

            "Darcy?"

            "She's there as well.  They're all sick."

            Keith sighed deeply, "I'll take her to our room, get Dr. Gorma there as quickly as possible."

            "Yes, sir."

            Keith pocketed his communicator and stood, holding Allura in his arms.  Black had landed and lay on the ground just a few feet from the entrance.  

            Nanny appeared at the door, "Oh, my poor girl.  How is she?"

            "She's pretty banged up, Nanny."

            "What can I do?"  The old woman wrung her hands.

            "I need to get her to bed so Dr. Gorma can check her out."  Keith hurried past her.

            Nanny watched.  A tear slid down her cheek.  It was so hard for her to admit that Allura was no longer hers to care for.  Keith was a good man, she knew that.  She desperately wanted to go to her queen, but it was no longer her place.

            Setting Allura on wobbly legs beside their bed, Keith carefully removed her bloodstained gown and wrapped her thick robe around her shoulders.  He pulled the pins from her hair and watched it fall to her shoulders.

            "Come on, baby," he pulled the blankets back.  "Lay down.  Dr. Gorma will be here soon."

            "I'll be okay, Keith."  She whispered as she sat on the edge of their bed.

            "I know you will be."  He went into their bathroom and came back with a damp washcloth and a towel.  As gently as he could, he washed her face and cleansed her wounds.  There was a cut on her upper lip and the bruise surrounding her right eye was turning a brilliant purple.  

            She watched him as he crossed to her vanity and picked up her hairbrush.  "I can do it."  She held her hand out for the brush.

            Keith shook his head and smiled, "No, I want to."

            He slid into the bed behind her. Carefully he pulled the brush through her hair, smoothing and untangling it.  When he finished, Allura sighed and leaned back against his chest.  He kissed the top of her head and laced his fingers through hers. 

            "How're you feeling?"

            "A little better.  What's keeping Dr. Gorma?"

            Keith paused, wondering if he should tell her what was going on.  "He has some patients he needs to see."

            "What's going on, Keith?"

            "I don't know, honey.  You'll have to ask him when he gets here."

            Allura turned so she was on her side, curled up against his chest.  "Thank you, Keith."

            "Hmm?"

            "Thank you, once again, for coming to my rescue."

            He placed his finger under her chin and forced her to look up at him, "Allura, you are the most important thing in the world to me.  I couldn't live without you.  I don't ever want you to worry about your safety, or the safety of our children.  As long as I'm alive, I will keep you safe."

            She kissed him gently.  "My hero," she breathed against his lips.

            He framed her face with his hands, "I love you, Allura."  He kissed her forehead.  

            "I love you, Keith."  She curled up on his lap, wrapping her arms around his neck, laying her head on his shoulder and cuddling as close to him as she could.

            This is how Dr. Gorma found them five minutes later, wrapped around each other, Allura dozing.  A quick examination showed all of her wounds to be superficial.  Much to Keith's relief, she, and the baby, would be fine.


	33. Heartbreaking News

            Darcy felt as though she was waking from a deep sleep.  Consciousness crept into her mind and light invaded the darkness.  It was so cold.

            "Darcy?  Can you hear me?"

            A voice entered the gray realm in which she rested.

            "Mmm."  Her eyelids felt heavy as she forced them open.

            "Go, contact the Lieutenant.  Tell him she's waking."

            Lance was on duty in Castle Control when his communicator went off.

            "Collier."

            "Lieutenant?  This is Nurse Helene, it looks like Sgt. Barlow is coming out of it."  
            Lance jumped to his feet, "Thanks for contacting me.  I'll be there as soon as I can."  He looked over to where Koran was speaking with Keith.

            "Excuse me, Keith."  Lance interrupted them.  "It's Darcy, they said she's coming out of it."

            Keith looked at his watch.  Lance still had another hour on duty.

            "Swap with me Keith, it's just an hour, it'll give you an extra hour off tonight."

            The Captain nodded, "Alright."

            "Thanks man."

            He raced down the hall toward the hospital wing, past the rec room and almost knocked Pidge flat on his backside.  The waiting room was empty.  Three of the women had been sent home feeling much better.  The wife of one of the Cabinet members went home to be cared for by her personal physician.  This left Darcy and two other patients.  Dr. Franziena, a math professor at the University of Arus, was in the worst shape.  She was hooked up to a respirator and had yet to regain consciousness.  Miss Wlyth had awakened just a few hours earlier.

            Lance stopped at Darcy's room and knocked on the door.  A moment later, Nurse Helene exited, carrying a vial of blood they had just extracted.

            "Dr. Gorma is in with her now," she told him.  "You can go ahead on in."

            Dr. Gorma stood over the bed holding Darcy's wrist, checking her pulse, while she lay quietly with a thermometer in her mouth.

            "How's she doing, doc?"  Lance asked.

            "Her fever broke last night, so she had her first full night's sleep in two days."

            "Things look good, then?"

            "Yes, Lieutenant.  But I still want her to stay here a couple of days, until we're sure the danger has passed."

            "Op alkin ike um nah ear.  Wha hat in?"

            Lance and Dr. Gorma looked at Darcy as she tried to speak around the thermometer in her mouth.

            "What did you say?"  Lance asked.

            She looked up at Dr. Gorma who took the instrument out of her mouth. 

            "_I said, stop talking like I'm not here.  What happened?"_

            Dr. Gorma looked at the thermometer in his hand, "You're looking better, Sergeant."  He was interrupted by a loud buzzing sound.  "That's Dr. Franziena.  I'll let the Lieutenant explain it to you.  Just call if you have any problems."  He rushed from the room.

            Lance sat on the edge of her bed, "You know, I'm getting really tired of having to come to the hospital to see you."  
            She rolled her eyes, "Tell me about it.  I've spent more time in here than in the lions."  
            He reached over and stroked her cheek, "How're you feeling?"

            "I'm cold and my arms and legs feel like they weigh three hundred pounds each."

            Lance found another blanket in the cupboard by the door and tucked it around her.  "You're going to be weak for a while."

            "What happened?"  She asked.

            "You've been in and out of it for about two days now."

            "Huh?"  The last thing she remembered was Nurse Helen helping her into the bed.  She was now wearing a hospital gown and Lance was sitting beside her, a cocky smile on his face.  "Allura?"

            "She's fine.  We found her on Doom with Landor.  He's even more screwed up than Lotor was."

            "Why am I here, what's wrong with me?"

            Lance took her hand, it was like ice. "Remember the burn on your arm?"

            She lifted her left arm.  The mark was beginning to fade.

            "We figure it was a spell Haggar created.  When she touched you, a poison seeped into your bloodstream through your skin.  The amount of poison depended on how long her hand was in contact with your skin.  A couple of the women were only brushed by her hand, so they felt dizzy and nauseous, but it passed.  A few others, like yourself, actually had their arms gripped by her and more poison seeped in.  You had a fever of 105 and have been in and out of it for two days.  It was touch and go for a little while."  Lance explained.

            Darcy pulled the blankets tighter around her, "But everyone will be alright?"

            "There was one death.  Alona Kassenn.  Haggar grabbed her, Dr. Gorma said she probably held her arm for a good two or three minutes.  Enough poison was passed that she died quickly.  Haggar took on her image to get into the reception."

            "But why did she do this to us?  What was it about the seven of us that she had to do this to us?"

            Lance shrugged, "We don't know.  She may have just been trying to create a diversion so they could get Allura out.  Or she just wanted to have some sick fun.  Who knows with her.  Dr. Gorma has been testing the blood of all of you, he has discovered the poison, but has not yet been able to place where it came from."

            "What happened to Allura?"

            "We found a note with Alona from Landor saying that we cost him his family, so now he was taking ours.  He had Allura tied to the throne at the palace on Doom, holding her at knifepoint. She was pretty banged up and he cut her stomach, but it wasn't deep."

            "Oh, God," Darcy whispered.  

            "She's been resting, but Dr. Gorma said she and the baby will be alright.   He was toying with Keith.  Landor was convinced that it was all Keith's fault that his father and brother are dead."

            "Where is Landor now?"

            "He's locked up in maximum security on Luna."

            "What about Haggar?  Couldn't she get him out?"

            Lance shrugged, "He is under constant surveillance.  They're taking plenty of precautions to make sure that doesn't happen, including having a wizard brought in to try and combat anything she might try."

            Darcy yawned, "When can I get out of here?"

            Lance chuckled, "You heard Dr. Gorma, he wants you to stay for observation.  We have to make sure the poison is out of your system and you're out of danger."

            "I am freezing, Lance. Could you get something warmer to wear?"

            He leaned down and kissed her forehead, "Is there anything else you need?"

            "Not right now, thanks."

            When Lance returned to her hospital room, he found her curled up in the fetal position.

            "Darc?"

            "Oh, God, Lance, it hurts."  She whispered.      

            "What is it?"

            "My stomach.  Cramps."

            "Do you want me to get Dr. Gorma?"

            She nodded.

            Lance stood impatiently outside her door while Dr. Gorma examined her.   He twisted the sweatshirt he brought for her in his hands.  

            "She'll be alright," Dr. Gorma exited her room, closing the door behind him.      

            "What was it?"

            "Just some bad cramps.  I gave her some pills that will relieve it."  The doctor lowered his voice.  "I think we may have found the root of the poison."

            "That's good news."

            "Yes, we should be able to know how to fully treat her and the rest of the women.  I'll let you all know what we find."

            "Thanks, doc," Lance said, putting his hand on the doorknob.  "She'll be alright, won't she?"

            Dr. Gorma sighed, "I think so.  It'll be easier when we have confirmed what the poison is."

            Lance nodded and opened the door.  

            Darcy was lying on her back, one hand held a hot water bottle to her abdomen.

            "How're you feeling?"

            "The knots in my gut have loosened."

            "I brought you this," he held up the sweatshirt.  "Want me to help you?"

            She nodded.

            He went over to the bed and helped her into a sitting position and pulled the shirt down over her head.  When her hands slid through the cuffs, she wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him to her.  Lance slipped his arms around her, sitting down on the bed.  Her cheek was so cold as it rested against his.

            "What's wrong with me?"  She whispered.

            "You'll be fine, Darc.  Dr. Gorma said they're close to confirming where the poison is derived from."  
            "I'm beginning to think I'm cursed."

            Lance smiled and kissed her temple.  "I think you might be."

            She pulled back and looked at him, "That doesn't exactly make me feel better."

            "It makes life more exciting."

            "You can always see the bright side, can't you?"

            He combed the hair back from her face with his fingers, she was very pale and had dark circles under her eyes.  "Why don't you get some rest?"            

            "Will you lay with me?"  She asked, shyly.

            Lance looked down at the narrow bed, "You'll have to move over."

            She scooted to her right, leaving him enough room to stretch out on his side.  Lance was shocked at how cold she felt against him, pulling the blankets up, he wrapped his arms around her, trying to warm her.

****************************

            Lance woke from a light sleep to find Darcy on her side, pressed against him, shivering.

            "Darc?"  He ran his hand up and down her arm, trying to warm her.

            "Mmmm?"

            "Do you want something hot to drink, like tea or broth?"

            She rolled over and looked at him, "Would you mind?"

            "Not at all."  Very carefully, he climbed over her and out of the bed.  "I'll be right back."

            Keith was in the kitchen putting together a sandwich when Lance walked in.

            "Hey man, how's Allura doing?"  Lance asked as he filled a kettle with water.

            "She's better, although she is still having nightmares and isn't getting enough sleep.  Physically, she and the baby are fine."  Keith pulled a stool up to the butcher block table.

            "But emotionally…"  
            Keith looked up at Lance, "She told me that when she was captured by Lotor, she wasn't really afraid.  She knew I would get to her and that he wouldn't really hurt her since he harbored some strange form of love for her.  But now, Landor isn't fueled by the same things.  And now it isn't just her, she has a whole other life the think about."

            "You're going to have a baby, your lives will never be the same."  Lance got out a mug and dug in the cabinet for tea.

            "It helps to know that Landor is in custody.  I hope that Haggar has realized that it is fruitless to help him and leaves him to rot in prison."

            "I can't believe she would have any obligation to serve Landor."

            Keith shrugged, "How's Darcy?"

            "Her fever broke, but now she has real bad chills.  Dr. Gorma thinks they're close to finding what exactly the poison is."

            "That's good news."

            "Yeah, they'll be able to treat them all better when they know what their fighting.  How's the hand?"

            Keith held up his scarred right hand.  He had started physical therapy the day before.  "It's still stiff, but I can bend my fingers at the knuckles now."

            "Good.  I know the rescue was pretty hard on you."

            "I didn't even think about it."

            Lance sat at the table, "Keith, now that we know Lotor is dead and Landor is in custody, what happens next?  I mean, how long will we continue to be stationed here?"

            "Well, I know you will all stay here until the rebuilding is done and we're sure it's safe."

            Lance nodded.

            "What's going on?"

            "Um, I've been thinking about our next assignments.  We'll all go our separate ways and I really enjoy it here."

            Keith took a bite from his sandwich and chewed thoughtfully, "You're worried about being separated from Darcy."

            "And the rest of you guys."

            Keith smirked, "Uh huh."

            "Seriously, Keith."

            "Seriously Lance?  I figure you guys will be around another couple of years.  If you guys want to stay, I can see what I can do."

            Lance grinned, "Thanks man, I really appreciate that."

            "Is it what Darcy wants?"

            "I think so.  I'll talk to her about it."  Lance stood when he heard the kettle whistle.

            Nurse Helene stopped Lance as he entered the waiting room.  

            "You'll need to wait out here, Lieutenant; Dr. Gorma is in there with her now."

            "Is everything alright?"  Lance asked, the hair on the back of his neck standing as a chill ran down his back.

            "Yes.  Dr. Gorma has confirmed where the poison was derived from."

            Lance nodded and sank down into one of the chairs.  Something wasn't right.

            It was about five minutes before Dr. Gorma left her room.  He nodded to Lance and went into his office.

            Knocking quietly, Lance opened the door.  Darcy was sitting up in her bed.  Three blankets were piled on her lap and she stared, unseeingly, at the wall.

            He set the cup of tepid tea on the bedside table and sat on the edge of her bed, "What did Dr. Gorma have to say?"

            She shifted her hollow gaze to his.  "You said they found a note with Alona, something about ruining families?"

             "Yeah, he blamed us for the loss of his family and he wanted us to pay."  Lance furrowed his brow, "What is it, Darc?"

            "The poison came from the Ttechken plant.  It's rare, it can only be found on a planet at the edge of the Wallerin Galaxy.  It only effects women, no one knows why, but it will make you sick, causing high fevers, severe chills, dizziness, and nausea.  One of it's side effects is that it attacks the female reproductive organs."

            He took her still, cold hand in his, "What does that mean?"

            "Depending on how much of the poison was absorbed, I may never be able to have children."

            Lance looked at her, not sure what to say.

            "Landor wanted to make sure he ruined everyone's families," she continued in a calm monotone.  

            "You're, uh, you're sure about this?"  Lance whispered.

            She shrugged.  "Dr. Gorma said there is still a chance that I didn't have enough of the Ttechken in my system to cause that much damage."

            "Um, how do you feel about this?"  He asked, uncertainly.

            "I don't know, Lance.  I feel numb.  I mean, I didn't want to have kids right now.  But I did, someday, after I got to fly for a few years and when I was ready to settle down.  But now I don't even have that option.  I just don't think it sunk in yet."

            She was so calm, it worried him. 

            Very slowly, Darcy slid her hand out if his and moved until she was lying down.

            "Darc?"  Lance had no idea what to say or do.

            "I'm very tired, Lance."  She whispered.

            "Can I do anything?"

            She shook her head.

            He gently stroked her cheek, "I love you."

            Darcy gave him a weak smile, "I love you too, Lance.  But, right now, I want to be alone."

            He nodded, "You have your communicator, if you need anything, let me know."

            "I know, thank you."  

            Lance placed a lingering kiss on the forehead.  When he pulled back, her eyes were closed.  He was hesitant to leave her.  What he really wanted to do was crawl into the bed with her, wrap his arms around her and help her deal with this.  But he knew she needed this time alone and he would wait until she was ready to talk about it.


	34. A Kind, Understanding Friend

All relative disclaimers apply!

Thanks for the reviews, I greatly appreciate them!  
Enjoy!

**************************************

            Not knowing what to do with himself, Lance made his way out to the gardens.  It was a beautiful day.  The sky was blue and dotted with fluffy, pink tinged clouds.  A slight breeze ruffled the tops of the trees and caused the bloomless rose bushes to perform a subtle dance.  He hardly noticed the splendor of his surroundings, his mind was obviously elsewhere.

            He found his way to his favorite spot, past the roses, at the end of the flagstone path, under the tree where he had first kissed Darcy.  The memory of it brought a small smile to his face.  She was so nervous and unsure.  At first he was afraid he had pushed too fast, but now he knew it had been right.  Taking a long drag from his cigarette, he looked up into the branches and tried to think of a way to make things right for her.

            "Lance?"

            He jumped.  Somehow, Allura had sneaked up behind him.  Her black eye had faded to an ugly yellow and the cut on her lip had healed. 

            At the sight of his pregnant friend, he dropped the cigarette and crushed it on the path.  

            "Allura, how're you feeling?"

            She wrapped her arms around herself, trying to ward off the chill that came with the breeze, "I'm alright.  How's Darcy?"

            He shrugged, "She's better."

            "That's good.  Did Dr. Gorma find out where the poison came from yet?"

            Lance nodded, "It's from the, uh, Ttechkan plant."

            Allura thought for a moment, but she couldn't place it.  "That's not fatal, is it?"

            "It depends on the amount of poison that made it into the bloodstream.  Dr. Gorma thinks she should be fine."

            "Will there be any lasting side effects?"

            Lance sighed and ran his hands through his hair.

            Allura stepped closer to him, her concern evident on her face, "What is it?"

            "I don't know if she wants it to get out right now."

            She nodded, "I understand, Lance, but know that if either of you ever want to talk, you can come to me."

            He smiled down at her, "I know, Allura, and I really appreciate it."

            "Is it bad?"

            "I don't know.  She said she needed some time alone."

            Allura nodded.

            "But how are you doing?  Keith said you're having trouble sleeping."  Lance took notice of her pale skin.

            "I don't know, Lance, I can't seem to get Landor out of my subconscious."

            Lance put his hands on her shoulders and gently squeezed, "Allura, he's locked up.  He cannot get to you.  We'll make sure of that."

            She smiled, "I know that, really I do.  But…"  Her smile faltered and her voice broke.

            "But now you have a baby to think about."  Lance finished for her.

            Allura nodded.  "I was so sure we were bringing our baby into a safe world."

            "You are, Allura.  You and your baby have seven personal body guards.  Have you talked to Keith about this?"

            "Yeah, we've talked quite a bit about it actually.  I know that I'm as safe as I can be, but I just have this nagging doubt.  Keith is in touch with the warden of the maximum security prison on Luna, so if anything happens, we'll know right away."

            "I can't tell you not to worry, Allura, but I can tell you that we will do everything in our power to protect you and the baby."

            She flashed him a weak smile.

            "Have you given any more thought to names?"  He asked, changing the subject.

            "We're not naming him Lance," she teased.

            "You think it's a boy?"  
            Allura crossed her hands over her stomach, "I don't know, I just have this feeling."

            "Hmmm…boys' names, huh?"  Lance rubbed his chin thoughtfully.  "What about Luke or Han?"

            Allura rolled her eyes, "We went over this before, no _Star Wars names."_

            "Not even Greedo?"

            She shook her head, "I hope you get better at picking out names before you have children of your own."

            Lance felt his heart drop. He couldn't imagine having children with anyone but Darcy.  _If we can have children_, he thought.

            Noting the look on his face, Allura put her hand on his arm, "What is it Lance?"

            "Nothing.  I, uh, I have to go see Keith about making up my hours this afternoon." 

            Allura nodded, knowing when to draw the line.  She watched him cross towards the castle.  His hands were shoved in his pockets and his normally straight, military posture was hunched over.

            In the library, Allura searched the shelves for a book on botany.  She knew her father had had at least one, he had bought it so he could try and learn about gardening when he was courting her mother.  He used to take it down and let Allura look at the bright pictures of flowers.

            "Aha," she muttered as she pulled down a thick volume, _Wormers Inter-Galactic Flora and Fauna Encyclopedia_.  It was blue leather with the words written across the cover in gold.

            She set the heavy book on the desk and flipped back to the index.  Ttechkan Plant, _Ttechkaius Plutiueas, Page 1294.  _

            "What are you doing?"  Keith asked as he slipped into the library.

            Allura looked up from her seat behind her father's massive desk, "Lance said Dr. Gorma found the root of the poison, it was the Ttechkan plant.  I wanted to look it up."

            He walked around behind her and set his good hand on her shoulder, "What have you found?"

            "That it's on page 1294."  She mumbled as she thumbed through the pages.

**Ttechkan Plant**: _Ttechkaius Plutiueas: Originated on Planet Gunnel, Wallerin Galaxy.  Recognizable by its thick, dark green stalk, large blue-green leaves and small green berries.  Height: 3-4 feet.  Grows deep within the forest on this relatively uninhabited planet.  Berries are poisonous to female humans and most other female species.  Can cause high fever, dizziness, chills, weakness, nausea, damage to the female reproductive organs, and can be fatal.  Is also fatal to the fetus if a pregnant woman ingests any product containing the berries._

            Allura gasped at what she read and unconsciously placed a hand on her stomach.

            Keith moved his hand to the back of her neck and gently massaged it.  "You didn't come in contact with Haggar."

            "I know," she whispered.  "I didn't realize it did all of that.  Oh, Keith."  She turned in her seat to look at him.  "All the women she touched are still young.  Four of them were married and only one of them had a child.  This means none of them will be able to have children."

            Keith walked around the chair and leaned against the desk, looking down at her.  "I guess our family wasn't the only one Landor wanted to try and destroy."

            "This is horrible.  I wonder if Dr. Gorma has told everyone yet."  Realization dawned on her.  "Oh no, Lance and Darcy."

            Keith took her hand, "He did seem rather quiet."

            "You saw him?"

            "Yeah, he came and relieved me in Castle Control a few minutes ago.  He wouldn't tell me anything."

            "Maybe I'll go see how Darcy's doing."  Allura placed her hands on the arms of the chair and pushed herself up.

            Keith took her arm and pulled her against him, hugging her hard.  "I love you."  He whispered.

            "I love you too," She whispered against his chest before pulling back to look at him.  "What is it?"

            He cupped her cheek with his hand,  "I didn't need another reminder of how close I came to losing you and the little one.  We're lucky you didn't come in contact with Haggar."

            Allura gave a shuddering sigh and threw her arms around his waist, burying her face in his chest.

            Keith kissed the top of her head and wrapped his arms around her.  They stood, holding each other until they were interrupted by Keith's communicator.  Keeping his right arm around her, he unclipped it from his belt with his left hand.

            "Whitaker."

            "Hey, Captain, are you busy?"

            "What is it Hunk?"

            "I need to go over an order for some parts with you."

            Keith looked down at Allura, she nodded.

            "I'll be there in a minute, Hunk."

            "Aye, Captain."

            He looked down at his beautiful young wife, "Are you okay?"

             "I think I should be asking you that."

            "Are you going to talk to Darcy?"  
            Allura nodded.

            "Alright."  He leaned down and gently kissed her.  "Meet me in two hours in our room."

            "Oh?  Why?  Do you have something planned?"  She teased.

            "Maybe."

            "See you then."  She stood on her toes and brushed her lips lightly against his.

            He cupped the back of her head and leaned in to deepen the kiss.

            "Two hours?" She breathed against his lips.

            "An hour and a half." Keith whispered back.

            "I think we should go before we defile Father's desk."  Allura smiled.

            "Okay, let's just meet as soon as we're done doing whatever it is we're supposed to be doing." 

            "You're meeting with Hunk."

            "Oh, right."

            Allura stepped back, "I'll see you later, love."

            A young nurse sat behind the desk as Allura entered the hospital wing.  "Is Sergeant Barlow awake?"

            "I believe so, Your Highness.  She was awake about ten minutes ago."

            "Thank you."  Allura crossed to Darcy's room and listened a moment. The televiewer was on and Darcy was flipping through the channels.  She raised her hand and knocked quietly.

            "Come in."  Darcy called.

            Allura pushed open the door.  Darcy was curled up in her bed, cocooned in her blankets, only her head and her left hand, which held the televiewer's remote control, could be seen.

            "Hi, Darc, how're you feeling?"  Allura sat in the chair beside her bed.

            "I'm feeling a little better, just weak and cold."  Darcy turned the televiewer off.  "How're you doing?"

            "Oh, I'm fine."

            Darcy pushed herself up into a sitting position, "So you and, uh, the baby are okay?"

            "We're fine.  Landor is a little heavy handed," Allura indicated her eye.  "But all my wounds were superficial."

            "I'm glad to hear that."

            A heavy silence filled the room.

            "Darcy?"  Allura's voice was low.  "Do you want to talk about it?"

            "About what?"  Darcy plucked at the blanket on her lap.

            "Lance told me what plant the poison came from and I looked it up in the library.  I know what the effects of the poison are."

            "I've been thinking about it ever since Dr. Gorma told me.  Maybe this is all for the best.  My mother has always said that everything happens for a reason.  I try to live my life by that."

            Allura nodded.

            "I'm not going to lie to you,"  Darcy continued.  "I wanted to have children, someday.  I thought that I would get a few years of flying in and then I would settle down, have a few children.  I wanted an even number of kids.  Either two or four.  When you have an odd number, one is always left out.  Well, that's what my cousin told me.  She's the youngest of three, with two older brothers.  Her brothers are very close and she always felt left out.  When she told me that, I decided that I wanted an even number.  I always loved the fact that I had a sister.  My mother always said an only child is a lonely child.  So I wanted at least two.  But not six.  So either two or four."

            "Darcy,  this doesn't mean you won't ever have children.  You can always adopt.  There are so many children in need of a loving home."  Allura said.

            "I know," Darcy felt the tears prick the back of her eyes when she looked up at her friend.  "Lance proposed to me."  
            Allura started with surprise, "What?"

            "It was a couple of weeks ago.  He was afraid of us being separated on different assignments since Lotor is no longer a threat."

            "What did you say?"

            "I told him that I wasn't ready to get married.  I love him, I do, but I didn't want to rush into marriage because we were afraid of being reassigned.  I wanted more time to get to know him."

            Allura nodded, "That was smart."

            "I know."

            "Have you talked to him about this?"

            "A little.  When I first found out, I felt numb.  I honestly did not know how or what I felt.  But the more I thought about it, the harder it became."

            "Darcy, you aren't in this alone."

            "You've seen him with the kids at the orphanage.  He's a natural.  Hell, he's a big kid himself.  I can't give him children of his own."  Her voice trailed off as the tears fell from her eyes.

            "Oh, Darcy," Allura squeezed her hand.  "He loves you, he does.  This isn't going to change that."

            She didn't respond, looking down at lap, tears silently falling.

            "Would you love Lance any less if he was unable to get you pregnant?"  
            Allura's question shocked Darcy.  She lifted her head and looked at her, "Of course not."

            "Do you really think this will change his feelings for you?"

            "I…I hadn't thought of it that way."

            "Don't let unfounded fears ruin your relationship."

            Darcy studied the Queen of Arus, it was so hard to believe sometimes, how young Allura really was.  The life she had led made her wise beyond her years.

            "Will you talk to Lance about this?"  Allura asked.

            "Yes."

            "Darcy, he loves you.  We all love you.  Don't ever be afraid to talk to one of us.  You're part of our family now, as scary as that can be sometimes, you're stuck with us." 

            Darcy returned Allura's smile, "Thank you."

            Allura stood, "Get some rest.  I'm sure Lance will be by when he gets off duty."

            Darcy nodded and slid down on the bed.  She felt the huge weight of worry lift from her chest and it left her tired.  Deep in the recesses of her mind she still felt doubt, but it was something she could deal with.  With Lance.


	35. A Deeper Love or What Really Happened To...

            Allura made her way to Castle Control where she found Lance slouched down in the chair by the monitors.  She walked up behind him and placed a hand on his shoulder.

            "How's it going, Lance?"  She asked.

            He shrugged, "All clear so far."

            She squeezed his shoulder, "When are you off duty?"

            "Another half hour or so."

            "Why don't I cover for you and you sneak out early?"

            Lance looked up at her, confused, "What?  No, you should be resting."  
            "I'm fine Lance.  I know what to check and what to write in the log.  Go."

            "Why?"

            "Because I think you need to go see Darcy."

            He sat up straight, "What happened?"

            "She and I had a talk.  She was afraid your feelings for her would change if she couldn't have children."

            He jumped to his feet, "That's ridiculous!"  
            "That's what I told her, but I think it would be more convincing coming from you."

            "You're sure about this?"

            "Of course, go Lance."  Allura smiled and waved him toward the door.

            Lance gave her a quick kiss on the cheek, "You're amazing Allura.  Thanks."

            He entered the hospital wing just as Dr. Gorma was leaving Darcy's room.

            "Hey Dr. Gorma, you got a second?"  Lance asked.

            "Yes, Lieutenant.  Would you like to step into my office?"

            Lance followed him in and waited until Dr. Gorma closed the door behind them.  "Um, now that you know where the poison is derived from and what to expect, what happens next?"

            "Sergeant Barlow is lucky.  With rest, she should be fine.  Apparently, the witch only held her arm for a couple of seconds."

            "But she will never be able to have children?"

            Dr. Gorma sighed and sat down behind his desk.  "To be honest, I don't know.  I've never dealt with Ttechkan poison.  It is a side effect, but it depends on how much was absorbed into her bloodstream.  I think it's safe to say Dr. Franziena will never be able to have children, but the other women who have already left the hospital may be able to."

            "So there's still a chance."

            "I don't want to give her false hope."

            Lance nodded, "So all she needs now is rest?"

            "Yes.  She may need some pain relievers if she continues to have cramps, but otherwise she'll be fine."

            "Can I take her back to her room?"

             "I want to keep an eye on her."

            "You can do that while she's in her room.  She'll sleep better there."

            Dr. Gorma sat back in his chair and rubbed his chin, thoughtfully.  "I guess I can check on her, it's not like she'd be leaving the castle.  I'll give you some pain relievers if she needs them."

            "Great. Thanks Dr. Gorma.  Can I see her now?"  Lance asked.

            "Yeah, I just checked on her.  She was awake when I left her."  Dr. Gorma watched the Lieutenant leave and smiled.  _Ah, to be young and in love._

            Lance knocked on her door.

            "Come in."  She called. 

            He slipped in and shut the door behind her, "Hi there."

            "Hi."

            "I've come to spring you."  He whispered, conspiratorially.

            Her pale face lit up, "Really?"

            Lance brought a finger to his lips, "Shh.  We have to be quiet.  If they catch us, they'll behead us."

            "Oh yeah?  This sounds exciting."

            He walked over to her bed and pulled back the covers, "Babe, with me in your life, there will be plenty of excitement."

            Darcy laughed, "I don't doubt that."

            "Can you walk?"

            She swung her legs over and stood on shaky legs, "Um, not very far or fast."

            "Hold on a sec."  Lance walked to the door, opened it a crack, and looked out.  He looked back at Darcy and winked before slipping out the door, returning a moment later with a wheelchair.  "Your chariot, milady."

            "Why thank you, milord."  She lowered herself into the chair and watched as Lance placed a blanket on her lap.

            "We've been caught!"  Lance said in an exaggerated stage whisper when there was a knock on the door.

            "What do we do?"  

            "Wait here."  He opened the door a crack.

            "Is everything alright, Lieutenant?"  Dr. Gorma asked.

            "Yes, sir."

            Dr. Gorma held out a small bottle, "Here are the pain relievers.  She can take two every four hours as needed."

            "Thanks, Doc."  Lance accepted the bottle.

            "Make sure she gets plenty of rest."

            "Yes, sir."

            Dr. Gorma smiled, "Just contact us here if you need anything."

            "Yes, sir."

            Smiling and shaking his head, Dr. Gorma left to check on Dr. Franziena.

            "How did you get him to let me out?"  Darcy asked.

            Lance winked at her, "I didn't.  I'm sneaking you out."

            "Lance, come here."

            He walked over and stood in front of her wheelchair.  Darcy took his hands and pulled him until he was bent over her.

            "I love you," she whispered and pulled him into a kiss.

            He smiled and kissed her forehead, "I love you too."

***************************

            Keith left the hanger and headed toward Castle Control.  He had just spent over half an hour going over order forms with Hunk and Dante, unaware of how much work all the lions needed.  Green needed a new thruster, Blue needed some brake work, Black needed some new belts, and Red and Yellow needed various new parts.   It wasn't going to be cheap.

            "Hey, Lance, how're things going?"  Keith asked as he entered the room.

            The large chair in front of the console swiveled around and he was greeted by the sight of Allura. 

            "I can't speak for Lance, but things are all clear here."

            "What are you doing here?  Where's Lance?"

            "Don't get upset, Keith, I dismissed him.  He and Darcy needed to talk and I told him I would cover for him."

            Keith sighed deeply and ran a frustrated hand through his hair, "I know he's worried about her, but he can't shirk his duties."

            "I made him do it.  He did not shirk his duties."

            "Allura, you know as well as I do that we need to be able to depend on these guys, they need to be able to concentrate on the work at hand."

            With a smile on her lips, Allura stood and walked to Keith, "You know we can depend on all the guys, but don't expect them to be superhuman.  Are you going to tell me that you were never distracted by me?"

            The corner of Keith's mouth twitched, "Nope, I was never distracted."

            She slipped her arms around his neck, "What about that time when you weren't paying attention and almost crashed Black into the mountain."

            "I don't remember that."  He wrapped his arms around her waist.

            "Oh, I do and if I remember correctly, you saw me in the garden with Prince Donato and were _distracted_.  Lance had to yell at you to get your attention, but you still skimmed the mountain and scrapped the bottom of the lion, it was out of commission for two days."

            "I don't know what you're talking about.  I remember Black malfunctioning and I had to pull him up fast.  I don't even remember a Prince Donato."

            "Sure you do.  He was tall and handsome with brown hair and big green eyes.  He was very charming and funny."

            Keith's eyes narrowed, "You seem to remember him quite well."

            Allura smiled charmingly, "He was a backup."

            "A _backup?"_

            "Yeah," she teased.  "If I got tired of waiting for you to come to your senses, I had to find _someone_ to marry."

            He looked down at her, incredulously.  "You had backups?"

            "Don't worry, I didn't need them anymore."

            "Damn right you don't."  He lowered his head and kissed her senseless.  

            Allura felt it all the way down to her toes.  "Wow."  She whispered when he pulled back.

            "Did Prince Donato ever get a _wow_ from you?"

            "Prince who?"  She asked quietly.

            "Uh huh."  Keith grinned.

            Neither Keith nor Allura noticed when the door slid open and Pidge entered.

            "Oh for Pete's sake.  Go.  I'm here to take over."  He announced.

            Keith looked over his shoulder, "You're a good man, Pidge."

            "Yeah, well maybe I'm sick of all the facing sucking that goes on around here."

            A giggle escaped Allura's lips, "What?"

            "If it isn't you guys, it's Lance and Darcy or Hunk and Paton."

            Keith took Allura's hand and started toward the door, "Your day will come soon."

            "Yeah, well."  Pidge mumbled, walking toward the console.

********************************

            Lance stopped the wheelchair in front of Darcy's door and punched in the code to open the door.

            "Thank you, Lance, for breaking me out of there."  She said as they entered the room.

            "I think we all agree that you have spent way too much time in that hospital.  But I did promise Dr. Gorma that you would get plenty of rest.  Oh, and he gave me these in case you had any more cramps."  He handed her the bottle of pills.

            She pushed herself out of the chair and walked around to him, wrapping her arms around his neck.  "I don't know how I can ever thank you for everything you do for me."

            "You don't have to thank me, Darc, I do it because I love you."  He whispered into her ear.

            Lance supported her weight as she leaned against him.  It wasn't that she was tired so much as she was very weak.

            "Why don't you lie down?"  He suggested.

            "You know what I want to do?"  She asked him.

            "I do, but I think we should wait until you have your strength back."       

            She rolled her eyes, "Not _ that_, I want to take a bath.  A long, hot bath."

            "Oh, well, I think we can do that."

            Darcy felt the heat rise to her face.  "I can handle this alone."

            "No, I'm not leaving you alone.  What if you slip?  Or fall asleep in the tub?  Sorry, but if you want to take a bath, you're going to have my help." He told her.

            She nodded.

            "Don't worry, I won't try anything.  This will be strictly clinical."

            The corners of her mouth tugged up, "I'll believe that when I see it."

            He gave her a quick kiss, "Do you need any help getting undressed?"

            "No."

            "Then I'll start the bath."  He crossed to her closet and pulled out her robe, tossing it to her.

            Slowed by her weakness, it took Darcy over five minutes to pull off her sweatshirt and hospital gown, and wrap her robe around her.  She sat on the edge of the bed and listened as water filled her tub and Lance hummed.  He was actually humming.  She couldn't help but smile.  

            A moment later, Lance appeared in the doorway.  "You ready?"

            "Uh huh."  She stood and shuffled toward the bathroom.  The warm steam enveloped her and fought the chill that consumed her.  

            Darcy loved her bathtub.  It was the greatest of indulgences.  A big, old-fashioned, footed tub, it filled quickly and, for some reason, the water stayed warmer longer.  To add to her enjoyment, she collected bath salts and oils and treated herself to a long bath at least once a week.

            "You have more smelly stuff for your tub than anyone I've ever met, and I have two sisters.  I went with the purple stuff."  Lance held up a bottle of lavender scented bath oil.

            She stood awkwardly beside the tub, "Thank you, Lance.  This all wasn't really necessary."

            He set the bottle on her sink and leaned over to kiss her.  She was so involved in the way his mouth plundered hers, that she didn't notice he had untied her robe and slipped it off her shoulders.  The next thing she knew, Lance lifted her off her feet.

            "Lance," she sighed against his lips.

            "Shh."  Very gently, he laid her in the tub.

            She leaned back, allowing the curve of the tub to cradle her sore muscles.  Inch by inch, she felt herself relaxing.  

            Hearing her soft sigh, Lance smiled as he picked up her robe and threw it on the edge of the sink.  He unbuttoned and removed his shirt,

            The hot water, swirled with the milky white residue of the scented oil, came to just above her breasts.  Lance kneeled at the head of the tub behind her and laid his hands on her shoulders, massaging them.

            "I promise," she whispered.  "As soon as I get my strength back, I am going to pay you back for all of this."

            Dropping a kiss on the top of her head, he replied, "You better believe it.  I have a running tab going.  You owe me big."  
            He ran his hands down her arms and back up to her shoulders.  Sweeping her hair to the side, he ran his lips across her shoulders and stopping to kiss the curve where her neck met her shoulders and the nape of her neck.

            Darcy felt the tingle below her belly and her relaxed muscles tensed.  "I thought this was going to be clinical."

            "I lied," he breathed against her neck.

            "Oh, Lance, I wish I could…"

            "Shh, we're not going to do anything.  I just want you to relax.  I want you to stop worrying about things you have no control over."

            She felt the tears prick her eyes.  Silently, she cursed herself.  Over the past few months, tears had come too easily.  

            Lance caught sight of the single tear that slid from under her closed eyelid.  He wrapped his arms around her neck, resting his chin on his arm so his cheek rested against hers.  "It's alright, Darcy.  We'll get through this."

            She brought her hands up and rested them on his arms.   Emotion collected in her throat and built into a lump she couldn't speak around.  She laid her head back so it rested on his shoulder, gathering strength from him, giving herself to him.  There was a time when she found it hard to allow herself to depend on him.  Now she didn't know what she would do without him.

            Neither of them knew how long they sat together. They both jumped when Lance's communicator beeped.  He turned his head and gently kissed her temple, "I'll be right back."  His voice was low and raw.

            He stood and walked into her bedroom, unclipping the communicator from his belt.

            "Yeah?"

            "Hey, Lance it's Hunk."

            "What's up?"

            "I just wanted to let you know I talked to Keith.  He cleared the order for the parts for Red."

            "Great, thanks Hunk.  Were you able to find the spring needed to fix the seat?"

            "Not exactly the one, but I found one I can adjust to fit."

            "Okay, let me know when the parts come in, I want to help."

            "Sounds good.  How's Darcy?"  
            "She's better.  Dr. Gorma cleared her to return to her room to rest."  
            "Ahh.  Okay then, I'll talk to you later."  

            Lance could hear the smile in Hunk's voice.

            "Talk to you later, Hunk."  Snapping the communicator shut, he set it on the desk and went back to the bathroom.  He watched from the doorway as she tried shampooing her hair.  She would rub the lather into her scalp and then drop her arms as they became heavy.  Then she figured out she could use one hand at a time.  As one arm became weak, she would drop it and raise the other.

            Kneeling behind her, Lance took her hand from her head and began massaging her scalp.

            "Mmm," she sighed.      "Who was that?  Is everything alright?"  
            "Yup, Hunk just wanted to let me know he ordered the parts for Red.  He got a new spring for the seat."

            Her cheeks turned bright red, "You didn't, uh, you didn't tell him what happened to the seat, did you?"

            Smiling, Lance kissed her cheek, "I told him it happened after a rough landing in practice last week."  He reached over and picked up a cup that sat on the shelf beside the tub.  Placing a hand over her face, he began pouring water over her hair, rinsing the shampoo out.

            "We could lose our commission if anyone finds out."  She mumbled against his palm.

            "Don't worry, I don't think Red will tell anyone," he teased.  "Besides, it's the Arusian version of the Mile High Club."  
            "What?"  Darcy sputtered.

            Lance laughed and stood.  "Ready to get out?"

            She held her hands up, "I guess I am getting wrinkled."  
            He helped her to her feet and wrapped a large towel around her.  After helping her change into her old PT sweats, he led her to the bed.  "You need some rest."

            "Will you stay with me?"

            In response, Lance sat on the edge of the bed and took his boots off.  He stretched out beside her and pulled her close.  Darcy laid her head on his bare chest; her body was limp and relaxed.  He picked up the televiewer remote control from the bedside table and turned it on.

            "How do you feel?"  Lance asked after a few minutes.

            "Completely exhausted."

            "Get some rest."

            She nodded.  "Lance?"

            "Hmm?"  

            Can I ask you something?"

            "Of course."

            "Will you promise not to get angry?"

            "No."

            "Oh."

            Lance smiled and stroked her back, "Talk to me Darcy."

            She was quiet for a moment, trying to figure out what she wanted to say, "I feel…I don't know, I'm afraid..."  She sighed, frustrated with herself.  "Are you disappointed?"

            Faster than she could blink, Lance had her flat on her back.  Bracing himself above her on his elbows, he pinned her with his intense gaze.

            "I want you to know that what I'm about to say I say out of love," he growled.  "But that is the stupidest thing I have ever heard you say."

            She studied him.  He was angry and hurt, she saw it in his eyes.

            Averting her gaze, she whispered, "I'm sorry."

            He framed her face with his hands, forcing her to look at him.  "You are alive.  Dr. Gorma said with some rest you'll be fine.  I have nothing to be disappointed about.  As a matter of fact, I'm thrilled."

            "Th-that's not what I meant."  She muttered.

            "I know what you meant, Darcy.  None of this was your fault.  You are still the same smart, beautiful, talented, strong woman you were before this happened.  You need to have faith in me."

            "I do have faith in you."  She whispered.

            Lance lowered his voice, "Then you need faith in yourself, in us."

            She slid her arms up his back and laced her fingers into his hair, gently forcing his head down until it rested on her breast.  His weight brought her much needed comfort and warmth.  After a while, she summoned the strength to speak again.

            "Lance, I'm sorry.  You are the most amazing man I have ever known.  For the first time in my life I have found true happiness when I am with you and that scares me.  I'm waiting for the other shoe to drop, something to screw this up.  I think I have finally figured that the problem is with me.  If the other shoe drops, I dropped it, not you.  I _do_ trust you.  I _do_ have faith in you.  I depend on you and need you.  I love you.  I do.  Please don't give up on me."

            He lifted his head and shifted his weight off of her.  A friendly smile crossed his face.  "Baby, I'm not going to give up on you, I love a challenge."

            Darcy gave him a weak smile.

            Brushing the hair off her forehead, he continued, "You are so lucky that I am a patient man."

            "I'm lucky to have you."

            "Damn right you are."

            "I'm sorry."

            "Don't be.  I want you to always feel like you can talk to me about anything.  I've screwed up a lot in the past, I don't want to screw this up.  The best way to strengthen our relationship is for us to talk."

            Her eyes widened, "Have you been watching afternoon talk shows again?"

            "Hey, I'm sensitive."

            She snorted, "Since when?"

            "Since I found out sensitivity equals sex."

            Darcy laughed and hugged him, "I love you, Lance.  I love you, I love you."

            "Good, then you'll be willing to accept an assignment I have for you."

            She furrowed her brow, "What assignment?"

            He lowered his head and nuzzled her neck, "I need someone to help me test the new spring and suspension in Red's seat after it's repaired."

            She threw her head back and laughed, "You're on Lieutenant."

***************************

I know this story took a serious turn, but I thought it necessary in order to show the true madness and evilness of Landor.  This story took on a life entirely of its own, I never thought it would continue on this long.

This is the end of this story, but not the end of these characters.  Thank you so much for all your wonderful, helpful reviews.  I truly appreciate them all. A sequel is already in the works and as soon as I get a few chapters finished, I'll start posting.

Thank you,

Failte


End file.
